


Jasminum Sambac

by TWICEisDAEBAK



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 121,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWICEisDAEBAK/pseuds/TWICEisDAEBAK
Summary: Myoui Mina doesn't ask for much, but she deserves to be loved. She deserves everything good in this world. And Son Chaeyoung gives her more than that, she gives her that unconditional love.





	1. Digna Amoris

Son Chaeyoung wakes to a warm bed. Not having a set schedule, she lays there browsing her phone. Checking through her email, she sees if there’s anything new. She looks through her pictures, scrolling through the new ones from last night. Having not seen her lover for a couple of days due to a business trip. Chaeyoung sets her phone on the counter and dimples because the moments captured were memorable.

 

 

She turns her face, glancing at the girl that makes her heart flutter. 

 

It’s early and Myoui Mina is sound asleep. Her face is at ease and she looks so peaceful, but yet so beautiful. Channeling her attention at this beauty, she silently smiles. She’s content whenever Mina sleeps over and she wishes she could see her natural face every day.

 

Everything is a blur for Chaeyoung without her glasses, but being this close to Mina, it’s all crystal clear. She’s a sight for sore eyes.

 

She playfully sticks her tongue out at the girl, thinking of what expression to make when she wakes. But Chaeyoung let’s her sleep. It’s so cold that she scrunches up like a baby next to Mina. The bed shakes from Chaeyoung’s turn and shivers but Mina is as stiff as a stick, still in a deep sleep.

 

After intently staring at Mina while she sleeps, Chaeyoung brushes her fingers against the girl’s arm and gently squeezes her forearm.

She carefully intertwines her hands with Mina’s and watches her. Mina turns to her side, now facing Chaengie.  

The sleeping beauty lets out a deep exhale, puffing air into the girl’s face. And Son Chaeyoung immediately closes her eyes, pretending to be asleep.

 

She opens them again, and Chaeyoung rubs her thumb against Mina’s finger, back and forth in a smoothing motion.

 

“I like this, we should do this more often,” she says whispering her confession.

Only because she really wants Mina to always sleep over, heck she would rather Mina live with her.

 

The whispering girl, shuts her eyes in an attempt to fall back asleep, quickly and surely she does.

 

Mina wakes with Chaeyoung’s face so close her breath can be felt on the girl’s lips. Though this isn’t the first time she’s slept over, the way the girl sleeps is always the same, mouth wide open. And for a second Mina pinches her nose, silently cracking up, holding in her laughter. She sticks her finger in and out of Chaeyoung’s mouth playfully teasing her. Until she accidently hits the tip of Chaeyoung’s tongue and she wakes while closing her mouth. Chaeyoung blinks rapidly as she see’s Mina staring back at her, and she instantly smiles.

 

Their hands are still intertwined, and Mina squeezes hard, playing with Chaeyoung.

 

“How does that feel?!” Mina taunts.

“What do you mean,” Chaeyoung questions whilst stretching and laughing.

“I feel everything…” Mina whispers with a playful but yet straight expression.

Mina lets out a laugh and Chaeyoung does too, laughing together.

“You really felt that in your sleep?” As shock draws upon Chaeyoung’s face.

“Sorry,” she apologizes and smiles.

“This isn’t our first time sleeping together, I know when I’m being touched, silly,” Mina replies and smiles hard as her gummy grin appears.

“Does that mean you hear everything too?” Chaeyoung questions.

But Mina just gives her a blank look, toying with the girl.  

“In that case we should stop doing this, you know meeting like this…,” the sarcastic girl jokes as she puts on her glasses.

 

Mina lays there calmly, and looks at Son Chaeyoung. She decides to act along, and in that instant her expression changes to sadness and Mina let’s go of her hand. She jokingly pushes Chaeyoung away by the chest.

 

“What?” Chaeyoung eagerly says as if she doesn’t know what she did wrong.

 

“Fine, we should stop doing whatever this is,” Mina says pointing at herself and the bed. Also giving her girl a death stare.

Chaeyoung finds her reaction funny and somewhat adorable and continues to smile and laugh.

Sometimes she never knows when to take Mina seriously, since she’s such a trickster.

 

“You’re too much,” she blurts. And grabs Mina’s shoulders pulling her back in.  
“I’m only joking with you,” Chaengie adds.

Licking her lips, she firmly grabs Mina by the neck and shoulder and pushes the girl into her face, kissing her hard.

 

Mina grabs Chaeyoung by the jaw, holding her in place, as she breaks the kiss. Their eyes meet and there’s something Mina wants to tell Chaeyoung.

 

Mina licks her lips too and looks deeply into Chaeyoung’s tiger like eyes.

“Well,… I guess I should tell you,” Mina sighs trying to play off whatever she is about to say.

Covering her mouth as if she’s in shock, Mina’s eyes look away, trying to hold her seriousness and back to Chaeng’s.

“I…I….I slept with someone,” Mina confesses trying to maintain her seriousness.

 

Chaeyoung scrunches her brows together and drops her mouth. 

Still holding onto Mina, the confused girl sighs, thinking if she should let go.

Responding in anger isn’t Chaeyoung, and neither is acting out violently. So she looks at Mina and purses her lips, before saying anything and recollects her hands.

 

“Oh, is that so?” Chaeyoung despondently questions as she feels jealousy creep up on her.

Though, Son Chaeyoung wouldn’t want this to ever be true.

And Mina nods her head, giving the girl guilty and awkward looks.

“Was she…better than me…you know…in bed…,” Chaeyoung eagerly asks under her breath.

Mina continues to play along, she shakes her head indicating yes, trying to prank her. She reaches for Chaeyoung’s hand, but she rejects it.

“Oh…” Chaeyoung says trying to maintain her seriousness too. Mina reaches for Chaeyoung’s hands again, and she lends it to her.

“Well, I’ve been knowing you slept with someone…” she says under her breath trying really hard not to fall into a trap.

In return, Mina gives the girl a confused look.

“Eh…” Mina blurts.

Chaeyoung leans in closer to Mina directly looking her in the eyes.

“Because you slept with ME!” she whispers following a laugh.

And Mina can’t hold her expression any longer and breaks out in laughter.

She cheeses so hard, her gummy smile shows and it makes Chaeng smile too.

 

Myoui Mina pinches the girl’s soft cheeks like a baby, and caresses her face. Chaeyoung has become really good at reading Mina.

 

“I love you Son Chaeyoung,” Mina shyly says.

“I love you more,” the girl whole-heartedly responds.

 

And Mina pecks Chaeyoung’s symmetrical lips gently, giving her baby a soft smile before getting up.

 

Myoui Mina on the other hand has a set schedule. As much as she wants to waste the day away in bed with her baby cub, she has to get up.

 

She leaves the bed for a minute to wash up. Chaeyoung rubs her eyes and looks at her phone checking her emails again. Minutes pass and Mina comes back, refreshed and clean. She grabs her makeup kit from her purse and sits down at the table. She starts filling in her brows with gentle strokes.

 

“Who are you looking pretty for??” Chaeyoung anxiously questions.

Mina knows she’s joking and gives her a smile as the mirror reflects her morning face.

“You,” Mina cutely admits.

“Don’t look pretty for anyone but me, okay,” she sarcastically states.

 

Mina lets her be, and she leaves the room.

 Chaeyoung continues to read her emails, answering inquiries and replying clients back. Even though this is her job as a part time assistant to her mom, she’s actually a famous artist. Well supposedly…

 

Mina enjoys cooking, especially for the people she cares for and loves. In fact, this girl’s a great chef.

 

She grabs ingredients from Chaeng’s fridge, thinking of what to make the girl and herself, before heading to work. Mina grabs the leftover rice from the bento, along with kimchi, and a couple of eggs. Flipping through the cabinet she looks for ramen, grabbing a packet.

 

Checking her phone for the time, she has about an hour to make the food and eat before heading to work.

 

Son Chaeyoung finally gets out of bed, stomach growling, and she smells food being cooked. She fixes her bed sheets and brushes her teeth.

 

Chaeyoung loves everything Mina makes and cooks, because she rarely cooks. And it means a lot to her that she makes the extra effort in cooking, its very thoughtful of Mina. And that’s one thing Chaeng loves about Mina, she’s not only thoughtful but selfless, caring, and so much more.

 

From the corner she peeks her head, and Mina is busy cooking.

 

The girl quickly turns on the heat, one for the pot and the pan. She quickly adds water into the pot. Then, pouring oil into the pan, she adds the pieces of cut up kimchi. Mina tosses the kimchi into the pan allowing it to sizzle before adding the rice and some peppers. But not too much peppers because she knows Chaeng can’t handle too much spice. She stirs the pan as the rice cooks and the water boils. Opening the powder packets, she adds them into the boiling water, along with the ramen and stirs with her spoon. She attentively watches the pan and pot, waiting for the food to cook.

Chaeyoung unintentionally sneaks up behind Mina, accidently startling her. Mina chuckles as this little tiger wraps her arms around the girl’s waist. Pressing her lips and nose against Mina’s shoulder, she inhales her scent.  Chaeyoung rests her chin on her shoulder, waiting for the food to be served.

 

“You smell good,” the short girl says into Mina’s ear.

“I mean the food…” she quickly adds.  

 

Finding her remark funny, Mina timidly smiles turning her head giving air kisses.

 

Mina carefully plates the kimchi fried rice on a big plate. Adding more oil into the pan, she cracks two eggs.

 

Son Chaeyoung should wife her already..

 

Mina realizes Chaeyoung still has her arms wrapped around her, she playfully walks to the left then to the right. And Chaeyoung sways, following her steps.

Chaeng nuzzles her face into Mina’s back, inhaling her scent once more. And Chaeyoung is taken-aback to the day they first met. The particular scent is what defines Myoui Mina, like a field of soft jasmine infused with a sweet fragrance.

 

Mina adds the fried eggs on top of the fried rice, placing it carefully in the center so the yolk doesn’t break.

 

Without hesitation Chaeyoung grabs the plate from under and helps Mina with the food. She sits at the table patiently waiting for Mina.

 

She watches the girl as she grabs utensils and carries the pot of ramen. The way she moves to the way her hair dangles from the side of her face is elegant. Chaeyoung is very attentive to detail. Therefore, every detail about Mina to Chaeyoung is beautiful.

 

Literally, everything about Mina is elegant, but that’s not the only reason why Chaeyoung loves her…or finds her attractive.

 

Mina kindly gives Chaeyoung her utensils and they both dig into the delicious food.

 

Chaeyoung breaks the egg and mixes it with the rice before scooping a spoonful to eat. Her eyes light up at the taste of the spiciness, but she can handle it, and the fried rice is delicious.

 

Mina sips some of the ramen soup, as she watches Chaeyoung eat. 

 

“How is it?” Mina anxiously asks, eyeing her tiger like eyes.

She’s dying to know how the rice is.

“Mmmmm,” Chaeyoung says whilst chewing, hesitating at first, then smiling giving her a thumbs up.

“It’s good,” she says nodding her head. She sips some of the soup to wash her palette.

 

Unexpectedly, Son Chaeyoung reaches over to Mina, rubbing and patting her shoulder. Mina gives the girl a puzzled look, confused at Chaeyoung’s random gesture.

 

“It’s soft, like you,….and that’s wife material,” Chaeyoung embarrassingly says.

 

Mina cringes from hearing Chae’s compliment, she turns her face, and shyly smiles.

 

Mina likes compliments. She’s always worried about things and receiving compliments gives her reassurance.

 

“I wish you didn’t have to work today,” Chaeyoung honestly states.

 

Forgetting about the time, Mina checks her phone and thirty minutes has passed already, and she quickly eats, spooning the rice into her mouth, and slurping the hot noodles.

 

Taking another sip of the soup, Mina gets up grabbing her things whilst chewing. Swallowing her food, she pets Chaeng like a tiger and kisses her on the cheek.

 

Chaeyoung pulls Mina back by the tips of her fingers.

 

“Wait,…don’t go,” Chaeyoung jokingly pouts but also really meaning it.

“See you later,” Mina says grinning.

“Because you know….we should do this more often,” Mina quickly adds again pointing her finger at her girl and everything in between. And she embarrassingly waddles away like a penguin, heading for the door.

 

She takes one last look before waving goodbye.

 

The door closes and Chaeyoung is left alone, enjoying the food Mina’s cooked.

 

She slurps on the noodles, thinking of Mina’s last words.

 

A little perplexed at Mina’s reply, we should do this more often…

“So she heard me when she was sleeping?” Chaeng says aloud scratching her head and questioning herself.

 

Chaeyoung continues to eat while browsing through her phone.

 

She already misses Mina.

 

They say an artist’s work is worth more after their death.

 

But this isn’t the case, when it comes to Son Chaeyoung.

 

...but they also say, a true artist never reveals who they are.

 

Art has always been Chaeyoung’s strong suit. Acquiring this skill set at a young age, it all began with a crayon and piece of paper. She’s always excelled in all of her art courses. But flunked all other subjects. Knowing this potential and as her skills quickly developed, her mom sent her to a special performing art’s school, where learning was strictly art. Including other various forms of art and styles.

 

In addition, summer family trips always contributed to her vivid imagination and perspective. She’s always had keen eyesight. But given her talent, she’s never been one to boast about her work. Art for Chaeng, is like an escape. She gets lost in her artwork and the result of her creation is beautiful.

 

Chaeyoung never thinks highly of her art, but Mina always tells her otherwise.

 

Drawing is Chaeyoung’s forte, painting is her hobby, meanwhile all other types of art fall after.

 

The bored girl sits in her stool with her cup of hot coffee, staring out the windowpane. The sky’s so blue and the clouds look so fluffy. She sits for a while admiring the little detail in the quietness of her apartment. The heat from her cup radiates to her hands, keeping them warm. She’s thinking. And Chaeyoung sips her coffee slowly, allowing the bitterness to strike her tongue.

 

She’s thinking because her canvas is blank.

 

But she can’t seem to think straight. Whenever Mina sleeps over she always feels empty after she leaves and it saddens her a little. And she tries not to be too attached as if she’s suffocating the girl, though she can’t help it.

 

Chaeyoung reaches for her phone and messages Mina.

 

Chaeyoung (10:55:07): Thinking of you, have a great day at work. <3

Mina’s phone buzzes and she looks at the message real quick.

 

She replies Chaeyoung, letting the girl think whatever she wants to think.

 

Mina (10:57:01): xxx xxx xxx xxx. :]

 

 

Mina arrives to work, and she politely greets her co-workers. This isn’t the job she wanted but it would suffice given her circumstance. This job is something that keeps her afloat besides Chaeyoung.   

 

Training in ballet for 11 years, Mina had the ambition of being a professional ballet dancer, but things took a toll when she injured her knee during a performance. And ever since then, she’s decided if she can’t be what she dreams of, then she has to accept doing something she loves in a different form, which is a dance instructor.

 

She takes her time changing into her uniform, because every time she does, she see’s the long scar on her knee. It’s a constant reminder for her, but she’s accepted the facts.

 

Mina is quite competitive, and dislikes losing, seeing the scar, is also a reminder that she had to give up something to gain something. In a sense, she had to lose to ‘win’.

 

Mina walks down the hall to check the daily schedule and she see’s Im Nayeon chatting with a new girl.

 

Im Nayeon is Mina’s closest friend. Since meeting her at work, they’ve become super close. Given Nayeon’s condition, being a dancing instructor is sufficient to her also. She can relate to Mina because when Nayeon was young, she was involved in a serious car accident where her leg was almost and nearly crushed. But till this day, she’s extremely grateful she can still walk, though she has a weak leg. And dancing has always been something Nayeon has enjoyed.

 

She approaches the two and greets them respectively, patting Nayeon’s back.

 

“She’s new,” Nayeon explains pointing at the blonde girl with her thumb.

The new girl cheeses, and bows, “Hi, I’m Momo, Hirai Momo.”

 

Mina wide mouths because Hirai is Japanese. And Mina introduces herself, “Myoui Mina,” and shakes Momo’s hand.

 

Momo hears Myoui and automatically shares some words in Japanese with the girl. Meanwhile, Nayeon stands in between, lost in translation giving the two girl’s confused looks.

 

Mina leaves the two and walks to her class, ready to start work. She smiles at the kids. She begins to warm up with the class doing small stretching exercises. And instructs them after.

 

 

Chaeyoung’s phone buzzes and she see’s Mina’s message. Not understanding what the message means, Chaeyoung starts counting the x’s.

 

“There’s twelve x’s,” she says aloud.

She starts thinking of random words to fill in the message.

 

“You you you you?” Chaeyoung says puzzled trying to think of four-three letter words.

Mina is such a smart-witted trickster; sometimes she likes to mess with Chaeyoung on purpose.

 

The slow girl gives up after thinking for a while, and messages Mina back.

 

Chaeyoung (11:15:55): I…don’t…get…it…

 

She finishes her coffee, and places the cup in the sink.

 

Sitting back on her stool, she looks at her blank canvas and starts to doodle random things with her pencil.

 

She draws whatever that comes to mind, a blue sky with birds, rainbows, eyes, and hands.

 

Feeling unmotivated to do anything, she decides to visit her mom at the gallery and to do some office work.

 

Gathering her things, she collects her pencils and pens, putting them in her bag along with her sketchpad. She clips her headphones around her neck as she puts on her beanie. Grabbing her keys from the table, Chaeyoung also wraps her scarf around her neck before walking out the door.

 

Chaeyoung taps her fingers in the air as her headphones blare music. It’s loud enough that it drowns out the external noises as she walks to her mom’s gallery.

 

She sniffs, exhales, and puffs out air. The breeze hits her face and she pushes up her scarf to cover her cheeks. Hovering inside her scarf, she walks faster trying to warm her body.

 

Finally, arriving at the gallery she waves to the front desk associate, greeting them, and heads to the back. The girl, turns off her music, letting the headphones dangle at her neck.

 

Seeing her mom through the glass window, the woman looks busy on the phone, and Chaeng knocks before entering.

 

The cold girl sits down waiting for her mom to finish discussing business with a client.

 

Chaeyoung grabs a piece of candy off her mom’s desk and chews on it.

Her mom finishes the call and leans back in her chair, smiling.

 

“Hi Mom, I responded to the emails and answered inquiries,” Chaeyoung informs.

“Good, good, these are the new clienteles, will need you to contact them regarding their arts,” her mom says whilst handing her a sheet of names.  

 

Chaeyoung scrolls through the names of artists but none that she knows.

 

“Oh and I just need you to paint another portrait, yours just sold, again,” her mom excitedly says.

 

Chaeyoung too, leans back ecstatic to hear the news. That means she can get a bonus and possibly buy a gift(s) for Mina.

 

There’s no deadline for Chaeyoung, but her mom always holds a spot for her in her gallery where she can display her artwork.

 

Chaeyoung doesn’t think of herself as a famous artist, but lately her artwork has been selling well. And she would rather remain unknown to the public.

 

She folds the paper into her bag, and leaves her mom’s office in an attempt to focus on work.

 

Exiting the gallery, Chaeng smiles to the front desk associate and puts her headphones back on.

 

The music drowns her hearing and she bounces her head to the song playing.

 

She checks her phone but no reply from Mina.

 

Chaeyoung casually walks the street. Shivering from the cold, she shoves her hands into her pockets. Making her way to a café that’s near Mina’s work. This is her go to place, even before she met Mina.

 

She used to frequent this café when she felt unmotivated to draw. Though the café is nothing special, but the view is spectacular. There are always so many people who pass by and seeing different faces allows Chaeyoung to analyze and illustrate. Since she finds beauty in everything, the perfect view inspires her.

 

She looks at the menu, even though she always orders the same drink.

 

“Can I get two iced Americano’s,…and a uh- slice of cheesecake,” Chaeyoung says.

 

She knows Mina’s favorite drink and thought why not order this for her too and surprise her at work, since she’s nearby.

 

Mina wipes the sweat from her face.

 

“Kids, time to take a break, fifteen minutes, okay?” Mina shouts.

 

The instructor takes a break too, checking her phone and she reads Chaeyoung’s reply. She laughs because its really not a trick question or statement. But if Chaeng wants to think whatever, then Mina will let her think whatever.

 

“…it’s a secret,” she replies.

 

It’s best if she told Son Chaeyoung the meaning in person than through text.

 

Mina grabs her water bottle and takes small sips. Strolling down the hall to Nayeon’s class, she sees her still teaching. She peers at the two from the window slit, observing Momo. It seems as if Nayeon is teaching Momo the ropes to the job. But Momo seems fine. The doll’s a quick learner. Momo see’s Mina peeking and she gives her co-worker a smile. And Mina friendly smiles back.

 

Chaeyoung doesn’t really visit Mina at work, because she feels like she would just distract her. It’s happened in the past. Making out in the bathroom is satisfying but trying to keep quiet is worse.

 

She enters Mina’s work building carrying two Americano’s in a cup holder tray and a slice of cake in a small bag. Poking her head into the girl’s work room, she doesn’t see Mina.

 

“Hi, is this dance instructor Myoui’s room?” Chaeng politely asks a kid.

“Yeah, we’re taking a break and she went down the hall,” the kid responds.

Chaeyoung thanks the kid and walks down the hall. And surely the baby tiger see’s her penguin.

 

“Psttttt!” she whispers.

Mina immediately turns around and see’s Chaeyoung in sight. She greets Chaeyoung putting her arm around her shoulder.

 

She awkwardly looks around seeing if anyone is there and she quickly but affectionately pecks Chaeyoung’s cheek.

 

Son Chaeyoung draws her hand to her face as if she’s been slapped. She looks at the sneaky girl wide mouthed, and quick-wittedly hooks her by the neck leaning close to her ear whispering, “do you want to go to the bathroom..?”

 

Mina’s tilts her head, halting in the hallway, and gives Chaeyoung a naughty look.

“Okay, but I probably have ten minutes before I go back to work,” Mina responds persuaded by Chaeyoung’s question.

 

 

But the tiger breaks eye contact and cracks up because she’s only joking with Mina and she combs her fingers through her hair and pushes her glasses up.

 

“What are you doing here, though?” Mina asks although she knows Chaeng doesn’t have a set work schedule and she’s just seen her not too long ago.

                           

The thoughtful girl replies, “thinking of you.”

 

 And she smiles showing Mina her drink and dessert.

 

Her face lights up and heart flutters at the girl’s thoughtfulness.

 

Mina thanks her and beams at the Americano since she could use a cold drink after dancing to boost her energy.

 

 

Mina peeks inside the bag whilst stirring her drink and taking a sip.  Chaeyoung helps her with the slice of cake, forking a piece and Mina takes a bite.

 

Chaeyoung watches her as she eats the cheesecake happily.

 

“I don’t know what’s sweeter, you or this cake,” Mina jokingly says whilst licking her lips.

 

 Son Chaeyoung see’s Mina’s tongue roll off the side of her lips. And immediately shying away from Mina’s compliment, she automatically laughs, drinking her Americano head down.

 

“I’ll be off soon, if you want to wait?” Mina suggests.

And Chaeng checks the time because she still has to help her mom make those calls. Agreeing with Mina, the girl nods her head.

 

Mina goes back to teaching her class and the students stare at Chaeyoung who is sitting alone in a corner. She sits in, observing the students dancing.

Thinking, she converses with herself because she could’ve been a dancer. Dance is a form of art too but the girl silently shakes her head. Her hands are better than her feet; it probably would’ve been unlikely.

 

Drinking the last bit of her Americano, her eyes follow and gaze at Mina as she teaches. Chaeyoung sees how hard Mina works, and her patience when she teaches. She see’s the drive in her, the passion she elicits, and most importantly her perseverance. It’s always nice watching Mina dance, a pleasure so to say. She’s so graceful and elegant like a swan.

 

Everything about Myoui is beautiful including the constellation on her face, the soft and innocent but yet serious look in her eyes, to the way she cutely walks. Or even the way she looks when she is oblivious but fully aware of her surrounding at the same time. She’s just that fascinating. Chaeng quietly screeches at her own thoughts. She smiles behind her scarf hiding her random laughs from Mina.  

 

The secluded girl grabs her bag, pulling out her sketchpad and pencil. She feels intense just by looking and watching everyone dance. And she feels a surge of inspiration to draw. Sketching the dance room, she sketches the kids dancing happily. Busy with her hands and eyes, Chaeyoung keeps to herself, and the time flies by quick. She roughly sketches Mina’s back and the side of her elegant face but instead she’s a pretty black swan.

 

Chaeyoung stops and starts to think of what to title the picture.

 

“The swans, the birds, the elegant swans,” the artist in her internally voices.

Giving some thought she finally decides on a title for the picture, immediately writing it in the corner, “The flock.”

 

She continues to shade the picture and the kids stop dancing to gather their things because class is now over.

 

The artsy girl puts her things away and patiently waits for Mina as she wraps up.

The both of them walk out the room, and Chaeyoung follows Mina to the back where she grabs her belongings.

 

They stumble upon Nayeon and Momo in the back. Chaeyoung greets both the girls politely. Chaeyoung stares at Momo only because the girl’s hair is so blonde, she looks like a Barbie. Mina gathers her things and waves the two girls goodbye, walking out with Chaeyoung.

 

The cold air strikes their faces as they exit the building and it’s freezing. Mina links onto the short girl, walking closely next to her.

 

“Hungry?” she asks, and Mina nods.

“Let’s go eat burgers,” Mina suggests. Chaeyoung isn’t picky, so she lets Mina lead the way.

 

After nine minutes of walking, they make their way to a local diner, seating themselves at a booth and ordering burgers.

 

Chaeyoung’s not a picky eater either, so she orders the same as Mina, a cheeseburger with fries. Mina adds a shake to her meal and just stares at Chaeyoung who looks so adorable in her beanie.

 

Sitting next to Mina, Chaeyoung puts her hand in the girl’s lap. Mina cups the girl’s cold hand, trying to warm them up. Chaeng dimples at her and Mina smiles back at her cutely.

 

“How was work today?” Chaeyoung caringly asks.

“It was good…we have a new worker, the blonde haired girl, Momo,” Mina informs as her eyes dart the table.

After observing Nayeon and Momo a little while ago, Mina can tell the new girl is a great dancer. She wonders what her story is and how long she’s been dancing. Not that she dislikes her, but mainly envying her. She wants to understand Momo and her roots because the way she dances conveys such feelings and Mina feels it.

 

Mina always feels worried when she shouldn’t be as she tells Chaeyoung about Momo just from speculation. Worrying over something that’s probably nothing has become a habit of Mina’s.

 

“I might be out of my job,” Mina jokes as the image of Momo dancing replays in her head. 

“Why because of white-swan?” Chaeyoung jokes back.

“I doubt it, you’re the…ONE AND ONLY BLACK SWAN!” she jokingly adds but with a serious tone because she really means it.

 

Chaeng reassures her by gripping her hand, and asserting her that things are just fine. She knows and understands that this job means everything to Mina. Besides if worse comes to worse and Mina loses her job, then Chaeyoung will care for her.

 

The food arrives and Chaeyoung excitedly stares at her juicy burger.

She passes Mina the ketchup. The girl loves ketchup and she squeezes a glob of it on her plate. Chaeng munches on her fries and enjoys her burger alongside her girlfriend. 

 

Mina straws a little of the strawberry shake to her lips, testing it, and the taste sends her smiling. She holds it for Chae to try, and the girl sucks on the straw hard. Not getting any of the thick shake, Chae holds the cup with Mina as she slurps the brim, getting cream on the tip of her nose.

 

The adorable girl eyes Mina, nodding happily, “it’s really good.”

Mina licks her upper lip, wanting Son Chaeyoung to copy. Her jaw drops for a second, captivated by Mina’s act. The girl embarrassingly licks her upper lip ridding some of the cream. And Mina helps her by thumbing away the rest, touching Chaeyoung’s soft lips, and wiping the cream on the tip of her nose.

“You’re something else,” Chaeyoung says and laughs as she stuffs her face with the delicious burger.

Mina ignores her comment and eats her fries, dipping them in ketchup.

 

Chaeyoung wipes her lips, stuffed from her meal. She looks at Mina who is still slowly eating, consuming her burger in small bites.

 

“So, I didn’t understand your message, it’s a secret?,” Chaeyoung truthfully says.

Mina scrunches her face, playfully tapping the table, because it’s really not a secret.

 

“xxx xxx xxx xxx,” Mina repeats.

“It’s a secret…” Mina says pretending it really is.

Still Chaeyoung just stares at her blankly like she’s waiting for the riddle to crack itself.

The girl shrugs, and Mina wipes her lips before telling her the meaning.

She finally answers, “it means kisses.”

Chaeyoung exhales her laughter and pulls at Mina’s arm, nudging her head into the girl’s shoulder.

 

Recalling the x’s, Chaeyoung counts, “so four kisses?”

“Does that mean I get four kisses?” she quietly says leaning into Mina.

 

Mina teases, nudging the girl back gently, “maybe.”

She gummy smiles and drinks her shake.

 

 

Feeling full from their meal, the two walk it off back to Mina’s apartment.

 

Chaeyoung clings onto Mina this time, walking super close to her, arms linked.

 

They stroll past some cute shops and a bookstore. Entering the bookstore, Chaeyoung browses the art section. She loves spending her free time just browsing through random books of art. Most importantly, she loves Van Gogh. She would love to travel to Amsterdam to visit the Van Gogh museum with Mina one day.

 

No matter how many times she’s seen Van Gogh’s paintings in books, it never seizes to amaze her. And she memorizes each painting individually by name.

 

Mina stands next to her as she flips through a sailor moon comic book.

 

After about an hour of looking and flipping through books, the couple leaves. Chaeyoung shakes and shivers from the cold and Mina reaches for Chaeyoung’s hand, clutching it. The girl dimples, she likes it, Mina’s hands are soft.

 

The baby beast walks Mina to her apartment. She strolls, enjoying every minute with this girl.

 

Chaeyoung doesn’t live far from Mina. It’s about a five to six block distance between the two.

 

Finally arriving at the stair entrance of Mina’s apartment, Mina pauses.

 

“Want to come up?” Mina asks as she reaches for her keys.

Chaeyoung pushes her glasses up and laughs.

“I’m going up anyways,” the girl exclaims insistently, playfully pushing Mina.

 

Mina enters her apartment, with Chae following behind. It’s colder inside than outside and Mina rushes to close the window.

 

Her apartment is somewhat smaller than Chaeyoung’s but more spacious. Just because she needs room to dance, and Chaeng’s apartment is filled with art supplies, here and there. Mina turns on the heater, waiting for her apartment to warm up. Meanwhile, she fills a kettle, waiting for the water to boil to make tea.

 

Chaeng takes off her beanie entering Mina’s room; she looks at her small comfy single bed. Her sheets and room smell like flowers and she rolls around in the girl’s bed, engulfing herself with Mina’s scent.

 

Myoui Mina takes off her coat and hangs it on the hook behind the door. She see’s her scrunched up like a baby and joins her. She jumps into bed rolling around with Chaeyoung too. She hugs the cold girl tightly, smothering her as she shakes from the coldness too. Tossing her leg over to wrap the short girl in her grasp.

 

Chaeyoung starts to have a runny nose and she sniffs hard, and Mina turns around, grabbing a tissue from her table, wiping her poor baby’s nose. Mina combs her fingers through the cold girl’s short soft messy hair. She fixes her messy hair and sweeps the remaining over her ear. Chaeyoung smiles from this girl’s soft and gentle touch.

 

Mina stares at Chaeyoung innocently and takes off her glasses, picking off the little eye booger dangling on the crease of her eyelid. She rapidly and tenderly kisses Son Chaeyoung four times, counting in between each kiss. After the first kiss, Chaeyoung closes her eyes, and Mina’s sweet lips press against hers nonstop, spellbinding her.

 

Hearing the kettle whistle, Mina gives an entranced Chaeng one last kiss.

“Five,” she says, hard pressing her lips against Chaeyoung’s perfect warm lips.

 

Mina hurriedly runs to the kitchen to turn off the kettle as it whistles louder. The pretty girl grabs two tea bags from the top cabinet along with two cups. Dropping the tea bag in each cup she pours the hot water into it.

 

Chaeyoung puts her glasses back on and hops off the bed, joining Mina in the kitchen.

 

Mina scoots the second cup to her and she warms her hands.

 

“Thank you,” Chaeyoung politely says.

 

Not getting over this morning and last night, Chaeyoung continues to joke.

 

“We should do this…more often,” she adds as she blows and sips on her tea.  Mina gives a gummy smile as she sips her tea too.

 

Chaeyoung reaches for her bag and takes out her sketchpad. She shares the news that her portrait was sold. Hearing the news, Mina excitedly side hugs her, rubbing her back to congratulate her.

 

Chaeyoung shows Mina her drawing from earlier today. Even though Chaeyoung doesn’t really think much of her art, Mina always compliments her. Seeing her baby doing something she loves makes her happy. She looks at the drawing and laughs aloud.

 

“Is that supposed to be me?” Mina points at the pretty swan like figure.

“Uh yeah… you’re so elegant and you’re teaching the kids dance moves,”Chaeng blurts.

“That doesn’t even look like me,” Mina laughs.

“That’s the beauty of art,” Chaeyoung says.

“Are we supposed to be birds??” Mina questions.

Chaeyoung chuckles, because the title of the picture is, The flock.

“Haven’t you seen Black Swan,” Chaeyoung questions.

Mina shakes her head giving the girl an unreadable look.

And Mina puts her cup down, flapping her imaginary wings, pretending she’s an actual swan. But really she just looks like an adorable penguin waddling.

 

“I might have to peck you,” she teases whilst looking at Chaeng.

“I’ll bite you,” Chaeyoung taunts aggressively clawing her fingers in the air like a tiger.

 

Chaeyoung sits there, drinking the tea Mina made for her. She looks at Mina, as she leans against the counter staring back at her. They have silent moments. It’s awkward, but only because they don’t say anything. And the two, silly smile at each other.

 

Sipping the last of her tea, Chaeyoung sets the cup in the sink.

She double pats Mina’s bottom before grabbing onto her waist, kissing her cheek.

“I have to get going, got to make some calls,” Chaeyoung states as she reaches for her bag, putting her sketchpad back in.

 

Mina grabs her keys and walks her to the door.

“Don’t walk me out,” Chaeyoung insists because it’s cold.

And Mina listens, she air kisses Chaeyoung instead.

“Text me when you’re home,” she caringly says.

 

 

The caring girl watches Chaeyoung walk down the stairs and she then closes the door.

 

Son Chaeyoung walks home fast, hiding in her scarf.

 

Mina peers from her window as she see’s Chaeyoung crossing the street and disappearing.

 

Feeling tired, Mina heads to bathe. Setting her phone aside, she turns on the faucet and adjusts the water. She throws a bath bomb into the tub and watches it change color as it fizzles. Undressing herself, Mina looks at her knee. She touches the long scar but tries not to think too much or worry herself. She’s been through a lot, and tries to be optimistic instead. She’s grateful for the opportunities given to her.

 

She steps in the tub and the bubbles cover her body. Sinking into the tub, she relaxes and the hot water unwinds her. The scent makes her feel at ease and she closes her eyes. Minutes later her phone buzzes and its Chaeng.

 

Chaeyoung (7:50:30): I’m home.

Chaeyoung (7:50:50): xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx !!

 

Mina smiles at her message and responds with wet hands before going back to relax.

Mina (7:51:45): 5 kisses.

 

 

Chaeyoung reads Mina’s message and grins. Taking out the paper with the list of clients, Chaeyoung goes through each name. Deciding on which to call first and last, and doing a little research on them before actually calling. Though her mom is the owner of the gallery, she has to somehow persuade these people to display their art there to be sold. And that’s something Chaeyoung is good at since she is an artist too and can relate.

 

She does a little homework, and makes her first call, successfully sealing the deal. All in all, Chaeyoung makes several calls, some of which the clients decline the offer and some of which accept her proposal.

 

Chaeyoung undresses herself, and Mina’s scent lingers. The girl takes a quick shower, rinsing herself clean.

 

 

Relaxing and working in bed, Chaeyoung browses through her emails, replying to questions.

 

An hour or so passes, and Chaeyoung feels tired, the coldness is making her sleepy as she snuggles in bed alone.

 

She waves her hand across where Mina’s slept, wishing she was really there. And the heat from the blanket, puts Son Chaeyoung to sleep.

 

 

Everyday seems like the weekend to Chaeyoung. But today’s really the weekend.

Chaeyoung quickly washes up because Mina will be over soon. Combing her hair with her wet hands, Chaeyoung fixes it properly. If she doesn’t fix it, Mina will.  

Throwing something warm on, the girl hurries because she’s in a rush.

 

She calls her mom discussing the clients who agree to sign and other related work business. Chaeyoung walks to her mom’s gallery to deliver her the paper personally and to pick up her bonus.

 

As always, she greets the front desk associate nicely and sits a little to chat with her mom before collecting and leaving. Excited to receive the money, Chaeyoung speeds around the block to a little floral shop. She browses the shop looking for purple flowers since it’s Mina’s favorite color. She’s indecisive because red roses are always best. Paying a little extra, Chaeyoung buys her a mix of red, pink, and purple roses.

 

Chaeyoung walks happily as she secures the flowers with both hands.

 

Myoui Mina deserves flowers.

She’s a good girl. And good people deserve everything in this world. If Son Chaeyoung could walk to Antarctica to fetch a penguin for this girl, she would. Mina doesn’t ask for much, but if she could do anything, she’d do it in a heartbeat for her.

 

Mina carries a bag full of ingredients before heading to Chaeyoung’s. Tidying up her place before she leaves. She double-checks her fridge and room in case if she forgets anything.

 

Locking the door, Mina leaves, heading to her girlfriends. Smiling brightly she counts her blessings, and that includes Son Chaeyoung.

 

Mina thinks of dance routines as she walks to Chaeyoung’s apartment. She constructs dance moves and new choreography in her head.

 

Chaeyoung makes it home in time and makes coffee as she waits for Mina. Setting the flowers on the kitchen table she patiently waits whilst feeling excited. Hand on her hip, coffee cup in the other, she examines her incomplete canvas. Taking a pencil she lightly sketches and fills the empty spots.

 

She ventures, suddenly remembering she has a pottery wheel somewhere. Instead of always drawing or painting she could create art too to be displayed in her mom’s gallery. Having learned many forms of art, it’s been awhile since she’s actually had to create something without using a pencil, pen, or brush. And she hasn’t sculpted or made anything in years.

 

The thought of sculpting sounds fun, and Chaeyoung digs through her storage closet, looking for the pottery machine. She recalls labeling everything but she doesn’t see anything for pottery. Lifting and carrying the boxes out she finally see’s one labeled pottery in the back.

 

Opening the box, she see’s the pottery wheel, good as new.

 

Setting up the wheel, she connects the cables and inserts the rechargeable battery. Not even sure how the thing works, she goes back to the box looking for a manual. But no luck, so she grabs the bag of clay instead.

 

The artsy girl’s only used this thing like once and that was way long ago. Besides when she learned this in art school she used a manual pottery wheel where she had to kick with her damn legs.

 

Chaeyoung sets up the station, filling a pot of water for the clay. She kind of wings it and dumps the clay on the center of the wheel and makes a well in the center, she pours some water, slowly mixing the water and clay together. It looks and feels right, and so she starts kneading the clay like a dough.

 

There’s a knock, alerting her and she quickly rinses her clay hands and goes to open the door. And it’s none other than the black swan. Her black swan.

 

The good girl enters Chaeng’s apartment, fixing her hair as she takes off her hat.

Chaeyoung grabs Mina’s bag, helping her as she takes out the ingredients and lays them on the kitchen counter. The girl takes off her coat hanging it by the door and Chaeyoung scans her. Her skintight jeans bring out her physique and Chaeng glimpses again.

 

Black swan see’s the mix of roses on the kitchen table, and immediately Chaeyoung stops what she does and hands them to her.

 

“These are for you,” she cheerfully says. She smells the flowers and wraps her arms around the girl, thanking her, and smells the roses again.

 

 

Mina’s eyes wander because she smells coffee. She takes a sip of Chaeyoung’s coffee.

“Were you busy?” Mina asks while looking at the canvas then to the mush of clay.

“No, I was just drawing,” Chaeyoung murmurs.

“whatever, liar…” Mina glares and smirks at her, jokingly.

“Oh and that,” she adds pointing at the mess.

Chaeyoung wouldn’t ever lie to Mina, nor does she have a reason to anyways.

 

“That looks like fun,” Mina says pointing at the pottery wheel.

“Ha,” Chaeyoung replies, shaking her head.

If only she knew how it worked, but it shouldn’t be that hard.

 

“It’s almost lunch, are you hungry?” Mina sweetly asks.

“Well, I, uh..breakfast was coffee,” Chaeyoung hesitantly answers.

Mina assumes she’s skipped breakfast this morning. The girl puts on her apron, and Chaeyoung goes to her helping her tie the back. She purposely pulls hard on the rope, playfully bumping Mina’s lower back with her hand, and the force makes Mina thrust back, colliding into Chaeyoung.

Mina knows Chaeyoung is toying with her and she pats the girl’s arm.

“Stop it,” she playfully utters.

And Chaeyoung secretly smiles as if she doesn’t know what Mina means.  But really she does.

 

And Mina prepares the ingredients, before cooking up a storm. First thing she does is cook rice, washing it clean she sets it in the cooker. Chef Myoui seasons the beef, pounding the ground meat with her hands, forming it into a patty like circle. Warming up the pan she creates a roux for the gravy and adds beef stock, rapidly stirring the pot until it thickens. Then cutting up the vegetables she organizes them accordingly before tossing it in the pan to stir-fry. Boiling another pot she tosses the broccoli in, allowing the vegetable to come to a boil, then draining. Beating up the eggs, she makes an omelet and sets it aside.

 

In the same pan she puts the meat patty in, and adds the onions. She stirs the onions so it caramelizes and lastly flips the meat to even the cook. The rice cooker clicks and she rolls the omelet to cut in pieces. Plating the omelet, she squirts some ketchup on top before setting it on the kitchen counter, and Chaeyoung grabs it putting it on the table. She intently watches Mina as she cooks. She does everything passionately. She’s so focused when it comes to cooking, that Chae stops messing with her. Mina perfectly scoops rice on two plates, putting a meat patty next to it, along with the pieces of broccoli. She adds the caramelized onions on top of the patty, and ladles the gravy on top. Mina makes the dish fancy by adding sesame seeds to the rice as garnish.

 

Chaeyoung zones out mouth open staring at the food as it sits there and Mina makes the same second plate. She turns off the stove and sets the pots and pans in the sink for later to clean. She looks at Chaeyoung, who is lost in food (thought). And the girl shifts her head down next to the plate, meeting Chaeyoung’s eyes.

 

“Are you hungry?” Mina asks blinking her eyes.

Son Chaeyoung snaps out of it, “uh-oh..yeah,” laughing at herself.

“It’s just, it looks so fancy, I don’t know if I want to eat it,” she says dumbfoundedly.

 

“Minari, marry me,” Chaeyoung sarcastically says.

Mina looks at her hand and back to Son Chaeyoung.

Mina can be a total trickster sometimes. She thinks of a smart remark as she looks at her food and to Chaeyoung who takes her first bite.

“If you like it then you should’ve put a ring on it,” Mina replies singing.

Chaeyoung chokes on her rice, laughing simultaneously. She drinks her coffee like water to correct herself. She continues to eat the hearty meal, enjoying every bite because it’s so good.

 

Mina eats too and looks at the roses.

She wants to spoil Chaeyoung with a bunch of soft kisses, but she embarrassingly smiles to herself. 

 

“Thank you, for the roses,” Mina mentions, thanking her again.

Chaeyoung sincerely smiles at her as she cuts into the patty, “you deserve it.”

The comment makes Mina’s heart flutter and she turns pink.

Nonetheless, she brightly smiles.

Everything nice Chaeyoung does for her makes her heart skip and she’s so grateful to have such a thoughtful girl. She’s grateful to have someone like Chaeyoung.

 

 

Half way in the meal, Chaeng realizes she’s technically having a patty, which hence, is made of beef. Even though it isn’t a NY strip, or a filet mignon, it’s still beef. Without telling Mina, Chaeyoung gets up and goes into her room grabbing a bottle of red wine.

 

“It’s nothing fancy, but I was saving this for a special occasion,” Chaeyoung says, showing Mina the red wine a client gifted to the gallery.

 

“Let’s have some, it’ll pair with the beef,” Chaeyoung recommends.

Chaeyoung rarely drinks, but it is the weekend. Heck, it’s just wine...

Mina looks at her like she’s crazy because it’s barely past noon and it’s too early to drink. But it is dinner-time somewhere around the world. It’s 5 o’clock somewhere…

“Okay,” Mina agrees, because why not? Plus it’s the weekend. If she gets drunk or something happens, at least it’ll be with Son Chaeyoung.

 

Struggling to open the bottle, Chaeyoung finally manages to undo the corkscrew and pours the wine in two glasses.

 

She passes one to Mina and holds it up to cheers, and their glass clinks.

 

Chaeyoung eyes Mina and she swirls her glass bringing it up to her nose.

“Is this how they do it,” Chaeyoung laughs looking lost.

And instead of taking a sip, to swish the wine in her mouth, she downs the entire thing without knowledge.

“AH,” Chaeyoung exhales as she swallows the bittersweet wine, following a bitter face.

Mina giggles at Chaeyoung's expression.

The elegant swan takes small sips instead and eats her beef patty in between.

 

Chaeyoung pours herself another glass, more than the last. She copies Mina this time, taking small sips, it’s less bitter. Mina drinks the last drop of her wine and Chaeyoung pours her a gracious amount too.  Somehow, the wine complements the beef patty.

 

Finishing their meals, before they even know it, they’ve probably had more than three glasses of wine or more because the wine bottle itself is almost entirely gone. The two are a little pink in the face, not to mention both of them hardly drink, and are most likely lightweights.

 

“Thank you for the meal, it was delicious,” Chaeyoung nicely says bowing to Mina.

Seeing this gesture for the first time makes Mina laugh. Guess the wine is starting to activate.

 

Chaeyoung cleans the table, grabbing the plates, and washing them. Scrubbing the plates, pots, and pans, clean she rinses them thoroughly.

 

Chaeng pats her wet hands against her clothes. Feeling a little light headed, so she takes a seat on the stool in front of the pottery wheel. Still trying to figure out the device. She presses the clay but its hard and almost dry. Her wet hands give the clay some moisture, but not enough to be able to knead together. So she adds a little water. She examines the switch and buttons, randomly pushing it and the machine noise startles her. She does it again pressing the button and the noise shuts off. She presses the button, and the noise turns back on. She steps on the pedal and the wheel begins to spin. Thinking she’s figured out how to use the pottery wheel, Chaeng claps, feeling excited. She puts her hands on the clay trying to mold something as she steps on the pedal at the same time.

 

Mina observes the girl’s actions from the table and she finishes the last of her wine. Approaching Chaeyoung, Mina watches her mess with the clay, and it looks like fun.

 

“I want to try,” Mina calmly and excitedly says.

Hands full of eagerness, Mina sits behind Chaeyoung on the small stool. She’s super close to Chaeyoung, but she’s comfortable with it. Mina’s arms are under hers as she rests her chin on her shoulder. She’s so close, Chaeyoung can hear Mina’s breathing. Her chest is pressed against Chaeng’s back, and her legs spread adjacent to the girl’s.

Chaeyoung grabs Mina’s hand and pats the clay with it, using her hands as a guide but also guiding her along.

 

The dry clay feels weird but Mina likes it. She used to love crafting as a child. Mina closes her eyes, still resting her head on Chaeng’s shoulder. And like a puppet Chaeyoung blindly presses her fingers into the clay playing with it. The two play the clay together like children and she grasps Mina’s fingers stabbing the clay with it.

 

Thinking she has to kick with her foot, Chaeyoung steps on the pedal and the clay and wheel begins to spin. Mina opens her eyes to the sound as she see’s the plate spin and she’s amazed by it. Resting her clay hands on Chaeyoung’s lap, the girl concentrates on forming an actual pottery shape. She pours more water into the clay, trying to form a circle, and she manages to bring the pot to a cylinder. After a minute of trying, she finally gets the hang of it. She lightly steps on the pedal, not too hard or soft, creating a perfect spinning motion.

 

Mina closely watches as she tries to learn.

 

“Okay, your turn,” Chaeyoung says, creating a template for Mina to start and to have fun on. And the girl stands up, excusing herself away from Mina as she goes to re-fill the pot with more water.

 

Mina puts her hand on the pottery and its moist. The cold air must be drying the clay faster than usual.

 

“It needs more water,” Chaeyoung kindly informs as she pulls another stool sitting next to Mina.

 

Not sure how much water to add Mina pours it when Chaeyoung isn’t looking. And the clay slowly becomes wetter than usual. Now the clay looks as if it’s melting and Mina laughs trying to fix it.

 

Chaeyoung facilitates her as she molds the clay, letting Mina have fun. Trying to mimic Chaeyoung’s technique from earlier, Mina doesn’t know the depth of the pedal. Therefore, she steps down on the entire thing and the wheel spins super fast, the clay guides her hands instead, splashing the clay water all over. Mina widens her eyes the second she takes her foot off the pedal and shock draws upon her face. She slyly peeks at Chaeyoung and the girl has clay water droplets all over, her shirt, pants, glasses, parts of her face, and hair.

 

She laughs so hard because the clay is all out of shape, but also because Mina has clay stains all over herself too. But Mina doesn’t laugh.

 

“….Oh my god,” Mina apologizes, frowning at Chaeyoung for the mess she’s created.

 

Not even sure how the hell to get clay out of their clothes, Mina picks at her shirt and it seems to make it worse.

 

Chaeyoung takes off her glasses wiping the clay off with her already stained shirt.

 

Mina feels utterly bad and stops molding the clay as her mood swings.

She recalls her hands.

 

“It’s okay,” Chaeyoung whole-heartedly reassures.

“It happens, but are you having fun?” Chaeyoung cutely tilts her head asking because she doesn’t want Mina to feel bad.

“The stain will come out, just don’t pick at it anymore,” Chaeyoung affirms.

 

But Mina still feels bad….and the wine she had earlier isn’t helping her mood either.

 

Mina breathes hard, as if she’s about to cry and she just stares at the messed up clay.

 

“It’s alright, really,” Chaeyoung repeats.

Getting on her knee, she scoots closer to Mina. Chaeyoung rubs her back trying to comfort Mina with whatever way she’s feeling. And she kisses the top of her hand confirming again that everything is fine.

 

She even pushes the pedal with her hand and the clay splatters everywhere again. And Mina finally gives off a little laugh and Chaeyoung laughs with her.

 

She tries not to feel bad. Mina stares into Chaeyoungs exotic eyes.

“Can you remind me to not drink next time? Or to not drink so much? I get mood swings,” Mina states. This of course, Chaeyoung knows.

 

Worried at first, Chaeyoung sighs in relief, because a mood swing Mina, she can handle. She just can’t handle not being with Mina.

 

Chaeyoung doesn’t even bother cleaning the clay splatters. Eventually she’ll have paint droplets on her floor when she paints, so it doesn’t really matter to her.

 

Mina excuses herself as she goes to the bathroom to clean herself.

Pulling at her shirt, she looks at the clay stains on it.

Chaengie turns off the pottery wheel and leaves the mess. She checks on Mina, going to the bathroom too.

 

Squeezing the side of her arm, Chaeyoung’s hand glides to the sad girl’s hips. And they look at each other in the mirror. The both of them look like they have mud on their faces. Without saying anything, she let’s Mina be, having her moment as she collects herself.

 

Chaeng hardens her lips and her dimple appears and again she squeezes the not so sad girl’s hip.

“You’re cute,” Mina confesses.

“You’re pretty,” Chaeyoung confesses raising her brows.

 

“Anyways, I’m going to shower,” Chaeng says as she turns on the water, adjusting the knobs.

“Together?” Mina shyly but surely asks.

Chaeyoung purses her lips, checking her out, “okay.”

She looks at herself in the mirror, smiling at Mina, picking at the clay drops on her face for fun.

Mina copies, picking at the droplets on her face.

The mirror begins to fog and so does the room.

Chaeyoung turns around staring directly at Mina, giving her a good look.

“Oh you missed here,” Chaeyoung teases as she picks the spot below the bridge of Mina’s nose. Chaeyoung laughs because its Mina’s pretty mole.

Her beauty marks are quite unique, defining her pretty face.

The girl quickly picks at her own mole by her lip, “I got it, I got it,” she insists and chuckles. And Mina gummy smiles hard, and playfully taps Chaeyoung. She can see her swan cheering up.

 

Lost in the moment with the water running in the back, Chaeyoung presses the shower handle to relay the water to a bath instead. Plugging the drain, she watches the water steadily flow into a bath. She starts stripping herself, shirt first then pants. Bending over, she tests the water, running her fingers through and its warm but not hot enough. So she adjusts the knobs. She knows Mina prefers baths to showers.

 

Mina glances at her, waiting for who knows what.

She runs her fingers through her hair several times, and plus its hot. Must be the steam and the effect of the wine.

Finally Chaeyoung’s in her tank top and underwear, shoulders exposed.

 

“Okay,” Chaeyoung calmly says. And Mina takes off her long sleeve, exposing her toned abdomen, and arms. Chaeng stares at the girl as she strips for a quick second before going back to check the water temperature.

 

Realizing she doesn’t have a bath bomb, Chaeng improvises. Bending down again, soap in hand, she vigorously mixes the water and soap trying to create some bubbles.

 

“Sorry I don’t have a bath bomb,” the girl says as she turns over to look at Mina.

 

Mina doesn’t respond, she’s now sitting on the ground struggling to take off her skintight jeans, which are stuck at the ankles.

 

Defeated by her jeans, Chaeyoung blurts out laughing and she crawls over to her trying to help.

 

Mina playfully mugs Chaeyoung, “it’s not funny.”

But Mina laughs together with her.

Chaengie pulls hard, trying to help Mina undress.

 

Undoing one leg, she pulls hard too on the other before she comes undone.

 

Mina slowly stops laughing as she looks at her long scar. Her wound is something that will forever be there, it’s her battle scar. At first, Mina used to flinch when Chaeyoung touched it, but not anymore.

 

Chaeng notices her change in expression. It’s not her first time seeing Mina’s scar, and she gently touches it. Applying her lips on the girl’s knee, she kisses her worries away and Mina hides her expression, smiling. Son Chaeyoung makes her forget about her losses as she thinks about her and the things she’s gained in life. Although she doesn’t like losing in general, Son Chaeyoung is someone she definitely doesn’t want to lose.

 

Son Chaeyoung completely undresses, and her goose bumps rapidly spread as her feet hit the hot water. She quickly sits down semi-drowning herself in the water. Mina follows, hurriedly jumping into the tub as her goose bumps scatter across her body and arms. The water rises covering them both at the chest.

 

Mina licks her lips, exhales, sitting there comfortably in Chaeyoung’s arms. She cocks her head back onto her, and she can hear her breathing, she can hear her heart pulsing.

 

Splashing water onto Mina’s face, Chaeyoung plays with the water. The elegant swan grabs her hands stopping her and she fiddles with her hands, bringing them to her face as she kisses the top of her palms. Kissing her palms leads her to kiss her fingers.

 

Chaeyoung lets Mina maneuver her hands before she interlocks them bringing them back into the hot water. The artsy girl closes her eyes as she relaxes from the steam, wine from earlier, and the closeness and physical contact of Mina’s body. Her hands still intertwined against Mina’s thighs, she sits restless.

 

Mina stares at the water and her feet. She sways them side to side like a penguin. She stubs Chaeng’s toes with the sole of her foot, messing with the girl. 

The quietness of a simple bath, and being embraced by a tiger, feels comforting. Mina feels at ease, and safe. She feels deeply loved.

 

Chaeng lets go, as she touches Mina’s perfect torso. Gliding her hands upward, she grasps, wanting to touch. So she touches her strong shoulders, and they’re tense. Mina tries to let loose as Chaeng runs her wet fingers through her hair, also combing it.

 

Without saying much, Mina shifts herself, now positioned facing Chaeyoung. She helps her baby clean her face. Mina wets her hands and gently smears off the clay blobs. Her touch is delicate and Chaeyoung closes her eyes in return as Mina works. She cups, Chaeyoung’s smooth face, leaning into her, giving her an everlasting kiss.

 

Enchanted from Mina’s kiss, she breaks away causing Chaeyoung to pull her back by the neck, kissing her once more, and again. She’s love-struck.

 

Mina subtly kisses her once more before cleaning her own face.

Chaeyoung intently watches Mina as she wipes her face clean.

“What?” Mina cheeses as she gazes at her love.

The artist beams, getting lost in the swan’s soft eyes.

“You...you really missed a spot, here,” Chaeyoung motions, wiping her face.

 

The water begins to cool, and Chaeyoung gets up grabbing a towel drying herself clean head to toe. Putting her glasses on, she leaves Mina for a moment to dress. Quickly throwing some clothes on, she rushes back to Mina with an extra towel.

 

Mina stands patient as ever, waiting, and Chaeng opens the towel wrapping her in it like a baby.

 

Chaeyoung leaves to fetch Mina some clothes, but the girl follows like a lost puppy. Digging through her drawers, Chaeyoung randomly chooses some clothes for her to change into.

 

Leaving Mina to it, Chaeyoung comes back with a hair dryer. Mina buttons her shirt, to the point where half of her chest is only covered. Plugging it into the outlet, she sits on her bed partially drying her hair. Mina patiently sits on the girl’s bed too and she turns around drying Mina’s hair for her.

 

She runs her fingers through her hair and makes funny faces at the girl, and Mina pokes her, but continues to taunt her. Chaeyoung dries the rest of her hair and sets the dryer aside.

 

She checks her phone for the time, also checking her emails. Mina allows the girl’s bed to consume her. It’s big and comfortable, unlike her bed. She moves her arm up and down against her smooth bed sheet, but Chaeyoung’s distracted with her phone.

So Myoui Mina just waits for the busy girl’s attention, waiting to be cuddled.

 

She knows Mina is eyeing her.

Chaeyoung silences her phone and finally focuses on Mina. The wine’s probably worn off by now.

 

“Okay, I’m all yours,” a not so busy Chaeyoung says.

 

Laying next to Mina, she admires her, and Mina reaches for Chaeng’s arm. She gives it to the girl and she puts it under her neck, nearing closer to her. Also taking off Chaeyoung’s glasses. Their faces are on the verge of kissing and they continue to stare into each other’s lustrous eyes. Mina’s probably drowning in Chaeyoung’s tiger like eyes by now.

 

The tiger’s dimple appears as she smiles hard, and Mina pokes her dimple.

 

“We should…eskimo kiss,” Mina suggests.

If that’s what Mina wants, then eskimo kisses it is.

 

The tip of the girl’s long nose presses against Mina’s and she wiggles her nose left and right, scrunching her face and eyes. Mina finds her expression cute and laughs, throwing her arm over her.

 

Myoui Mina clears her throat as her hands enter Chaeyoung’s shirt, delicately scratching at the girl’s back, in a sense persuading her. She softly claws up and down, down to her lower-lower back, tempting the girl. Her touchiness electrifies Chaeyoung, tingling her sensations. She gives Chaeng an alluring look and the girl’s sold by her obviousness. She’s driven by Mina’s lust, looking back at her intimately. Her eyes venture to Mina’s lips and Son Chaeyoung puts her hands on her. Her fingers trace Mina’s exposed collarbone. She then places her long fingers on Mina’s lips, touching its softness, and soon after their lips connect. She presses her face into Mina, giving her little sensual kisses and playfully biting her neck, and it sends her giggling. Mina pulls on Chaeng’s shirt, grasping for her.

 

She likes the way Son Chaeyeoung makes her feel. It’s satisfying.

 

Mina’s body is attractive, every damn detail about Myoui Mina is fucking appealing.

 

Chaeyoung’s magical hands invite themselves into Mina’s shirt. Her magical fingers wander and scramble inside the girl’s shirt, gently caressing and touching every aspect. Chaeyoung just looks, analyzing her, not even embarrassed because this isn’t the first time they’ve done this, fucked. But Mina always gives awkward eye contact, and Chaeyoung reads her like a book.

 

The artistic girl, brushes her hands against Mina’s smooth thighs then into her pants. Mina licks her lips, letting out a slow exhale. She scoops Chaeyoung by the neck, wanting her tender kisses. And her face pushes away laughing, teasing Mina not wanting to give her any. And Mina grabs Chaeng’s neck with both hands, pulling, and she certainly gives in this time, puckering her lips.

 

Like painting a beautiful portrait, Chaeyoung’s really good with her hands. Mina is too but in a different manner.  

 

An awkward Mina stares back at Chaeyoung, unsure if she should close her eyes or keep staring at her, and she breaks out in laughter. And the tiger snickers and simply smiles.

 

Mina is Chaeyoung’s intricate painting, and the girl strokes her. Mina feels all over the place as her breathing skips and she clings onto Chaeyoung gripping her arm hard then easing her grip and gripping hard again.

 

 

The way she exhales is intense, it’s turning Chaeyoung on and the girl grasps onto Mina’s shoulder.

 

 

The girl licks her lips again and Chaeyoung watches her mouth as her name rolls off her tongue, calling.

 

“…Chaeyoung,” Mina quietly moans. She shuts her eyes hard for a second, biting her lips firmly.

 

Chaeyoung’s eyes pierce Mina’s as the girl inhales short breaths of air, as if she’s learning to breathe for the first time.

 

Mina engraves her nails into Chaeyoung’s arm as she climaxes, and the girl tolerates the quick pain, enduring it. And in that moment, Mina loses control entirely as her body ignites, and she feels tingling all over.

 

 

The elegant swan lends her arm to Chaeyoung this time, engulfed by Mina’s sweet cuddle.

 

“Did I hurt you?” Mina asks as she rubs her arm trying to rid the pain.

But she just shakes her head, because she’s used to it.

 

A tired Chaeyoung slumps onto Mina as she now hooks her arm, drawing her closer in. Lying on the girl’s chest, hand resting inside the girl’s shirt, Chaeyoung continues to touch, skating her fingers back and forth Mina’s smooth body. And she can hear her heavy breathing. She can hear the fast beating of Mina’s heart and the heat radiating from her body as their skin touch.

 

Chaeyoung takes big breathes, and Mina rubs her head lovingly.

 

Mina’s soft touch puts Chaeyoung to sleep. She glimpses at the cub and without a doubt her mouth is open.  And Mina stops petting her, resting her hand on the pivot of her shoulder.  

 

“We should do this more often,” Mina mumbles.

 

And she too, closes her eyes, resting.


	2. Semper Fidelis

“You can do it, you got this!” Mina says to herself.

The dancing girl jumps lightly and shakes her hands. She shakes the nervousness away but it just creeps back.

She feels overly confident and nervous as always.

But, she’s been practicing all her life. Performances should come easy for her like a cakewalk. It’s her moment, her moment to shine, to show off her talent. It’s what she’s always dreamt of.

Since childhood, she’s never wanted anything more than to be a professional ballet dancer.

 

Black swan stands at center stage, holding her pose so elegantly. Feeling like her heart is about to jump from her chest as the curtains open, lights turn on, and all eyes are focused on her. She wants to give the best performance, but her nerves are getting to her.

 

Mina puffs in and exhales all the air as she tries to calm her nerves. The music cues and she begins to perform the routine she’s practiced day in and day out. Like cakewalk, she copies every step and routine as she’s practiced. The ballerina spins and moves her fingers so elegantly to the music. Feeling calmer than the start and lighter on her feet, she smiles at the crowd. Mina spins in mid air and lands perfectly as the music continues. The crowd applauds her and so does her inner swan. The music climaxes and Mina dances as if she’s expressing her entire soul. She continues dancing like a beautiful display of art. The end nears, and with everything she has to finish her spectacular performance, she spins again in mid air, landing the jump perfectly. What’s supposed to be a happy smile quickly turns to tears as a sudden sharp pain strikes her knee.

 

The lights begin to dim, but Mina can’t hold her posture any longer or her tears, and she clasps onto her knee with both hands. Falling to the ground, Mina cries. The crowd respectfully cheers for her without knowing as the curtains begin to close.

 

What is a nightmare seems too surreal as Mina wakes feeling the sharp pain on her knee. Mina sits upright, pulling her pants up to examine her leg, particularly the long scar. Biting her lower lip, she touches it, and it only brings back traumatizing memories.

 

The once ambitious girl closes her eyes and the dream of wanting to become a professional ballet dancer shatters. Mina wants to hurt herself as if the damage on her knee isn’t enough. She’s disappointed and upset at the whole world.

The thoughts and images of Chaeyoung flood her mind as she sits there frustrated having to painfully accept the facts. She knows endangering herself would do no good but bring harm, especially to Son Chaeyoung.

 

Sitting there, the sad girl has a tearful episode with her battle scar. Besides, hurting herself would only worry Chaeyoung.

Son Chaeyoung makes her forget about her losses as she thinks about the things she’s gained in life.

 

Mina consumes a big gulp of air as she tries to slowly calm herself. Lying back down in bed, she exhales all the air and thinks of happy thoughts. She thinks of all the sweet things Chaeyoung has done and it puts a smile on her face.

 

Mina closes her eyes to continue to sleep before she has to wake up again for work.

 

Hours pass and Mina’s phone buzzes as the alarm rings. With the dream so vivid, she sits up rubbing her knee but dismisses her thoughts, not allowing it to ruin her day.

 

Mina gets up feeling strange as if there’s imaginative pain. Trying not to think of it, she gets ready for the day. She brushes her teeth whilst thinking of work and the dance routine.

 

She sits at her desk, looking at the pretty flowers received from her cub the other day. Applying light make up to her face, she smiles at herself. It makes her laugh knowing Chaeyoung doesn’t want her to be pretty for anyone else because it also means she’s jealous.

 

Walking to the kitchen, Mina grabs her phone and messages Chaeyoung.

 

Mina (9:23:04): Morning babygirl.

 

Mina sets her phone on the kitchen counter and makes breakfast.

Opening her fridge, she grabs an egg and a slice of ham. Grabbing a pan, she adds oil and sets another on the stove to boil hot water. Mina patiently waits for the water to boil and the oil to heat before adding the slice of ham and eggs. Cracking the egg, she stirs the pan to make it scrambled. Grabbing a piece of toast, she adds butter and puts it on her plate. Waiting for the ham to brown, she scoops the egg and adds it to her plate. Mina watches the ham sizzle and she adds the toast to brown it too. And within minutes she combines everything on her plate.

 

Mina sits down to enjoy her breakfast. Holding her phone above her face, she turns to take a photo with her breakfast and sends it to Chaengie.

 

Mina watches the time as she sits there enjoying her breakfast. She forks some eggs and cuts into the ham and toast, eating it together.

 

Chaeyoung wakes feeling tired from making a bunch of calls last night and working late. She rubs her eyelids, leaning over for her glasses. Putting them on, she checks her phone first and as expected messages from Mina. The baby tiger laughs as she see’s a picture of her girl with food. She automatically saves the picture and gets up to start her day. Chaeng washes up, splashing water on her face and through her hair. She combs her short hair with her fingers and it immediately sleeks.

 

Walking out to the kitchen, she boils water, wanting a cup of hot tea to start her day.

Chaeyoung grabs her phone and messages Mina back. The funny girl laughs as she thinks of a witty but flirtatious response.

 

Chaeyoung (9:48:09): Is breakfast supposed to you? Because it looks good….

 

Finishing the last bite, Mina cleans the table, and washes her plate. She laughs as she glances at Chaeng’s message.

 

Mina laughs hard as she checks the message completely. Son Chaeyoung puts a smile to her face and brightens her mood.

 

The pot boils and she pours the hot water in a cup. Flipping through her cabinet she looks at the various tea bags, deciding which to drink, and picks black.

 

Mina (9:50:43): Breakfast is the plate…but if you want it to be me then you’ll have to meet me at work, in the bathroom……….haha

 

Mina gummy smiles hard, a surge of embarrassment overcomes her face as she rereads her reply.

 

Chaeng blows on the hot tea and takes a small sip. Nearly spitting out the tea she closes her eyes, laughing hard at Mina’s reply. She’s tempted. Mina tempts her.

 

Chaeyoung (9:51:10): xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx!!

 

Mina puts on her coat and heads out of her apartment. Putting her phone in her pocket, she locks the door and walks down the stairs and to work. She smiles at the people who smile at her, forgetting all about the scar on her knee, and the traumatizing nightmare.  

 

As much as she wants to visit Mina at work, the artsy girl needs to craft. Her mom needs a painting from her and she hasn’t come up with anything yet. What she had planned on the pottery wheel had turned to a hectic night of fun with Mina.

Chaeyoung sets her cup of tea down as she grabs her sketchbook. Browsing through them the only one that stands out is The Flock. Besides, this is the only sketch she likes most, amongst all the ones in the book. She looks through her sketchbook once again. And based off her gut feeling, she chooses the flock over them all.

 

Chaeyoung sips her tea and claps her hands once. And the artsy girl stretches her arms and sways her wrists in a circular motion, massaging them. She’s ready to work.

 

Staring at the now dried up pottery wheel, she picks at it but its rock hard. Therefore, with all the strength in her, Chaeng pushes it to the side. She changes her canvas and replaces it with a fresh one for her new project. Chaeng sets up her other tools, displaying openly her paintbrushes, colors, and water.

She looks at the ground, spotting clay droplets. Remembering Mina had stained the floor and felt so badly about it, she purposely squirts some paint on the floor and smears it with her brush. Dipping it in water, she flings and flicks the brush crazily on the floor, creating drops of paint all over. She doesn’t want Mina to feel bad since the floor was going to get dirty anyways.

 

Looking at the sketch of The Flock, Chaeyoung sits on her stool analyzing and deciding how she’ll enlarge the image. She decides where to start first.

 

Mina smiles as she walks to work thinking of Chaeyoung’s message. She can’t wait to see her later after work. She feels anxious and eager already.

 

Making it to work, Mina walks to the back where the lockers are located, and she spots Momo. Surprised to see her here this early.

 

Mina grins at her and dips her head, greeting her politely. Mina takes off her coat and sits on the bench reading her messages one last time. She counts the amount of X’s Chaeyoung’s input and laughs because it’s the same as her previous xxx message.

 

Mina (10:08:12): I will kiss you….later. I’m at work early to warm up, and I thought I was the only one here. Turns out my new co-worker is here too.

 

Chaeyoung reads the message and beams at the words kisses. For Chaeyoung, sweet kisses from Mina are like thoughtful gifts on a snowy cold Christmas day.

 

Since Mina sent a photo to her earlier, why not send one back?

 

Chaeyoung holds her phone out in front of her face, and puckers her lips. Snapping a photo for Mina, she sends it as a reply. Chaeng chuckles from her own photo and looks back to her canvas, focusing on work. 

 

Mina’s heart flickers as she see’s the photo.

“You’re so cute,” Mina says aloud.

Setting her phone in her locker, and hanging her coat, she starts changing into her dance attire. Forgetting all about her scar, she see’s it again and is instantly reminded of everything.

 

Mina touches it and quickly puts her leggings on and a loose long sleeve. Closing the locker she walks to her dance classroom. Walking past the other rooms, she notices Momo from the window slit and stares at the girl dance. And she does it again, from the way her arms move to the way her body sways so effortlessly, everything conveys such feeling, and it’s powerful.

 

Mina can’t help but feel a sense of jealousy and admiration for the blonde. The way she dances is fascinating, it very much reminds her of herself, before she was injured…

Mina stops darting and walks to her classroom. Turning on the lights, she looks at the empty class. She feels so eager to dance so effortlessly too like Momo, like before, before she was injured. But the moment she tries, she feels everything disappear and nothing but the memory of clasping onto her knee on center stage. It’s like a roadblock, and as much as she wants to jump to land perfectly, she’s scared. She doesn’t want to go through that pain again, nor does she wish it upon anyone.

 

Mina stands and sits center. She stretches before attempting to practice. Sitting with her legs open, she reaches for the tips of her toes, left and right with opposite arms, stretching her limbs while at it too. Lying flat, she holds onto her knee, stretching her hamstrings. Mina exhales as she’s about to begin dancing.

 

Remembering the choreography like it was just practiced; she slowly performs it, viewing herself in the reflection. The song plays in her head and she’s dancing to the beat accordingly. Mina moves her fingers so elegantly, and slowly spins without lifting her feet, afraid of another injury. Mina continues at the steps and this time attempts to jump. Only to jump less than an inch off the ground, and she stops. Shaking her head in the mirror, she’s disappointed. But at least she knows this time was better than nothing.

 

 Mina stops and sits in the back corner. Looking at her reflection in the mirror.

 

Hirai Momo peeks into Mina’s class only to see the poor girl shriveled up in the corner. She knocks and checks up on the poor girl.

 

“Morning, what are you up to?” Momo nicely asks.

She looks at Mina’s face, and it seems off. It looks different than when she first met her.

“Are you okay?” Momo caringly questions and sits down next to her.

 

Mina rubs her forehead, and breathes out.

“I’ll be okay,” she nods.

“I was practicing the routine a little,” Mina lies.

“Must be the breakfast I had this morning,” Mina lies again, not wanting to share the real reason to Momo.

“Thanks for asking,” Mina nicely says and smiles.

“Why are you here so early?” Mina politely asks.

She doesn’t know Momo very well, but she can already speculate a lot about her.

“Oh I was practicing, sometimes I come in early to practice the dance steps before teaching the class with Nayeon,” Momo intelligently informs.

“Ah,” Mina says as she thinks of her past, because its something she used to do.

Confirmed by speculation and assumption, Momo is a great dancer. Thinking wrongly of Momo at first, Mina begins to enlighten as she see’s a caring and passionate side to Hirai.

 

Interrupted by students chatting and foot sounds, Mina stands up and so does Momo. Walking out she spots Nayeon heading to her class and the girl turns around as she hears Momo’s laughter.

 

Nayeon walks back joining the two and the three stand chatting as students disperse to their classes. Momo waves at Mina and joins Nayeon, and the two leave entering the same class.

 

Mina goes back to her class, and she patiently waits for students to arrive. Chatting with some of the students already there, she facilitates them as they begin to warm up first.

 

Ten minutes pass and Mina closes the door, starting her daily class. And the students excitedly dance. For the love of dance, Mina smiles as she see’s her students’ dancing happily.

 

 

Chaeyoung decides to start with the mirror, drawing a line with a ruler as a template. Then copying everything after onto the blank canvas. She measures the length and ratio guessing the distances in between. She lightly sketches everything over, working on the dance room walls, then the kids dancing happily. She intricately works on each kid. She tweaks their expressions and movements to make it appear more realistic. Chaeyoung leans into the canvas, detailing each aspect and elaborating on their hands and feet. Finishing her rough sketch on one kid, she moves onto the next, and the next after.

 

Chaeyoung stops to take a break and she checks her phone but no message from Mina. Amongst her break, she reads through her emails and replies back to clients and their inquiries.

 

Only having tea for breakfast, Chaeyoung decides to take a longer break. Leaving to the café she frequents, she puts her jacket and headphones on and heads out the door. Bobbing her head to the music, Chaeyoung strolls to the café.

Entering the café, she takes off her headphones. She orders a chocolate muffin and iced coffee. Sitting at her usual spot, she takes a sip of her ice coffee. Swirling the bottom with her straw, she sips it again and it’s refreshing.

 

Chaeyoung checks her phone for the time. Maybe she will accept Mina’s invitation and visit the pretty girl later. Peeling off the bottom parchment paper, Chaeyoung bites into her chocolate muffin, getting chocolate on the corners of her lips. She licks her lips and savors the bite as it sweetly indulges her cravings.

 

Sitting there eating and drinking, she looks out the glass window. She feels inspired but she didn’t bring her sketchbook or pencil. And the girl just stares out the window looking at people cross and pass by.

 

 

Chaeyoung swallows the last bite and sips her iced coffee. She could eat more, but she would rather wait for Mina. Sitting there and relaxing, she simply stares out the window, depicting her sketch at home. She imaginarily figures out the colors and what to paint each part. Being so attentive to detail, she thinks of each kids expression and gesture. The painting itself has to convey the same feelings as in person. It has to elicit feelings some way or another.

She can’t say for sure what needs changing but she mentally jots down notes from what she remembers.

 

Chaeyoung sips her drink and looks at her phone for the time. Mina will be off soon, and she purposely waits half an hour before leaving. Since she doesn’t usually visit Mina at work, she wanted to today. Chaeyoung’s full of surprises. Going back to the counter, she orders three iced coffees. Waiting for her drinks, she looks around and smiles at the random people in the café.

 

The artsy girl picks up her order and puts her headphones back on. Rocking to the music blaring, she leaves, walking straight to Mina’s work.

 

Chaeyoung checks the time once more, she’s still early, making it twenty minutes before Mina clocks out.

The thoughtful artistic girl pokes her head through the window slit and she spots Mina waving her arms as she teaches students. Chaeyoung intently watches every time, the way Mina dances is so mesmerizing, it’s more than beautiful.

 

Mina continues to teach her class, but doesn’t realize Chaeyoung is there.

The sneaky girl leaves and peers at another window slit as she sees’s Nayeon with Momo teaching little kids.

 

Chaeyoung peers at the dancing machine, and like Mina, she’s beautiful too.

Captivated by Momo, Chaeng continues to watch for several more seconds and Momo notices the short girl.

 

Remembering her from last time, she gives the shorty half a smile. Chaeyoung dimples and gently knocks at the door. Momo answers meanwhile Nayeon continues to teach class, and Chaeyoung kindly hands her the two iced coffees.

“Just a refreshment,” the thoughtful shorty kindly states and smiles.

Momo smiles at Chaeyoung and nods her head, thanking her.

 

Mina’s voice projects in Chaeng’s head as she thinks of white swan.

Her girlfriends joking tone repeats: “I might be out of my job.” Chaeyoung chuckles, after witnessing Momo dancing, she can understand where Mina is coming from.

 

“Ah, no way,” Chaeyoung’s inner voice echoes.

 

Walking back to Mina’s class, she peeks at the window again and Mina notices her this time. Mina brightly smiles as she sees her cub outside.

 

Leaving the class for a quick second, she pokes her head out.

“What are you doing here?” Mina quickly asks.

“You said breakfast was you, so I’m collecting my rain check?” Chaeyoung jokingly answers.

Mina gummy smiles at her but sees the iced coffee in hand.

Black swan gives her baby a certain look because breakfast was way over already and quickly pecks her lips and welcomes her in the class.

 

Checking the time, Mina continues to dance, while Chaeng excuses herself to the back like last time.

 

Sitting there with her iced coffee, she minds her own. Slurping her coffee and watching the kids dance. Chaeyoung finds it amusing the way Mina teaches her students, it’s cute and she has such patience.

 

Mina finishes her lesson for the day and the kids begin to gather their things. Waving the kids goodbye, as they individually exit, Mina looks to Chaeng.

Pretending to be one of Myoui’s students, Chaeng leaves.

“Bye,” she playfully says, but Mina pulls her back by the arm, laughing.

Chaeyoung laughs too and hands her the iced coffee.

“Sorry, your ice cubes probably all melted,” she says as she looks at the coffee.

“It’s okay,” Mina waves and sips the iced coffee quenching her thirst.

Seeing Son Chaeyoung makes Myoui Mina entirely happy, and she can’t stop smiling.

 

Mina nears Chaeyoung, and puts her arm around the girl, “breakfast was over long ago silly.”

Chaeyoung swings her arm around her back and brightly smiles because she knows too.

Mina notices the dark crumble on the corner of her lip and she thumbs it, smearing the chocolate away.

“Did you eat?” Mina thoughtfully asks.

“No, because I thought it was still breakfast time,” Chaeng whimsically says as she continues to joke.

Mina laughs as she retracts her arm, leaving Chaeyoung to stand alone.

“I’ll make breakfast for you later,” Mina enticingly winks as she walks away.

Chaeyoung’s gapes, trying to comprehend which breakfast she’ll be served.

Shaking her head, she silently laughs and walks out the door with Mina to the lockers. Chaeyoung stands to the side, leaning against the wall as she watches Mina and waits for the girl.

 

Mina sips more of her iced coffee and she sees Momo and Nayeon in the back with drinks too.

“Chaeyoung’s so thoughtful,” Nayeon kindly comments. And Mina smiles because she knows. It’s something she loves about Chaeyoung.

“I’m right here,” Chaeyoung blurts and Nayeon laughs.

“You’re thoughtful, thank you for the coffee,” Nayeon exclaims and snickers.

Momo simply smiles at the swan and looks at her expression, ensuring if she’s okay as compared to earlier. Closing her locker, she looks at Chaeyoung and the girl looks back to her innocently.

“Thanks again for the iced coffee,” Momo politely says and grins.

 

Chaeyoung smiles back, she can’t tell what’s brighter Momo’s hair or her pearly white smile.  Like Mina, the girl is without a doubt, attractive.

 

Black swan quickly changes, not letting her scar take her precious time. Buttoning the last button, she puts on her coat. Mina fixes her hair and grabs her phone, slipping it into her pocket.

 

“Alright, ready?” Mina asks as she glimpses at Chaeyoung leaning against the wall.

Chaeng holds her hand out and nods to Mina.

 

Mina firmly reaches for her hand and walks with the girl, but Chaeyoung suddenly stops and she halts too from the pull.

“What?” Mina suddenly asks. 

Chaeyoung cutely pushes her frames up, and stares at Mina.

“I thought you asked if I was ready to go to the bathroom,” Chaeyoung sarcastically says.  
Mina exhales a laugh as she slants her eyes at Chaeyoung. Unable to keep her serious face, Chaeyoung dimples and laughs.

Myoui Mina licks her lips and pulls on Chaeng’s hand, “come on, let’s go.”

Toying with the girl, she follows Mina out the building. Chaeyoung sips the last of her coffee and tosses her cup.

 

Hand’s linked, Mina follows Chaeyoung as she walks.

“I have to make a quick run to the gallery,” Chaeyoung informs.

Mina doesn’t say anything but follows Chaeyoung, still holding onto her soft hand.

After several minutes of walking, Chaeyoung and Mina makes it to her mom’s gallery.

 

She greets the associate as always and enters the back, leaving Mina to wander. Mina greets the associate too and wanders inside the gallery, glancing at every piece of art there is. She sips the last bit of her coffee and leisure’s around. She’s always found art interesting. Walking near the back, she browses the portraits. Folder in hand, Chaeyoung walks out with her mom.

 

“Hi Mrs. Son,” Mina respectfully greets and smiles.

“Hi Mina dear, long time no see,” Chaeyoung’s mom nicely greets back, side hugging her.

Chaeyoung’s mom always makes Mina feel super welcomed.

“Okay bye mom,” Chaeng says, leaving her mom for Mina.

“Bye Mrs. Son,” Mina calls back and she waves.

 

Chaeyoung reaches for Mina’s hand and tugging her in the direction of the door. The two greet the front associate again and exit.

 

“I’m hungry, let’s go eat,” Chaeyoung suggests since she’s sure Mina is too.

Mina’s pretty tired and she doesn’t feel like cooking tonight. The hungry and tired girl nods her head at Chaeng.

 

Walking a different direction, the two walk a couple blocks before reaching a noodle house.

Seated at a booth, Mina sits across from Chaeyoung. Browsing the menu, Mina doesn’t know what to order.

Chaeyoung looks over the menu but already knowing what she wants and that’s the yakisoba.

She’s so elegantly pretty even when she browses the menu. The cub secretly peeks at her, hiding behind the menu.

“I don’t know what to order, I can’t decide between the tonkotsu ramen and shoyu udon,” Mina pouts.  
“You could get both?” Chaeyoung suggests.

Mina stares back at the menu, she could but that would be too much.

“That’s too much noodle,” Mina states.

“Okay I’ll go with the tonkotsu ramen,” Mina excitedly says.

Chaeyoung waves her arm and the waitress comes to take their order.

“Can I get a tonkotsu ramen and a shoyu udon, thanks,” Chaeyoung nicely orders and hands the menus back.

“I thought you were going to the yakisoba?” Mina confusedly asks since she knows Chaeyoung always orders the same thing.

“I change my mind,” Son Chaeyoung lies because she doesn’t mind sharing with Mina.

Chaeyoung sits slump in the booth as she playfully glares at Mina.

The two wait for their order and Mina playfully taps Chae’s foot under the table, starting a game of footsies.

Chaeng laughs as she allows Mina to kick her.

“You’re welcome to step on me anytime,” Chaeyoung offers and grins at her.

She knows how competitive Mina is.

 

The food arrives and their eyes glimmer from the bowl of noodles.

Mina spoons some soup into her mouth and the taste of the broth excites her palette. Chaeng observes her as she lights up. Chaeyoung slurps her ramen and it’s good. She licks her lips, tasting the flavor. Her eyes widen as the delicious broth warms her.

 

She slides the bowl towards Mina and she takes a sip of her soup. Chaeyoung waits for Mina to finish trying her noodles. Mina spoons her tonkotsu ramen into a spoon and feeds it to Chaeyoung.

Her face brightens as the broth and noodle complement each other.

The two sit there in silence enjoying their ramen. Consuming the ramen happily.

 

Chaeyoung rubs her stomach, she’s full, and Mina cleans her lips, patting it gently with the napkin.

The short girl gets up, going to the counter to pay the bill.

Walking back with the tip, she glimpses at Mina.

“I’m tired, I have a food coma,” Chaeyoung states and laughs.

Leaving the tip, Mina gets up from the booth and the two leave happy bellied.

“Thank you for dinner,” Mina politely says.

Mina buttons her coat as she walks, she takes out her phone to check the time and it reads: 7:05 PM.

 

Mina walks alongside Chaeng. She’s quiet as she suddenly thinks of her scar.

 

Chaeyoung looks to Mina as she see’s worry dawn her. Thinking maybe Mina had a rough time at work, she doesn’t directly ask what’s wrong.

“How was work today?” Chaeyoung caringly asks.

Mina hesitates, but she didn’t have a bad day at work either. Steering away from her troubles and her current thoughts, she doesn’t want to burden Chaeyoung.

“It was good, the usual,” she says with a baffled look.

“Is it the same routine as last time?” Chaeng asks, interested.

“Mmm, well it’s a tweaked routine,” Mina informs.

“I’m sure it’ll be great,” Chaeyoung reassuringly says.

 

Reaching the steps to Chaeyoung’s apartment, Mina follows behind her. She can’t wait to lie down. Her feet are exhausted and her bones ache.

 

Entering the apartment, Chaeyoung turns on the light and sets the folder down next to the kitchen table. She opens the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water for her and Mina.

 

Mina hangs her coat, exposing her perfect body in her button up.

She see’s the pottery wheel pushed to the side, and it makes her recap the day of the messy incident. Approaching the big canvas, she stands staring at Chaeyoung’s beautiful artwork.

“I see this is my classroom, but where am I?” Mina kindly asks.

Chaeyoung opens her water and takes a sip, grabbing the other bottle she hands it to Mina.

“Haven’t drawn you yet, it’s still in the making,” she states.

Chaeyoung looks at it, she’s content so far, but it’ll be finished eventually.

Mina uncaps the water to realize there’s paint on the ground. She notices the blobs on the once cleaned floor.

Mina drinks the water and looks back to the pottery wheel. Chaeyoung observes her eyes as she looks around.

“Do you want to craft pottery?” Chaeyoung asks.

“No thanks,” Mina mutters and looks away because of what happened last time.

With hands on her hips, Chaeyoung peers at Mina who now looks back to her. Blinking rapidly, Chaeng mentally snaps pictures of her beautiful face. Looking silly as ever, Chaeyoung makes a bunch of funny faces and Mina notices and laughs.

“What are you doing?” Mina cutely giggles.

“Since I haven’t drawn you yet, I’m just capturing your beautiful essence,” Chaeyoung abruptly laughs.

“Chick chick chick,” Chaeng mentally snaps.

“Alright, I need to capture this, its for…research purposes,” Chaeng jokingly says and blinks slowly.

Mina finds Chaeyoung hilarious and puckers her lips, timidly air kissing and posing.

Changing positions, she turns and draws an imaginary heart with her two fingers on her chest and pulls it out whilst shooting an arrow straight to Chaeyoung, sealing it with a kiss.

Like a mime, Chaeyoung stops her gesture and throws an imaginary rope around Mina’s floating heart several times before hauling it in, and bringing it to her chest for safekeeping.

 

Son Chaeyoung feels like a dork and immediately laughs and so does Mina.

 

Leaving Mina to admire the canvas as she grabs the folder off the kitchen counter and heads to her room, she tosses it on her bed.

 

Mina follows Chaeyoung into her room. Her giant bed looks comfortable and Mina wants to lie down but she reeks of sweat from work. She needs to shower but she’s tired at the same time.

 

“Do you want breakfast?” Mina jokingly asks.

Chaeyoung gives the sarcastic girl a pleased look but she needs to shower.

 

“I need to shower,” Chaeyoung states as she grabs clothes from her drawer.

“Save water?” Mina asks.

“Sure,” Chaeyoung says. She can’t deny a shower with Mina, even though she prefers to bathe.

Chaeyoung grabs extra towels and heads to the bathroom, she takes off her jacket and shirt, exposing herself in a tank top and jeans. She turns the knobs, waiting for the water to settle before adjusting. Chaeyoung takes off her pants, and she waits for Mina. But no Myoui Mina…

 

Going back into her room, she see’s Mina sitting on the edge of her bed lazily.

“Can you help me,” Mina purposely and cutely asks.

“Alright come on you big baby,” Chaeyoung says as Mina throws her arms around her neck, slumping onto her. The shorty wraps her arms around her too, attempting to lift her.

Weak in the knees, Mina puts all her weight on Chaeyoung, she’s surprised at how strong she is.

Chaeyoung playfully drags Mina into the bathroom and she stands upright. The short girl helps Mina, unbuttoning her blouse starting at the collar. Mina holds onto her hair with both hands.

Teasing her, she shyly kisses Chaeng. Cheek first, then slowly across her face meeting the fifth kiss on the girl’s soft lips. Son Chaeyoung’s dimple appears as she smiles hard. Undoing Mina’s blouse, it slides off like silk, and she moves onto her pants. Chaeyoung pierces Mina with her tiger like eyes, teasing her back. As smooth as she can be, she unbuttons her jeans, pulling her zipper down. Gripping onto the opening of her jeans, she aggressively tugs towards her and it sends Mina flinging into her. With cold hands, she holds onto the cub’s shoulders.

“Sorry,” Chaeyoung exuberantly blurts.

Mina playfully taps Chaeyoung’s arm and the girl laughs and she grabs onto her neck.

Remembering the last time Chaeyoung helped Mina with her pants, it was stuck at the ankles.

But seeing these pants are different, it should come undone easily.

Chaeyoung continues to help Mina, now stripping her entirely. The cold girl hops into the hot steaming shower and soon follows a naked Chaeyoung.

Adjusting the water blindly, Mina closes her eyes as the water hits her face and covers her hair. Clearing the water from her face and moving forward, Chaeyoung moves into place and the hot water too covers her entirely. Reaching for Chaeyoung as she squints, Mina rubs the water streaks away from her eyes. Hands still on her face, she grabs Chaeyoung by the jaw and cutely kisses the tip of her nose and then her symmetrical lips. And she gently bites at her lower lip causing Chaeng to momentarily dig her nails into Mina’s back.

 

The baby tiger purses her lips inward and hugs Mina, resting her chin on the girl’s shoulder. The warmth of Mina’s body and the hot water immerses them both. Chaeyoung pecks Mina’s collarbone and lets go of her favorite girl and reaches for the soap. She lathers it and passes the soap to Mina and she does the same. Chaeng bends down and helps apply it to her lower half first, starting at her feet, then legs, knees, and thighs.

 

Mina helps Chaeyoung too, washing her back and rubbing her shoulders. Quick at showering, Chaeyoung lathers the soap and applies it on herself then covers her head in shampoo, massaging her scalp. Switching positions, Mina washes her hair, running her fingers through her scalp.

 

The two completely rinse themselves clean and step out. They quickly towel dry since its cold and change into warmer clothes.

Mina softly smiles, forgetting her scar, her dream, and everything, but Chaeyoung.

 

Mina wraps her hair in a towel allowing it to partially dry. Chaeng sits down on the edge of her bed and Mina grabs the hair dryer from her, wanting to help. She rapidly maneuvers the hair dryer. Mina runs her fingers through Chaeyoung’s hair and its soft and smooth. She finds enjoyment in doing this.

 

Chaeyoung puts her glasses on and grips onto Mina’s thighs as she obediently sits.

Reaching for the folder, she moves it to the table.

 

The cub reaches for the hair dryer now that her hairs dried, but Mina swings it away.

“Do you want me to help you?” Chaeyoung thoughtfully asks.

“No, I got it,” Mina smiles and she stands drying her hair.

 

Chaeyoung opens her folder and browses the paperwork. Looking through her emails she checks if there’s anything new. Going through the papers, Chaeyoung thoroughly looks at the information provided about the new clients. Grabbing a notepad off her desk, she starts scribbling things and sticking them to each. Underlining things, Mina watches Chaeyoung as she works.

Mina fastens the strings on her shorts and pulls her long sleeve down. She slides into the girl’s comfortable bed and lies there, staring at Chaengie.

 

She likes visiting her baby at work because it means she can be intimate whenever she pleases, she can cook, and sleepover at the same time.

 

Mina’s eyelids feel heavy as she fights to stay awake. Chaeyoung looks at her phone for the time and to reply to some inquiries. Glancing at Mina, she can see the girl’s extremely tired. Scribbling some last minute words, Chaeyoung hurries to put everything away.

 

“Can you make me breakfast,” Chaeyoung whispers.

Mina laughs with eyes closed and she blindly reaches for Chaeyoung, pulling the tiger into her arms. Scooting closer to the swan, she accidently knees her leg, causing Mina to jolt awake, and it startles Chaeyoung.

“Sorry,” Chaeyoung immediately apologizes and cups onto Mina’s knee, her scar.

Mina creases her brows and eases them the moment Chaeyoung soothes the area.

“It’s okay,” Mina says forgivingly.

Mina’s expression from earlier still bothers Chaeyoung and she knows something’s up, but she doesn’t want to push her into saying something she’s not comfortable with. But at the same time, Chaeyoung is dying to know. If its something she can fix, then she wants to make it better.

 

Chaeyoung watches Mina as she closes her eyes again.

“Are you okay?” Chaeyoung asks, disrupting her pattern.

Mina wakes and stares at Chaeyoung admiring her beautiful complexion. And she strokes the girl’s hair, appreciating everything she is.

Mina puffs and her lips arc, forming a smile.

Without feeling pressured she tells Chaeyoung her nightmare.

“I think I’m okay,” Mina vaguely says.

“I had a dream last night, made me feel weird today, even though I tried not to think about it, I still do,” she truthfully admits.  

Without saying anything, Chaeyoung stares at her giving her all the attention in the world.

And Mina shares the nightmare she had, sharing the story of how she actually injured her knee and how she permanently obtained the scar. Chaeyoung listens, lending her ears. Though she’s heard this story before, she doesn’t mind hearing it again.

“I went to work early this morning, because I wanted to practice, I felt so alive in the dream like it was real, then right when I landed at the end, everything came crashing down,” Mina pauses and hesitates as she continues.

“Then I woke up to my knee aching, and then I started crying,” Mina entails as she covers her face, feeling a drop of sadness.

Even though it was only a dream, Chaeyoung tries to comfort Mina. She kisses her fingers and applies it on her long scar, ridding the trauma. Lastly she blows at Mina’s forehead and kisses it, shooing the nightmares away.

The trauma can’t be erased, the scar won’t disappear, and Mina’s ambition will always crumble, this Chaeyoung understands and knows. But a future with Mina won’t disappear.

She wishes she can make it better, but this is one thing she has no control over.

 

Mina closes her eyes, relaxing her body as she cuddles Son Chaeyoung.

 

Chaeyoung lies there frozen in Mina’s grasp as she thinks of ways to comfort the sad girl. And the overthinking, Mina’s warmth, and touch set her to sleep.

 

 

 

Chaeyoung wakes to see Mina’s bare face. She’s still so beautiful and elegant. She’ll never get tired of this.

Tapping the apex of Mina’s nose gently, Chaeyoung slides out of bed, tippy toeing. Throwing a sweater on, she goes out closing the door half way.

 

The artsy girl sits at her stool and continues to sketch her portrait. Fixing small mistakes to enhance her lines, she starts defining the expressions. And lastly she starts to sketch the beautiful instructor Myoui. Chaeyoung sits there, as a sudden idea peaks her interest. Originally she had planned to draw a swan head on only Mina’s body, but now she wants to change it to the students only.

Erasing all the expressions already drawn on the kids’ faces, she begins to fill them in with swan characteristics and features. Leaving Mina to draw last, she gives her fluffy white wings with straps. Carrying it like a backpack, she diligently outlines the fur and feathers. With all her concentration and talent, she now focuses on Mina’s face, her expression. Taking her time to work on the masterpiece, she outlines Mina beautifully. Forming a facial feature that evokes gracefulness, passion, determination, and beauty. 

 

Chaeyoung continues to work as she hears Mina open the door and floor crack. Walking straight to Chaengie, Mina stands behind her and puts her arms around the girl’s shoulders and kisses the top of her head. She dimples at the sight of a sleepy Mina.

Mina rests her chin on top of the tiger’s head. She fully wakes to see the masterpiece in view, and she’s speechless. What she had seen yesterday is completely different today and it only makes Mina dumbstruck. She knows she’ll be even more amazed, once the color is added, and the entire things finished.

“Looks…..swan-tastic,” Mina jokes and smiles.

“It’s really beautiful,” the joking girl compliments.

Still amazed at the portrait, Mina’s more amazed at the one who drew it. She playfully pulls on Chaeyoung’s sweater as she watches her sketch.

“Do you want breakfast,” Mina teases.

“Okay,” Chaeyoung says thinking nothing more, besides she is hungry. She hardly cooks, and when Mina always offers and asks, she never complains.

 “I mean, a hearty breakfast,” Mina asks, whispering, lips close to her ear and soft hands inside Chaeyoung’s shirt, wandering.

Holding her posture, she breathes out, clipping Chaeyoung’s ear with her lips and it makes the girl flinch and she quietly laughs.

“That tickles,” Chaeyoung says aloud as she fidgets and grips her pencil.

As much as she’d love a regular breakfast, she did tease Mina about it yesterday and plus she now has to complete the painting sooner than what was planned, according to the visit with her mom.

 

Chaeyoung clenches her teeth, indecisive from what she wants, but Mina’s pull persuades her at the same time.

 

The more Mina feels around the harder it is for Chaeng to concentrate on her project, and her body excites with every gradual touch. Chaeyoung clenches her pencil with both hands the moment Mina gently bites at her earlobe. And with her tongue, she teases Chaeyoung.

 

 

Licking her lips, she dimples innocently, trying to hold her laughter in.

Mina kisses her neck trailing down her to her shoulder, and Chaeyoung continues to silently laugh. She’s too ticklish.

Chaeyoung leans onto Mina as her fingers make more than breakfast and the girl laughs no more. Shutting her eyes tightly, the pencil falls and she grips onto the rim of the stool hard as Mina’s fingers invite themselves in between her legs. Chaeyoung softly exhales with each touch. She finds it difficult to sit as each stroke becomes more intense. Within minutes, the struggling girl lets out a satisfied whimper. Mina catches her as she leans back more and she opens her eyes, nearly falling off her stool. Excusing her fingers from Chaeyoung’s pants, she gently kisses the top of her head.

 

Turning around to glimpse at Mina, she twinkles. Clutching onto Mina’s face, she places both her thumbs on the girl’s precious lips and carefully presses outwards, wiping the softness. Mina gazes at her with heart eyes.

Chaeyoung kisses the corner of her lips affectionately, once. Then closes her eyes and exhales hard laying another kiss on Mina’s sweet lips. Her frames crash into the girl’s face and she can feel Mina smile as she kisses back.

Mina is someone Chaeyoung does not share, ever.

Myoui Mina breaks away causing Chaeyoung’s lips to follow. She pulls at Chaeyoung’s cheeks and pecks her quickly, leaving her wanting more as she leaves to really fix breakfast.

 

Chaeyoung sits back down and continues on her canvas. Picking up her pencil, she keeps at her work and adds definition.  

 

Mina washes her hands and flips through Chaeyoung’s fridge and gathering whatever she has.

With some cheese, eggs, and a cup of diced onions, she decides to make scrambled eggs. She peeks at the artsy girl, she’s busy. Not wanting to disturb her, she flips through the girl’s kitchen seeing if there’s anything to drink. Stumbling upon her tea bag collection, she boils a pot of water. Mina waits for the water to boil and oil to heat. She reads the description on each tea bag and then tends to the oil. Cracking the eggs, she adds the onions, and stirs quickly as it slowly cooks. The water boils and egg thoroughly cooks and Mina begins to set up a simple breakfast. Grabbing two cups she puts a teabag in each and adds the water. Moving onto the eggs, she scoops more for Chaeyoung and the rest onto her plate. She sprinkles some cheese on top of the scrambled eggs as a finishing touch, and brings everything to the kitchen table.

 

“It’s ready,” Mina calls. She walks back to the kitchen, cleaning the stove, and putting everything into the sink to clean later.

Chaeyoung stops work at once, and goes to the kitchen to see a plate of eggs. Something so simple, but yet looks so delicious once its been touched by Mina.

 

Grabbing forks, Mina sits down and passes her one. Sipping her tea, she smiles at her baby.

 

Chaeyoung smiles back at her pretty swan.

Though she would love for Mina to live with her, she still finds solace in her own apartment. And she doesn’t want to take that away from her. But when the day comes, Chaeyoung can’t wait, she wants to be that permanent solace. And by then she’d probably really like it then you should’ve and put a ring on it.

 

Mina eats her scrambled eggs.

Every time she stares into Chaeyoung’s beautiful eyes, she’s reminded of the things she’s gained and it comforts her. Looking at Chaeyoung comforts her.

 

Mina checks the time and she has to leave soon to work. Taking generous sips of her tea, she finishes her eggs.

Chaeyoung looks at her wall for the time, and she knows Mina has to leave soon too.

She forks the rest of the eggs into her mouth and collects the plates, leaving them in the sink.

“I’ll wash it later,” Chaeyoung voices.

Mina goes to change her pants, putting on her jeans from yesterday. Wearing Chae’s shirt, she puts her coat on, and the girl watches her.

“See you,” Mina says squeezing her baby’s face.

Chaeyoung beams at the jokester and kisses her hand and she slowly lets go.

 

Mina buttons her coat as she walks. The cold air blows in her face and it feels nice like a second awakening.

 

Chaeyoung attends to her canvas and finally adds color to it. Taking her time, she carefully fills in the spaces. Tracing over the colors to add shade, she lightly fades some areas. Taking the same color, she recolors to give depth. After an hour of coloring, Chaeyoung sits there almost half done with her picture.

 

Taking a break, she washes the dishes and cleans the table. Wanting to go to the gallery to hand her mom the paperwork, she gathers her things.

 

Chaeyoung grabs a beanie from her cubby, and wears it. Adding an extra layer, she puts on a coat and leaves, phone in pocket, and folder in hand.

 

Mina arrives to work with her happy ego and greets Nayeon. The girl smiles back at her without saying anything. Heading to the lockers, she changes into her dance attire, not even stopping to admire her scar. And the girl goes to her regular class to find Momo chatting with her students.

 

Surprised to find Momo there, the girl politely greets her.

“Hello, instructor Myoui!” Momo exclaims and bows down, hands to her side.

All the students follow like robots and it makes Mina awkwardly smile. She’s never seen this behavior from her students. Looking at Hirai, Mina laughs. She finds it funny.

Mina grabs a hair tie and effortlessly sways her head, tying her hair altogether smoothly.

 

“What brings you here,” Mina confusedly asks.

“Says in the schedule, I’ll be working with you today,” Momo briefs.

Mina looks at her personal lesson plan and back to Momo who is now chatting with the students.

Observing her, it seems the kids get along with her pretty quickly.

Mina steps aside and allows Momo to take over her class, with both hands, welcoming the dancing machine.

 

After several minutes of walking she finally arrives at the gallery.

“Hi,” Chaeyoung greets.

“Hi, welcome to the Son gallery, if you need help with anything please let me know,” the pale skinned girl nervously says.

The worker thinks Chaeyoung is a customer and follows her.

Her mom must’ve hired a new worker.

Chaeyoung pauses and turns around, “yes, I’m looking for Mrs. Son.”

Heading back to the front desk, she follows the girl as she flips through her schedule book.

“She may be busy now, but let me notify her first,” she says.

Like a customer, Chaeyoung waits. And she looks at the girl’s name badge: Kim Dahyun.

 

“Hi Mrs. Son, we have someone at the front who’s here for you,” the short girl respectfully says.

 

Mrs. Son steps out of her office to only see its Chaeyoung and waves at the girl.

“It’s alright, let her in,” Mrs. Son shouts.

Chaeyoung grins at Dahyun who gives her an okay, and she walks to the back.

 

Chaeyoung sits, picking at her mom’s candy jar. Picking her favorite candy, she eats it. She flips through the folder and hands her some paperwork. She also tells her about The Flock, which is almost complete. It’s just a matter of time, and needing someone to pick up the piece from her apartment. She could probably finish it tonight too, but the sooner the better.

 

“When did you hire someone new?” Chaeyoung curiously asks.

“Oh her, yeah she was hired yesterday, today’s her first day,” her busy mom says.

Chaeyoung sits waiting for the folder. Chaeyoung indulges in another piece of candy.

“What do you think about a social gathering?” her mom simply asks.

“Sounds like a great idea, it’d be like a casual party,” Chaeyoung answers.

Linking the two, she assumes maybe that’s why her mom had rushed her to hurry with the painting.

“Is that why you gave me a date?” Chaeyoung curiously questions.

Her mom looks through the paperwork and double checks everything, before nodding her head.

 

“When is the social gathering?” Chaeyoung asks.

It would be nice too, that way she can possibly meet other artists and since she wants to remain unknown it’d give her an opportunity to see what people think of her art.

 

“Mmmm, since today is Thursday, I’m aiming for Saturday,” her mom informs.

Chaeyoung sits, nodding her head, Saturday works fine for her and Mina.

 

Chaeyoung stands ready to leave, she wants to have enough time to finish The Flock before she hands it over. Knowing herself when it comes to art, sometimes she can change her mind at the last minute.

 She watches her mom as she organizes some the papers on her desk before refilling the folder with different ones. Handing the folder back to her daughter, her mother follows her out of the office and to the front.

 

Chaeng waves at the new worker and her mom, then exits.

 

“It’s my daughter,” Mrs. Son informs and Dahyun nods her head, taking note, as she now feels silly for thinking she was a customer.

“There will be a social gathering on Saturday, send invitations to our clients, potentials, and rejected ones,” Mrs. Son tasks as she walks back to her office.

Dahyun quickly jots down the information in her notepad and starts to work.

 

Chaeyoung pulls her beanie down as she continues to walk. She always misses Mina right after she sleeps over and leaves. It bothers her sometimes because she can’t tell whether she loves or hates it.

 

Making it back to her apartment, she slides the folder onto her table.

 

Focusing on The Flock, Chaeyoung sits at her stool once again. She continues coloring, shading, and pairing the correct colors. She checks her phone to see if she’s received any messages from Mina but nothing and decides to message the girl later.

Several minutes in, her phone pings and it startles her. Chaeng checks it to see an invitation about the social gathering her mom will be holding at the gallery.

 

Mina continues to observe Hirai as she passionately teaches her class. Momo looks at her figure in the mirror as she dances in front of the kids, teaching them and herself while at it. She sees Mina, eyes glued on her and Hirai smiles as she dances.

 

Turning around, Momo claps and instructs the kids and it breaks Mina’s stare. Momo notices and waves at her to come forth.

“Let’s see what you got hotshot,” Momo jokingly says.

Mina laughs, no one’s ever called her hotshot and it seems she’s being challenged in her own class.

 

The students stop to watch her and teacher Hirai as the two playfully battle each other.

Mina decides to play along, and dance. Momo looks at Mina and smirks, she’s good.

Embarrassed at her moves, Mina stops and claps. Momo claps also.

“Group effort,” she says and looks to the students.

“Alright,” Mina exhales and licks her lips.

“Let’s take a break, fifteen minutes,” Mina adds.

The students run wild and Momo takes a break. Lifting her shirt, she wipes the sweat off her face, exposing her rock hard abs.

Mina notices and looks away at once.

On the other hand, Mina pats her sweat with her arm and drinks her water.

Momo stands, fanning herself, she feels hot.

 

“How do you dance so well,” Mina asks, intrigued.

Momo chuckles at the girl’s questions, not knowing how to answer.

She shrugs, “I’ve been dancing all my life.”

“You’re a great dancer yourself,” Momo says as she drinks her juice.

Momo’s been observing and analyzing.

“That’s what ballet for 11 years gets you,” Mina mutters.

“Sorry did you say 11 years?” Momo repeats and stares at Mina’s feet.

The dancing girl begins to think to herself, making assumptions of Mina:

Why would someone who danced ballet work here…

Something must’ve happened to her.

Broken ambition?

 

“Huh,” Momo says aloud without realizing.

“What?” Mina blurts.

“Oh, nothing,” Momo smiles.  It’s best she not ask.

 

 

Chaeyoung finishes coloring. Grabbing her painting palette, she squirts a bunch of colors. With her steel painting knife, she delicately traces her canvas. Taking her time and mixing the colors, she blends it and scrapes some of it on her tool and gently touches it onto the canvas, being super gentle.

 

After several hours, Chaeyoung stops to stretch and take a break. Also to message Mina.

 

Chaeyoung (4:30:05): Roses are red, violets are blue, I think I’ll be blue without you.

 

Chaeyoung opens a bag of chips and sits on her stool, staring at her painting. She’s almost finished, but a part of her doesn’t feel completely satisfied with it. Eating the chips, she stares at it for a while longer, thinking of what she can do to better the painting.

 

Staring at the picture is making Chaeyoung hungry. So the hungry girl orders herself a pizza.

 

Grabbing the folder, she looks through the paperwork as she waits.

 

Fifteen minutes pass and Chaeyoung’s stomach growls louder. Almost eating half the bag of chips, finally a knock at the door detracts her.

 

Chaeyoung answers and it’s the pizza man. Paying the man, she puts the pizza on the table, and eats a slice. Chaeyoung thinks if she’ll see Mina later, since she said so earlier. But she doubts it, it’s her way of saying goodbye without actually saying the words.

Chaeyoung messages Mina again, before she forgets.

 

Chaeyoung (4:56:45): My mom’s having a social gathering at the gallery this Saturday. You’re welcome to bring your co-workers, the more the merrier.

 

Mina and Momo walk back to the lockers and they see Nayeon already changing. She sits down to rub her leg. Mina can tell it’s the injury. She worries for the girl, but she can’t even help herself when she has pain.

Opening her locker, she sees her phone light up and its Chaeyoung.

Reading the message, she shares the event with the two, asking if they want to go.

“I’ll let you know,” Nayeon politely says.

Momo looks at her phone and says the same. Mina continues to change, whilst thinking of a response.

 

Mina (5:00:02): Sunflowers are yellow, jasmines are white, and without you I can’t make it through the night. ;]

Chaeyoung’s phone pings and she laughs because her trickster girlfriend is good at words, maybe even better than her.

 

Chaeyoung smiles like a goof; she doesn’t know how to answer back.

 

Instead, she messages her mom that the painting will be complete and needs someone to go to her apartment tomorrow to pick it up.

 

Chaeyoung boils a pot of water for her coffee. Waiting for the water, she goes through the folder full of paperwork and emails.

As expected, Chaeyoung didn’t see Mina yesterday. Feeling rushed now, Chaeyoung goes back to focusing on her work.

 

She takes off her glasses, rubbing her eyelids. Putting her frames back on, she sips her coffee and her lens fog.

Having a moment, she sits at her stool again and stares out the window. Looking at the blue sky and clouds, it helps clear her wandering mind.

Chaeyoung’s tired, she worked extra on the canvas last night.

 

 

After minutes of sitting and pondering, she goes back to her painting. Scraping the dried colors off her palette, she squirts more fresh paint. Grabbing the paint knife, she goes back to detailing her canvas, giving it some last touches. She delicately gives definition to Mina, especially the cute dots on her face.

 

Mina woke up this morning feeling great. She hasn’t really thought about her scar or at least she tries not to…

 

 

Mina (10:30:43): Morning my lovely flower.

 

Walking into work, she greets the front desk and gummy smiles. Messaging Chaeyoung first today.

 

Mina starts work today extra excited.

 

Chaeyoung looks at her painting, content with the ending result. She takes her special pen and signs the corner.

 

Chaeyoung (1:03:15): Hi Mom, please have someone come to my apartment to get the painting, its ready.

 

Chaeyoung sips her coffee, admiring her painting before it leaves, she takes a picture to save it digitally. She feels proud.

 

Mrs. Son walks out her office calling Dahyun and she goes at once.

“When you have time, can you please pick up a painting at this address,” Mrs. Son says whilst scribbling an address on her notepad.

Dahyun takes the slip and tries to do as she’s assigned.

Finishing her list of invitations, she realizes almost an hour has passed.

 

Taking the company car, she drives to the designated address. She drives around the block to find parking, but no luck. She stops in front of the apartment complex, and turns on her blinkers. She enters the complex and rushes to pick up the painting in hopes she doesn’t get a ticket for double parking.

 

Dahyun double-checks the slip and it’s the correct address.

She knocks but no answer. So she knocks again, harder.

 

Chaeyoung jolts from her couch, she’s been waiting for someone to pick up the painting. Rushing to answer the door, she see’s the new worker.

“Hey!” Chaeyoung says and runs back to the finished painting.

Dahyun’s shocked because she didn’t know she was supposed to pick up her boss’s daughters painting. Nor did she know that Son Chaeyoung is an artist. She’s always been interested in art, and seeing an artists crib for the first time intrigues her. Dahyun stands dumbfounded at the door as she slowly invites herself in. She looks around and see’s a bunch of art tools and covered paintings. Then she spots the pottery wheel at the corner.

She spots Chaeyoung tapping the painting to check if it’s dried.

Dahyun’s jaw drops as she spots the beautifully completed painting.

“Wow, that’s…amazing,” Dahyun truthfully shares.

“Think so?” Chaeyoung asks. She can’t wait for Mina to see it.

“Let me help you with that,” Dahyun offers and quickly goes to help.

“That’s okay, I got it,” Chaeyoung says as she slowly takes it off the easel.

Knowing, Dahyun is new, she wouldn’t want her to feel responsible if anything happened, or fired.

“Really I can help,” Dahyun nicely offers.

“Okay if you insist, close my apartment door?” Chaeyoung says and laughs.

“I’ll carry it from here and you can do so once you take it back to the gallery,” she adds.

Holding the canvas on its side, Chaeyoung walks out her apartment with Dahyun doing what was asked.

 

She waits for Dahyun to open the door and Chaeyoung walks out steadily. Unaware of how long she had taken, Dahyun exhales as she sees the ticket attached to the windshield wipers.

 

“Ah shit!” Dahyun curses. Ticket in hand, she quickly opens the trunk button and watches Chaeyoung.

 

Chaeyoung notices the paper and grabs it from her.

“Ticket?” Chaeyoung politely asks as she looks at Dahyun’s worried eyes.

“No worries,” Chaeng answers.

Dahyun snatches the ticket back, “it’s my fault for parking here.”

Chaeyoung eyes the pale girl and kindly takes the ticket back, stuffing it into her pocket. 

“I got it, the painting is all in your hands now,” she says and smiles, walking away. Dahyun looks at her puzzled as the artist goes back to her apartment, waving at her from the complex entrance. The pale girl salutes her and waves back.

 

Dahyun is a new employee, there is no way she’d have the money to pay the parking ticket, besides it’s the least Chaeyoung could do since she needed someone to come to pick up the huge painting. She wouldn’t want her mom to fire someone who just got the job too.

 

Dahyun sits back in the car, she feels lucky to have met Chaeyoung. She wouldn’t even know how to pay for the ticket. And she drives back smiling, thinking about Chaeyoung’s very kind gesture.

 

Having finished the painting, it’s one less thing Chaeyoung has to worry about. Now drinking her cold coffee, she thinks of what to wear for the social gathering at her mom’s gallery.

Flipping through the closet, she browses the clothes she has. Maybe she’ll buy a top instead.

With the now free time she has, Chaeyoung changes to go out. She’d like to surprise Mina with a dress for the social. 

Someone like her deserves everything good in this world, even love to the moon and back.

 

Wearing something simple, Chaeyoung leaves her apartment, calling a cab.

 

Sitting there, she takes out the ticket. She’s never gotten a ticket before, therefore she’s clueless as to how a darn ticket can be paid off or voided.

Reading the ticket thoroughly, the instructions are specified in the back. Arriving at the shopping center, Chaeyoung folds the ticket back into her pocket, while paying the driver.

 

She strolls around, browsing for a dress and top. Half an hour of window shopping and looking around, she stumbles upon a store that has a pretty dress displayed. Without hesitation, Chaeng knows it’s the one, and she purchases it.

A beautiful long sleeve black dress with a thin leather strap at the waist, and opened slit at top. It’s perfect.

 

Chaeyoung walks happily out of the store, content with her purchase. Still browsing around she tries to find a top for herself. After several minutes of walking, she spots a turtleneck blouse and buys it. On the way out, she passes a peculiar store selling European delicacies. It peeks her interest and Chaeyoung steps in to buy that something that caught her attention.

 

Exiting the shopping center, she waves for a cab, heading home with her goods.

Chaeyoung scans a take out menu on her phone, deciding what to order for later. Checking the items she wants to order, she adds it to her basket.

Getting out of the cab with her goods, she walks to her apartment.

Setting everything down, she organizes and tidies her apartment. It’s messy.

She hides the dress in her closet and puts the other thing she bought for Mina on the kitchen table.

Chaeyoung’s hasn’t eaten all day and having to rush this morning, she only had coffee.

She grabs a slice of leftover pizza and sits there eating alone. What she has planned for later makes her chuckle. Looking through her phone she checks her email and replies to some clients and messages Mina.

 

Chaeyoung (4:20:03): Do you want to come over for dinner?

 

Mina claps as she counts down for the students to dance. Momo observes the kids and their moves, helping correct those who need help.

 

After several rounds of practice, Mina ends class. Momo does it again, wiping the sweat off her face with her shirt. And Mina see’s her abs.  

Mina takes back her words of losing her job, and thinking too quickly of Momo. She finds Hirai Momo pretty friendly.

Heading back to the lockers to change, Mina asks again about tomorrow’s social gathering.

“I can’t go, something came up,” Nayeon frowns.

Momo scratches her hair, giving it some thought.

“I’ll probably go, never been to an art gallery,” the blonde shares.

Mina gives Momo the address if she really does decide to go.

“If you get lost, you can call me?” Mina replies, also giving Hirai her number.

 

Mina reads Chaeyoung’s message.

Mina (5:02:01): Was breakfast not enough?

Chaeyoung (5:02:45): Please come over for dinner..haha.

 

Mina laughs at her own response as she jokes with Chaeyoung. Changing into her normal clothes, she leaves work, going home first to shower.

Mina makes it back to her apartment and takes a quick shower. She hurries and rushes, drying her hair half way. Looking through her fridge, she grabs some fresh ingredients to bring later to Chaeng’s, setting everything on the counter first.

Gathering everything, Mina puts on her coat and heads to the cub’s den.

Knowing the social gathering is tomorrow; she assumes Chaeyoung wants to show her the finished painting.

Chaeyoung inputs the order saved as she waits for Mina to come over for dinner.

 

Mina hurries to Chaeyoung’s with a bag of produce.  

 

Knocking at her door, the tiger goes to answer.

“Hi!” Chaeyoung cheerfully says and grabs the bag from her.

Mina smiles back, but also finding her behavior weird.

Chaeyoung hugs Mina, squeezing the girl in her small grasp. She can smell Mina’s scent and believes she’s just showered.

“I have something for you, it’s on the kitchen table,” Chaeyoung smiles, covering her mouth to hide her laughter.

Mina’s brows wrinkle as she thinks of whatever is in the bag.

“What’s the occasion?” Mina asks, somewhat frightened.

“No occasion, just thought of you that’s all,” Chaeyoung simply says and twinkles.

Mina licks her lips and looks in the bag. What seemed to have somewhat frightened her turns out to be a jar of olives. Mina giggles.

Chaeyoung fridges the entire bag and glimpses at Mina.

“Thanks?” Mina greets, baffled at what she’s supposed to do with olives. Never has she cooked with olives either.

Chaeyoung laughs because she likes how Mina has no idea what the olives are for.

“Why are you laughing,” Mina asks, laughing along, but still clueless.

“Because…” Chaeyoung says holding her breath. As much as she doesn’t want to sound corny, the words that are about to come out will be regardless.

“Oiiiiii-LiOOOOOOVE you,” Chaeyoung shyly voices.

Mina gummy smiles and pinches Chaeyoung’s cheeks, laughing as she now understands the reason behind the jar.

“Where’s your painting?” Mina eagerly asks, wanting to see the finished artwork.

“It’s at the gallery already, you’ll get to see it tomorrow,” Chaeng excitedly states shaking her hands.

The door knocks and it’s the food. Chaeyoung goes to answer and pay the tab.

Mina helps her grab the bag of food, setting it on the kitchen table.

 

Chaeyoung opens the bag and the aroma disperses. Mina takes everything out, meanwhile Chaeyoung grabs plates and utensils.

 

The two sit there eating dinner and Mina stares at the jar of olives.

“I should buy you corn, for being so corny,” Mina sarcastically says.

Chaeyoung just smiles at Mina because the real gift is in her closet.

And again she clueless.

Mina continues to eat and Chaeng scoops some veggies for her.

 

“How was your day?” Chaeyoung curiously asks.

“It was good,” Mina says and nods.

“I started collaborating with Momo at work, the new girl,” Mina shares.

Chaeyoung smiles, she likes to hear about Mina’s day and that she’s doing well.

 

“Tomorrow’s the social gathering, can you help me pick an outfit?” Chaeyoung kindly asks. 

“Of course,” Mina says as she brushes Chaeng’s face.

 

The two finish dinner and fridge the leftovers. Mina helps clean up, wiping the table as Chaeyoung washes the dishes. She hurries because she wants to give Mina her gift.

 

Mina goes to Chaeyoung’s room and she slumps onto her bed. While lying there, she waits for the cub.

 

Chaeyoung goes to her room a minute later, fearing that Mina has found the gift, but she just sees her lying there, tired as always.

 

“Okay,” Chaeyoung calls.

And Mina turns her head to focus her attention.

Son Chaeyoung looks at her and the girl has her eyes closed.

“I really did get you something,” Chaeyoung states and her baby’s eyes immediately widen.

Chaeyoung pulls out a box in a fancy bag and hands it to Mina. Mina sits upright as she looks in the bag.

 

Opening the gift, she’s stunned to see a beautiful dress.

 

Getting up she quickly samples the dress, holding it on her body.

“You don’t have to wear it for tomorrow, but I just wanted to get you something special,” Chaeyoung nicely says.

Mina beams, and gummies, she loves it.

 

“What about you? What are you going to wear tomorrow?” Mina eagerly asks wanting to match.

Chaeyoung takes out the blouse and shows it to Mina.

“I was thinking this and this blazer with black pants,” Chaeyoung says as she takes out the clothes from her closet.

“Mmm,” the swan nods in agreement. Plus, Chaeyoung’s outfit would complement Mina’s dress. What a match made in ‘black’.

 

Mina helps herself to a hanger and hangs the dress in Chaeyoung’s closet for tomorrow.

 

“Does that mean I’m sleeping over tonight?” Mina playfully asks.

The tiger grins at the swan, “you’re welcome to live with me.”

“I mean sleep over,” Chaeyoung jokingly corrects, but really meaning it. Grabbing a set of new clothes, Chaeyoung quickly showers, leaving Mina on her bed.

 

Mina lies there admiring the pretty dress in the closet. But that would also mean she has to go back to her apartment to pick up a pair of heels. Chaeyoung comes back joining Mina in bed with her half dried hair. She squints at Mina and yawns. 

The cub rubs her tired eyes, and eases her arms in front. She relaxes and unwinds in the comfort of her bed and company of Mina. Leaning over she gives the black swan a warm goodnight kiss, and closes her pretty eyes. Mina feels a ray of sunshine and a million flowers bloom from Son Chaeyoung’s kiss. Black swan smiles as she puts her fingers on the girl’s magical lips. She traces it with her fingers and Chaengie opens her eyes to bite Mina. It makes Mina laugh, and the swan girl picks off a dangling eyelash, holding it on her finger.

Mina puts her index below Chaeyoung’s and with her thumb she holds their indexes together.

Mouth open like a tiger, Chaeyoung yawns once more. She’s tired.

Chaeyoung watches Mina, as she fiddles with her finger.

“Make a wish,” Mina excitedly says nearing her face close. Chaeyoung closes her eyes hard, thinking of what to wish, she could fall asleep any second.

“I wish…,” Chaeyoung quietly says.

“I wish…you could sleep over more,” Chaeyoung truthfully mutters as she dozes off from all the food she had earlier.

Mouth still open, Mina gives her a loving look, and scoots into the girl, kissing her soft parted lips rapidly. Chaeyoung dimples with eyes closed and she blindly clenches onto Mina, hugging her like a doll to sleep.

 

“I love you,” Mina more than quietly whispers.

 

Today’s the social gathering event. From the list in the email, it seems there will be a lot of people.

 

Chaeyoung changes and puts on her black pants, tucking her newly bought turtleneck blouse, buttoning it partially. Mina checks her out as she changes and Chaeyoung walks away thinking about the event.

Going to the bathroom she fixes her hair. Using wax, she applies some of it onto her hair and combs it through, sleeking her hair back. Running both her hands on the sides, she combs it back, creating a comb over look.

 

Mina sneaks up on her, and watches the girl fix her hair.

“This is nice,” Mina says as she pulls Chaeyoung’s turtleneck down. She likes her outfit.

The swan rests her chin on Chaeng’s shoulder, and she looks at the mirror.

Whilst fixing her hair, Chaeyoung throws her a kiss and smiles. From the reflection, Mina kisses back. Arms on the baby cub, she hugs from behind, and Mina tickles the girl with a real kiss, leaving a small bruise on her neck.

Chaeyoung flinches and chortles. Mina seductively smiles and pulls the turtleneck up, helping Chaeyoung button her blouse entirely.

 

Mina strips, putting on the black dress, feet in first. Looking down to buckle the leather belt, she see’s her long scar. She rolls her head, sweeping all her hair up, and carefully tying it, ignoring her scar.

 

“Hot damn, I mean potato,” Chaeyoung shouts as she stands there watching Mina change.

As envisioned the day of Chaeyoung’s purchase, Myoui Mina looks absolutely beautiful even with the scar.

“You’re beautiful,” Chaeyoung truths as she gives Mina an affectionate look.

Chaeyoung slips on her blazer and patiently waits for Mina as she checks her phone.

 

“Ready,” Mina calls.

Leaving Chaeyoung’s apartment, they grab a cab instead to head to Mina’s.

Arriving to her apartment, Mina leaves to swap into a pair of heels, also grabbing a purse and rushes back into the cab.

 

Momo arrives at the crowded studio and messages Mina.

 

Momo (5:02:45): Are you at the gallery already? There’s a lot of people.

Mina’s phone buzzes and she takes it out of her purse to check.

Mina (5:03:30): I’m almost there. See you soon.

 

Getting out in front of the studio, there seems to be a crowd of people gathered outside too.

Never would Chaeyoung think there could be that many people at a gallery social. Momo see’s Mina getting out of the cab and stands waiting. Staring at how pretty Mina’s dress is, she also notices the scar on her knee. Making eye contact, she waves at the two, still thinking about Mina’s scar.

 

Dahyun spots Chaeyoung and waves to her. Mina follows and the two enter the gallery.

 

Mrs. Son notices her daughter and waves her hand, calling her forth.

Chaeyoung wants to bring Mina to see her portrait but her mother is calling.

“Go,” Mina softly voices and grips the cub’s hand, reassuring Chaeyoung she’ll be okay.

Chaeyoung goes to her mom as she see’s her standing next to someone who she probably wants her to meet.

 

Mina wanders around the gallery, looking at all the creative art displayed. Each one has a unique story and design. Momo stares too before wandering off to look at other paintings, and attending to the food that’s catered.

 

Walking in order, she hasn’t seen Chaeyoung’s yet. She stares at a steel statue, trying to feel some type of way, but nothing comes the more she looks. So, Mina moves onto the next art, reading each label as she passes. The labels have small stars, which signify someone’s interest. She sees Chaeyoung’s nearby but continues to follow the order, observing each painting.

 

Park Jihyo stares at the paintings and pieces in the gallery. She takes a sip of her red wine and moves onto the next piece. Standing there and observing the particular artwork, she finds it quite fascinating, freeing, elegant, and beautiful. A mixture of pencil, paint, and watercolors in the painting makes it unique. Compared to the others displayed, she hasn’t seen anything like it. She looks at the signature at the corner and the little tag of information.

But the only information available is the pricing and the name of the piece. She wants this piece of art, and so she jots down the number for later, also putting her star next to the label. Scooting over to view the next painting, she stops at the sight of the woman in the portrait. It’s evident, she’s the one in the portrait based off the speckles on her pretty face. Her face is one that cannot be missed too. Mina makes her way to Chaeyoung’s painting. Mina kindly smiles at Jihyo as she stands in front to look at her baby’s beautiful work, and its amazing.

The detailing is something that cannot be mimicked. Mina squints and laugh’s as she see’s the little detail on her face.

 

Jihyo points at the dancer in the painting and then at Mina, and the pretty girl gummy smiles.

“This must be you,” Jihyo assumes.

“Don’t know who is prettier the woman in the painting or the actual one,” she flirtatiously comments.

Mina covers her smile, embarrassed.

“The one in the portrait,” Mina states, giving credit to Chaeyoung.

“Hm no, I think otherwise,” Jihyo says tilting her head, contradicting Mina.

“This painting would go well in my studio,” Jihyo openly discloses.

“If you’re interested, call me,” Jihyo says, handing Mina her card.

“I’m not the painter,” Mina’s conscious checks.

Mina smiles and respectfully takes the card for Chaeyoung. She turns the card to see a dance studio logo and address and realizes it’s actually for her.

Jihyo is the owner.

 

Mina stands admiring the picture; she loves it and wants to keep it for herself. She could hang it in her apartment. But she can’t afford it. If she asked, she knows Chaeyoung would give it to her without a doubt. But it would also mean, a lost sale, since painting is Chaeyoung’s main source of income.

 

Mina takes out her phone, getting a better angle, she steps back, snapping a picture, before putting the star next to her baby’s label.

 

“Why take a picture if it’s yours?” The shorthaired girl politely asks.

Mina peers at the girl and snickers, “I’m not the artist.”

“Hm, then you must be the dancer,” the girl says.

“Or the model,” she adds.

Mina smiles and looks down, maybe for Chaeyoung behind closed doors, but she is no model.

“Yes I’m the dancer,” Mina confirms.

“And I’m Jeongyeon,” the shorthaired girl smoothly introduces.

Mina see’s what this girl is doing, she gives her an A for effort, but she’s uninterested.

“What kind of dance do you do,” Jeongyeon questions, intrigued.

“Ballet, modern, classical,…” Mina’s voice trails.

“Fascinating,” Jeongyeon simply says.

“If you ever want to be a model,” Jeongyeon directs and hands Mina a card.

Mina collects her second card and stares at it. She’s on a roll.

Glancing at the card, she sees the girls name in abstract lettering and a number on the back.

 

Chaeyoung looks around the crowd, trying to find Mina. She spots Momo eating, but no Mina next to her. Following the path, she makes it to her own painting and stands next to Mina.

“What do you think?” Chaeyoung asks, curious to know an answer.

“You’re so artistic, I love it,” Mina says and holds onto Chaeyoung’s hand, clutching it excitedly.

 

Chaeyoung beams and quickly pecks her shoulder shyly. She’s happy that Mina loves it.

 

Momo comes with a little plate of food and looks at Chaeyoung’s painting.

“This is beautiful, I noticed the labels have stars but what are they for?” Momo asks.

Momo puts a star next to Chaeyoung’s label, as she thinks it’s for popularity.

“The stars are for people who find the artwork to be interesting,” Mina advises.

“Oh, well I find this painting interesting,” Momo confesses as she looks at Chaeyoung, meaning it.

Chaeng laughs, thanking Hirai.

 

Chaeyoung pulls Mina cutely by the fingers, and she follows.

“See you,” Mina calls, and smiles at Momo.

 

Leaving the gallery social, Mina and Chaeyoung leisurely stroll. She takes her time since Mina’s in heels.

Chaeyoung stares at the ground as she walks, she met some interesting people and artists.

Mina peeks at Chaeyoung, and the girl’s thinking.

Mina digs her hands into the back of Chaeyoung’s pocket, playfully grabbing her butt.

Disrupting her thoughts, she gapes at Mina.

Mina innocently smiles and winks, “I dig you.”

Chaeyoung cheeses and pulls Mina at the waist, pulling her closer, and she brushes her lips on the girl’s cheek as she walks.

If Mina had pockets, she’d do just the same.

 

Mina walks happily next to Chaeyoung, feeling like the most precious princess in this tiger’s kingdom.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Carpe Diem

Mina pinches Chaeyoung’s cute cheeks hard. And she pouts in response from the light pain. 

Chaeyoung does the same back to Mina but not as hard. And Mina licks her lips and laughs, showing her cute gummy grin. 

“Why do you pinch my cheeks so hard,” Chaeyoung cutely frowns and rapidly blinks.   
“You’re just so cute,” Mina softly says and pinches Chaeyoung’s cheeks again.   
Her pinches send Son Chaeyoung smiling and laughing. 

Mina brushes Chaeng’s hair, tucking it perfectly behind her ear. Son Chaeyoung looks at Mina lovingly and closes her eyes, smiling. She loves waking up to see a bare-faced Mina. She also wouldn’t mind waking up to see her pretty face every morning. 

Mina makes a silly face, sticking her tongue out.   
Chaeyoung catches Mina in the act as she opens her eyes.  
“What was that for,” Chaeyoung mutters as she lies comfortably on her side.   
And Chaeyoung mimics her silly expression.   
“I didn’t think you would see it,” Mina laughs and grabs onto her, laughing into her chest.   
“I may not see well without glasses, but I see you perfectly fine,” Chaeyoung states and laughs along with Mina. 

Mina grabs Chaeyoung by the neck, and hard kisses her as a means to an apology.   
“What was that for,” Chaeng playfully questions again, asking about her every move. 

Mina does it again, ignoring her questions. And she forces the kiss, pressing her face into Chaeyoung’s soft lips that their teeth clash.  
“Because I can,” Mina whispers into Chaeyoung’s mouth and rapidly fires little kisses across her face.   
Chaeyoung giggles as she lets Mina invade her, and she grabs onto her waist, holding it firmly. 

Mina stops and looks at Chaeyoung happily with heart eyes and smiles.   
“You’re doing it wrong,” Chaeyoung jokingly assures.   
And as smooth as she can be she leans into Mina, with her hand firmly on the girl’s back, showing her the proper way.   
Son Chaeyoung softly kisses Mina’s sweet lips and scatters the rest across her face, gently. Inching back to her lips, she looks at Mina who has her eyes closed, and the cub presses hard into Mina’s perfect lips. 

“That’s how you do it,” Chaeyoung says and chuckles. She doesn’t know what she’s doing but she likes little cute moments like these. It makes her not miss Mina as much when she doesn’t see her. 

Mina pushes Chaeng’s chest playfully and cracks up.   
“You’re right,” Chaeng nods recollecting her hand.   
“I can’t help it that I want you all the time,” she adds as she stares at the ceiling away from Mina’s eyes.  
Chaeyoung eases her arms and relaxes her hands on her stomach.  
Mina blushes and holds her smile before reaching for her baby’s hand.   
Rubbing Chaeyoung’s arm, she lets go of her own hand, allowing Mina to take it, and their fingers intertwine. Overwhelmed by her kisses, Mina could surrender her entirety to Chaeyoung this instant. 

“I love you,” Mina says as she continues to look at Chaeyoung. Her insides explode with happiness as she hears the three words.  
She gently kisses her cheek and gets up leaving the cub alone.   
Chaeng yawns and reaches for her frames, and sits upright in bed, checking her messages and emails.

Mina washes up, cleaning the eye boogers and brushing her teeth. She pauses looking at herself in the mirror. Turning her face left and right, she parts her hair a different way. Then parts it back to the original line. Mina steps away from the mirror, getting her entire body in view. She looks at her scar and lifts her leg, stretching her knee.   
Bending down to her knee, she gently rubs it, but it feels fine.   
Mina recalls the various encounters with Momo and how she wiped the sweat off her face with her shirt. The distinct image replays itself.   
“You were once like her,” her reflection speaks.   
Mina takes a good look at herself, standing there for a good minute.   
Comparing her body with the peaches, Mina lifts her shirt to look at her stomach. 

Chaeyoung puts her phone down and gets up, stretching her arms. Leaving her room, she walks to the bathroom to wash up too. 

She spots Mina in the bathroom, checking herself out.   
Mina rubs her stomach and flexes. The outline of her abs appears as she flexes hard.   
But it’s just not the same as before and she knows it.   
Standing in the doorway, Chaeyoung’s mouth drops as she sees what Mina’s doing.   
“Oh my…” Chaeyoung utters and it startles Mina.   
Mina jolts and lets go of her shirt, as if she’s been caught, and quietly laughs.  
“Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you,” Chaeyoung says and walks in, allured by Mina’s body.   
Standing next to Mina, Chaeyoung lifts her shirt and flexes hard, but nothing appears but her flat stomach.   
“That’s not hot,” Chaeyoung jokes and laughs aloud. Mina licks her lips and smiles, touching Chaeyoung’s cute stomach.   
“I like it, it’s cute,” Mina says as she rubs Chaeyoung’s tummy too.   
Chaengie flinches from Mina’s touch, she’s ticklish.   
Chaeyoung cheeses and puts her shirt down. Grabbing her toothbrush, she squirts toothpaste on it and scrubs her teeth. 

Finishing first, Chaeyoung slumps back in bed and rolls around lazily. She’s glad it’s the weekend because that means Mina doesn’t have to work. Understanding Mina teaches dance for a living, it’s probably tiring to be on her feet all day. Not to mention the amount of energy she exerts while she teaches and dances. She would love to take care of Mina one day, but she doesn’t want to take her ambition away either, given what she’s been through and how much dance means to her.   
The artsy girl sighs, feeling selfish for thinking that way. Besides it wouldn’t be fair to Mina. 

Chaeng steals Mina’s pillow and lies on her stomach. Supporting her face, she sniffs Mina’s divine pillow. Reaching for her phone, she checks her messages and emails. She’s glad to read her moms message about the social gathering. Being notified of the great turn out, it exposes her art. Even though Chaeyoung would rather remain anonymous, she’s glad to have received so many stars for her portrait. 

Mina enters to find Chaeyoung busy on her belly. And the pretty girl slumps into bed, playfully lying on her.   
“What are you up to?” Mina mutters as she nudges her face into Chaeng.  
Distracted by her emails and messages, Chaeyoung wiggles and pretends to muffle her voice.   
Mina lies on Chaeyoung’s back, and she can hear her breathing.   
The pretty swan inhales Chaengie like a breath of air and playfully thumbs her armpits. Son Chaeyoung shrivels and breaks out in laughter.   
“Pay attention to me,” Mina cutely whispers.   
Chaeyoung continues to read, nearing the end of her emails.   
“Or else I’ll…” Mina says as she now crouches on her.   
Mina digs her fingers into the tight space, grasping Chaeyoung’s tummy then hips.   
Chaeyoung laughs and squirms. Struggling to keep still, she puts her phone down.   
“I can’t move,” Chaeyoung declares as she’s pinned by Mina’s legs and weight.  
Mina slides off, allowing Chaeyoung to roll over and to gaze into her beautiful eyes.   
She leans her face towards Mina’s pretending to not hear a single word.  
“Sorry, I didn’t hear you, or else you’ll what?” Chaeyoung asks with a happy face whilst sitting inclined.  
Myoui Mina gummies, she’s certain Chaeyoung heard her clearly. 

Replying with her lips, Mina cups her chin and intimately kisses.  
“Or..else..I’ll do..this…” Mina says whilst pausing in between each kiss.   
Mina smoothly slides her hand from Chaeyoung’s face to her chest. She lifts the tiger’s shirt and traces her fingers against her body. Chaeyoung’s shoulders comfortably falls back as Mina leans in and pushes her hips down with her weight.   
Chaeyoung exhales and breathes into Mina. She reciprocates each kiss, consuming Mina’s delicate lips.   
Son Chaeyoung softly caresses Mina’s body. Seeing her flex earlier still entices Son Chaeyoung, and she gently rubs her fingers against Mina’s stomach. Chaeyoung touches where her fingers wander, and they now slide against Mina’s smooth back. She stares into Chaeng’s tiger-eyes and trails her kisses. Chaeyoung closes her eyes and permits her fingers to blindly touch.   
Mina abuses Chaeyoung’s neck with her lips, leaving little blemishes here and there. Taunting her, she tugs at Chaeyoung’s shorts. Firmly gripping the side, she playfully pulls. She can hear Chaeyoung’s breathing escalate and it’s where she wants her. 

Mina analyzes Chaeyoung, her expression, and the way her chest expands.   
The pretty swan holds her smile and stops. Pulling Chaeng’s shirt down, she tucks it into her pants, leaving the tiger aroused and confused.   
Chaeyoung doesn’t ask, but simply laughs and opens her eyes. She knows Mina loves teasing her. Black swan scrunches her nose and gummy smiles, forcing Chaeyoung’s hands out of her shirt. She steps out of bed and grabs the hair tie on the counter table.

“Where are you going?” Chaeng questions as her bright eyes follow Mina.   
Looking in the mirror, Mina gives her a cute wink and returns to her reflection.   
“Come back,” Chaeyoung cutely pouts.   
Mina ignores her baby cub and continues to fix her hair, tying it into a perfect tail.   
Chaeyoung politely stares at Mina, a little frustrated. But she accepts she’s been left in this state of mind.   
“I’m going to make you breakfast silly,” Mina politely answers as she see’s the clock read a little past noon.  
Kneeling into bed for a quick second, Mina brushes Chaeyoung’s cheek as if she’s taming her tiger, and pinches. 

Leaving Chaeyoung, Mina strolls to the kitchen. Browsing the fridge, she collects the ingredients she brought over and displays everything openly. Mina stands for several minutes, contemplating what to cook. Lists of recipes arrange themselves as she looks at the pork, bell peppers, onions, and tomatoes. 

Chaengie sits up as she hears her phone ping. The little cub surprisingly smiles as she reads a message from a client. Having officially met some clients and several artists at the social gathering, Chaeyoung ponders. She feels like social gatherings are a great opportunity to collaborate. Though she’s always been an independent artist, she wouldn’t mind working with another talented individual. It’d be like a clash of great artistic ideas waiting to happen or unravel.   
She casually walks to the kitchen to spy on her pretty girl. She spots Mina standing there so elegantly. 

Mina taps her fingers, still deciding what to make. The only thing that comes to mind is a pork and vegetable stir-fry. Mina begins, grabbing pots and pans, the cutting board, and knife. She starts preparing to cook.   
Chaeyoung stands to the side, observing Mina. She smiles and admires everything Mina is, including her beauty.   
Not letting another minute pass, she goes to the pretty chef.   
Mina smiles back as the two make eye contact and Son Chaeyoung grips at her shoulders.   
Hugging Mina from behind, she watches her de-seed the bell peppers and slice them thinly. Unbothered by Chaeyoung’s hug, Mina continues to cut, thinly slicing the onions next. Chaeyoung sniffles and points her face into Mina’s hair as the onions burn her eyes. Inhaling Mina’s sweet scent, she exhales into her. She playfully squeezes hard, gently thrusting her hips into Mina as she lifts her with all her might. 

Myoui Mina shrieks as she’s slightly lifted off the ground.   
“Chaeyoung-ahhh,” Mina squeals and laughs.   
Standing on her two feet, Mina continues to chop the onions.   
Mina begins to squint and sniffle too.   
Son Chaeyoung releases her hold, sheltering Mina’s precious eyes from having onion tears.   
Mina smiles at Chaeng’s thoughtful gesture and blindly but carefully cuts the remaining onions.  
Mina pats her eyelids and cuts the tomatoes evenly.

“Do you want me to help you?” Chaeyoung asks as she observes the busy girl.   
She’s grateful that Mina always cooks, but she also feels bad.   
“No,” Mina shakes, respectfully declining and continues to prepare the ingredients.   
“I will cook you a delicious breakfast,” Mina winks and gummy smiles.   
“Oh, breakfast,” Chaeyoung rapidly winks back as if the word is a code name for something else.   
Mina shakes her head and chuckles, she really means breakfast this time.  
She marinates the meat, patting the seasoning into the pork.   
She heats the pan and adds the pork slices. Letting the meat sizzle, she waits before flipping it over to cook evenly. Unable to help, Chaeyoung stands to a side, and watches Mina cook. 

Mina collects the cooked pork, putting them on a plate. She adds the onions and bell peppers, letting the vegetables cook in the leftover marinated sauce. Chaeyoung plates the tomatoes, and puts them on the kitchen table.   
Mina cuts the pork slices into small bite sizes and tosses them back in the pan. Tossing the pan, she stirs everything. 

Chaeyoung grabs instant rice from her cabinet and heats it. She wants to eat rice with the sautéed pork and vegetables. Scooping some rice on a plate for Mina, Chaeyoung puts it on the kitchen table, before serving herself. 

Mina finally plates the dish, and brings it to the table. Chaeng stares at the simple but yet delicious dish. Myoui Mina thoughtfully scoops her a portion and then herself.   
Son Chaeyoung clenches her hands and raises them to her chin.   
Mina oddly looks at Chaeyoung, she’s never given a prayer before eating.   
“Dear God,” Chaeyoung begins.   
Peeking at Mina with an eye open, Mina stares back, unsure if she’s to close her eyes too. Chaeyoung closes her eyes and clears her throat.  
“Thank you for giving me…Mina Sharon Myoui,” Chaeyoung utters and shuts her eyes hard. But amongst her prayer, Chaeyoung’s composure breaks and she laughs.  
Mina blushes and licks her lips, she quickly clenches her hands too, counting her blessings, including Chaeyoung. 

Chaeyoung scoops a little rice with the pork into her mouth. She quietly sits, enjoying her delicious breakfast.   
“It’s delicious,” Chaeng compliments, giving Mina a thumbs up.   
Mina forks a piece of tomato and eats it with her veggies.

“My mom messaged me earlier about the social gathering,” she informs whilst eating.  
Mina lends her ears and listens to Chaeyoung as she continues eating too.  
“It was a great turnout, I hope more people can see my art,” she says.   
“I also received a lot of stars,” Chaeyoung shockingly adds.   
She would love to receive a lot of recognition and still remain anonymous if possible.   
That would also mean more artworks to paint and create and potentially more sales. 

Mina nods her head, delighted from the news.   
“What about your portrait? Did anyone buy it?” Mina interestingly questions.   
She loves Chaeyoung’s artwork, everything she’s worked on, whether it’s through molding, painting, or drawing, it’s simply beautiful.   
Like Mina, she puts her all into something to create an exceptional piece of art.   
“You wont keep it?” Mina curiously questions. Amongst everything she’s made, this painting is by far her most favorite. 

She attentively stares at Chaeyoung, trying to read every bit of her expression.   
Chaeyoung pauses because she doesn’t know either, if she would want to keep it. It hasn’t crossed her mind whether she’d want to keep it. But if she keeps it, that would mean she’d have to create another piece to sell. Though it isn’t a problem since art is her forte. From selling her last paintings, Chaeyoung still has enough money to manage. She thinks deeply before replying. 

After a long pause, Chaeyoung beams.  
“I don’t know,” she truthfully admits and shrugs.   
Mina looks down at her plate, thinking about the portrait. Even with the savings or the money she has now, it still wouldn’t be enough to purchase the portrait.  
Interested in the artwork herself, Mina saddens a little. If she had her own dance studio, then she’d for sure display it. She’d want everyone who laid their eyes on the portrait to appreciate the beauty. But Mina knows it’s probably better off in the care of someone else’s home or studio.  
Mina stares off as she chews her food. She recollects the event and how she received the two business cards. She hasn’t told Chaeyoung either.  
She loves dancing it was her passion. She still loves it now but with a little less passion due to her injury. It’s not the same…   
Myoui Mina sighs and inhales deeply.   
She’s not super in love with her job, but she likes it enough to stay and do it everyday. Accepting the facts, Mina looks to Chaeyoung and smiles, appreciating her little blessing. 

Chaeyoung analyzes Mina’s thinking face, and the pretty girl’s quiet.   
She’s quite good at reading Mina’s changed expressions.   
“Did you like the painting?” Chaeyoung questions. She wants to know Mina’s opinion again.   
“It’s very beautiful,” Mina sincerely states.   
“The girl in the painting right?” Chaeyoung particularly questions.   
Mina tilts her face and gives the cute girl a smirk.   
“The artist is very beautiful too,” she compliments. 

Lost in her thoughts, Mina continues to ponder. She can’t imagine a life without Chaeyoung, it would be like forgetting how to breathe. 

“What are you thinking about?” Chaeyoung whispers.   
Disrupting Mina’s concentration, she penetrates her with soft eyes and rapidly blinks. Chaeyoung laughs and does the same whilst puckering her lips.   
It’s no secret, but Mina tells Chaeyoung of the business cards she received yesterday at the gallery. Leaving breakfast momentarily, Mina searches for the cards in her purse. 

Showing Chaeyoung, she looks at the cards and hands them back to Mina.   
“They’re for you,” Mina jokes.   
Chaeyoung furrows her brow and examines the cards.   
“No they’re not,” Chaeyoung quickly defends.   
“You’re quite the artist yourself,” she adds and dimples.   
“You just…paint with your foot that is,” Chaeyoung sarcastically mutters and chuckles. She knows Mina is artistic but through a different outlet. Mina glimpses at the business cards and puts them in her pocket, thinking nothing more.

“We should change, I’ll dance and you can paint,” Chaeyoung suggests.   
Mina quizzically eyes the cub. She had a struggle with the pottery wheel last time. She thinks about the suggestion, it would be fun to try the pottery wheel again.  
But it would be fun to paint also.   
Mina turns around, staring at the workstation in the corner. She usually observes Chaeyoung as she works. For a change, it would be different to hold a brush and randomly paint, but colors are expensive.  
Besides, she’s never seen Chaeng seriously dance. Mina quietly laughs as she thinks about teaching Chaeyoung as a student. She finds it cute if she were to give her a lesson. But the lesson would probably end quickly and make its way to the bed.   
Mina hides her laughter, stuffing a slice of tomato into her mouth.

Chaeyoung stares out the window as she continues to eat. The clouds look so white and fluffy and the sky’s so blue. It looks like a great day to do something. Various ideas run through Chaeyoung’s mind as she thinks about a date. Her eyes veer back to Mina’s face with total adoration.   
“Let’s do something fun,” Chaeng excitedly says.   
She acknowledges Mina’s thoughtfulness and always appreciates everything she does, even when she doesn’t know it herself, or if it’s a daily routine for her, but Chaeng notices. Chaeyoung knows it all.  
Mina widens her eyes, assuming Chaeyoung meant switching roles.   
“Painting?” she asks baffled.   
Chaeng scrunches an eye, though that would be fun to paint with Mina. But it’s not what she had in mind.   
“I was going to say watch a movie…” Chaeng’s voice trails.   
“But if you want to paint, we can do that too.” Chaeyoung quickly suggests.   
“Oh,” Mina radiantly smiles.  
“Hm..” Mina says as she scoops the food into her mouth. She would love to do both, besides it is Sunday.   
She’s been busy with work and painting; she can’t remember the last time they went to the movies.   
Chaeyoung chuckles, they could watch a movie at home on the couch, but it would be more fun to enjoy it outside. But she’d be okay with whatever Mina wants.   
“Oh I can bake cookies while we watch,” Mina nicely offers.   
Chaeyoung shakes her head, not wanting Mina to do anything else but relax on the weekend. She’s already done enough. 

“I’m grateful to you,” Chaeyoung says as she finishes her last bite.   
Mina grins and continues to slowly eat. She’s almost done.

Son Chaeyoung places her dish in the sink and goes to her room. Excited about going to the movies, she browses her closet, picking out something to wear. She picks out a shirt and jeans, wearing something simple.   
Mina finishes her food and begins to organize, cleaning the kitchen top and washing the dishes.   
She spots Chaeyoung in a change of new outfit and is perplexed.   
“I’ll do that and you go change, then we’ll head to the movies,” Chaeyoung nicely orders. Mina licks the corner of her lips, she assumed movies was going to be on the couch and not at the theaters.   
The faucet runs and Mina pauses. She stares out the window, though the sky’s beautiful today, she doesn’t feel like going out.   
“Can we watch a movie at home instead?” Mina asks, preferring the couch to the theaters.   
Son Chaeyoung playfully throws a fit, and her lip trembles and she pretends to cry. It’s such a nice day to not go outside.  
Mina stares and cutely puts her hands on her hips. She bites her lip, desperately trying not to smile at how cute Chaeyoung’s expression is.   
“Okay, whatever you want is what I want,” Chaeyoung informs and cutely laughs.   
She’s okay with staying at home for now.   
“I got it,” Chaeyoung says and takes over the dish-washing duties, politely forcing Mina out of the way.   
Chaeyoung feels bad that Mina is always cooking and cleaning. It’s the least she could do even if she’s terrible at cooking. 

Mina dries her hands and sits on the little couch. She turns on the TV and patiently waits for Chaeyoung. She rinses the sink one last time and grabs a cup from the cabinet. Pouring juice into it, the baby cub goes to join Mina on the cozy couch.   
Unsure of what movie to watch, she waits for Mina to flip through the channels on demand.   
A patient Chaeyoung sips her juice, and sets it down. She sits relaxed thinking of later.  
Deciding what to watch, Mina flips through the regular channels first.   
“Is there a movie you want to watch?” Mina thoughtfully asks.   
Chaeyoung dimples and gently shrugs, “you pick.”  
Mina turns to the demand channels and selects her all time favorite.   
Mina excitedly sits, slanting her legs, and digging her feet underneath Chaeng’s thighs. The theme song to Harry Potter plays and the two sit there in silence. She knows this movie is one of Mina’s favorites. It’s probably now her favorite too.   
She could probably act out a scene in the movie also. Or several…  
Chaeyoung looks to Mina and it’s as if she’s entranced. She sips her juice again and watches the movie with Mina, repeating some of the lines in her head. 

After an hour into the movie, Chaeyoung yawns.   
“I think I’m going to platform 9 and 3 quarters…” Chaeyoung sarcastically mumbles.  
Chaengie slumps, a little comatose from the delicious meal, and she rubs her eyelids. Keeping an eye open as she watches the movie, she’s fighting the urge to sleep.   
Mina turns to see Chaeyoung so relaxed and she runs her fingers through her hair. She playfully tugs at the tips, waking her.   
Son Chaeyoung smiles at the soothing feeling and turns her face to Mina.  
“This is the good part,” Mina excitedly calls. Mina eagerly puts her hands on her cheeks and intently watches.   
Chaeyoung turns to Mina and watches her instead.   
She smoothly tosses her arm around Mina’s shoulder. Like how she used to in the theaters. 

She gently tugs Mina towards her face, and Chaeyoung closes in, meeting more than halfway.   
“Two pumpkin pasties please,” Chaeyoung softly mimics.   
Mina half smiles, somewhat distracted by Chaeyoung’s move and she teasingly pulls away. Gripping at the tips of Chaeng’s fingers, Mina folds her lips. The pretty girl shakes her head as the little cub asks once more.   
Son Chaeyoung leans in closer, cutely smooching Mina’s cheek from rejection.   
“Immobulus,” Mina shouts with a pointed finger.   
Chaeyoung holds her posture, puckered lips still on Mina’s cheek. She plays along to Mina’s casted spell.   
Mina waits for the good part to finish before turning to Chaeyoung.   
She points a finger at Chaeyoung, waving it like a wand, and the girl returns to normal.   
“Why are you a powerful wizard?” Chaeyoung jokes.   
“Maybe I should cast a spell on you,” she bluntly adds.   
Mina gives her a welcoming look and folds her fingers.   
She thinks of a spell to cast, knowing she’s seen this movie with Mina so many times. But the spell she wants to cast doesn’t come to mind as she gazes into Mina’s beautiful eyes. Or the name at least…

“Spongify,” Chaeyoung randomly casts.   
Myoui Mina smiles and sits softly on the couch. Her limbs all weak and soft like jelly. She looks at Chaeyoung giving her a soft look.   
Everything of Mina is now soft.  
“Is this soft enough?” Mina asks as if she’s melting.   
Like a soft blob, Mina sways her way to Chaeyoung and softly rubs her cheek against the cute girls.   
Chaeyoung smiles at her adorableness, and melts a little too from her extra-ness.   
Giving Chaeyoung a soft smile, Mina eyes veer back to the movie.   
Keeping her eyes focused on the pretty swan, Chaeyoung sweeps Mina’s hair back.   
What she really wanted to cast was reparo.  
If only spells were real, she would want to repair the broken side of Mina, especially the scar on her leg. Though the spell would only work on broken or damaged objects. But knowing how much dance means to Mina, Chaeyoung can only fix her by supporting her. And given the nightmare she had, it only makes Chaeng feel helpless.

The two continue to sit there watching the remaining hour of Harry Potter.   
Chaeyoung attentively watches and sips her juice, offering Mina some.  
Mina rubs her teary eyes, and gently digs her nails into Chaeyoung’s arm.   
“That was so good,” Mina exclaims.   
Chaeyoung laughs because it’s what Mina always says after the movie. 

Chaeyoung lies there, now feeling lazy, really not wanting to do anything or go outside.   
And the cute cub faces Mina with closed eyes. Someone’s turned soft.  
Mina turns off the TV and positions to Chaengie. Mina kicks her feet, sweeping them across Chaeyoung’s lap, causing her to open her eyes.   
“What are you thinking?” Mina asks as she leans her head against the couch cushion.  
Chaeyoung’s mind blanks, as she stares at Mina’s beautiful face.   
“What’s there to think about when a pretty girl is staring?” Chaeyoung replies with a smirk.   
Chaeyoung skates her fingers across Mina’s leg, touching upwards to her scar. Mina hasn’t thought about it or her dream.   
She looks at the scar, but all she see’s is Chaeyoung’s finger delicately tracing it. 

Mina imagines where she’d be if she didn’t have an injury, but maybe then, she wouldn’t have met Chaeyoung. She smiles at her cub, because she’s everything.  
“I love you so much,” Mina whispers.   
“How much?” Chaeyoung asks.   
“Big much!” Mina happily states.   
“I love you too,” Chaeyoung says back lovingly.   
“How much?” Mina copies and tilts her face.   
Chaeyoung squints and with her fingers showing a small increment.   
“Little much,” Chaeyoung sarcastically voices.   
Mina mimics with her fingers, this time she makes a semi-circle signaling the amount of love she has.   
“Why little much?” Mina curiously asks.   
Knowing what she wants to say, she stalls to see Mina’s reaction. Chaeng puts her finger on her lips and looks away then back. Meeting Mina’s eyes she cutely purses her lips.   
“Because I’m…little,” Chaeng mumbles and chuckles.   
Mina gummies and giggles as she finds her response absolutely adorable and cute. 

“Son Chaeyoung, you’re something special,” Mina specifically comments.   
Mina genuinely smiles and hops off the couch. She stretches while staring out the window and the sky’s still a pretty blue.   
Her energy feels revived from watching one of her favorite movies.   
“Let’s do something fun,” Mina now suggests. Chaeyoung sits lazily with tiresome eyelids.   
“Paint?” Chaeyoung questions.   
Mina rubs her chin and stares at the art station, then the pottery wheel at the corner.  
She stares at the ground where the blotches of paint and clay have dried. 

She does want to give the pottery wheel another try, but she’s embarrassed from what happened last time. Simultaneously, she would love to paint. Seeing Chaeyoung work so hard on her painting, she does want her to relax her hands.   
“Later?” Mina advises as she gently pulls Chaeyoung’s arms, beckoning her forth.

Like a lazy cub, Chaeng intentionally weakens.   
“I need help,” she quietly mumbles as all her strength drains from her limbs.   
Mina pulls with all her strength, but Chaeyoung pushes back with her body.   
Mina pauses to get a better grip and the sneaky cub aggressively pulls her, launching her down into her arms.   
Knee so close in between her thighs, Mina corrects her posture.   
“I could’ve injured you,” Mina worriedly replies.   
Arms securely wrapped around the swans back, Chaeng sincerely smiles.   
“But you didn’t,” she reassures whilst continuing to smile.   
Mina cups her face and playfully squeezes her baby’s cheeks. Chaeng dimples and scrunches her face.   
“Do you want to stay on the couch all day?” Mina curiously questions.   
“It’s beautiful outside,” Mina adds. 

Mina’s right, it’s too beautiful outside to not enjoy it.  
Son Chaeyoung tightens her grip on Mina as she lifts herself off the couch. Mina gummies, and crosses her arms around the cub’s neck while her legs hook at the hips. 

“Do you want to stay like this forever?” Chaeyoung jokes and cackles.   
It would most likely drain all her energy, but for Mina she would do it.  
Mina lets go of her hold and stands upright. 

Chaeyoung leaves to grab her phone and wallet before leaving.   
“Maybe we can get take out for dinner?” the tiger suggests.   
Since Mina’s already cooked lunch, she doesn’t want her to cook dinner too. 

The two leave the apartment, and Chaeyoung flips through her wallet. She realizes she still needs to pay for the parking ticket. She folds it back into her wallet for next time. 

Chaeyoung’s phone pings, but she doesn’t want to answer. She reaches for Mina’s soft hand, giving her baby all the attention in the world.   
Mina strolls and smiles at the strangers that pass. Chaeyoung looks around, unsure where they’re going since Mina’s leading the way.   
“Want to get ice cream?” Chaeyoung suggests since it’s around the corner.   
“My treat,” she quickly says.   
“Okay,” Mina nods.   
“I’ll be your treat?” Mina confusedly asks as repayment since she didn’t bring money or her phone out.   
Chaeyoung arcs her brow and embarrassingly looks away. 

 

Mina licks her lips as she looks at all the ice cream flavors. Not knowing which to choose from, she samples several. Chaeyoung imaginarily drools as she too glances at all the ice cream flavors. She’s been to this ice cream parlor several times, but she always orders the same exact thing.   
And every time she comes, she promises to order a different flavor. But it never happens.   
“I have to order a different flavor today,” Chaeyoung discusses with her conscience. 

Mina walks back and forth, deciding on which flavor she wants.   
“It’s unlimited scoops day, Chaeyoung jokes, as she wants Mina to order whatever she wants.  
Mina snickers and licks her lips, sampling another flavor.   
“I can’t decide,” she tells and cups her face.   
“Do you know what flavor you want?” Mina kindly asks.   
Chaeyoung nods her head, but she’ll let Mina choose this time since she always orders the same thing.   
“You can pick, surprise me,” she gestures blindly pointing at a flavor.   
Mina browses for another minute before finally deciding what flavors to get.   
She hands Mina her wallet and finds a seat at the booth. 

The cute tiger gazes out the window. Her phone pings again, this time she checks it. She reads the messages from her mom about the works at the gallery including her portrait. She checks the time, she has to go in the office later to pick up files. 

Chaeyoung patiently waits, eyes wandering to Mina. She’s not even sure how many flavors Mina’s ordered, but that’s okay.   
If ice cream can make Mina happy, then she is too. 

Myoui Mina grabs the rectangular tray. Chaengies jaw drops and brows crease as she see’s her carry a tray of ice cream with waffle cones on top.   
“Can we finish all this?” Chaeyoung seriously questions.   
There are probably ten scoops of ice cream and four waffle cones.   
“Ah, I couldn’t decide,” Mina honestly confesses with hands on her cheeks.   
“Maybe I ordered too much,” Mina admits whilst staring at the load of ice cream.   
“Anyways all 9 are mines, I got you the strawberry, I know how much you like that,” Mina points and cheerfully smiles.   
“Oh, surprise,” Mina jokes and digs her spoon into the delicious sweet treat.   
Mina rapidly blinks and makes a cute face.   
Chaeyoung closes her jaw and licks her lips. She observes Mina, unsure if she’s being serious or joking. She’s not upset but shocked at how Mina will finish all nine scoops.  
Mina scoops a little strawberry ice cream and dabs it on Chaeyoung’s lips.   
“I’m joking with you,” Mina laughs and scoops a little of each to try again. 

Chaeyoung grabs her spoon and tastes each flavor. She’s really surprised by the flavors Mina chose. Though she likes strawberry the most, the other flavors are good also. Chaeyoung excitedly sits there enjoying the ice cream with Mina.   
Mina happily eats her ice cream, and glances out the window. Chaeyoung stares too as she savors every bite. Her eyes freeze on the ice cream as each flavor slowly melts. But the only one who makes her melt the most is Mina. She savors the precious time with Mina, because when the weekends over, she knows the black swan has to work and her bed will become lonesome. 

Mina picks at the cone and licks the chocolate off the rim before biting into it. She dips the waffle into the ice cream, combining the flavors, and nibbles.   
Chaeyoung copies Mina, and picks at the plain waffle. She scoops a little of each ice cream and sits back. 

After several minutes of ice cream, the two work on their second cone. Chaeyoung dips her cone in the ice cream and slowly bites the rim counterclockwise. The two sit there eating the remaining ice cream, and the slightest of awkwardness doesn’t occur. 

“Oh you got a little…” Mina says and taps her own face, indicating the spot.   
Chaeyoung leans in and Mina helps her wipe the chocolate off her face.   
“Thank you,” Chaeyoung politely voices.   
The artistic girl stares at Mina, finding beauty as she eats ice cream. The way Mina stares out the window as people pass and the way she licks the ice cream from the cone, it’s nothing but art. Chaeyoung’s hand starts moving as if she’s sketching Mina at the moment. Chaeyoung mentally outlines Mina and the entire ice cream tray before it was semi-devoured. Not only does she move elegantly while she dances, but at times when she eats too. Chaeyoung stares with admiring heart eyes. She suddenly gets up and goes to the owner to borrow a pen or pencil.   
Mina watches as Chaeyoung momentarily leaves. 

Son Chaeyoung grabs a couple of napkins and starts randomly sketching Mina.   
Remembering the image of Mina in her mind, she roughly sketches her face with an ice cream cone in hand.   
Mina finishes her cone and spoons some ice cream into her mouth. She watches Chaeyoung draw. Focused on the image in her head, Chaeyoung creates a rough sketch of Mina eating an ice cream cone on the napkin. 

“I needed to capture your beauty,” Chaeyoung confesses and turns the napkin to Mina.   
“You can capture me anytime,” Mina giggles and gladly takes the napkin. Mina cheeses at Chaeyoung’s cuteness, she hasn’t received a napkin sketch from her in a while. And she’s kept them all.

Chaeyoung finally finishes her second cone and picks up her spoon to eat more ice cream.   
Mina puts her spoon down, signaling Chaeng to finish the remaining.   
“You didn’t eat the strawberry one?” Chaeyoung furrows.   
“I was saving the best for last,” Mina responds, wanting Chaeng to enjoy the strawberry scoop all by herself.   
Mina rubs her hands, a little cold from all the ice cream.   
Without saying much, she patiently waits for Chaeyoung, admiring her cuteness as she eats. Chaeyoung notices and offers her warm hand to Mina. Mina twinkles and squeezes her hand.  
Myoui Mina finds enjoyment with Son Chaeyoung. And she’s glad they can do something fun and simple even if it’s sitting on the couch watching TV or having ice cream on a Sunday. Or sometimes lying in bed and doing nothing.

Chaeyoung checks the time and quickly scoops the last several bites. Mina folds the little drawing of her into her pocket. It’s her souvenir.   
Exiting the ice cream parlor, the two stroll in the direction of the art gallery.   
Mina latches onto Chaeyoung’s hand as she walks, finding comfort in her hold.   
“Can we make a stop at the gallery?” Chaeng kindly asks.   
Mina nods and swings her hand, motioning Chaeng’s too. 

Chaeyoung walks, thinking about the portrait and the event. She thinks about the artists, and there were several her mom wanted to sign. Unable to remember a face, she hopes her artful chatter and knowledge was enough to wow each of them.   
Chaeyoung crosses her fingers, hoping only for the best. If at least one artist signed a contract with the gallery, then it would be a blessing.  
After several minutes of walking, the two arrive at the gallery. Greeted by Dahyun at the front counter, the three share smiles. 

Kim Dahyun respectfully dips her head and continues to smile as she now knows Chaeyoung’s identity. Mina walks towards the back with Chaeyoung and stops to browse the art.   
Dahyun stares at Chaeyoung as she walks away and into her boss’s office. The working girl twirls her pencil, thinking about the parking ticket. Chaeyoung said she would handle it, but her insides stir with worry.   
“You’re not going to get fired, don’t worry,” her conscience reassures.   
Dahyun exhales and continues to work, putting her trust in Son Chaeyoung. 

Mina browses the gallery. All the displayed art is the same from the social gathering, minus the stars that were next to the labels. She stands up close, viewing The Flock. Mina took photos of the portrait to save, but it’s just not the same. Amazed at the artwork, she stands up close in person. Chaeyoung’s beautiful, and the things she creates with her hands always result in a certain exquisiteness and it’s stunning. It’s more than beautiful.  
Myoui Mina wants to touch the portrait, but the oil on her fingers would probably mess up the painting. 

Kim Dahyun stares at Mina from afar as she stands in front of the painting. Dahyun continues to peek knowing the art she’s examining is Chaeyoung’s.   
Dahyun’s certain Chaeyoung’s painting is going to sell like a hot cake, since she received the most stars.   
Minding her own, she goes back to working on the tasks in her agenda. 

As always, Son Chaeyoung picks at the candy jar on her mom’s desk, picking her favorite. Chaeng waits for her mom to finish on the phone. She looks out the office window, peeking at Mina.   
“Okay,” her mom calls and Chaeyoung turns around to receive a file of paperwork.   
“The client has agreed to finalize their contract,” her mom excitedly states.   
“I do not know what it is with you kids, you guys are hard to sign,” she informs as she fixes the scattered papers on her desk.   
Chaeyoung quickly browses through the file to see the artist’s impressive resume and portfolio.   
“Wow she’s a self made,” Chaeyoung states as she continues to read.   
“You two probably have more in common than the paper states,” Mrs. Son comments.   
Son Chaeyoung scans the rest of the file, as it is what her mom says as she finds some similarities shared. They’re both autodidacts.  
Chaeyoung nods, finding the client interesting already and impressive with the amount of arts displayed in their portfolio. The sudden thought of wanting to collaborate with the artist on paper runs through her mind.   
But what intrigues her the most is the artist would rather remain anonymous as well.  
Chaeyoung exhales and closes the file, reading it later at home.   
The phone rings and Mrs. Son answers promptly.  
Grabbing another candy, Chaeyoung waves at her mom and exits her office.   
She glances at Mina, who is still standing in front of the portrait. She pauses to examine her.   
“It seems she really likes the portrait,” Chaeng’s conscience claims.   
Silent on her feet, Chaeyoung walks behind Mina and observes her work. 

“Can I help you Miss,” Chaeyoung jokes. Mina startles and smiles from hearing the cub’s voice.   
“It’s beautiful, how much?” Mina suddenly asks, playing along.  
“Ah, sorry miss, but the portrait isn’t for sale,” Son Chaeyoung explains and crosses her fingers.   
“But we have other pretty portraits as well,” Chaeng advises and sways her hand.   
Mina shakes her head, because of them all, only this painting intrigues her the most.   
In her eyes, Chaeyoung’s painting is the most astounding.

Chaeyoung dimples and walks towards the front, observing the other pretty artworks. Mina slowly follows, glimpsing at the beautiful painting one last time.   
Kim Dahyun stands to greet the two as they exit the gallery. 

Chaeyoung walks with her head slightly down, lost in her thoughts. She thinks about the photos of arts in the portfolio she saw earlier.   
“Is everything okay?” Mina asks as she walks closely.   
“Of course, I just had to pick this up,” she replies showing Mina the file.   
“Ah,” Mina says and continues to walk with Chaeyoung, in the direction they came from. Nearly forgetting, she reaches for the candy in her pocket and gives it to Mina. Mina grins, immediately opening the treat and stuffing it into her mouth. Minutes of walking pass…

They pass a pizza restaurant, and Mina pulls Chaeng back by the arm.   
“Dinner?” Mina asks as she scans the menu plastered on the glass window.   
Chaeyoung looks inside the restaurant; she’s okay with anything as long as Mina doesn’t have to cook.   
Entering the place, Mina looks through the full menu and orders a large combination pizza.   
The two sit there waiting for their order. Chaeyoung grips at the file in hand, and thinks about what happened earlier.   
Though she was joking about the portrait, she really means it. After witnessing Mina’s admiration and the glimmer in her eyes as she discussed the painting earlier today, its evident. Without needing to say anything more, Son Chaeyoung can read Mina’s expression clearly. Besides, it would be a shame to not gift it to Mina since she is in the portrait. And if it wasn’t for her, Chaeyoung wouldn’t have drawn such a beautiful piece of art.   
Mina continues to browse the menu whilst Chaeng sits proceeding to get lost in her thoughts.   
And a sudden idea occurs to her. She’ll cleverly gift Mina the portrait without her knowing. Chaeyoung puts her hands to her lips and hides her wicked smile. It would be more fun this way and Mina would be clueless. She would never see it coming… Knowing damn well how Mina is, she’d never accept such a grand gift especially when painting is Chaeng’s main source of income. 

Chaeyoung scratches her head, thinking how she’ll plan everything. Since tomorrow is the start of another week. 

After waiting several minutes for their pizza, the two leave with a square box in hand. Chaeyoung exchanges her file with the pizza so she can carry the box.   
“The box is bigger than you,” Mina jokes.   
“Don’t you know, never judge a box by its cover,” Chaeyoung sarcastically informs.  
“It’s book,” Mina corrects and chuckles.   
Chaeyoung laughs, she knows but wanted to say box just because. 

Chaeyoung clears her throat and continues to walk. Mina walks with the file in hand, guarding it with her life.   
“I like this,” Chaeyoung softly confesses.   
Mina glances at the tiger, interpreting what Chaeng means by this.  
Chaeyoung looks forth, thinking of everything she likes.   
“I like being with you,” Chaeyoung discloses. She doesn’t mean just in a relationship but in general.  
“I like our weekends together,” she truthfully says.  
She wishes Mina could always stay over longer or forever.

Mina smiles, and slings her arm onto the short girl’s shoulder.   
“You’re so cute, you’re my cutie pie,” Mina happily declares.   
“That is why I [k]nee-d you,” Mina embarrassingly jokes whilst dabbing her knee on Chaeng’s thigh.   
Mina thinks about her scar suddenly and Chaeyoung’s comforting and honest words. She enjoys spending every minute with her even when they aren’t doing anything or simply sleeping. 

Mina opens the front door for Chaeyoung as she holds the pizza and digs through her pocket for the apartment key.   
She purposely reaches for her back pockets and taps. Chaeyoung chortles then dimples and gestures Mina to hold the box.   
“No I got it,” Mina laughs as she now digs her fingers into the front pockets.   
Mina intentionally takes her time, winking her eyes as she finds the key, teasing Chaeyoung.  
Chaeyoung bites her lower lip, and patiently waits too. 

Gripping on the apartment key, Mina pauses and stares at Chaeng. She looks around then back to Chaeyoung. Cutely leaning her face in, she quickly taps the cub’s lips with hers. 

Mina quickly turns around and opens the apartment lock.   
Chaeng sets the pizza down and takes the file from Mina. She scurries to her room and tosses it on the bed for later. Mina grabs a cup of water and sips before handing it to Chaeyoung.  
Though it isn’t dinnertime, Chaeyoung opens the pizza to quickly get a whiff. She rapidly blinks as the smell of heaven invades her nostrils. She salivates and closes the box. Checking the time, she saves the pizza for later. 

Son Chaeyoung goes to her art corner and randomly picks at the colors.   
She sits on the stool and searches for colors. She starts squirting some colors on the palette.   
“Do you want to paint?” Chaeyoung nicely asks.  
Mina approaches and puts her hand on the cute girl’s shoulder. She’s observing.   
“It’ll be fun,” Chaeyoung suggests but Mina doesn’t respond.   
“Okay,” Mina bluntly mutters since Chaeyoung is already starting.  
She tilts her head back gently shakes her hair. In an appealingly manner, she runs her fingers through her hair, combing it back. Mina gently strokes the remaining hair into her hands and effortlessly ties her hair in a pony-tail.  
Chaeyoung stares with an open mouth, entranced by a simple hair tie action.   
She licks her lips and stands to offer Mina the stool. 

Helping Myoui Mina set up her station, she lets the pretty girl select her colors and brushes as she adds color to the palette.   
“It’s okay if you get messy, just have fun,” Chaeyoung encourages.   
She looks at Mina to ensure she’s okay, given what happened with the pottery wheel.   
The splatters are still on the floor along with the ones Chaeng purposely created. 

Grabbing a fresh canvas, she places it on the easel and lets Mina play. Chaeyoung leaves to fetch some water and another stool.   
Mina decides on the colors she wants and squeezes some of each on the palette.   
Not really knowing much about painting, she randomly chooses a brush and dips it into the color. She peeks at Chaeyoung before stroking the brush on the white canvas. 

Chaeyoung puts the water next to the paints and scoots her stool next to Mina. The artsy girl comfortably sits and reaches over Mina for a brush. She holds the brush and sits frozen. Mina steals a glimpse and embarrassingly smiles, she doesn’t know what she’s doing. 

“Do you want to help me?” Mina mutters.   
“Sure,” Chaeng nods.  
“Please paint something,” Mina nicely asks.   
Chaeyoung dabs a little paint and randomly strokes the canvas. Not knowing what to paint yet, she lets her hand guide her movement and ever so gently, she strokes.   
Mina closely observes, the way Chaeyoung holds the brush, her movement, and just about everything.   
Interested in the way Chaeyoung creates beautiful paintings, Mina tries. Mimicking her hand gestures to the way she holds the brush. But of course, it’s not the same, and Mina smiles as she randomly draws a patch of cloud.   
After several moments of fun painting and stroking, Mina snatches a glance at Chaeyoung’s side. It’s beautiful as always but the random basket of fruits look too real. They almost look indistinguishable.  
Mina puts her brush down and continues to look at Chaeyoung as she carefully shades a shadow with a thin brush.   
Clenching a brush in between her teeth, she gently strokes and dabs the canvas.   
Attracted by the way Chaeyoung concentrates as she paints, Mina folds her hands and simply watches.   
Chaeyoung leans back to realize Mina’s been watching her the whole time.   
“Oh I like that, it’s very expressive,” Chaeyoung compliments at the random things painted on Mina’s side.  
Mina licks her lips and puts her hand on Chaeyoung’s shoulder. She delicately grips as if she’s massaging her supposedly tense shoulder. She flicks the cubs earlobe to get her attention, and Chaeyoung immediately turns.   
“Can you give me a lesson?” Mina charmingly questions as she licks the corner of her lips.   
Their beautiful eyes meet, and Chaeyoung knows Mina doesn’t really mean an art lesson. She sits properly, recalling the time Mina made her more than a hearty breakfast.   
Chaeyoung unclenches the brush and chuckles finding Mina’s offer enticing.   
Son Chaeyoung licks her pretty pink lips and slightly puckers. She stares at the cute dots aligned on Mina’s face and strokes her silky hair behind her ear.   
Captivated by the swan’s lustrous eyes, Chaeyoung blindly leans into Mina’s face and consecutively kisses her. 

“Okay,” Chaeng says and clears her throat. Her insides are tingling from the intense kisses.   
Mina cups her baby’s face and smiles, somewhat satisfied from each kiss. Her hands escape and firmly relax on the top of the cute girl’s knee. Chaeyoung secures her hand on top of Mina’s and squeezes.   
A little laugh escapes, since she’s unsure what Mina might do next. 

Teaching Mina a proper lesson, Chaeyoung lifts Mina’s hand and puts the brush in it.   
Hands combined, Chaeyoung scoots her stool closer and the two share a brush on the white canvas. She focuses on Mina’s hand and guides her through each stroke. Mina grabs a different tool and analyzes it.   
“What’s this?” Mina asks. Chaeyoung lets go to pick the edge knife.   
“It’s a scraping knife or blade, it’s used for shaping, contouring, and scraping designs into composition and also for removing color,” the artsy girl educates.   
Mina listens and nods her head at the extra lesson.   
Without asking, Chaeyoung swaps the brush out for the knife and demonstrates. With Mina’s hand firmly gripping the tool, she scrapes at the paint and smears a portion of it. Unlike the brush, Chaeyoung firmly presses and scrapes the edge of the blade against the canvas.   
Mina immediately notices and feels the difference. 

Chaeyoung withdraws her hand and Mina takes control of the scraper. She scrapes the canvas and finds this tool more fun than a regular brush.   
Mina scrapes the canvas left and right, unsure what she’s doing, but the feeling is fun. 

Mina curls her toes as she continues to play. She would love to give Chaeyoung a ballet or dance lesson too. Chaeyoung yawns and turns on the light. Without realizing how long they’ve been painting, it’s almost dinner time.   
Mina puts the tool down and faces Chaeyoung. Grabbing the cub’s hands, she pulls whilst stretching her arms. Mina rolls her neck, she feels a little tired.   
Light on her feet, Mina hops up and walks to the bathroom washing her hands. She should shower instead since she has some paint smears on her arms too.  
Mina glances at her reflection and decides to shower instead.   
“I’m going to take a quick shower,” Mina shouts as she rubs her hands hard to rid the paint.  
Chaeyoug hears Mina but doesn’t respond. Instead she stops cleaning and fetches a clean set of clothes for Mina, lending the swan hers. She neatly places the clothes on her bedside for Mina. Chaeng quietly enters to find Mina bare-naked and clothes tossed on the floor. Her body is a work of art.   
She ogles the pretty girl and sweeps the clothes off the floor and tosses them into the hamper. Chaeyoung quickly washes her hands and continues to leer at Mina from the mirror.  
Mina stands tall in the tub and seductively eyes her back, seeing if she would join the swan to save water.   
But Chaeyoung smirks and quickly leaves to clean up the mess outside. She doesn’t want to give a lesson now. Besides Mina teased her this morning…

Chaeyoung puts all her paints back and cleans her brushes in the water cup. With a paper towel she pats them dry and leaves them on the counter. She carefully sets the canvas aside, moving the easel to a corner. Chaeyoung goes back to stare at the painting before leaving to her room. She enjoyed painting and playing with Mina. 

Sitting on her bed, she flips through the file. Taking her time, she carefully reads through the detailed resume.   
“Hm, impressive,” Chaeyoung says aloud as she continues to read.   
Intrigued by the artist, she decides to do a little research.   
Chaeyoung organizes the paperwork and prepares the documents. She signs off on some and leaves the rest to her mom. 

Mina steps out of the bathroom after a quick shower with only a towel on. She notices Chaeyoung sitting on the bed reading the files within the folder from earlier. She’s semi-working while she waits for Mina to finish. Not wanting to bother the cute cub, Mina unwraps her towel and dries off the little water patches on her shoulder.   
She tosses her towel on the bed, causing Son Chaeyoung to steal a glance of her perfection. The cub purses her lips, amused by Mina’s curves, and its difficult to not steal another glance. Chaeyoung licks her lips and quietly huffs, eyes wandering back to the file of paperwork. Mina slips into a white pair of underwear and eyes Chaeyoung.

“What do you think about me working with another artist?” Chaeyoung suddenly asks, wanting to know Mina’s opinion.  
Mina tosses on Chaeyoung’s oversized shirt and crawls into bed. On bended knees, she dries the wet parts of her hair and thoughtfully thinks about the question. Mina would know since she worked with many people.  
But Hirai Momo crosses her mind as she thinks. And so does her hard rock abs.  
Mina also thinks about the differences since dance is an art too but through a different platform.   
“I think that’s a tough one, but it would be good, you could share ideas to create a greater outcome, ” Mina hesitantly elaborates.  
She also thinks about the disadvantages since Chaeng paints in a particular way.   
Though her art is beautiful and evokes feelings, her unique style of art is her very own signature that no one can replicate.  
Chaeyoung ponders as she digests Mina’s opinion.   
Myoui Mina fixes her posture and leans against the soft headboard.  
“Are you to collaborate with someone?” Mina interrupts, and glimpses at the file on Chaeng’s lap.  
“Hm, well I’ve always been an independent artist, so it would be nice to collaborate with someone for a change?” Chaeyoung hesitantly confesses.  
“It would be interesting I suppose,” she unsurely adds.   
Still thinking about the question she asked, the little cub stares at Mina with confused eyes. But Mina knows whatever Chaeyoung decides will be good.   
Mina enticingly slides her soft hands against Chaeyoung’s arm. 

“Do you want to collaborate?” Mina alluringly asks and cutely puffs her cheeks.   
Chaeyoung would love to collaborate with Mina not just in art.  
Chaeyoung dimples and takes off her frames and puts the file of paperwork to the side. She reaches for Mina’s hand and gently kisses her fingers. Teasing Mina too, she pulls her cute cheeks and hops out of bed.   
“My turn to shower,” Chaeyoung says and gathers a clean set of clothes.   
Tossing the outfit on the bed, Son Chaeyoung scurries to shower meanwhile, Mina lies in bed and cutely frowns. 

Realizing the napkin drawing is still in her old clothes, Mina quietly enters the bathroom too to retrieve her souvenir. She spots Chaeyoung showering and she gummies at the adorable naked tiger. Mina exits to put the napkin into her purse for safekeeping. Checking the time, she heads to the kitchen to prepare for dinner.   
Mina opens the box of pizza and the pungent smell of cheese fill her senses. She closes the box and browses the fridge for drinks. Grabbing a cup she pours a bit of juice and sips. Mina turns on the TV and calmly sits, waiting for Chaeyoung to finish showering to eat dinner together. She looks at the canvas they painted and then back to the screen. 

Son Chaeyoung, lathers, scrubs, and rinses herself clean. She scrubs the tiny paint speckles within her nails. Rinsing once more, she steps out of the shower with a towel on and quickly dries herself head to toe in her room. Putting on clean clothes she hears the TV on and she too checks the time. It’s dinnertime.

Chaeyoung pats the little streaks of her wet hair dry and puts her frames on. Hanging her towel, she leaves to join the elegant swan.   
“What are you doing?” Chaeyoung whispers.   
Mina slightly turns her face and whispers back, “watching TV, and waiting for you.”   
She slyly peeks at Chaeyoung and excitedly gummies. Getting up from the couch Mina goes to her.   
Chaeyoung opens the pizza and picks off a piece of mushroom. Eyeing each slice, she randomly chooses one and puts it on a plate.   
She too helps Mina and places her slice on a new plate.   
“I want that one,” Mina points.   
Chaeyoung puts the other slice back, switching it for the one Mina wants.   
“No that one,” Mina’s mind changes and points again.   
Chaeyoung holds the pizza in mid air and looks at the pizza and then to Mina.   
“That one…that…this, that, okay this one,” Mina indecisively teases, toying around.  
Black swan points at all the slices in the box. They all look good.  
Chaeyoung puts the slice of pizza in her hand back, confused at which piece Mina wants.   
Being ever so patient, Chaeyoung picks a piece of bell pepper off her slice. She knows Mina is messing with her.  
“Okay this one,” Mina finally decides and points.   
Chaeyoung points too, confirming this particular slice is the one Mina wants.   
“I want this one,” Mina confirms again. The pretty swan teases and points her finger at Chaeyoung.  
“And this one,” Mina softly says with her index on Chaeyoung’s heart.   
Son Chaeyoung smiles hard at Mina’s corniness. Even when Mina doesn’t try hard, she finds her cuteness unbearable and it makes Chaeyoung smiles hard.   
“Okay, you can have it, but not my art supplies,” Chaeyoung jokingly says.  
Mina wraps her arms around her little cute cub, and gently tugs her close as she too closes in and affectionately pecks her cheek.   
“Thank you,” Mina respectfully states and lets go.   
Grabbing both their plates, Mina goes to sit on the couch. She watches TV as she eats. 

Son Chaeyoung rummages through her cabinet for snacks to eat. She grabs the bags of chips and cookies. Making her way to Mina, she sits alongside the beauty and eats dinner. Chaeyoung pours some chips on her plate and sits back enjoying the pizza.   
Mina flips through the channel to find a good show to watch but there’s nothing. She scans the movie list on demand and picks Iron Man.   
Mina slowly eats and attentively watches. It’s her other favorite movie.  
Chaeyoung finishes her first slice and with her plate, she walks to the kitchen to fetch another. She places two pizza slices on her plate, ones for Mina. 

Mina nibbles on the crust and reaches for a cookie. Chaeyoung bites into her second slice of pizza and drinks from Mina’s cup to quench her thirst.   
After several minutes, Mina finally finishes her first slice. Chaeyoung thoughtfully puts another piece on Mina’s plate. 

Almost an hour of eating, they simply sit there to finish watching Iron Man. Chaeyoung sits slouched, tired and from a food coma.   
She suddenly reaches for Mina’s arm and guides it around her shoulder. Chaeyoung leans into Mina and inhales her. Finding comfort in Mina’s arms, she snuggles her.   
Semi focused on the movie and Mina, Chaeyoung slides to the swans lap and carefully skates her hands on her leg, avoiding her scar. Mina notices the warm and soft touch and she too lays a hand on Chaeyoung. Ever so gently, Myoui Mina runs her pretty fingers through Chaeyoung’s hair and massages her scalp. She playfully pulls on Chaeyoung’s round earlobes and it makes her weakly smile. It’s so comforting Chaeyoung could probably fall asleep in an instant. 

Chaeyoung hears her own breathing as she exhales. Mina’s lap is so soft like a cloud. She’s entirely soft that Chaeyoung could melt every time and anytime. 

Chaeyoung takes off her frames and rubs her eyes. She recalls today and the fun she had. She thinks about doing things with Mina. And lastly, she thinks about how she’ll carry out her clever plan.   
The tiger closes her eyes for a second, she still needs the artist to finalize their contract. Maybe she’ll email the artist later to meet up tomorrow or this week.   
Chaeyoung yawns and slightly closes her eyes. 

Mina stretches her arms and her joints crack. The movie is finally over, and she adoringly nudges Chaeyoung, putting her hands on her head. Feeling every touch and breath, Chaeyoung silently giggles as Mina’s stranded hairs tickle her neck. Son Chaeyoung turns to look at Mina and she stares back lovingly.   
Mina gummies and gently squishes the conscious girl’s lips. In response, Chaeyoung analyzes her expression and her eyes steer to Mina’s lips. Keeping her stare, Mina swallows and gravitates to Chaeng’s lips, kissing her tenderly.   
Mina’s fingers wander, tracing every aspect of her carefully, like she’s a canvas.   
“You’re beautiful,” Mina whispers.   
Chaengie scrunches her nose and blushes at Mina’s comment. Embarrassed now to make eye contact, she closes her eyes instead.

“Do you want to go to bed?” Mina whispers again, and kindly taps the tip of her pointed nose.  
“Apparate!” Chaeyoung exclaims with a finger pointed in the direction of her room.   
Mina laughs because Chaeyoung wants to teleport to her room instead.   
Chaeyoung dimples and gets up. She gathers the snacks on the table and Mina helps too with the plates. The two take a moment to clean everything before heading to the bathroom then to bed. 

Mina brushes her teeth and so does Chaengie. The swan wishes everyday was the weekend. But she does have to instruct tomorrow. Mina calf raises and holds her posture with her tippy toes. She does this several times as she brushes her teeth. Chaeyoung continues to brush and quickly turns to glance at Mina’s unusual height. She creases her brows because it looks painful, but yet she’s amazed.   
“Toesies!” Chaeyoung randomly blurts as she rinses and gargles her mouth clean. Giving Mina the sink space, she leaves to moisturize her face. Chaeyoung spots the file and realizes she still needs to email the new client. She flips through the paperwork to see the amount of clients she needs to email and message.   
Having been away from her phone for several hours, she checks her messages and emails. Replying to them, Chaeyoung goes back to drafting a quick email for the unknown client.   
Mina combs her fingers through her hair and waddles into Chaeyoung’s big bed. She exhales and lies comfortable whilst staring at Chaeyoung.   
“Look at me,” Mina whispers, wanting all of Chaeyoung’s attention.   
“Mmm,” Chaeyoung caringly mumbles as she finishes drafting the email.   
Setting her phone down, she gives Mina her full attention.   
Chaeyoung’s tiger-eyes softly penetrate Mina’s as they lay there staring at each other.   
It’s so calm and quiet, and the only thing that can be heard is their heartbeats. 

Mina intentionally puts her index on Chaeyoung’s soft lips and presses inwards. But Chaeyoung doesn’t smile, she solemnly kisses back and clutches onto Mina’s wrist, holding it firmly. With her teeth, she gently grazes the tip of her index. Chaeyoung let’s go and Mina withdraws her finger and gummies. Playing with the tiger, she quickly taps Chaeyoung’s lips, knowing she might get bitten again. 

Chaeyoung beams and forces Mina’s hand to her lips and gently traces the outline before kissing the top of her fingers.  
She releases, and Mina keeps calm and exhales, blowing air into the cub’s pretty face. She hasn’t thought about her scary dream or the scar on her leg as much.   
“Goodnight,” Mina murmurs and quickly pecks her pink lips. Chaeyoung licks her lips, saving Mina’s little minty kiss. She turns off the lights and Mina turns around pulling the sheets to her chin. She closes her eyes ready to sleep. Nothing feels better than being in the tigers bed with Son Chaeyoung. 

But the little kisses aren’t enough, and she’s not satisfied. Remembering Mina’s teases from this morning, she isn’t going to let her pass and sleep so easily.  
It’s dark but not completely, and Chaeyoung can see Mina’s silhouette. She reaches for her shoulder and with her index, she traces Mina’s back. Mina quietly giggles and moves her shoulders. She’s been taunting Chaeyoung all day, she knows what’s coming. Chaeyoung pulls Mina’s shirt up, exposing her beautiful back. And she audibly exhales, as Chaeyoung runs her hands up and down like a brush. Now she wants to collaborate and teach a lesson…

Mina’s arm fiddles and wanders for Chaeyoung’s as she blindly reaches behind.   
Chaeyoung corners Mina, she’s so close that there’s no space to move. Mina wants to turn around but she’s on the edge of the bed. She can hear Chaeyoung’s calm breathing and her closeness. Therefore, she can only push back enough to press her bottom into Chaeyoung’s hips.   
Chaeyoung smiles, she’s been avoiding Mina’s signals all day, unintentionally of course. With her steady hands she invades the swan, pulling the front of her shirt up to her neck.   
Taking her time, she gently caresses every bit of her until Mina goose bumps and quivers. Mina grips at the sheets as she let’s Chaeyoung’s hands stray. The cub kisses away at the back of her neck as she tugs the shirt. With her tongue, she spirals and sucks, leaving little bruises in between her neck and shoulder. Her insides are sparking like fireworks. Mina rapidly breathes and giggles whilst turning her face to look at Chaeyoung. She forces her lips on Mina and sweetly kisses her all over.   
In response, Mina laughs and fidgets as she’s stuck lying on her side. Mina tosses her leg back, wrapping it around Chaeyoung’s.   
“Stupefy,” Chaeyoung undertones and chuckles. She doesn’t want Mina to move.

“Are we dueling?” Mina quietly asks, aware of the spell casted.   
But Chaeyoung doesn’t answer and continues where she left off, hands firmly on Mina’s waist. She reassures Mina they are as her hands wander to the front of the swan’s chest and gently squeezes. Chaeyoung inhales Mina like a breath of fresh air as she continues to caress. Mina faintly whimpers and kicks at the sheets as her body temperature rises. Every spot Chaeyoung touches tingle her senses and she can’t hold it or keep still any longer. Mina exhales hard and she’s tempted to turn around and return every touch.   
Chaeyoung playfully skids her fingers in all directions, teasing Mina before she slides them into her pants to give her a different art lesson. Son Chaeyoung’s is really good at art.   
Mina lightly thrusts her hips back but to only be embraced by Chaeyoung’s little bottom. A quiet whimper escapes Mina’s lips as Chaeyoung’s warm fingers gently instruct and press her soft spot. The swan sways her hips to and fro and Chaeyoung reads her body language and speeds her fingers.   
And with every delicate stroke she applies, it drives the swan to the edge of no return. Mina cocks her head back, bumping into Chaeng’s and tenses.   
She’s short of breath.  
Her chest expands for air, and she starts breathing uncontrollably. Her heart could shoot from her chest as Chaeyoung intensifies each stroke. Mina shuts her eyes as she begins to feel numb from the waist down. Not knowing what to grab, she grips her fingers and bites her lower lip as the cub’s caress continues. Unable to hold her posture any longer, Mina tilts her body and trembles and digs her face into the pillow. She grips and pulls at the pillow, moaning into it satisfyingly. Chaeyoung’s arm angles, and follows Mina as she tilts. Unlike this morning’s tease, Chaeyoung doesn’t stop.   
It drives Mina more than over the edge.   
She aggressively grasps onto Chaeyoung’s arm, unsure if she wants her to stop or keep going. But before she could make up her damn mind, Mina’s entire body ignites again, and she exhales every bit of her breath. With her hands, Mina cups her mouth to cover her moan, but it still escapes. And every whimper that slips Mina’s precious lips makes Chaeyoung satisfied. Mina swallows and exhales, as she returns from the edge.   
Chaeyoung retracts her hands and delicately pecks Mina’s shoulder blade and pulls her shirt down.  
Mina’s heart beats steadily and she too pulls the front of her shirt down. She can feel Chaeyoung breathing hard into her. Chaeyoung scoots back, allowing Mina to turn. Delighted by her lesson, Mina reaches for Chaeyoung blindly. The swan tosses a leg over Chaeyoung’s knee to bind her. Feeling for her in the semi-darkness, Mina grasps at the neck and cups Chaeyoung’s face. She gracefully kisses her smooth lips. Chaeyoung passionately kisses back and Mina’s insides continue to light up.

Chaeyoung carefully touches Mina’s arm, and guides it around her waist. The cub lies there calmly and saddens a little and purposely pokes Mina’s cheek. She inches into Mina and blindly kisses. Knowing tomorrow is the start of a new week and that Mina has work, every kiss matters. Every touch Mina gives matters.  
Chaeyoung inhales and exhales and she can smell Mina. She can hear her breathing even though they’re both synchronized. Chaeyoung moves back trying to meet Mina’s pretty eyes with hers. She temporarily closes her eyes, saving this moment in time like there won’t be a tomorrow.  
Mina’s hand travels to Chaeyoung’s symmetrical lips and she too reciprocates her love. She sprinkles her with little consecutive kisses and places her hand back. 

The night is quiet and all but breathing can be heard.  
Son Chaeyoung renders herself entirely to Mina; she loves her.  
“I miss you,” Chaeyoung randomly blurts.   
Mina giggles, confused because she’s there holding Chaeyoung in her arms.  
“My little baby,” Mina cutely says and runs her fingers along the cub’s back smoothly.   
“I wanted to tell you that now because I’ll miss you more tomorrow,” Chaeyoung murmurs.   
She dimples and digs her face in Mina’s chest, a little embarrassed about her silly confession. But she means it with all her heart.   
The swan continues to pet her and its always soothing. Chaeyoung clenches onto Mina’s shirt and lightly tugs it. 

“I wish we could stay like this,” Chaeyoung’s conscience hopes. Unsure how long the two have been conscious in the dark, Mina continues to soothingly scratch Chaeyoung’s back. And the little cub struggles to keep wake and surely falls asleep in the comfort of Mina’s arms.

Mina dwells as she lies there in the quietness. With her free arm, she reaches hard for the sheets and pulls it upwards, covering their bodies. She can feel the sheets slide against her scar. But Mina doesn’t want to think about anything now. Sometimes it still gets to her.

She exhales and stops petting, leaving her hand as is. Finding protection in Chaeyoung’s arms too, Mina closes her eyes.  
Son Chaeyoung makes her ‘begin’ and she counts her blessings, for tomorrow is another day.


	4. Sic

Mina wakes to a cold morning and Chaeyoung snuggled up next to her. The comfort and the warmth of Chaeyoung’s bed and body make’s her want to sleep in more. Mina pulls the blankets to her chin and closes her eyes for a quick second.   
A second becomes a minute and Mina rubs her eyes to fully wake up. She stares at Chaeyoung and slowly crawls out of bed. Sitting straight, she glances at her leg and the scar on her knee. Mina turns around to look at Chaeyoung once more.   
And a gummy smile slips as she looks at her adorable tiger fast asleep. 

Mina quietly walks to the bathroom to wash up. Quick with brushing her teeth, she rinses her mouth and washes her face next. Walking back to Chaeyoung’s room, she checks the time and quietly gathers her things. She has to go back to her apartment, eat breakfast, and make it to work on time. 

Mina hesitates and decides if she should wake Chaeyoung up. Taking the time to change instead, she contemplates for several seconds. Last night was fun and Mina enjoyed it. She enjoyed every lesson and duel. And if she were to lie back down in Chaeyoung’s bed, she’ll definitely be late to work. Because she knows how Chaeyoung can get especially when it’s cold. 

The understanding girl leaves momentarily, giving Chaeyoung more time to sleep.  
Myoui Mina sets her bag on the kitchen counter and checks her phone for the time.   
She still has plenty of time; therefore she quickly shuffles through Chaeng’s fridge to find ingredients. Moving the leftover pizza to the side, Mina grabs the eggs, jam, and bread from the cabinet. 

Trying to remain quiet as possible, Mina grabs the frying pan, plates, and utensils.   
Adding oil to the hot pan, Mina simply cracks three eggs in and waits. She grabs four pieces of bread and puts it in the toaster. Mina checks her phone as she waits, and she thinks mentally of what to do later.   
The eggs fry and the splatter of oil breaks her concentration. Mina digs the spatula under the eggs and turns them over perfectly and turns off the heat. 

Son Chaeyoung feels around her bed but it’s empty. Her eyes sting a little and she slowly gets up and her visions a blur. Thinking nothing more, she rubs her eyes and reaches for her glasses nearby. Chaeyoung shivers and checks the time. She silently but quickly steps out of bed to look for Mina first. She knows Mina has to work later.

Chaeyoung smiles at the sight of Mina’s beautiful back as she cooks.   
Surprised to see Mina in the kitchen again, Chaeyoung quietly approaches her with a smile.   
The toaster pings and Mina slightly turns to fetch the bread but catches a sneaky Chaeng.   
“Good morning,” Mina happily greets with a gummy smile.   
“I’m starting to think you like the kitchen more than my bed,” Chaeng utters with sleepy eyes.

Mina picks the slices of toast out and sets them all on a plate.   
“Good morning,” Chaengie greets while slumping onto Mina’s back. She places her hands on Mina’s hips and remains quiet.   
Following Mina like a lost puppy, Chaeyoung rests her chin on the girl’s shoulder and sniffs.   
“I love breakfast with you,” Chaeyoung comments and now wraps her arms around Mina’s waist. Lifting her chin, she gently kisses Mina’s shoulder three times.  
Mina shyly giggles because she doesn’t know which ‘breakfast’ Chaeyoung is referring to. Rubbing her hands on top of Chaeyoung’s, she thinks about last night and leans back lovingly.   
Licking the corner of her lips, Mina turns to grab the pan with fried eggs and dumps them onto a separate plate. She can feel Chaeyoung’s semi-tight grasp and it makes her smile. She too knows Chaeng doesn’t want her to leave. 

“I don’t need help,” Mina quickly jokes since Chaeng assisted her with the dishes before.   
“Are you hungry?” Mina asks as she evenly spreads the jam onto each piece of toast.   
“Hungry?” Chaeyoung questions as she moves her hands.   
Purposely hesitating, Chaeyoung digs her hands into Mina’s front pockets.   
“I made breakfast, make sure to eat it later if not now,” Mina informs as she scoops some eggs onto the other plate. 

“Okay,” Chaeyoung nods and continues to closely follow Mina around.   
The cub nudges her forehead into the back of Mina’s head and shakes whilst digging her fingers deeper into her pockets. Mina smiles as Chaeng does so. She knows Chaeyoung doesn’t want her to leave. 

Mina browses the cabinet for a container to put her breakfast in. Double-checking the time, she quickly packs it to go.  
Mina reaches for the pan and places it in the sink. 

“I’ll wash it,” Chaeyoung immediately says. She’s always grateful that Mina cooks for her in general. Therefore, she doesn’t want her to wash anything. 

Mina glimpses around to ensure she hasn’t forgotten anything.   
“I have to go now,” Mina utters and rapidly taps her front pockets, also tapping her girl’s hands.  
“No,” Chaeng cutely pouts.   
“We haven’t had breakfast yet,” she sarcastically adds and purposely frowns.   
Chaeyoung lets go of her grasp and Mina turns around to meet her pretty eyes.   
Mina holds her laughter as she looks at Chaeng’s cute expression. If she stays any longer and allows the cub to stall her, then she’ll for sure be late.   
Mina smiles and cups her face.   
“I have to go to work or else I’ll be late,” Mina utters and then squeezes Chaeng’s adorable face, which causes her lips to pucker.   
“Okay,” Chaeng muffles and gently tugs at the corner of Mina’s shirt.

Myoui Mina scrunches her nose and leans into Chaeyoung kissing her lips quickly.   
“Bye!” Mina exclaims and gummy smiles. 

Letting her eyes do the talking, Chaeyoung watches Mina rush out the door. 

“Love you,” Chaeyoung mumbles as the door closes. 

Mina rushes out of the little tiger’s apartment and rushes to her place. She checks the time once more, and decides to eat while she walks to her place. Mina opens the container and folds her toast, adding the egg in between. 

Chaeng stares at the heart-filled breakfast Mina made and lick’s her lips. Realizing she forgot to wash up, Chaeng quickly goes to brush her teeth. She stares in the mirror and squints. Taking off her frames, she rinses her face clean and pats it dry.   
Chaeyoung smiles and recalls the weekend with Mina. The image of Mina flexing and looking absolutely like eye candy remains fresh in her mind. 

Chaeng chuckles and puts her frames on. The cub grabs her phone along the way before heading to breakfast. 

She stares at the breakfast Mina made, and smiles. She loves it when Mina cooks her food. It’s super thoughtful of Mina.

“She’s perfect, and I couldn’t ask for more,” Son Chaeyoung’s conscience speaks.

Chaeyoung’s mind wanders and she thinks about Mina. She thinks about what she’s been through and how brave she was to overcome such a tragic accident. And how courageous she was to continue pursuing something she loves even when it broke her and shattered her ambition. 

The cute cub sits there appreciating the breakfast her girlfriend prepared. Multi-tasking, she checks her emails and messages. 

Chaeng scratches her head as she still thinks about the plan since she wanted to gift Mina the portrait she painted. Not sure what to do yet, Chaeyoung sits there quietly, lost in ideas. No one deserves the portrait more than Myoui Mina.

 

Mina enters her apartment and rushes again. Having finished her breakfast before arriving to her apartment, Mina tosses the empty container in the kitchen sink. She quickly shuffles through her closet for a new set of clothes to change into. Remembering the memorable time spent with Chaeyoung over the weekend and their ice cream date, Mina reaches into her pocket for the napkin.   
As much as she’s in a rush, she slows down to set the napkin on the table ever so fragilely. She keeps everything Son Chaeyoung’s gifted her, including silly drawings and random napkin and paper doodles. 

Mina hurriedly exits her apartment and walks fast to work. 

Chaeyoung browses through her email and messages once more. Replying to some inquiries as always. Curious about the new client, she re-reads her finished draft and sends the email to the anonymous artist. 

Feeling a little curious, Chaeyoung leaves breakfast halfway to retrieve the new client’s file. She re-reads the resume once more, and indeed it is impressive. Sharing similar art styles, Chaeyoung scans the artist’s portfolio and observes everything. She also wonders what the artist looks like. Optimistic thoughts and ideas cluster her mind as she thinks about collaborating with the new client. Chaeng finishes her last bite and sits there thinking of nonsense. Since they both share similar art styles, the outcome of their painting could be beautiful if they were to collaborate. It would probably be a priceless work of art.

Myoui Mina enters the building to find Hirai Momo stretching in an empty classroom. Ignoring the scene, she strolls to the back of the lockers and changes into her dance attire. Mina slides her palm on top of her scar and closes her eyes. She had such a good sleep last night that it seemed as if Chaeyoung made her nightmare disappear. Putting her belongings into the locker, Mina checks the schedule before heading to her classroom. She’s not working with Momo today.   
She passes Hirai Momo again, and glances at the perfect dancer. And for a quick second, the image of Hirai’s toned abs flashes through her mind. 

Mina’s seen Hirai in this flexible state, the way her body bends and moves. She doesn’t want to overthink, but seeing Momo somewhat makes her think of what was. 

Swallowing hard, Mina licks her lips and walks away to her classroom. A mix of feelings clouds her mood and she feels slightly sad.   
She’s jealous because of Hirai Momo, but yet she admires her in a way. 

A semi-flustered Mina combs through her hair because she didn’t get this way with Nayeon when they first met. Mina stomps the dance flood hard, but it won’t change anything. Stomping the dance floor hard, won’t bring back her dream or fix her injuries. Mina notices a shadow pass and then a knock. She smiles as she sees Nayeon and then goes back to looking at her reflection.

Feeling sad still, Mina thinks about Son Chaeyoung for solace. Since accepting her condition, Mina still dwells on what was and the could’ve been from time to time. And at times an ounce of what could’ve been still gets to her. She tilts her heel and sways it side-to-side. She’s still able to dance ballet, but it’s just not the same. Mina looks in the mirror and stretches before her class starts. On her heels, she slowly lifts and arcs her back whilst moving her arms in the air ever so elegantly.   
Myoui Mina stops and clears her throat as she hears foot steps and chatter approaching. 

A smile automatically forms when she spots several students walking in. Mina continues to stretch and from the corner of her eye she notices Hirai Momo peeking. 

Hirai Momo smiles as she notices Mina looking at her in the mirror. Feeling excited to start her day, Momo waves and leaves to walk back to teach her class. 

Mina wonders if Momo witnessed her practice ballet earlier even if it was cut short. Pulling at her sleeves, Mina shakes her head, not wanting to think anything more. And she begins to instruct and teach class. 

Son Chaeyoung finishes her breakfast and washes the dirty dishes. She continues to think about the plan. She thinks if she’d like Mina to figure out the gift in riddles or by leaving little hints since the ballerina is such a trickster and loves games.  
The sudden idea to hide it in Mina’s apartment crosses her mind. But where would she hide such a big canvas since her living space is so small. Chaeyoung folds her lips inward and shakes her head from the indecisiveness.   
But the thought of Mina receiving the gift makes Chaeyoung dimple. She’d love to see her facial expression. Wanting tea in the morning, she fills the kettle with water, and waits for it to boil. 

Chaeng’s phone pings and it breaks her concentration. She immediately checks her phone assuming the anonymous artist has emailed her back, but it’s a message from her mother.   
Chaeyoung messages Mina about breakfast. 

Chaeyoung (11:42:05): Are you on your break? I just wanted to tell you breakfast was good, thank you. But it would’ve been better with you. 

Son Chaeyoung pours the hot water into a cup and reaches into her stash for a teabag. Cupping her hands, she blows and sips the goodness.   
Lost in contemplation, Chaeyoung sits on the stool and glances around thinking of what to do. She has to go to the gallery later and she also has to create a new portrait. She stares at the canvas on the side, the one she painted with Mina. After a good examine, she looks out the window for inspiration. It looks bright, cloudy, and cold outside. 

Mina teaches the dance steps slowly one move at a time. Observing her students in the mirror, she continues onto the next step. Turning on the music, she watches her students dance each part and observes their movements whilst helping to correct some moves. She keeps a smile on her face as she observes the younger students dancing. The song ends and teacher Myoui turns off the music and claps.  
“Okay lets take a break, come back in fifteen,” she yells. 

The students begin to leave class momentarily and so does Mina. Walking to the lockers, she glances through the window to spot Nayeon and Momo teaching class.   
Minding her own, she continues to walk to the lockers, grabbing a bottle of water along the way. Mina sits in the back, taking a short break. Sitting alone, she checks her phone and reads Chaeyoung’s message. A smile emerges on Mina’s face as she thinks of a witted reply. 

Mina (12:40:03): Breakfast is better with me? As in eating breakfast…together? Or…

Mina checks the time and walks back to teach class. 

The artistic girl sips her hot tea and dimples.   
She concentrates and begins to set up her station, grabbing a blank canvas and setting it on the easel.   
Chaeyoung sets her tea down and begins to work a little. With her pencil she begins to doodle random designs. Inspired by the new clients portfolio, Chaeyoung starts drawing.

After several hours, she sketches abstract characters with enlarged heads and small bodies.   
Chaeyoung takes a break and looks outside. It seems to be less cloudy. She should be heading to the gallery soon. Realizing the time, Chaeyoung goes to change. She puts on a thick jacket and grabs her wallet. Noticing the little paper sticking out, Chaeyoung’s eyes widen. She forgot to pay the parking ticket.

Having postponed the payment for the parking ticket, Chaeyoung puts it into her pocket. She gave Dahyun her word that she’d handle it. Besides, Dahyun is still new to the job, and she wouldn’t want the new girl to get fired over a silly mistake. 

Chaeyoung sighs and reads the instructions on the back of the parking ticket again.   
She mentally jots down the things she needs to do later, giving priority to the parking ticket first. Chaeyoung takes another sip of her tea and leaves her workstation as is. Grabbing her phone and wallet, she exits her apartment. 

Inputting the address in her phone, she double-checks the location. Walking straight to the building, she digs her hands into her jacket, keeping them warm. The cold air blows in her face and Chaeyoung squints her eyes whist adjusting her frames. Her vision fogs and she rubs her eyes.   
Chaeyoung views her phone as she walks. Reading messages from Mina always makes her smile and her insides tingle.   
She quietly laughs as she re-reads the message. Chaeyoung dimples hard and sends her a reply immediately. 

Chaeyoung (1:30:02): Haha, everything is better with you. XXXXXXXX!!

After minutes of walking, Chaeyoung finally arrives to pay the parking ticket. Keeping her word, she queues in the long line, and patiently waits. Chaeyoung observes everyone until her phone pings again. Assuming its Mina, she quickly reaches for her phone. But it’s her mother telling her to go to the gallery. 

Chaeyoung (1:45:40): I will be there, soon.

Chaeyoung taps her fingers and places them back in her jacket pockets. She can’t leave the line now, she’s been waiting for over ten minutes and it’s almost her turn.   
The waiting girl sighs. Her mother usually doesn’t message her to come into the gallery.   
“It must be urgent,” her conscience voices.   
She waves the parking ticket side to side as she continues to wait. Finally the next person, Chaeyoung eagerly looks at the customer in front.   
“Next,” the lady calls. And Son Chaeyoung rushes to the counter. Paying for the citation, she stuffs the receipts back into her wallet. 

Handling the parking ticket, Chaeyoung rushes out the building and races to her mother’s gallery, walking faster than normal. 

“What’s so urgent,” Chaeyoung’s mind speaks. Turning a corner, she continues to walk for several minutes until finally arriving at her mother’s gallery. 

Chaeyoung’s entrance startles Dahyun and before she can say anything, she smiles, greeting her boss’s daughter back. 

Dahyun thinks about the ticket and wonders if it’s been paid.   
“It must be or else I’d probably be fired by now,” Dahyun quietly blurts, easing her worried conscience. 

Chaeyoung looks at her portrait and then quickly walks to her mother’s office. 

Dahyun exhales and sits back down, then immediately jolts from her chair.   
“Wait,” Dahyun calls as she see’s Chaeyoung walk to the back. But it’s too late…

Hand already on the handle, she steps into her mother’s office.   
Park Jihyo turns around and smiles.   
“Oh great, I want you to meet someone,” her mother professionally says.   
“This is my daughter,” Mrs. Son proudly explains, introducing her.   
Jihyo kindly offers her hand and shakes Chaeyoung’s. In return, she politely bows at the pretty woman. 

“So you’re the talented artist,” Jihyo comments and brightly smiles.   
Since the social gathering at the gallery, she’s been more than interested in Chaeyoung’s portrait. Something about the amazing portrait catches her eye and she finds it necessary to display it at her dance studio. 

“So how much for the portrait,” Jihyo instantaneously blurts cutting to the chase.  
Chaeyoung chuckles and scratches her head. Immediately looking at her mother, she eagerly stares back. Chaeyoung shrugs her shoulders, unsure how much she’d want to sell it for. And not to mention, she had planned on gifting it to Mina. 

“It’s not for sale,” Chaeyoung’s mind alerts.

“Uhhh,” Chaeng hesitates and laughs. Her mother simply stares at her, waiting for a reply too.   
If she were to say it isn’t for sale, her mother might find it odd. The reason her mother let her display her works at her gallery is so they could be sold.   
“Well,” Chaeyoung says under her breath.  
“Give me an offer I wont refuse,” she adds.   
Jihyo folds her hands together and sits back.   
“Okay, whatever price you have in mind,” Jihyo answers, allowing Chaeyoung to make the offer. 

Chaeyoung grips her seat and sits back too, speechless. Usually her mother deals with the pricing, she’s just the painter. 

“I’ll have to think about it,” Chaeyoung says and stares back to meet her mother’s eyes. 

Park Jihyo brightly smiles and stands posed. Reaching into her clutch for a business card, and handing it to Chaeyoung.   
“I’ll be waiting for your call,” Jihyo states. Turning to Mrs. Son, she shakes her hand and beams.   
“It was nice meeting you two, hope to hear from you soon,” Park Jihyo utters and turns to Chaeyoung last. 

Mrs. Son stands and so does Chaeyoung as they escort Jihyo out of the office.   
Leaving her mother to walk Jihyo entirely out the gallery, she sits back down and analyzes the card. 

 

Myoui Mina compliments the students and claps her hands.   
“Okay, from the top again,” Mina states and starts the song again.   
The students begin to dance and she walks towards the back of class to intently watch. Nodding her head as the students dance, she practices the moves in her head too. 

Mina claps once more as the song comes to an end, applauding her students on the great work. 

“Okay, keep practicing the moves and see everyone tomorrow,” Mina says. 

The students exit class and Mina stands by the door, smiling and waving at the kids. 

She strolls to the lockers and hears Nayeon and Momo chatting. Mina smiles at the two and grabs the clothes in her locker. Mina takes off her dance attire, and changes into her regular clothes.   
Disrupted by Mina’s legs, Momo spots the long scar on her knee. And curiosity strikes her again, but she doesn’t want to be straight-forward and ask about her injury right away. Momo looks back to Nayeon and nods her head, listening to every word she says. 

Mina fixes her shirt, tucking it into her pants.  
“How was the gathering thing?” Nayeon curiously asks.   
She’s curious since she didn’t get to go.   
“You went too right?” she asks whilst turning back to Hirai.   
Momo nods her head and glances at Mina.   
“It was like a party,” Mina replies and smiles. 

Son Chaeyoung flips the card back and forth. She’s seen this business card before, because Mina has the same one. Chaeyoung reaches into the candy jar, picking out her favorite. Sitting back down, she waits for her mother to return. She thinks about Jihyo’s reply. If she were to sell, she could also use the money to plan a trip with Mina. She could take Mina somewhere nice and pamper her with gifts. But she also wants Mina to have the painting. She can see the desire of wanting the portrait in Mina’s eyes, every time she stares at the pretty painting.   
Confused on what to do, Chaeng patiently sits, waiting for her mother. Though Chaeyoung created the masterpiece, it just seems perfectly right that it should belong to Mina. 

Mrs. Son enters and immediately wants to get to business.   
“So how much?” her mother asks, curious to know her daughters reply. With eager eyes, Mrs. Son has never heard a client give a reply such as Jihyo’s. And it seems that Ms. Park is desperate to buy the portrait.   
“Eh,” Chaeyoung says.   
She sighs and doesn’t know if she should just tell her mother she wants to give it to Mina as a gift.   
“Would you be mad if I didn’t sell?” Chaeyoung immediately questions.   
Her mother sits back in her chair and gives a smile.   
Confused by her mother’s expression, Chaeyoung fiddles with the business card.   
“Why would I be mad dear?” Mrs. Son softly asks, already reading Chaeyoung’s facial expression.   
“Because,” she simply answers, unsure of what to say.   
Her eyes wander as she tries to find every reason to convince herself to sell.   
Mrs. Son inhales and sits upright.   
“I know you always create beautiful things dear,” her mother adds. Plus, since the social gathering, there have been more visitors than usual. 

She keeps her eyes on her daughter and gives another smile for she doesn’t want Chaeng to worry. 

Chaeyoung sinks into her chair. Glad to hear that her mother wouldn’t be upset. But with the flexible offer, what she had planned in her mind, has now made her indecisive.   
“Let me think about the offer,” Chaeyoung states with a somewhat made up mind. 

 

Myoui Mina casually walks home. She recalls the night of the art gallery and the cards received. She thinks deeply about the business cards. She may have her off days, but she does find enjoyment working at her current job. Little droplets of rain fall from the sky and Mina pulls her hood. Speeding up her pace, she walks home faster since she doesn’t have an umbrella. Mina gummies as she checks Chaeyoung’s message and counts the amount of X’s. 

“Everything is better with you, always,” Mina truthfully says aloud.   
She’s blessed to have Chaeyoung in her life. 

Chaeyoung exits her mother’s office with another stack of files. She passes by Dahyun and smiles.   
“Do you need a bag?” Kim Dahyun quickly says whilst reaching under the table already.   
“Uh, sure,” Chaeyoung says setting the files down. 

Kim Dahyun licks her lips. She wants to ask about the parking ticket, since Chaeyoung hasn’t mentioned anything. Her heart nervously beats as she helps Chaeyoung put the files in the bag.   
“Oh!” Chaeyoung blurts.   
“I forgot, but I paid off the ticket,” Chaeyoung directly informs. And she reaches for her wallet, withdrawing the ticket and receipt to show proof.   
Feeling her shoulders lift, Dahyun half smiles and strokes her hair back.   
“Thank you,” Dahyun states.   
“I thought I was going to get fired,” she worriedly explains. 

Son Chaeyoung chuckles and gives Dahyun reassurance that everything is fine. Passing her the ticket to keep, Dahyun grips on the receipt tightly.   
“Let me repay you,” Dahyun offers, feeling uneasy since she’s the one at fault for double parking. And it was also her fault that she got the ticket too. And plus, she’s received her first paycheck already. 

“That’s okay,” Chaeyoung says back and grabs the bag.   
“Darn,” Chaeyoung mumbles and stands frozen because now it’s raining.   
“Oh did you not bring an umbrella?” Dahyun asks, peeking outside.   
“Nah,” Chaeng says and shakes her head.   
Dahyun looks around the desk and drawers for an extra umbrella. She shuffles through her bag and realizes she didn’t bring one either. 

“Dahyun,” Mrs. Son calls as she walks out of her office.   
Kim Dahyun immediately stuffs the paid ticket into her pocket and away from her boss.   
“Oh you didn’t leave yet?” She asks as she approaches the two.   
“It’s raining hard,” Chaeyoung responds and looks to her mother.   
“Dahyun, can you take the car and drive my daughter home please,” Mrs. Son politely orders.  
“Okay,” Dahyun declares and reaches in the desk for the keys. 

Making it to her apartment, Mina takes off her jacket and tosses it over her chair to dry. Wet from the rain, she takes off her pants and tosses it on the floor. She slumps into bed and lies there lazily. Gently rubbing her knee and feeling her scar, Mina turns around lying on her back and reads Chaeyoung’s message again, then replying. 

Mina (4:18:03): I started to count the X’s. Do you love me that much? :]

Relaxing in bed, Mina covers herself and closes her eyes. She listens to the droplets of rain cling against her window. And in this moment, she just wants to cuddle with Chaeyoung. 

 

Chaeng sits quietly in the passenger seat as Dahyun starts the car. Finding and thinking of a way to repay Son Chaeyoung, Dahyun slowly drives remembering the directions to her place. 

“Do you need to go anywhere else?” Dahyun nicely questions and quickly turns to look at the artist.   
“Just home,” Chaeyoung answers.   
“I have a lot of work to do,” she answers again, lifting the bag of files to show Dahyun.   
“Of course,” Dahyun chuckles feeling silly for asking.   
Chaeyoung zones out as she ponders about the offer and Mina.   
Jihyo’s words repeat in her head, because she thinks of all the options and ways she could use the money, mainly to spend on Mina.   
“Would you buy my portrait?” Chaeyoung suddenly asks.  
Dahyun nervously laughs at the boss’s daughters question and hardens her lips to stop her laughter.   
“If I had the money,” she answers after clearing her throat. But even if Dahyun had the money to purchase the portrait, she wouldn’t know where to display it.   
“Give me a reason to not sell,” Chaeyoung nicely demands, wanting an answer she hasn’t thought of. 

Dahyun exhales and her eyes wander as she thinks of several reasons.   
“Well,” Dahyun blurts then pauses. She doesn’t want to say the wrong thing or offend her.   
“You created a beautiful work of art that can’t be replicated,” she honestly states, giving her opinion.   
Chaeyoung stays quiet in the passenger seat, because it is true. Even if Chaeyoung could copy her own work, there are parts that wouldn’t be the same. 

Chaeyoung stares out the window. Kim Dahyun does have a point.  
“Hm, thanks,” the artsy girl mutters.   
“Do you not want to sell your painting?” Dahyun suddenly asks, breaking Chaeyoung’s concentration.   
The artsy girl turns to her and directly stares.   
“I don’t know,” Chaeyoung truthfully replies. 

Kim Dahyun turns a corner and passes Chaeyoung’s apartment. Having been so lost in thought about whether to sell the portrait or not, Chaeng hasn’t realized they’ve looped around her apartment once already.   
Noticing the same red car that been parked there forever, Chaeyoung turns and points to her apartment complex.   
“I live there,” she says.   
“Sorry, I’m trying to find parking,” Dahyun nervously says, scared she might get another ticket.  
Dahyun turns around, circling the block. Though she doesn’t know much about Son Chaeyoung, she likes conversing with her and finds her sincerely kind-hearted.   
“It’s okay you can double park for a couple seconds,” Chaeng chuckles and points again to her apartment complex. The rain has stopped pouring as hard.   
“I know the officer well,” she jokes. Paranoid about getting another ticket, Dahyun checks her mirrors and watches Chaeyoung step out the car.   
“Thanks for the lift,” Chaeyoung comments and closes the door.   
Dahyun smiles and drives off after seeing Chaeng rush into the apartment complex. 

Chaeyoung enters her quiet apartment and sets the bag down on the kitchen counter. Picking up her cup, she takes a sip of the cold tea and sits back down on the stool.   
The artsy girl moves to the couch and sits in the quietness. Chaeyoung cocks her head back and yawns. She rubs her eyes and it feels sore for some reason. Grabbing her phone she checks to see if she has any new emails, particularly one from the new client with the outstanding portfolio and resume. But nothing.  
Putting her glasses back on, she reads Mina’s cute question and she smiles like a goof. 

Chaeyoung (4:40:50): What’s mines is yours and yours is yours…

Chaeyoung breaks out in laughter as she rereads her reply. Eager for Mina’s reply, she grips her phone and patiently sits repeating the words.  
“What’s mines is yours and yours is yours.

Myoui Mina pulls the covers to her shoulders and turns over, hand cupping her knee. A bright light illuminates and she sleepily opens her eyes.   
Holding her phone in hand, she slowly closes her eyes, forgetting to reply right away. 

Chaeyoung (4:43:02): You complete me. 

Mina’s phone buzzes and she opens an eye to read the message. The swan gummies at her girlfriends first reply and her heart flutters at the second. 

Mina opens both her eyes and calls Son Chaeyoung instead. 

“Hello,” Mina mumbles sleepily.  
“Hi,” Chaeng answers back, almost whispering.   
“Were you sleeping?” she asks.   
Mina yawns and closes her eyes whilst talking to Chaengie on the phone.   
Chaeyoung slides over and lies down on the couch. She takes off her glasses and chats with Mina.   
“We took a nap, but not together, in the same bed, sharing the same blanket, and not in each other’s arms,” Chaeng shares and laughs.   
Mina cutely giggles and exhales.  
“How was your day? And work?” Chaeyoung thoughtfully asks.   
She hopes Mina’s leg pain isn’t acting up since the weather has turned cold. Worried about Mina, she hopes her baby is fine.

“Tiring, I feel drained,” Mina weakly says.   
“I could give you energy,” Chaeyoung quickly states.   
Mina giggles and doesn’t say anything, leaving the tiger on the other end.   
“No?” Chaeng asks and laughs.   
“I mean soup,” she clarifies and laughs out loud.   
She can hear Mina laugh through the other end and Chaeyoung smiles. Hearing Mina’s sweet and soft voice is soothing, especially in the quietness. And hearing Mina’s laughter gives her all the energy in the world.  
“How’s your day? And work?” Mina asks in return.

She knows the cub works from home and sometimes goes to the gallery. 

“It was okay, the new client I was telling you about, their work inspired me, so I doodled a little, then I went to the gallery earlier,” she shares.   
“Mmm, oh yeah, the lady who gave you the business card, one of them came by the gallery today,” Chaeyoung informs.   
Feeling the need to share, Chaeyoung discloses the information with Mina but not the offer just yet.   
“Did she offer you a job?” Mina randomly asks, still talking with her eyes closed.   
“Uhh, no but my mom offered me a stack of papers,” Chaeng jokes and laughs. Mina scrunches her nose and imagines a stack of files. She’s seen these files filled with paperwork before. So she understands how busy Chaeyoung can be.  
“No she just came by to look at some portraits,” Chaeng says.   
“I think I have been drawing and painting too much lately, my eyes seem sore and tired,” she informs.   
“Maybe you’re hungry, do you need soup?” Mina quickly mutters.   
“I could give you energy,” she adds, copying the cubs reply.   
Mina covers her mouth and cheeses.   
She can hear Chaeyoung chuckle and it makes her laugh also.   
“Oh good, I thought you’d never ask,” Chaeyoung sarcastically says.   
Though they don’t live far from each other, she doesn’t like being away from Mina. She’s always joking around with Mina about living together even though she really means it.   
The two remain quiet without saying anything for a couple of minutes. Nothing can be heard but their breathing. Chaeng stares at the window and the dark clouds outside are blurry. It begins to rain hard again, and Chaeyoung turns over, digging herself in the couch for shelter. 

“Don’t forget to eat dinner,” Chaeyoung sweetly advises, even though Mina is a great cook.   
“Shouldn’t I be saying that to you?” Mina questions.   
“I have leftovers,” Chaeyoung states.   
Phone still in hand, the artsy girl sits upright and puts her frames on. Having skipped lunch, her stomach growls loudly.   
“Goodnight,” Chaeyoung whispers and waits for Mina to reply.   
But Mina doesn’t say anything and the only thing the cub hears is her comfortably breathing.   
Mina’s fallen asleep on the phone.  
“Goodnight other half,” she whispers again and ends the call. 

Chaeyoung stands up and walks to the kitchen. She’s starving. She browses through her fridge and takes out the leftover pizza. Chaeyoung heats the remaining slices and sits at the table with her work. She multi-tasks and goes through the files of paperwork. The artsy girl works, analyzing each form before organizing them accordingly. An hour or so passes, and Chaeyoung takes a break, letting her eyes rest. 

Myoui Mina wakes with her phone pressed against her ear. The swan rolls out of bed and sits upright whilst rubbing her face. She fully wakes and stretches. 

Having skipped lunch too, Mina walks to the kitchen and scavenges through her fridge. Gathering the little containers of side veggies she places a little of each on a plate. Scooping a cup of rice, she washes and rinses it clean before setting it in the rice cooker.   
Mina patiently waits and sits at the table while her rice cooks. Instead of calling Chaengie back, she messages her instead. 

Mina (7:30:02): Sorry I fell asleep, your voice was too soothing to my ears. 

Mina laughs at her corny reply. 

Mina (7:32:24): Did you finish dinner? 

Attentively staring at her phone, the swan taps her fingers as she waits for a reply. 

Feeling the need to send a photo as a reply, Chaeng snaps a selfie. Finger on her dimple, she widens her eyes, and sticks her tongue out. 

Mina beams at the photo and saves it. In return, she sends a photo too.   
The swan places her free hand on her jaw and cutely frowns. 

Chaeyoung laughs and her heart excites at how adorable Mina looks when she pouts. 

Chaeyoung (7:35:01): Why do you look adorably sad?   
Chaeyoung (7:36:14): I TOLD YOU, YOU COMPLETE ME!!

The rice cooker beeps and Mina grabs the plate she prepared. Scooping some rice onto her plate, she goes back to the table to chat with Chaeng while she eats.   
Chaeyoung observes the photo again and smiles hard. 

Mina reads the new message and gives herself a moment. Although Son Chaeyoung confesses her love from time to time, it always makes her heart palpitate. And her three words give her reassurance. It’s nice to hear I love you and heartfelt words. 

Chaeyoung completes her entirely, and she can’t imagine a world without her. 

The swan swallows her food and sits there for a second, feeling emotional over a meaningful message. Mina laughs as she thinks of replies. And being a trickster, she loves messing with Chaeyoung even when their conversations are serious. 

Mina (7:42:40): You satisfy me. XXXXXXXXX!!

Chaeyoung reads the message and laughs. She counts the amount of X’s and it’s the same as hers but one extra more. 

Mina (7:44:20): My heart I mean…

Mina rereads her conversation with Chaeyoung and leaves her reply as is. Chaengie smirks, she knows Mina is messing with her. Interpreting her words differently, she wants to think of a reply that’ll make Mina laugh.   
The cub veers to the stack of files and then looks at the paperwork spread out in front. She’s enjoying the conversation with Mina at the moment and would rather focus her attention on the swan.   
Several minutes of thinking, Chaeyoung finally sends a reply.

Chaeyoung (7:50:02): Alright, I’m on my way.  
Mina (7:50:50): You’re coming over…now??

Mina eagerly smiles, unable to tell if her cub is really coming over now or if she’s joking. Besides, she doesn’t mind Chaeyoung coming over now, but she’s just worried about her walking to her place at this hour. 

Chaeyoung (7:52:02): Satisfying your heart isn’t enough, I need to satisfy you completely. 

Amused by her own remarks, Son Chaeyoung smiles so hard that her cheeks begin to hurt.   
Nearly choking on her dinner, a flushed Mina pats her chest and pours a glass of water. Confused, she calls her girl instead of messaging her. 

“Are you really coming over??” Mina eagerly questions while skipping a hello.   
“Uhhhh,” the cub says dragging her word.  
“Hello,” the cub quickly adds.  
“Maybe,” Chaeyoung whispers.   
“Uhhhhh,” Mina utters, mimicking her baby’s reply.   
“No,” Chaeyoung confirms in a normal voice.   
Chaeyoung sighs, and glimpses at the stack of work. As much as she’d like to go over to Mina’s now, she can’t. She has so much work to do. And she still needs to plan, if she were to gift the portrait to Mina.   
Chaeyoung sighs again, she should get back to doing some work.

Mina attentively listens and she can hear the sound of papers scuffling. It seems that Chaeyoung’s busy, therefore, Mina remains on the other end of the line for a little longer. 

“Bye bye,” Mina whispers.   
“Sorry, I was working on something,” Chaeyoung interrupts. Although she is busy, she hears everything.   
“I am going to finish dinner and clean up,” Mina states whilst scooping some rice into her mouth.   
“Okay bye-bye,” Chaeyoung mumbles and stays extremely quiet. She doesn’t really want to hang up yet.  
She waits for Mina to end the line first before hanging up.   
“Bye love,” Mina says and ends the call. 

The line clicks and Chaeng checks her phone for the important email. But the client still hasn’t emailed her back. 

Mina finishes her dinner and quickly washes the dishes. Heading back to her room, she settles down on her bed and relaxes. Suddenly remembering the drawing Chaeyoung drew of her, she hops off the bed and reaches for it on the table. Mina giggles as she looks at the drawing. She searches through her drawer for the tin container of other souvenirs Chaeng has gifted her. Mina displays them out and compares each. She looks at the difference amongst them all. Her face is the same in each drawing but her hair has changed. She glances at the souvenirs one last time, then carefully places them all back in the tin for safekeeping.   
Having rested for a little, Mina gathers her clothes to take a quick shower. She looks at herself naked in the mirror and rubs her stomach. She’s not as fit as she used to be. Turning her leg, she quickly glimpses at her knee and the scar. The scar on her knee used to bother her and she hated it.   
The swan takes a quick shower and changes into a clean set of sleeping clothes. 

Leaving all the files on the table, Chaeyoung walks to her sketch and analyzes it. Flustered with her indecisiveness, she leaves entirely to take a shower.   
The thinking girl scrubs her head and rinses her hair clean. She stands still and relaxes as the hot water hits her back. 

Chaeyoung leans against the shower walls and thinks deeply about her options. She recalls Dahyun’s words as she thinks about what to do.  
“You created a beautiful work of art that can’t be replicated,” her memory replays.   
“Well it is true,” Chaeng says aloud, trying to side with her indecisiveness.   
After analyzing the new clients portfolio and drawing inspiration from it, she can’t copy someone’s work exactly the same.   
No matter how good she is as an artist, and meticulously inspecting her own work, she just can’t replicate the same thing accurately.   
Chaeyoung runs her wet fingers across her hair as she thinks of the pros and cons, convincing herself again.   
It shouldn’t be that hard since she had set her mind on giving Mina the beautiful portrait, but it is. 

She inhales and exhales big breaths of air and steps out the shower with her mental list in mind. The cub quickly changes into clean clothes and dries her hair. 

Mina deeply exhales, trying to relax whilst thinking of happy thoughts.   
“Please let me dream of Chaeyoung,” Mina mumbles.   
She doesn’t want to think of her nightmare and wake up with imaginary knee pain. And after minutes of calm breathing, Mina surely falls asleep only thinking of Son Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung jumps into bed, and fiddles around her sheets for her phone. Expecting an email, she double checks again, but nothing. She looks at the saved photos of Mina and dimples.   
“How did I get so lucky?” her conscience questions.

She lies there in the quietness and turns over. Reaching for Mina’s pillow, she hugs and squeezes it. Chaeyoung digs her face into the pillow and inhales, pretending to hug Mina to sleep. Mina’s flowery scent comforts her and she closes her eyes. 

 

Spotting a gazebo, Chaeyoung runs to it with Mina following closely.   
“Hurry,” Chaeyoung says whilst pulling Mina to shelter her from the pouring rain. Mina’s heels click faster as they run towards the white gazebo. Mina looks at her dress and swipes the droplets away. She shakes her head and finger combs her tangled wet hair. Son Chaeyoung does the same and shakes her head rapidly and pats the droplets of rain on the shoulders of her coat. Mina giggles and helps her cub. Meeting the tiger’s eyes, Mina smiles and runs her fingers through Chaeng’s hair. She does this several times until its smooth. Her wet hair slicks back and Mina licks her lips.   
“Is my hair okay?” Chaeyoung asks as she steps closer to Mina, wrapping her arms around the pretty girl. 

“You look good,” Mina comments and pulls Chaeyoung’s earlobe.   
“You look great,” Chaeyoung compliments and chuckles.

With her index, she strokes and tucks the loose strands of hair behind Chaengies ear. Mina exhales and steps closer to her. Tilting her face, she leans her head against Chaeyoung’s and hugs tightly. Feeling Mina’s trembles, she draws her hands upward, rubbing Mina’s back soothingly.   
Chaeyoung lets go to look at Mina.  
“Are you cold?” Chaeyoung asks as she focuses on Mina’s pretty eyes.   
“I have you,” Mina answers and throws her arms over the cub’s shoulders to pull her in.  
Mina presses her body against the cubs for warmth.  
Chaeyoung’s face presses against Mina’s collarbone and she dimples. The girl puckers her lips and kisses the area, keeping it warm. 

Mina giggles and lets go.   
“It tickles,” Mina exclaims. Touching the short girl’s neck, Chaeng flinches from the coldness of the swan’s hands and inhales.  
Chaeyoung chuckles and immediately reaches for Mina’s cold hands. She rubs vigorously and brings them to her mouth. Mina gummies at Chaeyoung’s thoughtful gesture and does the same back huffing quickly. 

Laughter escapes Chaeng when she see’s Mina mimic her. Chaeyoung unbuttons her coat entirely and offers the cold girl her body. Immediately clutching Chaeyoung tightly, she wraps the coat around Mina’s back and hugs her again. 

The two have a moment under the gazebo as the rain slowly calms down. 

Unsure of how long they’ve been in this position, Mina stoops back.   
“Thank you,” Mina says as she’s still in Chaeng’s grasp.   
The moment feels absolutely perfect and Mina moves her hands and arms. They gently slide to her neck and Mina cups her baby’s face.   
“This is beautiful,” Mina whispers as she’s warmly embraced. Mina exhales and inches her lips forth.  
“You’re beauti-,” Chaeyoung says under her breath as her eyes lock with Mina’s.  
Mina’s lips latch and she softly kisses her under the gazebo. Chaeyoung closes her eyes as Mina prolongs the kiss. She can feel the warmth not only from her hands but by her lips too. And the warmth from their intimate kiss radiates throughout her body, keeping her warm momentarily. 

“-ful,” Chaeyoung mumbles in the cold.   
“Beautiful,” she finishes.   
“You’re beautiful,” she corrects and dimples.   
Mina laughs and leans in, giving Chaeyoung an extra kiss before letting go.   
The rain stops and Mina looks at the sky.   
“Everything about you is beautiful,” Chaeyoung sincerely compliments.   
Mina cheese and cutely arcs her arms in mid-air, giving her baby a heart.   
“I know what would keep you warm,” Chaeyoung says aloud as she watches Mina turn back around.   
“Dancing!” she excitedly answers.   
Without thinking further, she begins to spin and dance around Chaeyoung, doing what’s suggested. Putting on a show for her cub, she elegantly swings her arms and sways side to side.   
Her insides squeal as she watches Mina dance and move her body seductively.  
Mina’s expression changes from elegant to serious in a matter of seconds. Biting her lips, she makes eye contact with Chaeyoung and reaches for her neck.  
“Nevermind,” Chaeng blurts and purposely covers her eyes.   
Mina cackles and stops to tap her on the chest.   
“Is my dancing not good?” Mina asks with furrowed brows.   
“It’s too good,” Chaeyoung reasons and quickly claps.   
“It shouldn’t be performed in public,” she clarifies and winks.   
Chaeyoung dimples hard and pulls on the edges of her coat.   
A little embarrassed, Mina laughs and combs her fingers through her hair.   
“Okay, in private,” Mina mutters and turns away, giving Chaeyoung heart eyes.   
She folds her lips inwards and gasps, knowing what Mina means. 

Mina wakes earlier than usual from a great dream and her first thought is Son Chaeyoung. She lies there dazed and closes her eyes, wanting to go back. Reaching for her phone sleepily, she checks the time. It’s still early. She digs her face into her pillow, giving herself a couple more minutes of shut eye. Her alarm chimes and Mina digs her face further into her pillow. The cold morning makes her want to sleep in, but she knows she has to wake up. 

The swan sits upright, and gently pats then massages her cheeks. Feeling happy because of her dream, she messages the cub.

Mina (9:13:02): Good morning love, you were in my dreams last night. 

Wanting to share her dream with Chaeyoung, Mina decides to message her later and wash up first. Besides, she doesn’t want to wake the sleeping tiger. 

In a good mood this morning, she quickly brushes her teeth and brightly smiles at her reflection. Mina strolls to her room and browses through her closet, deciding what to wear. Changing into something casual, Mina fixes her hair and ties it in a pony tail. Though she was with Chaeyoung over the weekend, a day passes and it feels like forever. 

Mina looks out the window and a thin layer of snow covers the street. No wonder she had such a good sleep last night.

Strolling to the kitchen, Mina contemplates what to eat. She boils a pot of water since its cold. Grabbing a teabag from the cabinet, Mina stands waiting. Thinking of what to eat for breakfast still, she browses through her fridge. But nothing appeals to her other than a bowl of hot soup. Mina looks through her cabinet and grabs a packet of ramen. The water boils and she pours a cup of hot water into her mug. Using the rest of the boiled water, Mina opens the packet of ramen and tosses everything in. The spicy smell fills her nostrils and she licks her lips. She stirs the noodles until they break apart and fully cook. Leaving to grab her phone, Mina checks if Chaeyoung has messaged her. But nothing.

The swan fetches her breakfast and brings it to the table. Slurping her noodles, she quietly chews and stares out the window. Although it’s cold outside, the snow looks pretty. Mina thinks about playing in the snow with Chaeyoung. She thinks about doing cute things with her. Since she dreamt of kissing her in the rain, the snow would be beautiful too. 

Kissing Son Chaeyoung in the snow would be breathtakingly beautiful. Mina continues chewing and her eyes wander to the window. Her eyes glue to the view and she thinks about everything beautiful. But the most beautiful is still Son Chaeyoung, even when she’s busy or focused on doing something.  
Mina smiles as she thinks of all the reasons Chaeyoung is beautiful. From the way she sleeps to when she concentrates on doing something she loves. Mina finds beauty in everything Chaeyoung does. Especially when she’s so focused on art that she gets so lost in her element. 

Little drops of snow fall and it breaks Mina’s concentration. She looks back to her pot of hot noodles and continues to eat. 

Mina quietly smiles as her imagination entirely fills up with doing things to Chaeyoung in the snow. And a sudden thought occurs to her that she’s never been camping with Chaeng. Myoui Mina laughs at the thought of being in a tent with Chaeyoung because most likely they’d be tightly hugging each other in a sleeping bag. Or coddling each other…

“I can’t do this,” Chaeyoung pouts and embarrassingly pulls at the tutu.   
Mina abruptly laughs and folds her lips to stop her laughter. She keeps a smile because Chaeyoung looks adorable.   
Chaeyoung grunts and puts her hands on her hips. A little upset that she lost the bet over the game they were playing.   
“Please,” Mina says and sweetly smiles.   
Pink in the face, Chaeyoung laughs and covers her eyes.   
“Do it for me?” Mina kindly asks with heart eyes.   
But it only makes Chaeyoung feel even more nervous. Dancing isn’t really Chaeyoung’s thing, but she’d do it even if it means her heart will jump from her chest.   
“I already forgot the choreography,” Chaeyoung grunts and looks at the tutu.   
“It’s too pink,” Chaeyoung lies, not really wanting to do the dance.   
She pulls it again and cups her face as she tries to think of every excuse in the book.  
“If you love me, you’ll let this bet slide,” Chaeyoung quickly states.   
Mina shakes her head and creases her brow like a sad puppy for several seconds.   
“Okay,” Chaeng utters as she see’s Mina’s changed expression.   
Mina holds her laughter as she pretends to be sad. But whenever Mina makes this face, without hesitation Son Chaeyoung does what’s asked.   
Chaeyoung inhales a gulp of air and exhales it fast. She places her hands on her hips and starts dancing wildly.   
Mina laughs loudly as she witnesses Chaeng’s attempt at dancing.   
After several seconds, Chaeyoung stops and quickly pulls off the tutu.   
“I told you I didn’t want to do it,” Chaeyoung upsettingly sulks.   
“I’m only laughing because you’re cute,” Mina admits and smiles.   
Stuck between being upset and wanting to laugh, Chaeyoung turns around and covers her face.   
“I’m sorry, come here,” Mina softly says.   
Son Chaeyoung turns her face to peek at Mina. And she just pats the bed, signaling her to come forth.   
“No,” Chaeyoung mutters and crosses her arms.   
“Fine, don’t come here then,” Mina jokes and makes herself comfortable. Saying the opposite makes Chaeyoung turn and she crawls into bed, purposely distancing herself. Unable to maintain her expression, Chaeng half smiles and closes her eyes.  
“You’re such a baby,” Mina laughs and wraps her arms around the pretending girl.   
“Don’t touch me,” the cub playfully jokes.  
“Touch, touch, touch,” Mina quickly says whilst poking her baby.  
“Touch you wherever I want,” Mina voices and it causes Chaeyoung to laugh.   
Chaeyoung dimples as Mina touches wherever she pleases. She caresses Chaeyoung, hands on her waist, then back and now neck.   
“Touch here too,” Mina states with alluring eyes and touches Chaeyoung’s lips with hers. Chaeyoung feels the softness of Mina’s lips and all her fake anger disappears. Mina breaks away only to be pulled back in by Chaeyoung as she leans forth. And she touches the swan back, staining her with luscious lips.

Mina finishes breakfast and quickly cleans up. The swan packs a bag of crackers and caps her mug. Double-checking everything, she puts on another coat and grabs her bag before heading out to leave for work. The swan slowly walks, afraid she might slip on thin ice. Reaching into her bag for her phone, Mina checks the time. Distracted by the weather, she forgets to share the details of her dream with the cub. Minutes of walking, Mina finally arrives to work. And once again she encounters Momo alone in the lockers area.

Not wanting to be awkward, Mina smiles and greets her coworker. Momo smiles at the swan and sits there with curiosity. Myoui shivers from the cold and quickly changes into her dance attire.   
“Are you alright?” Mina asks breaking the silence.   
Momo looks up and shakes her head and rushes off to her class. Intrigued about Mina’s scar, she decides not to ask after all. 

A buzz wakes Chaeyoung and she peeks at her phone to see a call from her mother again.   
She hits the ignore button and covers her head with her blanket. Chaeyoung hides from the cold and shrivels up. Falling asleep again with a smile on her face as she thinks of the dream she just had. 

The swan waits for students to enter before beginning class. She wonders what Chaeyoung is up and if she’s messaged her back. Remembering she forgot to message Chaeng about the dream, she mentally jots a note for later.   
Mina begins class by stretching and her students follow. An hour passes and Mina stands back to observe her class after teaching them new steps. She stands frozen not really paying attention to her students as they practice. 

“You’re doing a great job,” Mina compliments as she see’s Chaeyoung work on her new portrait.   
“What happened to your other one?” Mina curiously asks.   
Chaeyoung pauses and gives a sneaky smile, “it’s a secret.”   
Mina hardens her lips and grips her baby’s shoulders. She knows how to get the truth out of Son Chaeyoung.   
She glances at the artsy girl as she paints, and Mina scoots closer, softly touching her shoulders.   
“Tired?” Mina asks and massages her neck suddenly.   
Chaeyoung dimples and freezes with her brush in hand.   
“What…are you…doing?” Chaeng asks slightly turning her face.   
Mina sucks her lip in and arcs her brow.   
“Giving you credit because you’re doing such a good job,” Mina explains and stops massaging. Standing directly behind Chaeyoung, she crosses her arms over the cub and leans forth. Quick to connect everything, Chaeyoung dimples hard and scrunches her nose.   
“What’s that?” Mina asks as her lips intentionally clip the side of Chaeng’s ear.   
Son Chaeyoung freezes even more as she feels Mina’s breath tap her ear. With her free hand, Chaeng grabs onto Mina’s arm and laughs.   
“It’s a…” she halfway answers. Her mouth drops as Mina gently bites the corner of her ear lobe. 

Chaeyoung’s phone vibrates again and she glimpses at her phone to see her mother calling once more. The sleeping cub pinches the bridge of her nose and rubs her eyes.   
“Hello,” she answers.   
“Are you still sleeping dear?” her mother politely asks.   
“I’ll need you to come in the office as soon as possible,” she adds without clarifying the details and ends the call.   
Chaeyoung sits upright, but her head immediately spins and she feels extremely dizzy. The dizzy girl closes her eyes and breathes hard and smothers herself with her blankets. Lying there in the cold, she opens her eyes and its back to normal. Chaeyoung stares at her ceiling and blanks. Replaying her dream, she clings onto Mina’s pillow and turns to her side. Cold weathers just makes her want to sleep in and cuddle with Mina. Chaeng reads Mina’s message and brightly smiles because she dreamt of Mina too. 

Chaeyoung (12:35:02): Did you think of me that much? Haha.

 

Finally crawling out of bed, she peeks out the window and notices the thin layer of snow and the bright white sky. Whilst checking her phone, she hasn’t received an email from the new client and finds it odd. Leaving her room, she grabs the file and double-checks everything. There isn’t a number she can call, other than an email. And the inputted email is correct. Chaeyoung sets the folder back down and washes up to attend to her mother’s as soon as possible. 

Chaeyoung quickly changes into warm clothes and decides to skip breakfast. Rushing out the door, the artsy girl carefully walks to her mother’s gallery. 

Mina takes a break, excusing herself along with her students. Walking straight to the lockers, she quenches her thirst and reads her message. 

Mina (12:58:02): You’re on my mind 247-365, every second, minute, hour of the day.

Mina sits down and tells Chaeyoung of her dream, telling and illustrating every detail. Putting her phone back in the locker, Mina tends to her class and finishes the lesson.

Son Chaeyoung walks in the gallery and spots Dahyun cheerful as always.   
The pretty girl smiles at Chaeng and bows politely. Her eyes follow Chaeyoung as she heads to the back. Returning to work, Dahyun checks the daily schedule and she has to pick up a portrait later. She twirls her pen and wonders if Chaeyoung could accompany her.   
Son Chaeyoung peeks through the glass window to see her mother working diligently. The cub presses her forehead on the glass window and huffs. Her mother notices at once and smiles. She laughs and enters her mother’s office. 

“What’s so urgent?” Chaeyoung asks whilst taking a seat.   
“I need you to watch my office, I need to run an errand,” her mother orders.  
Chaeyoung looks at her mother oddly because her assistant is at the front desk.   
“How long will you be gone for?” Chaeng quickly asks as her mother rushes out the door.

Chaeyoung slumps in the chair and shakes the mouse pad. Her tummy growls but she ignores it as she reads Mina’s messages. The dream makes her laugh because it’s similar to the one she had this morning. The cub shakes her head because she knows she isn’t a good dancer. Chaeyoung digs through her mother’s candy jar and picks out several of her favorites. She smiles like a goof as she thinks of her dream. The way Mina’s lips grazed her ear and it gives her naughty thoughts. Chaeyoung chuckles and squeezes her face hard. 

Chaeyoung (1:30:04): I need to….get away from you…haha.

The swan exits her class and notices Nayeon and Momo still teaching. Keeping to herself, she heads to the lockers. Finishing her lesson early today, she decides to head to Chaeyoung’s. Mina takes off her tights and analyzes her knee. Sometimes she can feel the pain when the weather is too cold. But at the moment it seems fine and she slips on her pants. Changing back into her regular attire, Mina sits down to read her message. She immediately laughs at the reply but knows her girlfriend is joking. 

Mina (1:48:02): Where are you? 

A thoughtful Kim Dahyun knocks on the door and enters.   
“Can I get you anything?” she politely and nervously asks.   
The cub looks around because she could use a coffee or something to eat since she skipped breakfast.   
“Uh,” Chaeng hesitates, thinking of what to ask for.   
“No, I’m good,” she responds and fiddles with the candies. 

Dahyun closes the door and her foot gets caught within the gap causing a bang.  
“Sorry,” she abruptly apologizes and laughs.   
Embarrassed by the incident, she scratches her head and walks back. It isn’t their first encounter, but why does she feel nervous all of a sudden.

The thought of wanting to ask Chaeyoung if she’d like to go with her to pick up the portrait temporarily skips her mind. A dazed Dahyun sits back down and keeps her eyes glued to the monitor. Replaying what happened, she’s embarrassed and doesn’t get up from her seat. 

Chaeyoung (2:01:02): I am at the gallery doing some work. 

Mina thinks if she should surprise Chaeyoung for lunch or if she should stop by the gallery since it’s along the way.   
The swan girl buttons her coat and waves at Nayeon and Momo and without saying anything she exits first. The thinking girl walks and decides, she’ll surprise Chaeyoung instead.   
Mina walks a little faster than this morning, making her way to the grocery store. She checks her phone, giving herself a time limit to hurry. Mina enters the grocery store and mentally creates a list of things to buy. She hurriedly circles the store, grabbing the ingredients for pasta and chicken.   
Mina rushes to pay and exits the store. Bag in hand, she decides to take a cab. 

Still hungry, Chaeyoung is now bored and she stares at her mother’s monitor. She digs through the candy jar for more candy and sits there eating.   
“A cup of hot chocolate sounds…great,” Chaeyoung suggests and slumps back.

Mina sits patiently and checks the grocery bag, ensuring she has everything. The swan checks her bag to see if she still has the spare key Chaeyoung gave her. She panics as she shuffles through her bag, and no key.   
Worried now that she’s lost it, Mina flips through her bag once more, taking everything out. And in the zipper slot, she digs deep to find the spare key at the way bottom.   
“Thank god,” Mina mumbles and puts everything back in her bag. 

Mrs. Son enters her office and Chaeyoung pretends to close her eyes like she’s napping.  
“I know you’re awake!” her mother snaps and takes off her coat.  
The cub opens her eyes and jolts from the chair.   
“How did you know?” Chaeng questions.  
Her mothers laughs and sits down.  
“You’re my daughter I know everything about you,” she simply answers.  
Chaeng chuckles and reaches for the file her mother hands her.   
“Thank goodness it’s just one,” her conscience shouts.

“Alright, I’m going to eat lunch, I’m starving,” Chaeyoung mutters and quickly excuses herself. 

Dahyun licks her lips and notices Chaeyoung walking her way.   
Being the first, she smiles and keeps her eyes fixated on Chaeng’s pointed nose. She doesn’t want to make direct eye contact.   
“Just ask, gosh,” her conscience directs.   
Her heart rate rises as Chaeyoung nears, but she chokes up and continues to smile.   
Chaeyoung waves at the girl and exits her mother’s gallery. 

Passing the café, Chaeyoung enters since she’s craving a hot chocolate on a cold day. She browses the cake counter and orders a hot chocolate with a slice of strawberry cheesecake and three cookies. The hungry girl walks home with everything, wanting to do some work while she eats. 

Entering Chaeyoung’s apartment, Mina settles down. Unbuttoning her coat, she hangs it on the wall and unpacks the groceries. She notices the stack of files on the table but doesn’t touch anything.  
Concentrating on lunch, she grabs two pans on the dish rack and sets it on the stove. Mina works on the chicken first, and marinates it, adding garlic powder, pepper, and all season spice. The cooking girl moves onto the pasta and rinses the tomatoes clean. Chopping up the onions, and tomatoes in half, she smashes the garlic cloves and cuts the bacon to even rectangles. Starting with bacon, she tosses it in the pan along with the garlic and allows it to sizzle on low heat. 

Chaeyoung walks up the steps to her apartment complex. Her tummy growls and she can’t wait to eat lunch. Thinking someone’s broke into her apartment, she panics. But the pungent smell and Mina’s coat hanging on the wall eases her nerves. 

“Hello!” Chaeyoung shouts although she knows its Mina.   
Mina peeks at the cub and happily smiles.   
“Give me your money!” Mina playfully yells and points a finger gun her way.  
Pretending she’s been shot, Chaeng jerks back and squints.   
“I’ll give you everything,” Chaeyoung surrenders and cutely dimples.

Son Chaeyoung sets everything down on the table and approaches her baby.   
“How did you know I was hungry?” Chaeyoung asks and looks at the ingredients.   
Mina arcs a brow and shrugs, “I wanted to eat lunch with you.”  
Chaeyoung’s vision suddenly blurs and she takes off her frames, rubbing her eyes.   
Assuming she’s hungry, she sips her hot chocolate and opens her bag of treats.   
Keeping busy, Mina tosses the tomatoes and onions in the pan and turns on the heat. In the other pan, she adds oil and gently places the marinated chicken in. Chaeyoung opens the cake and looks at the content and closes it. Grabbing a cookie from the bag, she quickly turns around and hides it. 

“Are you hungry?” Chaeyoung curiously asks and walks to Mina.   
“Lunch will be done soon,” Mina informs and concentrates on cooking.  
Chaeyoung stands behind Mina and puts the cookie in her mouth. Bothering Mina while she cooks, she bends over to meet Mina’s pretty eyes.   
Mina gummies and gazes at the cookie first. 

“A-are you hun-gry?” Chaeyoung asks again struggling not to eat the entire cookie in one bite.   
Mina can feel Chaeng’s nose and frames press against her face as she moves in for a bite. Chaeyoung dimples and veers to Mina’s pink lips, kissing her quickly before wiping the crumbs off with her thumb.

Chaeyoung goes back for another cookie and leans back on the counter top.   
“So why did you dream about me?” Chaeyoung asks with an adorable look on her face.   
Ignoring Chaeng, Mina flips the chicken and stirs the other pan. She turns around, grabbing the box of pasta. Eyeing the amount, Mina tosses it into the pot. She adds water to the pan and covers it, also turning the heat low for the chicken.   
Giving Chaeyoung her full attention now, she snatches the cookie.  
“It’s mine,” Mina jokes and pauses to see Chaeyoung’s reaction.  
“Whats mines is yours and yours is yours,” Chaeyoung mumbles and awkwardly smiles.  
Mina snickers and presses the cookie to the cub’s lips. Like a disobedient child, Chaeyoung turns her face and scrunches her nose. 

“Really mine?” Mina says and it causes Chaeng to open her mouth fast.   
Finding it hilarious, Mina slowly lures the cookie into the cub’s mouth and with both her hands, grabs Chaeng’s face and softly presses the treat inwards. 

Chaeyoung squeals as the cookie crumbles in her mouth. Trying not to laugh, she grips onto Mina’s wrists and chews. She swallows the cookie and pulls Mina’s hands to her mouth, pretending to bite her baby’s fingers.   
Mina playfully fights back and squeezes Chaeng’s face.   
Wanting a hug, she leans into the adorable girl and embraces. Mina inhales and kisses Chaeyoung’s forehead. She fixes her baby’s hair and pushes her dimple in.

“It’s cold today,” Chaeyoung whispers and hugs tighter.   
Mina nods in agreement and scatters Chaeng with little sweet kisses before letting go.  
Myoui Mina opens the lid and checks on the pasta and mixes it thoroughly. She begins to salivate from the delicious smell. And Chaeyoung nears her and peeks at the food.  
“It’s almost done,” Mina states and closes the lid again. She checks on the chicken and flips it once more. The cooking girl stands and stares at the water evaporate in the pasta pan. 

“How was your day?” the cub questions.   
“It’s…beautiful,” Mina says as she recalls the dream and because she had a good morning.   
“Thanks to you,” Mina comments and lovingly smiles.   
Chaeyoung dimples and sets her chin on the girl’s shoulder. She’s glad Mina had a good day, but most importantly her knee.   
The cub quietly laughs as she thinks about Mina’s messages detailing the dream.   
“I dreamt of you yesterday too,” Chaeyoung murmurs and gently shoves her hands into the back of Mina’s pockets.  
Mina smirks and grabs plates from the cabinet.   
“What did you dream about?” Mina asks, curious to know.   
“Mmmm,” Chaeng answers and hesitates. Mina turns off the stove and begins to plate lunch.   
“Can’t tell you,” she answers and shrugs.   
“I dreamt I was painting and you…,” she answers with a changed mind and her voice trails.  
Son Chaeyoung is so smitten by Mina that she decides to illustrate her dream.

Enacting her dream, Mina can feel Chaeyoung’s breath. And she purposely grazes the side of Mina’s ear like what happened in the dream.   
“C-chaeyoung,” Mina says under her breath and giggles.   
Chaeyoung releases her hands and moves them to Mina’s waist, giving the swan a back hug. With her teeth, she gently touches and latches onto Mina’s ear.   
“Chaeyoung,” Mina repeats and grips the pan.   
The artsy girl backs away and licks her lips.   
“The dream went something like that,” Chaeyoung answers and playfully pulls on Myoui’s pony tail.   
Leaving Mina to plate lunch, she rushes to clean up the table, organizing the files to a side. 

Putting the food on the table, the two sit to enjoy lunch.   
Chaeyoung folds her hands and closes her eyes. This time, she truly counts her blessings.   
Mina watches and clenches her hands together too.   
“Thank you,” Chaeyoung mumbles and opens her eyes. 

“Will you be staying over?” Chaeyoung asks as she eats. Mina forks some pasta into her mouth and shrugs. She glances at the stack of files and then to Chaeyoung.  
“Who will keep me warm tonight?” Chaeyoung cutely says with sad eyes.   
Mina’s points her eyes to the stack of files and then forks a piece of chicken into her mouth.

Mina watches Chaeyoung eat and she reaches for the hot drink.  
Without knowing what it is, she sips on the now warm beverage. Her brows arc at how good the drink is, and Mina takes another sip.   
“That’s mines,” Chaeyoung sarcastically tones not wanting to share.   
“What’s yours is mines and yours is yours,” Mina replies, but Chaeyoung’s expression remains the same.   
“That’s mines,” she repeats.  
“You complete me,” Mina answers and sips again.   
Chaeyoung’s seriousness breaks and she cracks a smile.  
“Okay it’s yours,” she says and twirls the pasta.  
Mina returns the drink and continues eating.   
“No wonder you’re such a sweet talker,” Mina comments and cuts into the chicken.   
“Must’ve been all the candy I ate earlier,” she states and sticks her tongue out.  
Chaeyoung peeks at Mina as she eats. She’s so beautiful.

She’s glad Mina is there with her now. Though she always thinks it, she would very much like it if Mina lived with her. 

But for the moment, she would love it if Mina stayed over and accompanied her.


	5. Cor Unum

Chaeyoung slowly twirls the pasta on her plate and forks the noodles into her mouth. She glances at Mina’s plate and the pretty girl is almost done eating lunch. She wonders if Mina will stay or leave. Even though she’s fine with whatever choice Mina makes, she’d rather her stay. Besides it is snowy and cold. 

Chaeyoung stares at the stack of files then at the time. Mentally, the tiger calculates if she can complete everything by tonight, if not tomorrow. But it seems unlikely…

Chaeyoung licks her lips and gently shakes her drink to stir the bottom. The hot chocolate has turned cold, but the sweetness remains. And Chaeyoung sips it as if it were hot.   
“Do you want the rest?” Chaeyoung thoughtfully asks. Mina covers her mouth as she chews, unable to answer right away, and shakes her head. 

Myoui Mina had her mind set on just having lunch with Son Chaeyoung and then leaving. Plus, seeing how the stacks of files are higher than they normally are, makes her want to give her girlfriend the time to work. Mina twirls her fork and stuffs her mouth with the last bite of pasta. The pretty girl sits back and stares at Chaeyoung eating. She’s almost done eating.  
Mina smiles at the cub and swings her feet forth. And in the spur of the moment, she moves them front to find Chaeyoung’s, playing footsy underneath the table.

Son Chaeyoung looks up to meet Mina’s eyes as she feels the swan slide her foot on her leg. Chaeyoung finishes the last bite and sits back and glances under the table to find Mina’s foot wandering.   
Remembering their game of play, she recalls telling Mina she’s welcome to step on her anytime.  
Messing with Mina, she begins to shake her leg left and right to avoid being stepped on.   
“Can’t touch me,” Chaeyoung giggles and retracts her leg. The little tiger scoots back and Mina pushes forth, now slouching in her seat.   
“I got you,” Chaeyoung playfully shouts as both her feet gently capture Mina’s foot. 

“Touch, touch, touch,” Mina’s conscience repeats like the dream she had. A pretty smile appears on her face as she recalls the dream and touching Chaeyoung wherever she wanted. 

After a moment of play, Chaeyoung grabs the plates and utensils and sets them in the washer. Mina digs through the cabinets for containers. Helping Chaeyoung, she packs the leftovers and bundles them in the fridge.   
Myoui Mina leans on the kitchen table and stares at her cub.  
“Thank you for lunch,” Chaeyoung comments and eyes Mina back.  
Responsible for cleaning, the cub soaks the dirty dishes in water and scrubs. 

“Do you need help?” Mina blurts.   
Chaeyoung shakes her head and dimples. She cannot allow Mina to cook for her and wash the dishes after.  
“You can help me by standing still,” Chaeng politely answers.   
“Okay,” Mina utters and stands straight. But after several seconds, she the pretty girl moves and approaches Chaeyoung, grabbing her by the neck, and kissing her cheek instantly.   
“Well, I’m going to get going,” Mina subtly says and turns her back.  
“What! Wait,” Chaeyoung immediately says.   
“We haven’t had dessert yet,” Chaeyoung softly voices. Eyes focused on Mina and hands busy in the sink, Chaeyoung rushes through the dishes.   
“Okay,” Mina states, turning around, and patiently waits. 

The pretty girl strolls around Chaeng’s apartment and nears her workstation. Mina sits on the stool and folds an arm whilst cupping her chin. She looks at the drawing and tilts her face, trying to analyze it.   
“Art is whatever you want it to be,” her conscience voices. She finds painting with Chaeyoung freeing. Even when she doesn’t know what she’s doing, Chaeng allows her to release her artsy side without judging and simply teaching. Mina laughs to herself as she recalls the lessons she had with Chaeyoung. She thinks about the numerous art lessons and their duels. 

Admiring Chaeyoung’s work, Mina hops off the stool to look at the stack of canvases on the side. Brushing her fingers against the paintbrushes, she glances around.   
Mina picks up the scraping knife and examines it. Initially thinking it was a butter knife…Putting the knife back in place, Mina observes the various paint brushes and finds them interesting since certain brushes can create different strokes. Dancing doesn’t require specific instruments, therefore, Chaeyoung’s equipment intrigues her. Mina walks back, and sits on the stool. 

Looking at the ground, she scuffs her foot across the stains of paint and clay. Instantly, she’s reminded of the pottery wheel incident.   
And she turns around, searching for the pottery wheel.   
Chaeyoung observes Mina as she watches the dishes. She carefully stacks the last plate and grabs a fork for dessert. Spotting Mina on the stool, Chaeng brings the dessert along with her including the hot beverage. 

“What are you looking for?” Chaeyoung asks and sits on the couch.   
Mina clears her throat and smiles, “you.”   
“Sure,” Chaeyoung says with a glare whilst shaking her head.   
“If it’s the pottery wheel, it’s behind all the canvases, under the covers,” Chaeyoung states and points with the fork.  
“Did you want another lesson?” Chaeyoung jokes and holds her beam. Unsure of what other art-related lesson she could give Mina.  
Ignoring the cub, she hops on the couch and sits waiting.  
“Or you can teach me how to dance,” Chaeng mutters, laughing to herself as she quickly thinks about the dream.

Realizing she’ll probably look like a fool, she joins Mina on the couch instead. Mina thinks about the elegant dance she did under the gazebo, the one in her dreams.   
“Do you want to dance?” Mina asks with a smirk.   
Chaeyoung’s eyes widen with panic and she shakes her head, believe she’s a terrible dancer.   
“You danced pretty well in my dreams,” Mina comments, thinking about the tutu.   
Chaeyoung shakes her head sits back.

“You can have the first bite,” Chaeyoung quickly says as she opens the strawberry cheesecake. Mina’s eyes glitter with content and she wets her lips.   
Handing Mina the fork, she divides a piece into her mouth and licks the corner of her lips. A bite of the deliciousness causes Mina to brightly smile and she digs the fork into the cake, parting another piece. Chaeyoung gapes at Mina as her tongue brushes the corner of her lips. She swallows hard and licks her lips too, waiting for her turn.   
“What?” Mina curiously asks and laughs.   
“I…” Chaeyoung hesitates then chuckles.  
Chaeyoung purses her lips inwards and fixates on Mina’s gentle eyes.  
Her eyes quickly move to Mina’s lips as she takes another bite. And Chaeng swallows hard.   
“I forgot what I was going to say,” Chaeyoung states and quickly reaches for her drink.  
Mina waits for Chaeng to swallow before offering her a bit of the cheesecake.   
“You first,” Chaeng nicely offers.   
“Or you can eat the entire thing and leave me the strawberry,” she gestures with eyes glued to the little slice of fruit. If she knew Mina would be over for lunch, she probably would’ve bought an entire strawberry cheesecake, or more than a single slice. Feeling bad that she didn’t buy anything for Mina, she’d rather her eat it.   
Mina shakes her head and moves the fork to Chaeng’s lips, indicating no. Mina stares at Chaeyoung and taps the fork on her lips. 

Chaeyoung purposely folds her lips inward and stares back at Mina.   
“Knock knock,” Mina voices in a different tone.   
“Who is it?” she asks, answering her own question.  
“Cheese,” Mina answers again.  
“Cheese who?” she asks.   
“JJJJ(CH)-EEESE! Aren’t you going to open up,” Mina cutely shouts.   
Giggling at her joke, Mina bites the corner of her lip and gazes at Chaeyoung’s mouth.  
Unable to keep her lips folded, Chaeyoung breaks out in laughter and smiles. Finding every bit of Mina cute, she quickly opens her mouth.   
Giving Chaeyoung a wicked smile, Mina pulls the fork away and eats it herself.   
Son Chaeyoung scrunches her nose and sinks into the couch, hiding her smile, for she remembers her lost thought. 

“What’s mines is yours, and yours is yours,” her mind repeats.  
“You’re cute,” Chaeyoung randomly comments and Mina gummies in return at the nice compliment. 

Mina forks another piece of the cheesecake, giving this bite to Chaeyoung. She closes her eyes, assuming Mina will do the same again. The cub opens her mouth and waits. A playful Mina taps her upper lip and then purposely smears the cheesecake on the corner of her mouth. Chaeyoung laughs and opens her eyes as Mina toys with her. The cub cutely pouts and frowns.   
“Okay, it’s good, try it,” Mina says and puts the fork in front of Chaeng’s lips.   
Chaeyoung leans her head towards Mina and looks at her eyes. Mina softly stares back and moves the fork forward.   
With eyes fixated on Mina, she slowly opens her mouth. But only to be fooled once again and the playful girl licks the fork clean. Son Chaeyoung reaches for the last cookie and breaks it evenly into four pieces. Mina peeks at her as she eats the cookie and decides to offer her the cheesecake again, this time forking the strawberry with it. Realizing what Chaeeyoung is doing, she patiently waits.   
“Want to trade?” Chaeyoung cutely asks whilst opening her hand.   
“No,” Mina says pointing the fork towards Chaeyoung’s mouth again, this time wanting her to take a bite.  
Unsure what Mina will do this time around, Chaeyoung looks back and forth, to the fork and her.   
“It’ll get cold,” she jokes and grins. Son Chaeyoung licks her lips and grabs Mina’s hand, holding the fork in place.   
“Okay,” Chaeyoung says and moves the fork to Mina’s lips to ensure she won’t trick her again. But Mina’s lips remain closed and she gives her a reassuring look.  
Son Chaeyoung maneuvers the fork to her mouth and eats the cake, letting go after.   
Mina stabs the cake, leaving the fork in place before handing the entire thing over to Chaeng.

Chaeyoung sits in silence eating the remaining cheesecake. She glimpses at the window then to Mina, who simply smiles adoringly.  
Mina pokes Chaeyoung’s cheek and inches her index closer, nearing the cub’s symmetrical lips. 

Assuming Mina is still playful, Chaeng opens her mouth and angers her face pretending to bite. The pretty girl keeps her hand in place but curls her finger away.   
“You have a crumb,” Mina acknowledges and points to the corner of Chaeyoung’s lip. The cub chuckles and with her tongue licks the corner of her lips, cleaning the smeared cheesecake.   
Mina attentively stares at Son Chaeyoung and slides her finger to the little wrinkle.   
Thinking she has cheesecake there too, Chaeyoung opens her mouth wide and sticks her tongue out.   
Mina laughs and retracts her finger, now keeping her hands to herself. 

“Did I get it?” Chaeyoung asks, turning to look at Mina.   
The pretty girl sits at ease and points at Chaeyoung’s crease again.   
“I just wanted to touch your dimple,” Mina softly says and presses down on it.   
“Gosh you sure know how to press my button,” the dimpled girl sarcastically states.   
Chaeyoung smiles harder scrunching her face and her dimple appears again. Mina presses her dimple once more and continues to sit. Mina pulls her sleeves and covers her cold hands. She scoots closer to Chaeyoung and tosses her leg over for warmth. The now sleepy girl yawns and clenches her fists to stay awake. But the comfortable couch, coldness, and Chaeyoung’s warmth makes her want to fall asleep. 

Mina clears her throat and pulls at her sleeves.   
“I know I told you about my dream but I forgot I had another one too before that because I fell asleep after,” Mina utters.   
“Was I dancing again?” the cub jokes. Mina shakes her head and narrates the dream.   
“There was a gazebo, it was raining, and we kissed,” Mina states giving vivid detail.   
“It was beautiful,” she adds.   
Chaeyoung forms a smile and taps Mina’s nose.   
“Because you’re beautiful,” she justifies.   
“The dream was beautiful,” Mina corrects. But Son Chaeyoung shakes her head and points at Mina with her heart shaped eyes.   
“The protagonist of the dream is beau-ti-ful,” Chaeng states.   
Mina grins and lies her head down on the cushioned part of the couch.   
“Then you said my dancing was too good,” Mina includes.   
Chaeyoung raises a brow and her lips part.   
“If you could see yourself dance, it’s breathtakingly beautiful!” she exclaims.   
“I mean you could dance for me anytime, and in private,” Chaeyong say and bats an eye. Mina covers her face, laughing into her hand because it’s similar to what Chaeyoung said in her dream. 

Chaeyoung puts the cake box down and gently shakes her drink, finishing it too.   
Unable to eat the other half of the cookie, she tosses it back in the bag. Mina yawns and rubs her eyes, fighting to stay awake, and shakes her head. If she sits any longer, she’ll definitely fall asleep. 

Chaeyoung sits lazily from a happy food coma. Unable to take her eyes off Mina, she reaches for the girl’s hand, but Mina stands up. Knowing that she’s detracting time away from Chaeyoung when the busy girl could be completing some work.   
“Okay, I packed the leftovers, don’t forget to eat dinner and breakfast,” Mina advises as she looks around then slowly treads away.  
“Wait you forgot,” Chaeyoung suddenly says and pretends to grab something from under the couch.  
Mina walks back to see what she forgot. And Chaeyoung pulls a heart from her shirt and chuckles.  
“You forgot my heart,” Chaeyoung jokes and approaches Mina, gladly handing it to her. Mina smirks and cups her palm to accept the heart. Being playful, she pinches the heart and places it in on her chest.  
“I’ll keep this other half safe,” Mina utters with a smile and turns her back. Looking at the clock in the kitchen, she didn’t realize how fast time passed.   
Sneaky with her hands, Chaeyoung back hugs Mina as the girl walks towards the door. She inhales and exhales into Mina and nudges her head against the pretty girl’s back. 

Chaeyoung always gets this way when she doesn’t want Mina to leave.

Grabbing Mina’s arms, Chaeyoung playfully waves them side-to-side and in the air.   
“What are you doing?” Mina asks whilst laughing.  
“Hmmm,” the playful cub answers, acting oblivious.   
Mina gummies and drops her arms, allowing Chaeyoung to guide them. Son Chaeyoung presses her chest into Mina while resting her chin on the swan’s shoulder.   
“Tight hug,” Chaeyoung says, gesturing Mina’s hands on her stomach and pressing inwards. Hands and arms intertwined, she squeezes Mina tightly and dimples.  
“I…don’t want you to leave,” Chaeyoung honestly states with a sad tone.   
Mina smiles hard and leans her head, bumping into Chaeyoung’s. She knows how Chaeyoung gets. She knows how her mind works.   
Therefore, Mina allows the cuteness Chaeyoung expresses because it makes her day.   
Chaeyoung releases her hold and Mina turns around.   
“You don’t ever want me to leave,” Mina blurts with a smile.   
“Well yea,” Chaeyoung says like it’s obvious.   
“That’s why you gave me a key, remember?” Mina informs. Chaeyoung grunts and cutely but quietly stomps her feet like a child.   
“Please stay,” Chaeyoung begs with the same sad voice.   
Mina licks the corner of her lips and exerts a slight smile. Having her mind made up, she sighs.   
“Convince me sweet-talker,” Mina states, giving her girl a chance.   
Chaeyoung gazes into Mina’s beautiful eyes and chuckles because there are so many things she could say. Knowing how Myoui Mina is, she’s probably already made up her damn mind. But at the same time, knowing how to press her buttons, she can easily convince Mina to stay too.   
“I’ll give you a hundred bucks,” Son Chaeyoung jokes knowing money won’t do anything.  
Mina laughs and folds her arms, “what’s yours is mines, remember?”   
“You’re my whole,” Chaeyoung states since she gave Mina the other half.  
Mina doesn’t budge and she stands eyeing Chaeyoung, waiting for a better answer.   
“I want to save water?” Chaeyoung jokes again and winks. But the sarcasm doesn’t work and Mina continues to stand, giving Chaeyoung another chance to change her mind.

The cub clears her throat and decides not to joke around anymore since she’s stalled long enough. There really are several reasons why she wants Mina to stay.  
“I like it when you stay over,” Chaeyoung honestly confesses as she closes in on Mina.  
“You mean you like it when I sleep over,” she corrects with a hard smile.   
Chaeyoung licks her lips and dimples at Mina’s reply because it isn’t wrong.   
“Well yeah, but I enjoy your company too, plus it’s cold and dark outside, and probably snowing,” Chaeyoung adds trying to compel Mina.   
“Besides, who will keep me warm at night?” Chaeyoung curiously questions, giving Mina sad puppy eyes.  
“All are valid reasons,” Mina responds and taps her chin.   
Mina ganders and exhales, before turning her whole attention to her baby.  
“But what about your work? I know you have a lot to do,” Mina says with eyes pointing to the stack of files.   
Myoui Mina slouches and puts her hands into her pockets. If she stays over, she doesn’t want to distract Chaeyoung.   
“You’re far more important,” Chaeyoung says closing the distance entirely as she wraps her arms around Mina.   
Mina stays quiet, not wanting to give Chaeyoung a direct answer just yet.   
She gazes into Chaeng’s eyes and bites the corner of her lower lip.   
Chaeyoung too looks deeply into Mina’s eyes, already knowing her answer without her even saying anything.   
“Does this mean you’ll stay?” Chaeyoung excitedly asks and presses her lips into the side of Mina’s collarbone. The cub opens her mouth and playfully bites Mina, softly scratching her skin.   
Mina shrieks and rubs at the bite. Chaengie leaves her teeth mark and kisses the same exact spot, apologizing for her excitement.  
“You punctured my skin, now I have to go to the hospital,” Mina jokes and looks away.   
“I’ll give you a band-aid pronto,” Chaeng jokes back and presses the imaginary wound to stop it from bleeding.

And after a moment of debate, Mina’s heart and mind fully align.   
Persuaded by the cute tiger, Mina curls her arms over Chaeyoung’s shoulders and inhales.   
Chaeyoung intently stares at Mina, eager for an answer when she already knows it.   
“Okay, I’ll stay,” Mina softly voices.   
“Yay!” Chaeng joyfully says and gently caresses Mina, quickly pecking her fake wound.

 

Myoui Mina quietly sits on the couch watching TV, leaving Chaeyoung to do work. Usually she’ll want Chaeyoung’s undivided attention, but seeing the stack of files is enough to keep her busy. Therefore, Mina keeps to herself momentarily.   
Son Chaeyoung lays out all the files ready to work. But all she can think about is the portrait she wants to gift Mina. Still unsure about the plan, Chaeyoung dismisses her thoughts for now and keeps busy, focusing strictly on work. She browses through her email, but still no word from the new client. Replying to the other messages and inquiries, Chaeyoung peeks at Mina from time to time. Although she glances at the back of Mina’s head, knowing she’s there makes her content. 

After several hours of working, organizing, and sorting files, Chaeyoung takes a break. Tapping her pen, she quickly jots down a list of things she needs to do tomorrow. Overwhelmed with work, Chaeyoung stretches and rubs her neck. The cute cub takes off her frames and it’s a blur. She rubs her eyes and yawns. Testing her vision, she closes an eye and looks away. Then with the other eye, she does the same. Chaeng can see Mina sitting on the couch but she’s blurry. Putting her frames back on, everything’s visible. And again, she takes them off. Chaeyoung looks at her frames and sets them on the table. Turning on the light, she quietly walks to Mina. Also checking up on the quiet girl.  
The cute cub slowly sits on the couch not wanting to startle Mina and she leans her face in to get a better look. Chaeyoung rubs her eyes once more, because being this close to Mina’s face used to be not as blurry.

Assuming maybe she needs new glasses and that her vision got worse, Chaeyoung thinks about the last time she went to get her eyes checked. Inching into Mina as she thinks, their heads touch and it instantly wakes the sleeping beauty.   
“Good morning,” Chaeyoung jokes.   
A comfy Mina doesn’t move as Chaeyoung’s forehead presses against hers for a second.  
“What?” Mina questions with sleepy eyes. She squints at the window then back to Chaeyoung and realizes she fell asleep on the couch while watching TV. But she also knows it isn’t morning since there’s no sunrise. Besides, she usually wakes first when she sleeps over. The smart girl rubs her eyes and pretends to play along.   
“Good morning,” Chaeyoung repeats, butting heads with Mina again.  
“Morning-morning,” Mina greets and quickly pecks the cub on the lips. She rubs her eyelids, pretending she’s still tired.   
“I have to get to work,” Mina quickly says and caresses Chaeyoung’s face and squeezing her cheeks after.   
But before Chaeyoung could react, Mina sits upright and instantly hops off the couch.   
“What no, I mean goodnight!” Chaeyoung corrects and pulls Mina’s hand as she begins to leave.  
“I’m messing with you,” Chaeyoung replies and pulls Mina back by the hand and now the arm.  
Mina sits back on the couch and pinches Chaeyoung’s cheek, “I know.”  
“And I’m messing with you too,” Mina says and sleepily smiles whilst patting the cubs head.   
Son Chaeyoung chuckles and sinks into the couch, she should’ve known Mina is a better and smarter trickster than her. 

“You took off your glasses,” Mina states and touches Chaeyoung’s face.  
“My eyes are tired, I’m letting them rest,” she answers. Mina gently brushes her finger over Chaeyoung’s eye to rid the dangling eyelash and she picks it off her face.   
“Sorry to wake you,” Chaeng adds and caresses the swan’s face back just as softly.   
“Make a wish,” Mina states holding the lash on her fingertip. Chaeyoung puts her index finger on top of Mina’s as she thinks of a wish. Chaeyoung laughs because the last time they did this, she wished for Mina to sleep over more. Deciding if she should make the same wish or a different one, Chaeng shuts her eyes.   
“I wish to make you more happy in the future,” Chaeyoung’s mind utters. She opens an eye and checks Mina. But the girl still has her eyes closed. There are so many things Mina wants to wish for but the majority of them she wants with Chaeyoung.

Mina finally opens her eyes and lifts her finger. She quickly looks at her finger but the lash is stuck on Chaeng’s index.   
Winning the lash game, Chaeyoung screeches. She usually loses to literally all the games she plays with Mina. Even rock, paper, scissors…  
“Yes I won!” Chaeyoung says, rubbing it in Mina’s face.   
“Don’t be mean,” Mina says.   
“I never win, even in rock, papers, scissors,” Chaeyoung eagerly exclaims.   
“That’s because you always choose scissors,” Mina explains and laughs.  
Chaeyoung quickly frowns because its true, and out of habit she always chooses scissors.   
“What did you wish for?” Chaeyoung asks, curious.   
Mina nods her head, not wanting to say, for if she did the wish wouldn’t come true. Putting her finger on her lips she shushes and whispers, “it’s a secret.”  
“Okay, I wish for whatever you wish for,” Chaeyoung quickly shares and gives her a nods her head in agreement.

Sitting together for a brief moment, Mina cups Chaeyoung’s hand with hers and gradually slides it to her lips. Giving Chaeyoung a loving smile, she simply kisses her palm, and brings their hands to her lap to rest.   
“Are you tired?” Mina asks unsure of the current time.   
“Hm, a little,” Chaeyoung answers. She slowly crouches down, resting her head on Mina’s lap.   
Mina turns her head to look at the clock in the kitchen and it’s almost dinnertime.   
The swan fixes her posture and sits still as Chaeyoung lies in her lap. With semi-cold hands, she softly strokes her baby’s hair. Mina turns around, catching a glimpse of the files and the mess on the table. It seems Chaeyoung has done a lot of work. 

Chaeyoung nestles her head into Mina’s lap and lies comfortably. Each hair stroke and touch Mina gives, comforts Chaeyoung and she could fall asleep right then and there. Mina leans down and tenderly kisses the tiger’s forehead. Giving Chaeyoung one after another, until she dimples.   
The semi-tired cub inhales hard and opens an eye to peek at Mina. She can smell Mina’s strong flowery scent.   
Chaeyoung sits upright and scrunches her nose. Like a little mouse, she begins to sniff Mina all over. Mina arcs her brow, confused at what’s going on. 

“You smell good,” Chaeng compliments. The tired girl sniffs again, bringing her face closer to Mina and she sniffs once more. Inches away from Mina’s lips, Chaeyoung chuckles and kisses her fast. Mina chuckles back and licks her lips.   
“Thanks for giving me energy,” Chaeyoung voices and rushes back to work. 

Chaeyoung puts her frames on and continues to diligently work. She’s a third of the way there. On the other hand, Mina sits on the couch, digging her feet into the cushion. She contemplates what to eat for dinner since she cooked earlier. It is cold out and a hot bowl of soup sounds good. But so does take out. Indecisive on dinner, Mina sits thinking about food while watching TV. She never minds cooking when it comes to Son Chaeyoung, whether its breakfast, lunch, or dinner.   
After seconds of thinking, the pretty swan maneuvers her body to lie down. Mina extends her entire body and stretches her limbs. 

“Chaeyoung,” Mina quietly mumbles and grins.   
“Chaeyoung,” Mina mumbles again, but a little louder this time.  
Myoui Mina cutely spies on Chaeyoung, then lies back down and rubs her tummy. And it’s apparent her whispers aren’t loud enough to make Chaeyoung turn. 

Mina rotates her ankles and lifts her legs. Keeping busy too, she rubs at her thighs, massaging, and warming them as she watches TV. Her feet are sore from work but its nothing she’s not used to. Having practiced ballet for years, she’s had it worse. Mina arcs the soles of her feet and tilts her heels. A little laughter escapes as she thinks about the dream of Chaeyoung dancing with a tutu. 

Now half way through work, Chaeyoung makes a last call and emails potential clients. Finishing the rest of her work for the night, she sorts the files and organizes them chronologically. Chaeyoung looks at the time then to Mina and she must be starving.   
“Are you hungry?” Chaeyoung shouts, but no reply.   
Chaeyoung furrows her brow and walks to the couch. She gently pokes Mina in random places but no movement. Believing Mina has fallen asleep again, Chaeng turns off the TV. Something about the way Mina sleeps could ease someone’s nervousness, and Chaeyoung examines her face and breathing. She pokes Mina’s soft cheek, but no movement.

Myoui Mina keeps her eyes closed and breathing in sync as she pretends to sleep.  
The cub yawns and decides to squeeze into the tight space, joining Mina on the couch. Being extra careful, Chaeyoung slides her feet in between Mina’s legs and slowly moves in. She tosses her arm above Mina’s head and with the other over Myoui’s chest. Digging her face in the crook of Mina’s neck, Chaeyoung softly kisses her neck. Unable to control her senses, Mina cackles and turns her head to peek.   
“I thought you were sleeping,” Chaeyoung admits and laughs.   
Mina laughs and cuddles Chaeyoung on the couch.  
“I was for a second,” Mina answers and scratches her face.   
“You’re cold,” Chaeng comments and presses her cheek against Mina’s neck whilst huffing hot air. She grasps Mina’s hand and its cold too. 

“A hot shower sounds nice,” Mina’s conscience speaks.  
Mina slightly turns and pulls Chaeyoung into her so she doesn’t fall off the couch. Gripping onto Chaeyoung, Mina shivers and curls her leg over the cubs.   
“You’ll fall off the couch,” Mina warns.   
“You’ll save me,” Chaeyoung answers knowing Mina really will.   
“So sweet talker, what do you want for dinner?” Mina questions.   
“Didn’t we just eat?” Chaeyoung conscience asks and chuckles, though it was hours ago.  
“Dinner,” Chaeyoung mutters, unsure of what to eat too. But soup does sound nice on a cold day. It always sounds nice on a cold and wet day.  
Lost in contemplation, Chaeyoug pats Mina’s head. She touches the pretty girl’s forehead then twirls her soft hair. She enjoys moments like these, simply lying with Mina, and doing nothing. Knowing she’s safely in her arms as the world turns and the time shifts.   
“Soup?” Mina suggests since its cold. Chaeyoung tilts back, as if Mina can read her mind and she dimples at the suggestion because she has a better recommendation.  
“We can have dessert first?” Chaeyoung sarcastically suggests. Curious to know a reply, Chaeyoung focuses her eyes on Mina’s lips.  
Mina’s eyes widen because she knows what Chaeyoung is referring to and she gummies.   
“Dessert can be later,” Mina’s naughty mind answers.   
“Chaeyoung-ah,” Mina says, playfully slapping the cub’s shoulder.   
“What? There are people who eat dessert first then dinner,” Chaeyoung quickly informs.   
“Okay, soup it is,” Chaeyoung says and scurries off the couch. 

Chaeyoung rubs her hands together and huffs. She flips through the cabinet for food.   
“Hm can soup or instant ramen,” Chaeng debates. She grabs the bag of chips and instant rice, placing them on the kitchen counter. Still deciding which soup, Chaeyoung browses through the fridge for drinks. Pouring herself a cup of juice, Chaeyoung reaches for the pot and boils water. Deciding with ramen, she grabs two packets of instant noodles in the cabinet. 

Chaeyoung unfolds the bag of chips and munches on them as she waits for the water to boil. Mina sits upright and attends to the cooking girl.   
She enters the kitchen and snacks too. Eating the chips and drinking the juice, Mina observes Chaeyoung as she cooks, somewhat shadowing her. The water begins to boil rapidly, but Chaeyoung’s busy opening the instant rice and fixing it on a plate. Therefore, Mina approaches the pot and starts blowing.   
“What a fast boil,” Chaeyoung quickly states and multi-tasks.   
Feeling the need to touch Chaeyoung, Mina gazes and presses her dimple. 

Son Chaeyoung opens the packet of ramen and pours all the contents in the pot. She stirs it and then waits for another boil before stirring again. Chaeyoung heats the rice and goes back to check the noodles, stirring it once more. 

Mina stands back and eats the chips, patiently waiting for dinner. She notices the files on the table arranged differently.   
“Did you finish work?” Mina curiously asks.   
“For the most part,” Chaeyoung answers. She didn’t want to finish the entire thing tonight anyways. Besides, her mother doesn’t give her a deadline and is quite flexible.  
“Goodjob!” Mina cheers and cutely pats Chaeyoung’s head.   
She makes a smug face and then goes back to cooking dinner.   
“Almost done,” Chaeyoung says whilst stomping her foot from the cold. The cub clears her throat and smiles excitedly.   
Mina keeps her laugh to herself as she thinks about later. 

“Dinner time!” Chaeng exclaims, and rushes the rice and ramen to the table. Mina follows with the juice and bag of chips.   
“Ah, its so cold today,” Mina comments and waddles her feet.   
Chaeyoung thoughtfully hands Mina a set of utensils and digs in. She spoons a bit of the spicy soup and blows at it. Sipping it, she savors the flavor in her mouth and swallows, following with a bite of rice. 

Chaeng’s phone suddenly pings, but she doesn’t bother looking, and ignores it for now. She would rather enjoy this moment with Mina. Though it’s a normal night of dinner, simple moments with Myoui Mina are important to Chaeyoung. Even when they spend a lot of time together, to her they’re all crucial. She doesn’t want to take Myoui Mina for granted.  
Being attentive to detail, Chaeyoung appreciates everything little thing Mina has done for her. 

“I’ll be a better cook next time,” Chaeyoung mumbles and embarrassingly laughs since she hasn’t cooked Mina a proper meal yet. Watching Mina cook seems so simple…

“Next time when Mina moves in,” her mind justifies and hopefully wishes.   
Mina pauses and gazes at the tiger’s eyes.   
“This is delicious,” Mina compliments, not wanting Chaeyoung to feel bad since she’s always the one cooking.   
Mina gummies and pokes Chaeyoung, “okay, it’s a date.”   
“Okay,” Chaeyoung replies and holds her pinky out. Mina does the same and the two lock pinkies.   
“Seal it with a kiss,” Mina politely says. Chaeyoung moves from her seat and aims her lips at Mina.  
But the pretty girl laughs and shifts her hand, indicating a pinky-kiss.   
“Oh I knew that, just wanted to double seal,” Chaeyoung jokes, saving herself from her silliness.   
Chaeyoung kisses their pinkies and seals the deal officially. The cute cub sits back down and continues eating. Mina slurps the noodles and sips on the hot soup.   
“How’s the next painting going?” Mina asks as she turns to point at the sketch.   
“Eh,” Chaeyoung answers with a shrug. Nothing is official, but she wants to draw something amazing, but the sketch was just a doodle. Plus, after painting The Flock, she hasn’t been completely and fully motivated.   
“Don’t feel as motivated,” Chaeyoung honestly answers. Mina nods her head, thinking of ways to motivate her girlfriend.   
“You could sit in my class,” Mina nicely offers since Chaeyoung created a masterpiece.   
Son Chaeyoung nods her head and softly smiles.   
“You’re such a sight to see, I could stare at you all day,” she responds and keeps her eyes on Mina, blinkly rapidly.   
“Stop it,” Mina laughs and covers her face. Chaeyoung scoops a spoonful of rice and sits slump. She rubs her stomach and sits comfortably, watching Mina eat from the corner of her eye.   
Mina notices and a slight smile forms as she chews.   
“I’m not looking,” Chaeyoung nicely yells, now with eyes lightly closed.   
Unbothered by Chaeng’s stares, Mina continues to eat. She scoops the rice and dips it into the soup.   
“What if I drew you something?” Chaeyoung asks, curious to know what Mina will say. She hopes Mina’s reply will shed light on her decision.  
“Don’t you always?” Mina questions back with an arced brow. Every drawing, sketch, and doodle Chaeyoung has randomly drawn and gifted to Mina, she has all kept.  
“No I mean like a pretty portrait,” Chaeyoung states.   
“Oh like your artwork?” Mina asks, clarifying her reply.  
“Eh, not necessarily, Chaeyoung discreetly answers not wanting Mina to catch on.   
“Like Mona Lisa,” Chaeyoung exemplifies.   
Mina hesitates and looks into Chaeyoung’s eyes for a lie, but her stare remains the same; unfazed. Knowing Chaeyoung pretty well, it surely would be something she’s capable of since she’s so thoughtful too.  
“It would be nice,” Mina simply answers.   
But, that would also mean Mina would have to sit in a chair without moving for hours.  
“Are we going to create art later?” Mina asks with a smirk on her face.   
Chaeyoung licks her lips and cracks a laugh, not sure if Mina’s serious or toying with her.   
Mina sets her utensils down and sits slump too. Chaeyoung reaches for the cup of juice and drinks. 

Minutes of sitting, Chaeyoung finally sits upright and cleans up. Washing the dishes, she scrubs the pot and wipes the table down. Mina stretches and stares at the clock, waiting for her girlfriend to finish.   
“I’m going to shower,” Mina utters and alluringly eyes Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung dimples for she knows Mina wants to save water and plus it’s cold. 

Leaving Mina to shower first, Chaeyoung rinses the clean pot and sets it on the rack. The cub checks her phone for any new messages but still nothing. She’s never had this problem where a client hasn’t emailed her back. Unsure of what to do, Chaeyoung goes back to the client file, and quickly inputs the email to create a new draft and message. She finds it absolutely strange that the new client hasn’t responded to her email. Having optimistic thoughts, Chaeyoung stands thinking of what to say in the message, but the image of Mina staring her down enticingly appears. Chaeyoung begins to type words and then erases them. Wanting the new client to email her back as soon as possible, she decides to use words that are persuasive in hopes she’ll get a quick response.

Mina stares at herself in the mirror. It wasn’t long ago that she checked herself out too after seeing Hirai’s hot body. Mina dismisses her thoughts and reaches for her toothbrush. The swan brushes her teeth well and rinses. She smiles at her complexion and strokes her hair, parting it the other way.   
Myoui turns on the water and waits. Waving her arm, she tests the water level, and its perfect. Mina steps in and the hot water rinses her head to toe. Closing her eyes as the hot water cleanses away, she rubs the makeup off her face. Rubbing her shoulders too, she wonders when Chaeyoung will join her. The pretty girl lathers the shampoo and covers her head. Then she lathers the soap and applies it onto her body and legs. Washing herself clean head to toe, Mina rinses and stands relaxed. 

Son Chaeyoung browses through the fridge, deciding what to have for breakfast. It always seems whenever Mina comes over or cooks, the fridge is restocked and neatly organized. Not to mention, she just finished the box of leftover pizza too.   
Leaving the kitchen, Chaeyoung turns off all the lights. 

She enters her room and gathers clean clothes for Mina. She digs through her closet to grab a thicker blanket. The tiger tosses it over her bed, displaying it evenly. Realizing there’s only one towel in the bathroom, she grabs a clean towel too for Mina. Stacking the towel and clothes evenly, she walks to the bathroom. 

Mina leans on the wall and relaxes as the hot water hits her back. The pretty swan stands tall and practices her breathing. She thinks about work and the business cards she’s received. She wonders how long she’d be able to dance and keep this job. Dance has always been her life. Without doing it, she truly doesn’t know what else she could do. Or what other things she could pursue…  
Mina sighs and leans back letting the water rinse her entirety and wondering thoughts away. 

Son Chaeyoung enters the bathroom and sees Mina still showering.   
The swan opens her eyes and cutely winks.   
“Was wondering what was taking you so long,” Mina utters.   
“You were waiting for me?” Chaeyoung asks with eager eyes.   
“Didn’t you say you wanted to save water,” Mina cheekily says.  
Chaeyoung laughs and scratches her forehead, remembering her own words.  
“I did say I wanted dessert first too,” Chae adds, now scratching the corner of her brow. The cub laughs at her own words and helps Mina, putting the clothes to a side.  
Mina gummies and turns off the water. She walks out the tub, naked and shaking. Chaeyoung immediately opens the towel, wrapping Mina in it like a child.   
Mina’s always had a nice body, even when she doesn’t believe it, or when Chaeng compliments her. 

 

“You big baby,” Chaeyoung jokes and presses the towel onto the shivering girl.   
“Yeah, your big baby,” Mina clarifies.   
Leaving Mina alone in the bathroom, Chaeyoung exits, walking back to her room. The cub sets her phone on the side and grabs new clothes for herself. Chaeyoung rubs her eyes and lies flat, waiting for Mina to finish.   
Myoui Mina exits the bathroom in Chaeyoung’s clothes. She pulls at the sleeves and covers her cold hands. The cub sits up and grabs the hairdryer for Mina.   
“My turn,” Chaeyoung announces and grabs her clothes to shower.   
Mina hops onto the comfy bed and sits there drying her hair for the time being.   
The cute tiger enters the warm bathroom and brushes her teeth first. Glancing at herself in the mirror, she’s glad Mina decided to stay.   
Son Chaeyoung rinses her mouth and moves to shower. She turns on the water and clenches her hands together. She quickly strips and waits for the hot water before stepping in. Chaeyoung runs her fingers through her hair massaging her head. Taking off her frames, she places it on the counter. She takes a good look at her face. And half smiles and presses on her dimple. If she had two dimples, Mina would probably poke or pinch her cheeks every day. 

Mina finger combs her hair, ridding the tangles. And her head sways side to side as she moves the hairdryer left and right. Minutes of drying pass, and Mina pats her head to ensure all of her hair has dried. She sets the dryer on the table and hops off Chaeng’s bed, grabbing the comb on top of the drawer. Using Chaeng’s brush, she quickly combs her hair and walks to the window. Browsing outside, she sees a thicker layer of snow covering the streets. Mina puts the comb back and rubs her hands together. She climbs into Chaeng’s bed and hides. The cold girl waddles, kicks her feet, and squeals. Rolling around in bed, she lies in the middle and stares at the ceiling. Mina inhales and she can smell Chaeyoung’s scent all over as the big bed engulfs her. She digs her head into the pillow and lies comfortably. She’s always liked Chaeyoung’s bed better than her own. 

The little cub lathers the soap and applies it to her upper half. She scrubs at her elbows then knees. Chaeyoung shuts an eye and looks with the other. She doesn’t remember her vision being this poor. Thinking nothing more, she presses on the shampoo nozzle and applies it to her head. Chaeyoung massages her scalp and lightly scratches, rinsing her hair after. The short girl runs her fingers through her hair and clings onto her shoulders. Mina’s answer about the portrait runs through her mind. But if she were to hide the portrait in Mina’s apartment, then she would need to rely on Dahyun’s for help.   
“Do I wrap or no,” Chaeng asks aloud, pretending to wrap the portrait at the moment.   
She tosses her hands out as if she’s throwing a blanket.   
Chaeyoung sighs and continues to think. Or maybe she should hang it on the wall instead, and then cover it, since Mina’s living space is so small.   
Regardless, riddle or not, she’d still need Dahyun’s help. Maybe she’ll need that repayment after all.

Chaeyoung bites her lip and makes up her damn mind. She’ll officially gift Mina the portrait when the time comes. Taking Dahyun’s words, the portrait can’t be replicated; therefore, the value of Mina owning the portrait is far more important than selling it. Besides, Chaeyoung could always paint or create another beautiful portrait. The indecisive girl turns off the water and steps out. She reaches for her frames first then the towel hanging on the wall. Son Chaeyoung checks her reflection and points.   
“No more changing your mind!” she warns and walks away. Feeling like a fireball from the hot shower, Chaeyoung quickly dresses. Wrapping the towel around her head, she rushes out of the bathroom. 

Mina hears Chaeyoung’s footsteps and she shoves the blankets above her face to her forehead, hiding. Chaeyoung rubs the towel on her wet hair and stares at the cold girl.   
“Minari,” Chaeyoung randomly calls. But she doesn’t flinch.   
“I know you’re not sleeping,” Chae says aloud. But, still nothing from the pretending girl.   
Chaeyoung walks to the window and like Mina, she glances outside, and there’s a layer of snow. 

Chaeyoung sniffles and sits on the edge of her bed, back facing Mina. Again, she pats her head and hair with the towel then blow-dries. Mina slowly pulls at the blankets and peeks at Chaeyoung. Noticing Chae has her back turned, Mina rolls over and moves her arm to touch the cub’s head. And playfully she pulls at her messy hair.   
A startled Son Chaeyoung snickers and turns around to see a smiling Mina. The pretty girl sits up on bended knees and combs through the back of Chaeng’s hair with her fingers. Smooth with her hands, she grabs the blow-dryer and helps the tiger girl. Allowing Mina to dry her hair, she turns around to sit properly. Chaeyoung sits in admiration as Mina dries the remaining wet spots on her head. Chaeyoung too, smiles back and closes her eyes, enjoying how gentle and rough Mina’s fingers can be. She takes off her frames and holds onto them as Mina swifts through her hair.   
“All done, big baby,” Mina taunts and delightfully smiles.   
Chaeyoung gives Mina a finger heart and dimples. In return, Mina cups her chin and leans in for a sweet kiss. Met by Mina’s warm lips, she pretends to faint onto the bed, struck by the goddesses love.   
“I know you’re not sleeping!” Mina copies back.   
The sleepy girl laughs at once since she said that to Mina earlier. Feeling somewhat tired, Chaeng rolls over to check her phone while also putting her frames on the table. Mina crawls off the bed and puts the blow dryer away. She roughly pats Chaeyoung’s head purposely messing up her hair and gummies.   
“Goodnight my baby,” Mina says and fixes the blanket, tucking the cute baby tiger in.   
Chaeyoung smiles hard and rolls to her side to face Mina’s direction. 

Myoui Mina turns off the lights and crawls back into Chaeng’s bed. She purposely faces away from her and Chaeyoung knows. Therefore, she inhales a big breath of air and blows it directly into Mina. Already cold from the weather, Mina turns around with a playful angry face.   
She shivers from the cold and presses her feet into Chaeng’s leg.   
“You’re feet, its so cold,” Chaeyoung squeals and straightens her legs.   
“Maybe if you didn’t give me thin pants or blow at me,” Mina cutely pouts.   
“Aren’t you glad I didn’t give you shorts?” the artsy girl jokes.   
“Why did you still want dessert?” Mina jokes back. Chaeyoung dimples hard at Mina’s sarcasm and blindly reaches for her as she laughs.   
Mina squirms and moves away. Still able to see due to the nightlight, Mina scrunches her face.   
“Come here,” Chaeyoung cutely orders, offering Mina warmth.   
Mina playfully pushes the cub’s arms away and laughs, “why?”   
“Because,” Chaeyoung answers and stops.   
Mina releases her hold and Chaeyoung pulls her gently, wanting the pretty girl to scoot in automatically.   
“Because I feel safe knowing you’re in my arms,” Chaeyoung answers. Mina blushes and gradually scoots in.   
“Okay, sweet-talker,” Mina replies, wanting to hear more until her hearts content.   
“Because you’re my air,” Chaeng adds, but also meaning it.   
She can hear Mina’s breathing and distancing closer.   
“And because we’re both cold,” she truthfully admits.   
Myoui Mina likes what she hears and moves to Chaeyoung, cuddling in her arms. Son Chaeyoung motions her arm over Mina and grasps her back.   
Mina leans in, letting Chaeng’s breathing guide her, and she affectionately kisses.   
“What would I do without you,” Mina’s conscience asks. Chaeyoung’s sweet talk and words could enlighten her mood and forget about her worries instantly. She simply takes her breath away. 

Mina licks her lips and thinks about the ‘later’. Remembering her dream about Chaeyoung dancing, she isn’t going to make her do it now. Mina inhales and smells Chaeng’s distinct scent. She can feel Chaeyoung’s body heat radiate and it’s nice.   
“Touch, touch, touch,” Mina’s mind blurts. She could touch Chaeyoung now since her hands are freezing too.   
“Are you okay?” Chaeyoung worriedly asks. She can feel Mina shivering. Feeling for Mina’s forehead, Chaeyoung checks to ensure she doesn’t have a fever.   
She clenches Mina in her arms tightly, nearly squishing the cold girl.   
“I will be if I can breathe,” Mina mumbles and laughs.   
“Sorry,” Chaeyoung chuckles and eases her arms. She feels around, touching Mina’s waist and pulls at her shirt. Putting her hot hands into Mina’s shirt, she rests it on her back to warm the cold girl and shuts her eyes.   
Mina inhales and exhales, breathing into the cub’s face. 

Doing the same, Mina reaches for Chaeyoung under the blankets and pulls on her shirt. She invades the warm girl’s body with her cold hands.  
Chaengie breaks and lets out a sigh and her body hardens as Mina touches her stomach and inches away.   
“Tell me about your dream,” Mina declares, giving her baby all ears.   
Chaeyoung hesitates, struggling to remember the dream as Mina softly sways her fingers around.   
“Uhh,” Chaeyoung begins.  
“Dreamt I was painting and,” she adds whilst squinting to look at Mina.   
Chaeyoung moves her arm away and out of Mina’s shirt. Touching Mina’s face, she strokes her jaw.   
“Then you complimented me on doing a good job and gave me credit on it,” Chaeyoung truthfully murmurs.   
“Hm,” Mina quietly voices as she thinks of what Chaeyoung means by credit.   
Mina secretly laughs as she recaps the kitchen incident with Chaeyoung biting at her ear. 

A moment of silence fills the cold room and Chaeyoung returns to warm Mina with her hands, placing it on the girl’s back. She thinks about breakfast since Mina is sleeping over and there’s plenty of leftovers. 

“Didn’t you drink the hot chocolate too?” Chaeyoung suddenly asks.   
“That makes you semi-sweet then,” she intentionally says.   
Mina licks the corner of her lips and giggles, thinking of sweet things to say.   
“Son Chaeyoung,” Mina quietly says under her breath.   
“You complete me,” Mina confirms and pokes Chaeyoung’s heart.   
“You bring out the best in me,” Mina murmurs. She clings onto Chaeyoung’s waist and exhales.  
“You make me feel good about myself, thank you for loving me,” Mina says with a serious tone.   
Chaeyoung purses her lips inwards and leans her face close to Mina. She could shed a tear this second but Mina’s words are too sweet. And her heart softens.  
Chaeyoung tilts her face forward targeting Mina’s lips and she pushes her in and tenderly kisses. Mina inhales and softly kisses back, gripping at her waist. Chaeyoung keeps her eyes closed as she pulls away, but Mina pursues and kisses her again, intimately. She exhales, keeping her eyes closed.   
Losing herself in Mina’s kisses, Chaeyoung gently scratches on the girl’s back adding to her drive. And Myoui Mina gives Chaeyoung the dessert she joked about...the later.

Mina kisses Chaeyoung all over. She simply laughs as Mina caresses the cub’s neck with her lips. Leading the way down to her collarbone and back up to her face.   
Chaeyoung retracts her arm and lies on her back. Mina follows, tilting her body forward, hands still inside Chaeng’s shirt to keep warm. Mina feels around, touching Chaeyoung chest and breast. Permitting every touch, Mina begins to unbutton Chaeng’s top, exposing her body entirely. The cold air brushes against her body and a trail of goosebumps scatter all over.  
As if the cold could stop the two, Son Chaeyoung lies there burning hot from every touch and kiss. And every breath seems like fire as Chaeyoung inhales. Smooth with her hands, Mina glides her fingers across the cute girl’s abdomen. The pretty girl swings her leg over Chaeng’s and clings on. Mina pauses to catch her breath and she glares at her baby. Like Chaeyoung’s dream, Mina does more than grazing or crediting. Sweet-talking into her ear, Mina’s breath ricochets, and it causes her to excite. Mina cheeses and playfully bites at her earlobe. Chaeyoung releases a little whine, and holds her laughter. Mina kisses the edge of Chaeyoung’s ear as she transitions her hands into the hot girl’s pants. With eyes closed still, Chaeyoung exhales, as Mina touches further into her thighs. Giving Chaeyoung credit, Mina delicately strokes the cub and she can hear her breathing differently. Myoui Mina analyzes Chaeyoung and quickly fastens her pace. The cub opens her eyes to meet Mina’s and she reaches under the blankets too. Chaeyoung reaches for Mina’s arm, gripping and controlling her motion, and she doesn’t want the night to end.   
Chaeyoung exhales hard and tenses as her eyes fixate on Mina.   
“Slow down,” Chaeyoung whispers. Amidst the tension and burning desire, she feels short of breath. Chaeyoung inhales hard and sucks her lip’s inward. Mina slows her motion and sensually strokes for if she quickens her pace again Chaeyoung might break. Mina puckers her lips and sprinkles little lovely kisses here and there. Chaeyoung pulls on Mina’s shirt and blindly grabs her face, kissing her hard on the lips, teeth nearly clashing, as her lower half begins to feel numb. Whimpering into Mina’s lips, Chaeyoung suddenly crosses her legs. But Mina digs her fingers in deeper, until Chaeyoung lets out another whimper. Getting a good look at Mina, she kisses her hard again but affectionately. Without breaking eye contact, Chaeyoung whimpers once more into Mina’s lips.   
And a wild fire passes through Chaeyoung’s body causing a firestorm inside the blankets. Her heart rapidly beats and so does Mina’s. 

Continuing to give the cub a ‘later’, Myoui Mina lies on her forearm and gently touches Chaeyoung’s body. The cute girl faintly moans and Mina can feel Chaeyoung’s chest expand and sink with every precious touch. Taunting Son Chaeyoung, Mina moves her index finger up to the cub’s neck then back down. And with her tongue, she does the same, leaving little painful kisses along the way until she reaches the collarbone. Kissing every surface of Chaeyoung’s body, Mina purposely stops to look at her. The fire continues to blaze and she can feel how hot Chaeyoung is with every lingering kiss. Mina wickedly smiles, avenging her puncture wound. And she gradually makes her way up the girl’s chest, using her teeth and lips. Mina playfully bites on Chaeyoung’s collarbone. Enduring the pain, Chaeyoung pulls on her shirt hard and wails. Leaving perfect teeth marks on Chaeyoung, Mina kisses the wound because now they’re even and matching. 

Son Chaeyoung touches the bite and breaks out in laughter and she lies still as Mina buttons up her shirt.   
“Do you still want to hurt me?” Chaeyoung sarcastically asks. Mina giggles and gently pinching her baby’s belly button.   
“I want to hurt you in a good way,” Mina says, allowing Chaeyoung to think whatever way it is.   
Chaeyoung laughs knowing what ways Mina is referring to. Buttoning her shirt completely, Mina lies back down.   
“I want to hurt you in a good way too,” Chaeyoung states, pinching Mina’s ear.   
Mina laughs and keeps her hands at bay.   
“But most importantly, I wish to make you more happy in the future,” Chaeyoung’s mind admits since it’s always been something she wanted for Mina. And to love her unconditionally because she deserves it. She deserves everything good in this world. 

After minutes of pleasure, the fire within Chaeyoung calms and her heart re-energizes. Lying in the silence, Chaeyoung inhales Mina and carefully kisses her.  
She’s excited about breakfast, because it means spending a little more time with Mina. 

Reaching under the blankets, Mina eases her hand back to Chaeng’s waist and lies in the warm silence. Meanwhile Chaeyoung kicks the blankets, feeling hotter than an oven. She turns facing Mina and brushes her face gently.   
“You’re beautiful,” Chaeyoung comments even though Mina’s face is a little blurry and dark.   
“I know I say it often, but I want you to always know that,” Chaeyoung adds.   
Acknowledging the cub’s sincere comment, Mina smiles.   
Caressing Mina’s face in the dimness, Chaeng’s thumb skates across her lips to her soft cheek. Chaeyoung chuckles, and does it again, sliding her thumb back until Mina kisses it like a wound.   
“I love you,” Mina whispers, softly smiling, and closing her eyes.   
The tiger girl smiles because she likes hearing Mina say lovely things. Especially the three words that make her feel reassured, loved, and wanted.   
Chaeyoung leans in closer, almost touching foreheads with her girl and she dimples. She slides her legs back in the blankets and carefully throws her leg over Mina’s. Giving Mina her arms once more, she embraces and cuddles the warm girl. 

A smitten Chaeyoung squints and stares into the dimness. She pets Mina’s back in a soothing manner, unsure if the pretty girl’s fallen asleep.   
“Mina,” Chaeyoung calls.   
“Hm,” Mina mumbles a little alarmed and half awake. 

“Do you hear that?” Chaeyoung whispers.   
“It’s..the wind outside,” Mina responds with eyes closed.   
“No, did you hear that?” Chaeyoung asks again, with a change in voice. Mina opens her eyes and furrows her brow unsure of what Chaeyoung is hearing.   
And she keeps quiet trying to listen to whatever noise Chaeyoung hears that’s scaring her.   
“I don’t hear anything,” Mina says and exhales.   
“If you’re scared, I’ll protect you,” Mina states and grips hard onto Chaeng’s shirt.  
Chaeyoung closes her eyes and silently laughs. Oblivious of the sound, Chaeyoung continues toying with Mina.   
“I hear it again,” Chaeyoung says alarming Mina again.   
“It’s like..a hu-hu-hu sound,” she explains. Mina furrows and keeps quiet, turning her head to listen once more.   
“I really don’t hear anything but our breathing,” Mina answers.   
“I thought you wouldn’t have heard it because that’s the sound of you taking my breath away,” Chaeyoung sweet-talks and chuckles into her pillow.   
“Son Chaeyoung,” Mina mutters, faintly laughing, and now feeling tired.   
“Go to sleep,” Mina orders and closes her eyes.   
Chaeyoung inhales hard and grunts, unable to sleep from the excitement earlier.   
Reaching for Mina, she messes with her, pulling her hand, and shaking it. 

Full of energy and unable to sleep, Chaeyoung rubs her eyes and stares at Mina. Admiring her beauty, she smiles to herself.   
“I love you,” her conscience confesses.   
“I love you so much,” her conscience confesses again.  
Chaeyoung smiles and delicately pecks Mina on the lips, kissing her baby a goodnight. 

Chaeyoung stares at the blurry ceiling. She thinks about Mina’s words. She doesn’t visit her often at work. But Mina inviting her to sit in on her class seems like a good idea. Usually Chaeyoung sits at the café for inspiration as she watches people walk around. Unsure of what to paint or draw next, she imagines sitting in on Mina’s class. The cub lies comfortably, thinking and brainstorming ideas. The thought of Mina makes her think of ballerinas and swans. The thinking girl recaps the night of the social gathering at the gallery. There were a lot of impressive and beautiful artworks.   
“…hope to hear from you soon,” Jihyo’s voice echoes. Chaeyoung scrunches her face and realizes she should call Ms. Park to notify her that the portrait really isn’t for sale and that her offer will be declined. Mentally jotting it down, she adds it to her list of to-dos. Images of the paintings in the client’s portfolio flash through her mind and Chaeyoung’s mind jolts.   
Letting her imagination run wild, Chaeyoung suddenly thinks of a great idea to her next portrait. Picking Christmas as her next portrait theme, she thinks about festive things to paint. But another idea suddenly occurs as she thinks about drawing something abstract and funny. Little Christmas trees following a Queen penguin makes her laugh. And Chaeyoung squeezes her eyes, laughing quietly. 

The idea of a collaboration occurs again, and Chaeyoung crosses her fingers in hopes to hear something, anything, from the new client, since they share similar styles.   
“It would be nice,” Chaeng’s thoughts recommend. 

Son Chaeyoung shuts her eyes, attempting to sleep. And with time, she falls asleep with Mina in her arms.


	6. A Solis Ortu Usque ad Occasum

A cold sensation tingles Chaeyoung’s feet, causing her to slide them back into the blankets. And the warmth from Mina’s body causes her to open her eyes. The cub gently rubs her eyes to get a better look at Mina, and she smiles. Like last night, Myoui Mina remains safe in Chaeyoung’s arms as the world turns and the moon disappears to a sun. Inhaling a breath of air, Son Chaeyoung closes her eyes, enjoying her precious sleep with Mina a little longer.

 

Myoui Mina taps her fingers, patiently waiting for her girlfriend.

Chaeyoung’s heart beats rapidly as she enters the bathroom and sits down on the chair. She runs her fingers through her hair quickly and exhales a big breath of air.

“It’ll be quick,” her mind states.

Though she feels nervous as hell.

“Okay,” Chaeyoung says and nods her head. Mina peeks at Chaeyoung in the mirror and drops her head to the cub’s shoulders.

“No worries,” Mina replies and smiles back. She outwardly brushes Chaeyoung’s shoulders and pats it. Placing her hands back, she gives Chaeng a little squeeze on the shoulders.

Mina bites her lower lip and glances in the mirror. A rush of excitement passes through her as she glimpses at Chaeyoung. She’s never done this before…

“My cute baby,” Mina’s conscience whispers.

The pretty girl dips her lips and kisses the top of Chaeng’s head.

Getting a better look at Chaeyoung, Mina stands in front and eases her way onto the girl’s lap.

Son Chaeyoung chuckles and puts her hands around Mina, securing them where they belong.

Mina silently examines and gently skids her fingers on the cub’s face. Her fingers randomly touch Chaeyoung’s cheeks, nose, eyes, and chin.

Allowing every touch, Chaeng dimples and now sits relaxed. Her heart rate subsides and her breathing calms.

“What?” Chaeyoung asks, unsure of what Mina is doing. Or better yet, wants to do since she’s sitting so comfortably in the little cub’s lap.

A slow smile forms on Mina’s face and lastly she softly squeezes Chaeyoung’s cheeks.

“I just want to get a good look at you,” Mina answers and runs her fingers through the cub’s long hair.

Though her hairs long now, she’s always-preferred Chaeyoung with short hair. Something about running her fingers smoothly through Chaeyoung’s short hair felt nice. 

“Oh I thought you wanted to make yourself comfortable,” Chaeng jokes as she lets go to touch Mina’s thighs. She grips at her thighs and sits, staring into Mina’s pretty eyes. And if she was dared, she wouldn’t mind looking into them all day.

Chaeyoung smiles as she continues to get lost in her shiny eyes. And the cub digs her face into Mina’s chest, breaking the tension.

“Ahhh!” Chaeng cutely exclaims.

“It smells like a bunch of…hearts and roses,” Chaeyoung sarcastically states.

“MMM!” she mumbles as Chaeyoung’s hands find their way back around her waist.

Mina gummies and giggles as she pats Chaeyoung’s head.

“It’ll be okay,” she softly voices, giving reassurance.

Chaeyoung looks up and bats her eyes and has a moment of silence. She stares at Mina in awe and brushes a streak of her hair, tucking it perfectly behind her ear.

Chaeng inhales and cutely puffs her cheeks. 

“Why do you look at me like that,” Chaeyoung questions.

“Like what?” Mina asks with a slight smile and confusion.

“Like,” Chaeng hesitates with a thinking face.

“…I’m the only one that matters,” Chaeyoung honestly states.

“Like…you love me so much that you want to keep me to yourself,” Chaeyoung quickly says in one breath and cheeses hard.  

Mina lays her hand on Chaeyoung’s neck and laughs, since the reply is true.

“I’ll keep you in my pocket,” Mina answers back.

The swan inhales and rubs at the girl’s earlobes and hops off her lap.

Mina takes the brush and thoroughly combs Chaeyoung’s hair whilst wetting it partially.

She closes her eyes, finding the motion soothing to her scalp. Mina notices and combs ever so gently once more. Reaching for the scissors on the counter, Mina begins to part Chaeyoung’s hair. And with precision she carefully cuts a chunk off.

The sound of a snip causes Chaeyoung to shut her eyes hard and tense her shoulders.

She eases a little as the sound of snipping continues and the weight of her head feels gradually lighter. Remembering the feeling, Chaeyoung obediently sits with eyes closed.

 

Determining the fate of Chaeng’s hair, Myoui Mina trims away, giving her a super short cut. She runs her fingers through her hair, forwards and backwards. And to her liking, it gives the same nice feeling. Mina smiles and pulls on Chaeyoung’s hair notifying her.

Myoui Mina puts the scissors down and faces Chaeng with a folded arm.

“So cute,” Mina mutters with the same shimmer in her eyes.

Anxious, afraid, and nervous at the same time, Chaeyoung slowly opens her eyes, and glances at the new her. And she purses her lips hard, witnessing herself with short hair again.

Chaeyoung embarrassingly smiles and runs her hands through her hair. It feels totally different than when her hair was long. But having short hair now has its perks.

“So cute?” Chaeyoung asks, repeating Mina’s compliment.

“Or so handsome?” Chaeyoung confidently asks whilst wiggling her brows.

Mina gummies and runs her fingers freely through the cub’s hair.

 

Mina roles out of Chaeyoung’s arms and peeks back. She yawns and slowly reaches for her phone to check the time. She should get ready soon, since she has work later. But the cold weather just makes her want to stay in and cuddle. Mina thinks if she should head back to her apartment first then to work or leave from Chaeyoung’s.

She quickly rubs her eyes and stretches, pointing her toes up and raising her arms. A small pain aches from her knee and Mina shuts her eyes, reaching for her leg under the blankets. She glances at Chaeyoung, then cups her knee, rubbing it in a circular motion. Taking slow breathes, Mina massages her knee quietly and with every stroke she can feel her fingers run over the outline of her scar. 

 

Mina turns back around to face the sleeping cub. She simply stares in admiration and has a moment of appreciation as she reminisces everything. And staring at Chaeyoung’s face is a reminder of how grateful she is to have a gem like her.

She is a reason for her tomorrow, the next, and so forth. And no matter the size of her heart, the love she has for Son Chaeyoung isn’t measurable.

 

As usual, a tired Chaeyoung sleeps comfortably with her mouth slightly open. She’s surprised at how Chaeng can sleep so easily even with her arm stretched out the way it is since last night. Maybe she slept in the same posture all night.

 

Mina adjusts her head on the pillow and watches Chaengie sleep.

The elegant swan exhales and curls her fingers from the cold. She wonders if waking Chaeyoung up now is a good idea, since last time she escaped without a word.

Sometimes Mina enjoys messing with Chaeyoung as she sleeps, especially when her mouth is open. But she also enjoys simply looking at her little blessing.

 

Fighting the urge to touch this instant, the swan lets out a slow exhale, blowing into Chaeyoung’s face.

 

The sleeping girl makes a soundless mumble and closes her mouth. Mina holds her smile and does it again, this time gently tapping the apex of Chaeyoung’s pointed nose. The cub scrunches her nose and moves her arm. Scrunching her entire face, Chaeyoung dimples with eyes closed at the stinging sensation on her left arm and the sharp tingly pain.

 

“Good morning,” Mina immediately greets with a bright smile.

Opening an eye, Mina’s face comes into focus and she too brightly smiles back.

Myoui Mina eagerly touches again, brushing her fingers against Chaeng’s face.

And she traces her thumb over Chaeng’s symmetrical lips.

In return, the cub reaches for Mina’s hand, bringing it back to her lips. Satisfied with last night, she simply kisses her palm and smiles sleepily.

 

“Great morning,” the sleepy cub answers and clings onto Mina.

The sleepy girl digs her face into Mina’s chest and nudges her nose inwards and sniffs. Mina giggles and hugs her as the two lay in the frozen moment. Chaeyoung’s fingers grip onto Mina’s shirt, not letting an inch of her slip away. 

 

“Wake up,” Mina whispers.

“Why…am I dreaming?” Chaeyoung asks and tilts her face.

“You will be if you don’t wake up,” Mina answers whilst rubbing on the girl’s back.

The sleeping cub cheeses and wiggles her nose. She wouldn’t mind going back to sleep since she just dreamt of getting a haircut by Mina.

Letting her hands dangle around Mina, Chaeyoung rapidly blinks and stares off.

 

Myoui Mina rolls over midway and reaches for her phone to look at the time once more. She still has about half an hour to spare.

 

Mina cackles as she realizes the uneven buttoning of Chaeyoung’s shirt. Without thinking, she hooks at the slit of her shirt and presses Chaeyoung’s chest, poking her.

Chaeyoung looks at her chest too and notices the uneven buttoning and laughs.

Mina repeats her gesture, poking Chaeyoung a little harder.

“Ow,” Chaeng purposely blurts and frowns.

Teasing Mina, she does the same back, poking her in the center of her chest. Calm and relaxed, Mina doesn’t feel a thing. And Chaeyoung does it again, scattering her pokes all over Myoui’s chest.

 

Giggling so cutely, Mina gummies hard, and meets her eyes. Chaeyoung inches her head forth and pokes Mina in the abs. Knowing she could poke somewhere else, Son Chaeyoung impulsively kisses Mina hard as she leaves her finger on the pretty girl’s belly button. She kisses so hard that her front teeth clashes against Mina’s. Feeling Chaeyoung’s pointed nose, mash into her face, Mina laughs and her lips escape as the cub playfully bites her lower lip.

“Ow,” Mina jokingly says.

Thinking she has to even out the pain, Chaeyoung kisses Mina’s upper lip and gently bites at it.

Finding her actions funny, Chaeyoung dimples and inhales.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you,” she apologizes.

“Wait, I did but in a good way,” Chaeyoung confesses and laughs, remembering her words from last night.

Besides, she’d never hurt Mina physically.

“I’m sorry,” Chaeyoung mutters, meeting Mina’s glimmering eyes.

She kisses her fingertip and delicately presses it on Mina’s lip, curing the pain.

 

Feeling happy and invincible from Chaeyoung’s kiss, Mina rolls away, tossing the blankets aside to get up. She quickly turns around and presses her fingers on Chaeng’s lips too, then onto her scar. Leaving Chaeyoung alone, Mina goes to wash up.

Son Chaeyoung stretches her limbs and checks her phone. She should get up too.

The cub scrolls through her messages and email but still nothing. On the verge of giving up, Chaeyoung kicks her feet. And the chance of collaborating with another artist like her seems to have disappeared. Unsure of what to do now, Chaeyoung leaves everything as is. Making a note on her phone to discuss the matter with her mom later. Besides, she doesn’t want the issue to stress her out.

 

Myoui Mina stares at her reflection as she ties her hair in a ponytail. Having a good morning, Mina quickly brushes her teeth and washes her face. She smiles as she thinks about last night. Plus, sleeping next to Chaeyoung always feels nice.

Going back into the room, Mina looks at Chaeng then glimpses outside. Same as yesterday, the weather looks super cold. And every excuse blinks in Mina’s mind to call in sick to work.

 

“Want to play a game?” Chaeyoung blurts, knowing Mina loves games.

“What kind of game?” Mina asks a little intrigued.

“Is it the rock, paper, scissors game?” she teasingly adds. She already knows Chaeyoung always chooses the same thing.

She’s so good at games it can get competitive and plus she loves winning.

 

Chaeyoung crosses her fingers and hesitates. She thinks about how she’ll play the game with Mina. And the moves she has in mind causes her to laugh quietly. Body slamming Mina would probably injure her.

“If I win?” Mina suddenly asks, even though she doesn’t know what game Chaeng insists.

“If I lose?” she quickly corrects, since she usually wins.

Mina stands with hands on her hips, thinking if she loses. Or maybe she should purposely let Chaeyoung win. But what would be the fun in that if she did. Besides, if Mina did win, she already knows what penalty to set. Having spent last night and now with Chaeyoung, she wouldn’t mind spending the entire day with the cutie either.

 

Chaeng dimples and thinks about the consequences since she always loses. And in the past, Mina has made her do some cute and embarrassing things.

“If you lose,” Chaeyoung says and pauses, unable to think of a penalty and answer to Mina’s question. And after a quick moment of contemplation, Chaeyoung clears her throat.

“If I win, I get a wish,” Chaeyoung utters with hope.

Though the one thing she wishes for is Mina to stay, and as much as she’d love to, it’d be selfish of her. Knowing how much dance and her job means to her.

 

“Hm,” Chaeyoung says and waves her arms, calling Mina forth. Unsure of what to wish for yet, Chaeyoung keeps her list in mind. 

Mina stands in contemplation if she should play but she knows damn well Chaeyoung will put in all her effort. Kind of wanting to play the game, she leaps onto the bed, and leans forth, giving Chaeyoung her ears.

“Don’t go easy, ok?” Chaeyoung respectfully asks.

Mina smirks, still unsure what game Chaeyoung has in mind.

“It’s called the wrestling game,” Chaeng mumbles.

Quick with her arms, she reaches for Mina’s head and neck. She swiftly holds Mina in a grip and locks her arms loosely without really choking her.

“Chaeyoung-ah,” Mina shouts and giggles.

Mina gummies and lies still for a quick second thinking of how she’ll get out of the hold.

Of all the games they could play, never would Mina have guessed or thought a wrestling game.

But if only Chaeyoung knew how good Mina is at wrestling since she would play with her brother as a child and how strong she is.

Knowing Chaeng’s ticklish spots, Mina targets them all. Desperately trying not to break the hold, Chaeyoung laughs into Mina and squirms as she tickles her neck.

The tickle causes her to roll her neck back and body too, giving Mina a little leg space. Head pressing against Chaeyoung’s chin, Mina leans forth and tries to sit upright. Bending a leg, Mina pokes the girl’s front then stomach. Chaeyoung loosens her grip to sit upright with Mina too and she lets her right arm go. Fast with her hands too, Mina grabs Chaeyoung’s arm, trying to free her neck. But Chaeyoung rocks her body forth, colliding and crashing on top of Mina, pinning her down in bed. Myoui Mina huffs and crosses her legs around the playful girl’s body like pincers. Putting all her weight on Mina, Chaeyoung slumps on top of her and breathes hard. Mina lies on her back, thinking how she’ll win. And in the moment, she pulls Chaeyoung’s top, sliding her hands inside her shirt.

“No,” Chaeyoung cutely whines and quickly kisses her cheek. Because certainly Mina’s plan of touching wont work.

“Argh,” she grunts and with all her strength she tries to maneuver her body away from Mina.

In an awkward position, Chaeyoung’s free hand latches back with her left. And the two lie on their sides, laughing, and a little exhausted. Chaeyoung licks her lips and exhales hard onto Mina’s head. Teasing Mina, Chaeyoung nudges her chin on the competitive girl.

Mina’s hands grip hard on Chaeyoung’s shirt trying to figure out how to get away. Maybe she should give up now because touching Chaeyoung inappropriately doesn’t seem to work.

 

In a last attempt, Mina grasps at the cub’s arms trying to escape but she’s caught in a dead-lock. Therefore, Mina tickles her second spot and sticks her finger deep into Chaeyoung’s armpits. She breaks out in laughter and dimples hard. Hearing Mina’s exhales and needing to tire her out to win, she can taste the victory.  

“Tap out,” Chaeng says under her breath, breathing just as hard.

 

Mina laughs and turns her body away, in hopes she can somehow use her feet instead of her legs. Maybe she can pinch Chaeyoung with her toes.

Chaeyoung scoots her body away, avoiding Mina’s knees.

Tightening her grip a little, she notices Mina’s shift forward and she swings her leg over the swan to pin her thighs. Trying to move, Mina grabs Chaeyoung’s arm and with all her strength, she pulls hard trying to toss the short girl over. Struggling on the bed, the two roll over left and right. And Chaeyoung pulls back harder tossing Mina on top of her. A struggling Mina laughs and wheezes hard, finally letting go of her grip. Leaving her arms to dangle, she lies on top of Chaeyoung’s chest, still in a playful chokehold.

Comfortable in her current position, she pretends like she’s fallen asleep and Mina loudly snores.

Chaeyoung chuckles and rolls right and Mina clenches onto the cub’s sides, rolling along half way with her.

Unsure of what move to do now, a somewhat tired Mina lies still and it seems Chaeyoung really wants to win.

Curious to know what the wish is, Mina giggles and taps Chaeyoung repeatedly.  
“You win,” Mina shouts and lies lazily on her side.

Chaeyoung jolts and sits on her knees, examining Mina’s neck.

“Are you okay?” Chaeyoung caringly asks as she strokes the area.

“I’m fine,” Mina confirms and cups Chaeng’s cheek reassuringly.

 

Playing wrestling with Chaeyoung has caused Mina to lose track of time.

 

“So what’s your wish,” Mina questions as she turns to lie on her back.

Chaengie dimples and licks the corner of her lip. Forfeiting her real wish, Chaeyoung quickly thinks of her other ones. Various wishes run through her mind, but seeing Mina the way she is now, how can she not want to force her lips on the pretty girl.  

“I wish to kiss you,” Chaeyoung requests, sufficing to a simple demand.

“Okay,” Mina smiles since its nothing harsh, thinking she had to do something silly. But a kiss is easy and its something she can definitely grant her baby. 

 

The swan licks her lips and puckers preparing to give Chaeyoung her reward. And Mina immediately tosses her arms in the air in hopes the cub will lean in.

But Son Chaeyoung laughs and shakes her head, pushing Mina’s arms aside.

“I didn’t say where,” Chaeyoung says and her wandering eyes glimpse elsewhere. A confused Mina lies calm unsure of where the cub will kiss. Son Chaeyoung scoots closer to Mina, continuing where her index finger had left off. And she slowly lifts the bottom corner of Mina’s shirt, exposing her lower abdomen. Tempted to shower Mina with more than a kiss, she lies on her stomach and leans forth, lifting the remaining of her shirt upwards.

 

Myoui Mina exhales and hardens her stomach from the cold as goose bumps skid across her body. Messing with Mina, Chaeyoung pauses to get a good look at her little freckle and then claims her reward.

The pretty calm girl swallows and exhales as Chaeyoung’s warm lips touch the surface of her skin. Her warm lips mark the freckled spot and with her tongue she teases Mina. Savoring her win, Chaeyoung smiles and eases away from Mina’s beauty mark. Controlling her tendency, she quickly pulls Mina’s shirt down, covering her entirely.

“Okay,” Chaeyoung simply states and sits upright, teasing Mina in a sense.

Mina lies confused at what the hell just happened. But she also didn’t want Chaeyoung to pull her shirt down or stop.

Mina lets out a little sigh and covers her face.

 

Totally forgetting about work, Mina jerks upwards and checks her phone. The time she was supposed to utilize to eat breakfast has now been used on wrestling and rolling around in bed with Chaeyoung. Unaware of how fast the time passed, Mina quickly changes into warmer clothes.

“Look what you do to me,” Mina confesses with a little whine. She’s always punctual and never late to work.

 

Chaeyoung sits cross-legged and watches Mina rush. She rubs her eyes and reaches for her frames.

“I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you,” Chaeyoung truthfully says and winks, feeling slightly guilty. Mina gives her baby a smirk and leaves the room. Chaeyoung puts on a jacket and follows Mina out.

Myoui Mina checks the time once more and quickly scavenges through the little cub’s fridge.

“Don’t forget to eat breakfast okay,” Mina informs since she knows how busy Chaeng can get. Seeing all the food and leftovers, it should be enough for Chaeyoung later.

 

Mina flips through Chaeyoung’s cabinet of snacks and randomly grabs something to eat along the way to work.

Son Chaeyoung grabs Mina’s bag and walks to the door also grabbing her coat and courteously helping her.

“Okay, see you later, maybe,” Chaeyoung jokes, unsure if she’ll stop by Mina’s work place since she has a lot on her to-do list.

Mina scoffs and leans into her for a quick sweet kiss on the cheek.

“Bye love,” Mina mumbles and rushes out the door with her bag in hand.

 

A shivering Myoui Mina walks with her eyes squinted. Even the cold air stings her eyes and she sniffles. She opens the breakfast bar and snacks on it as she walks to work. After several minutes Mina continues to walk and stuffs her hands into her pockets. The rushing girl walks fast to work assuming she’ll be late.

 

In a happy mood, Chaeyoung heads straight to the bathroom to wash up. She looks at her face and laughs as she recalls the dream from last night. Playing with her hair, Chaeyoung pushes it back. She doesn’t mind having shorter hair even though her hair now is short. And she also wouldn’t mind it if Mina cut it too.

Chaeyoung turns her face side to side analyzing herself. She likes her short hair now, plus it’s easy to maintain. Taking off her frames, Chaeyoung washes her face and brushes her teeth.

Smiling at herself, she puts her frames back on to start her day.

 

“Don’t forget to eat breakfast,” Mina’s voice chimes in her subconscious. Feeling like she has so many things to do Chaeyoung’s mentally noted list goes on. She looks at the stack on the kitchen table and specifically pulls the new client’s file. She sets the file to a side to bring to her mom later and temporarily ignores everything else to eat.

Chaeyoung browses through her fridge and takes out the leftover food Mina prepared.

 

The cub rubs her hands together in the cold morning. She hopes the weather isn’t too harsh on Mina or her knee. Wanting tea with her food, Chaeyoung grabs a pot to boil hot water. Flipping through her cabinet she grabs a tea bag and cup. She looks at the containers of food and grabs a plate. Scooping a little of each, the hungry girl heats the food. It was just yesterday the two had a meal together and today is another day.

 

Chaeyoung sighs at how fast the days pass. But she’s glad she can spend time with Mina amongst her busy schedule. And not to mention, it’ll be the weekend again. And every weekend is something she looks forward to.

The pot boils and Chaeyoung pours the hot water into her cup. Bringing everything to the table, Chaeyoung sits alone.

Eating the delicious food Mina made, and it makes her appreciate every bite.

“What will I do without you,” Chaeyoung mumbles. The cute tiger sips on her tea and leaves to grab her phone. Caring about Mina, she messages the pretty girl.

 

Chaeyoung (9:58:03): Did you get to work okay?

 

Chaeyoung continues to eat as she thinks about the schedule today.

“What do I have to do today?” her mind asks.

“Portrait, gallery, paperwork, paint, see Mina, files,…” her other voice speaks.

Realizing she’ll have to transport The Flock to Mina’s place over the weekend, since it’s the only time the busy girl wont be home. Chaeyoung thinks about Park Jihyo too. She doesn’t want her decision of not selling the portrait to jeopardize the business relationship they have. On top of it all, she’ll have to officially tell her mom again even though she’s okay with whether her daughter sold the portrait or not.

Chaeyoung checks the time and her messages but nothing from Mina.

 

Myoui Mina enters her work building and notices some students already warming up. Walking straight to the back lockers to change, she spots Nayeon but no sign of Hirai Momo.

 

“Someone’s late,” Nayeon jokes since Mina’s usually earlier than her.

Mina half smiles and takes off her coat, setting her bag in her locker.

“Rough morning?” Nayeon jokes again.

Mina gummies and changes into her dance attire, keeping her thoughts of last night and this morning to herself.

“Something like that,” Mina answers with a slick smile on her face.

Tying her hair in a bun, Mina walks to the check the schedule.

Nayeon checks the board too and spots Hirai’s name next to Mina’s.  Going their separate way, the two leave to teach their class. She’s unaware of Chaeyoung’s message.

Going straight to work Mina enters her class and immediately is greeted by her students and no sign of Momo. She too begins to stretch. Not wanting the cold weather to affect her knee, Mina stretches and rubs her leg. She smiles at her class and begins to instruct.

 

Son Chaeyoung finishes her breakfast and sits there dazzled by the food. Something about Mina’s cooking that always makes her stomach happy.

Chaeyoung checks her phone but no reply from Mina yet. Feeling in a happy mood and ready to start her day, Chaeyoung washes the dishes and cleans up. She sets the rest of the leftover food back in the fridge and sips her tea. Sitting at her stool, she stares at her workstation then glances outside. Unsure of what to create today, Chaeyoung simply smiles needing a little inspiration. The wrestling game from this morning really set her mood too knowing she finally won. But if she kissed anymore and further, then Mina would definitely be late to work. The artsy girl groans and grips her cup.

 

Chaeyoung sits quietly with her cup of tea. She stares at the canvas of the drawing she made the other day. Unsatisfied with it, she removes the canvas and sets up a new one. Chaeyoung sits in contemplation and motivation as she stares at the white canvas like it’s talking back to her.

She feels a surge of inspiration to want to create something beautiful.

Chaeyoung squints at the canvas and thinks hard. 

“Queen penguin,” she repeats several times.

She thinks about the first time she sketched the drawing of Mina and her students.

 

Mentally, Chaeyoung begins sketching an image in her mind and her hand moves along with it. Trying to grasp a mental portrait, Chaeyoung thinks of Christmas. Since growing up, she’s always spent it with family and every year she felt grateful.

One thing that comes to mind in the holiday is the cold and snow. Although Christmas has a religious purpose, to Chaeyoung she wants to be cheerful with Mina.

 

Chaeyoung lifts her shoulders excitedly because she can’t wait to spend Christmas with the swan. She can’t wait to drink hot chocolate and kiss her under the mistletoe. She can’t wait to gift her the moon, the stars, and the planets.

 

Mina instructs and corrects her students. She slowly observes each one and makes her way to the back of the class. Standing where Chaeyoung sat, Mina leans against the wall and observes. It’s quite a different perspective from here as compared to the front. An observant Mina strolls around in the back and counts down, then claps her hands, wanting the students to start from the top again. 

 

Hirai Momo rushes to the lockers, quickly passing Mina and Nayeon’s class. This is the first time she’s late and Hirai undresses, quickly changing into work attire. Quietly but quickly walking back to the classrooms, Momo peeks at Mina’s class and enters.

“Hey,” Momo quietly greets and stands next to Mina.

Myoui Mina licks her lips and greets her back, thinking that Hirai wasn’t going to show up today.

“Are you okay?” Mina asks as she hears Hirai breathing hard.

“Oh yeah, I overslept and ran to work,” Hirai replies.

Mina nods her head and walks back to the front to teach class. Hirai Momo watches Mina walk and observes her then her class. She watches the students and from the same routine, memorizes the steps quickly.

“Why don’t you just ask her?” Her conscience questions.

Intrigued by Mina’s scar, she wants to know more about Mina without prying into her life. And since their dance battle, she can tell Mina’s a great dancer. Plus from one dancer to another, it isn’t difficult to identify.

 

Hirai scratches her head and continues to observe the students. Assisting Mina is different than when she’s with Nayeon. And sometimes it feels like Mina just wants to keep to herself even if her intentions say otherwise. Ignoring her thoughts for the time being, Hirai focuses and walks to the front to help instructor Myoui.

 

Chaeyoung finishes her tea and sets the cup in the sink. Going back to her room for her bag and coat, she grabs the finished stack and places them in. And most importantly she sets the new client file first. Double-checking everything else, Chaeyoung looks at the time and gathers her things. Leaving her apartment, she walks to the gallery. A warm bodied Chaeyoung shivers as the cold air hits her face. Chaengie quickens her pace and walks a little faster to warm her body temperature. Buttoning her coat to the top of her chin, she hides her face, exhaling and inhaling hard.

Feeling a little nervous about confronting Ms. Park, Chaeyoung plans her words, thinking of what to say.

 

After several minutes of walking, Chaeyoung arrives to the gallery and she greets Dahyun.

“Hi,” Dahyun eagerly greets back and smiles cutely.

“Are you here for your mom?” Dahyun asks without thinking.

“Of course, why else would she be?” Dahyun’s conscience answers back.

Kim Dahyun lets out a little laugh because she’s just asked a silly question.

“Yes,” Chaeyoung laughs and pauses midway.

“Oh, of course, uhm…she’s in a meeting with someone if you want to wait,” Dahyun informs and quickly asks before looking away as her eyes meet Chaeyoung’s.

“Ugh her eyes are so pretty,” Dahyun’s inside voice compliments.

Feeling like her body is on fire, an embarrassed Dahyun looks at the schedule book and then outside to calm her nerves.

“Okay,” Chaeyoung states, also finding maybe right now to be appropriate to ask for help with the portrait.

She approached Dahyun and taps her fingers on the counter. Not wanting to ask directly yet, she looks at the front desk and then to Dahyun.

“Did that hurt?” Chaeng asks with eyes pointing to Dahyun’s ear.

“What, when I fell from heaven?” Kim Dahyun’s mind jokes.

“I’m sorry, what?” Dahyun asks, confused at what hurts.

“Your ear piercing,” Chaeyoung utters whilst pushing her frames up.

“Oh a little,” the pale faced girl chuckles.

“Hm, how badass,” Chaeyoung says with eyes fixated on the piercing. Dahyun licks her lips and quickly looks at her boss’s daughter.

“Did yours?” Dahyun awkwardly asks without wanting to feel rude.

“Uhhh,” Chaeyoung says and hesitates because she doesn’t remember.

 

Kim Dahyun stares at Chaeyoung’s perfect face and her earlobes are so round like beads.

“Gosh, not just the eyes but your entire face is a work of art, its beautiful,” her inside voice screams.

Dahyun randomly browses the planner then looks at the monitor. She’s already embarrassed herself enough and her shift isn’t even over yet.

Silence fills the room, and Dahyun checks the time and then the schedule again. The meeting should be over soon.

“If you want I can notify your mom that you’re here,” Dahyun respectfully asks.

“Who is she meeting?” Chaeyoung questions.

“A new client, I think,” she answers with a confused look.

Chaeyoung wonders if it’s Ms. Park. And the nervousness overwhelms Chaeng as she thinks of confronting her in person.

“That’s okay,” the artsy girl declares and waits a little longer, running the word she wants to plan in her mind.

“The meeting should be over soon,” Dahyun says since it’s a little past noon.

Dahyun pretends to do work, unsure of what to converse about. She finds Chaeyoung to be super cool and she really wants to talk to her.

 

Son Chaeyoung scratches her head and thinks of her to-do list. She’s forgotten she needs to get new glasses too.

The artistic girl looks away and wonders what else she needs to do.

“Portrait, gallery, paperwork, paint, see Mina, files,…” she repeats, thinking maybe she’s forgotten something. Looking out the window for what she’s forgotten, Chaeyoung just stares at the snow.

Leaning on the front desk, Chaeyoung’s eyes wander to the working girl because her skin tone looks exactly like snow.

Feeling slightly inspired by her slick purplish blonde hair too, Chaeyoung’s finger begins to sketch.

The cub bends over, reaching for a sticky note and pen. And she squeezes the image out of her mind and sketches the working girl.

“Here,” Chaeyoung says and hands her the note.

“Oh..” Dahyun says with wide eyes, honored and surprised at how cute the picture is.

“That’s, that’s me alright,” she hesitates and chuckles.

Chaeyoung smiles and continues to wait. Dahyun looks at the drawing of her in amazement, because no ones ever drawn her before.

She smiles at the note then to Chaeyoung and hands it back.

“Can you please sign it?” Dahyun politely asks.

Chaeyoung laughs and initials the corner.

“Thank you,” Dahyun says and bows her head. 

An ounce of her feelings fall head over heels and she blushes and quickly looks away.

 

Chaeyoung looks at her phone to see if Mina’s replied her but nothing. Hanging onto the last piece of hope, she checks her email and still nothing.

The cub looks around the gallery and then clears her throat.

“So thanks for your advice the other day,” Chaeyoung comments since she did take it into consideration.

Dahyun stares with a closed smile at the cute girl.

“Do you think you can help me with something?” Chaeyoung asks since she has no way of transporting the portrait to Mina’s.

“Oh, of course,” Dahyun responds a little shocked and side-tracked.

 

Mrs. Son pokes her head out to call Dahyun and see’s her daughter too. Interrupted by the boss, she waves her fingers signaling the two to come. Saving the favor for later, Chaeyoung reaches into her bag to grab the new client file to give to her mom before she forgets.

“Can you get us some water please?” Mrs. Son asks and invites Chaeyoung into her office.

 

“Oh hi there,” Chaeyoung politely greets and bows.

“This is my daughter,” Mrs. Son informs and smiles at the new client.

“Oh,” she quickly says, relieved it isn’t Jihyo.

“I’m Yoo Jeongyeon,” the pretty girl nicely states.

“Chaeyoung,” the cub answers back. Chaeyoung grips on the file and awkwardly sits. She can’t remember if she’s seen this client before at the night of the social gathering since there were so many people. Chaeyoung sits in silence wondering if she’s another client interested in her work.

“Sorry if you weren’t able to reach me. I took a mini-vacation and haven’t replied to my emails,” Jeongyeon details.

“But thank you for your concerns,” Jeongyeon respectfully says.

“Ah,” Chaeyoung mumbles, and sits straighter than ever.

“It’s her!” Chaeng’s inside voice shouts. And the cub smiles and grips on the file.

“Your portfolio is..remarkable,” Chaeyoung praises.

Yoo Jeongyeon laughs and sits relaxed. She turns and glances at Chaeyoung. Though, her mother has spoke highly of her, she didn’t mention how proportionate and perfect her face was. But it’s also nice to match a face to a painting that peaked her interest on the night of the social gathering.

“So it’s her daughter,” Jeongyeon’s conscience mumbles.

“And the girl in her portrait,” her conscience mentions.

 

Chaeyoung chuckles and nods her head. She glances at the artist and it’s nice to put a face to the file. A knock on the door and Dahyun enters with a tray of water. Serving each person water, the working girl nods her head and quickly leaves.

 

Chaeyoung sips the water, thinking of later, and deciding if she should visit Mina at work. She stares at her mom then to the little clock on the wall. Mina should either be on break right now or still teaching class.

 

Unsure of what to say, Chaeyoung quietly sits as her mom discusses business.

She wonders what her mom and Jeongyeon discussed and if any of it was about her. She seems to be chattier than she was with Park Jihyo. Looking elsewhere, she also wonders if any of Jeongyeon’s artwork is displayed in the gallery. Sneaking a look at the pretty girl, she looks quite young. And if Chaeyoung were to guess, she’d probably think they were the same age.

 

 

Myoui Mina pats the light sweat off her forehead. Exiting the room, she takes a water break. The breakfast bar from this morning isn’t enough and she’s starving. She’s so hungry, she could probably eat the paper cup. The pretty girl pats her stomach as it rumbles. She pulls a paper cup and presses the water button.

 

Hirai reaches for a paper cup too, accidently startling Mina.

Momo giggles and fills her cup and slowly drinks. She looks at Mina who seems to be distracted by her thoughts.

 

The swan turns around and heads to the lockers. Mina shuffles for her phone and reads Chaeng’s message.

 

Mina (12: 46:03): I..am….starving….but I got to work safe.

 

The hungry girl pouts and snaps a quick photo, sending it to Chaeyoung.

Finishing the rest of her water, Mina heads back to teach class.

 

Son Chaeyoung sits unfocused until her phone buzzes and she knows it’s her lover.

The cub checks her phone and purses her lips in, as she struggles not to smile. She puts her phone away and inhales as her insides scream at how adorable Mina’s photo is. But it’s also her fault that Mina partially skipped breakfast.

After minutes of discussion, Mrs. Son staples a couple of papers and hands it to Jeongyeon.

“Thank you for personally coming in today,” Mrs. Son says and stands up.

“Just wanted to meet my boss,” Jeongyeon enthusiatically says offering Mrs. Son a handshake.

 

Chaeyoung stands and quickly slips the file on her mom’s desk to shake Jeongyeon’s hand too.

Hands gripping from the shake, Jeongyeon bats an eye and smiles.

“Heard great things about you, and I think we have more in common than what my file entails,” Jeongyeon expresses with a closed smile.

Chaeyoung opens the door to help escort Jeongyeon out and the two follow as they head towards the front.

“If you’re interested maybe you can come to my workshop,” Jeongyeon nicely offers and hands the artsy girl a card.

“Ah thanks,” Chaeyoung says, accepting her card right away.

Her eyes scan Jeongyeon’s pretty face because it’s like a sculpture. The detail on her face, especially her chiseled jawline.

Forming a smile, the cub politely bows as she watches Jeongyeon exit the gallery. Totally forgetting about the favor she wanted to ask Dahyun, Chaeyoung runs back to her mom’s office.

 

“That’s her?!” she yells, shocking her mom.

“Sorry, that’s her?” she asks in a lower tone.

“Yes and?” her mom asks, unsure why Chaeyoung is so eager.

“Nothing,” Chaeyoung says as the word collaborate runs through her mind again.

“That’s her file,” Chaeyoung says passing the folder to her mom.

“I was trying to contact her through email but now no need since she introduced herself in person,” Chaeyoung informs.

The cub digs through her mom’s candy jar and picks her favorite.

She examines the card and it too looks familiar.

“She looks familiar,” Chaeyoung suddenly says. Mrs. Son looks at her daughter then to the monitor.

“Yeah, she was at the social gathering,” her mom confirms.

“Hm,” Chaeyoung says to herself since she didn’t get the chance to meet her then.

 

Grabbing her bag, she takes out the completed stack and passes them to her mom.

“These are done, and I’ll have the rest completed,” she states.

“There’s no new files, so finish the rest when you get the chance and take a break,” her mom informs.

 

Chaeyoung sits slumped and stares at her mom work. Although her mom wants her to take a break, she’d want Chaeyoung to work on a new piece of art too.

“I’m not selling the portrait,” Chaeyoung blurts with no regrets.

“I know,” Mrs. Son simply says and continues to stare at the monitor.

“You’re my daughter, I know,” she adds.

“You’ll just have to tell Ms. Park that too,” her mom enlightens.

Chaeng stands and grabs her bag, ready to leave.

“Oh and can I borrow the car to transport the painting,” Chaeyoung asks.

“Yea, okay,” her mom says under her breath, distracted by number crunching.

 

Chaeyoung exits her mom’s office and slips Jeongyeon’s card into her bag. Now remembering, the night of the social gathering Mina had a deck of cards too. And maybe one of them was Jeongyeon’s. Chaeng reaches for her phone and messages Mina back.

 

Chaeyoung (1:28:50): If only you tapped out!

Chaeyoung (1:29:30): I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you.

 

Feeling like she has so many things to do, Chaeyoung just wants to visit Mina at work. She checks the time and she could still make it to her work place to surprise the swan. Or to sit in and observe her class again…

 

The cub approaches Dahyun and furrows her brow.

“Do you know if that client has any paintings here?” Chaeyoung suddenly asks as she looks at each display.

Dahyun reaches for the binder under her desk and skims through the list.

“Hm, doesn’t seem like it,” she answers.

“Guess I missed her at the night of the social gathering,” Chaeng mumbles under her breath.

“Okay, well, I’ll see you later,” Chaeyoung says with thoughts entirely of Mina.

 

Kim Dahyun stares at the drawing and smiles silly. She bolts out the door realizing she still owes Chaeyoung a favor for the ticket. But the artistic girl is nowhere in sight. Dahyun folds the note and puts it in her pocket for safekeeping.

 

Chaeyoung walks with a full mind. She still has to complete the rest of the files at home. Not to mention it’s the weekend in a couple days. The thinking girl stops and walks back realizing she forgot about the favor she wanted to ask Dahyun. Since Mina will be at Chaeyoung’s on the weekend, maybe she can somehow hide the portrait then.

 

Chaeyoung pinches her cheeks, trying to come to her senses and prioritize. She’s excited to gift Mina the portrait, but she doesn’t want her to know yet or give any hints. Walking past the corner market, Chaeyoung picks up a few things she knows

Mina loves to eat.

She tosses the egg bento in the basket, picking a beef one for herself. Chaeyoung grabs the extra condiments and tosses it in the basket too. She stares at the ice cream section and decides which flavor to get. She’s indecisive about which flavor since they all look good. Plus, it’s freezing outside, but ice cream sounds refreshing, therefore, she grabs a pint of the mint chocolate chip.

Spending some time at the store, Chaeyoung pays for the food and strolls to Mina’s work place. The collaboration thought occurs to her and she thinks about Jeongyeon. Reaching for the card in her bag, Chaeng analyzes it. It somewhat boggles her mind because maybe Mina has the same card. Wanting to know more about Jeongyeon, Chaeyoung thinks about the invitation to new clients workshop . Maybe she should check out Jeongyeon’s workplace after all.

 

Mina claps her hands and applauds her students. Lately the students have been really good at following her dance steps and memorizing each move. Finishing a little earlier than usual, she excuses her class. Mina’s tummy rumbles again and she holds her hand on her stomach.

 

Instructor Myoui walks to the door and waves her students goodbye. Standing next to Mina, Momo does the same and smiles at each students. She can’t wait to have lunch.

 

“See you tomorrow,” Momo nicely says and continues waving.

“Alrighty,” Mina says as the last student exits.

She exhales and rubs her forehead then her stomach.

 

“Are you alright?” Momo asks as she looks at Mina turn off the music player.

“What do you mean?” Mina asks.

“You’ve held your stomach twice or so,” Momo says, noticing every detail of Mina.

“Oh,” Mina smiles and lets go.

“Just hungry,” she simply replies.

Having skipped breakfast to run to work, Momo stares at Mina’s knee for a quick second.

“Hm, want to grab something to eat?” Momo curiously asks.

The fit girl clenches her hands, hoping Mina will agree. It’d be a great opportunity to know more about Mina.  

Mina hesitates, she shouldn’t agree, but she is starving. Plus, maybe chatting with Hirai will allow Mina to know her better.

She thought Chaeyoung would visit her at work too.

“Okay, sure,” Mina says and the two exit class. Mina checks her phone and secretly smiles at her baby’s message. She had hoped Chaeyoung would visit her at work, but seeing the stack of files on her desk last night doesn’t seem likely.

 

Hirai changes and leaves to the front to wait for Mina. The pretty girl changes into her old clothes and puts on her coat.

 

Mina (2:03:43): I’ll make you tap out.

Mina (2:04:10): Pft, I let you win. :]

 

Mina laughs at her reply and stuffs her phone away to meet Hirai. She peeks into Nayeon’s class and gives the girl a grin, leaving shortly.

 

Chaeyoung clenches her hands from the cold and sniffles.

“What is wrong with me today?” her mind asks.

She seems to forget a lot of things today and it’s unlike her. Either wanting to win so badly at wrestling messed her up or the intimacy from last night.

The cute cub rubs her temples and continues walking, passing a glasses shop.

And it occurred to her that she had mentally noted: get eyes checked.

 

Chaeyoung widens her eyes and closes them, doing this repeatedly for a couple of times, testing her eyes. Her eyes seem to be okay today, nor are they sore. But they don’t hurt and her visions the same. Including, when she woke up this morning and saw Mina’s beautiful face.

 

Chaeyoung enters the building in hopes to surprise Mina. Feeling super excited she peeks into Mina’s class but it’s empty. Unsure where the swan went, she walks down the hall and peeks into the other classes. But no sign of Myoui Mina.

 

“Sorry have you seen instructor Myoui?” Chaeyoung politely asks. The students shake their head and continue walking.

“She was here a while ago, you probably just missed her,” Nayeon says as she exits her class. Chaeyoung looks at her phone for the time and it’s a little over 2:30. Now seeing Mina’s message, she looks at the time stamp.

“Must’ve been a rough night,” she laughs and heads to the lockers.

Chaeyoung laughs because it was a fun night and rough morning. The cub turns around and looks once more but really no sign of Mina.

 

The two dancers enter the café and sit at the vacant booth. Mina rubs her hands and breathes into them. Hirai sits slumped, tired, and hungry. Mina looks at the menu and orders a cheeseburger. Craving meat, Momo orders the same.

Hirai exhales and rubs her forehead whilst fixing her hair.

The two share a light conversation as they wait for their order. Spending several minutes discussing food, she brings it back to dance.

“You’re a really good dancer,” Momo abruptly comments. She’s seen the way Mina dances and plus from one dancer to another she can tell.

Mina grins and remains quiet. She’s envious of Hirai.

“Oh and a really good instructor too,” she adds, giving the swan a thumbs up.

Momo folds her hands, not wanting their lunch to be awkward. The tired girl scratches her brow and clears her throat. She knows Mina has been dancing ballet for 11 years.

“But is it how she got the scar?” her conscience wonders.

 

Standing outside of Mina’s work place, Son Chaeyoung reads her message and smiles. She did tell Mina not to go easy on her.

Assuming Mina’s home by now, Chaeyoung doesn’t message her back and directly heads to the swan’s apartment, wanting to surprise her. Even though Mina’s apartment is quite small, it is indeed cozy. Chaeyoung continues to walk whilst thinking about her next portrait. She suddenly remembers she still has to call Ms. Park.

Chaeyoung taps her head, forgetting again, and she calls the gallery to obtain Ms. Park’s number.

Calling at once, Chaeyoung waits as the line rings.

 

“Hello, Ms. Park speaking,” Jihyo politely answers.

“Oh hello, Ms. Park, it’s Chaeyoung the artist,” she nervously voices.

“Ah thank you for calling, I was wondering how long you’d keep me waiting,” Jihyo replies interrupting her.

Chaeyoung chuckles and licks her lips.

“Did you think of a price yet?” Jihyo curiously asks.

“I’m sorry, but,” Chaeyoung hesitates with a set mind.

“…the portrait isn’t for sale,” Chaeyoung truthfully states.

“Mm,” Jihyo mumbles, a little disappointed believing her offer was one of a kind.

“I can’t persuade you otherwise right?” Jihyo asks, in a last attempt.

Chaeyoung lets out a low laugh and shakes her head.

“I’m sorry,” she apologizes.

“I-I am working on something new though,” she informs.

“If you’re still interested in my work, it will be displayed at the gallery soon,” Chaeng adds, not wanting to lose Ms. Park as a client.

“Thank you, Chaeyoung,” Jihyo says with a firm voice.

 

Chaeyoung hangs up, and continues walking. She doesn’t want to regret her decision but giving Mina the portrait is right. And if it weren’t for sitting in on Mina’s class, she wouldn’t have created such a beautiful piece too. A part of her wants to give Mina credit too.

Finally making it to Mina’s apartment, Chaeyoung knocks at the door but no answer. Wondering what Mina is doing, she searches for the spare key amongst her keychain. Unlocking the door and inviting herself into her girl’s apartment, Chaeyoung looks around. Walking directly to Mina’s room, her sheets are untouched. The cub closes her eyes, as she smells Mina’s scent, soft jasmines infused with a sweet fragrance. Chaeyoung laughs and stares at Mina’s small bed. 

 

Leaving the room, Chaeyoung closes the window and sets everything down. Grabbing her phone she checks the time and decides to wait. Making herself comfortable, Chaeyoung browses Mina’s fridge and everything is neatly stacked and organized. The cub browses around thinking of a good spot to hide the portrait. Measuring the walls with her hands and arms, Chaeyoung keeps busy as she continues to wait. Maybe she should’ve brought the other incomplete stack to work on.

The cub does a little work from her phone and checks her email. She reads the emails and replies to most of them.

Realizing the only hiding spot is under Mina’s bed, Chaeyoung looks around.

If Mina will be at her place on the weekend, then there’s really no need to hide the portrait. Feeling foolish, Chaeyoung laughs at herself.

“But do I wrap it?” she questions.

Since it’s a gift to Mina, a bow would be enough too. Besides, given the dimensions, she’s sure Mina would already guess what the gift is.

 

Mina chews and glances at the dancer. The image of Hirai wiping the sweat off her face flashes and Mina clears her throat. She remembers Momo introducing herself the first time they met. But witnessing Momo dance is something spectacular. It very much reminds her of herself.

“So how long have you been dancing?” Mina suddenly asks trying to make small talk and because she really doesn’t know anything about Momo.  

“Hm,” Momo says as she chews and swallows.

“Well all my life,” she answers since it’s all she remembers.

“I’ve been probably dancing since I was a baby,” Momo chuckles, a little uncertain too at what age her talent started.

“I was in an accident in school and my head smashed into a wall,” Momo tells.

“Well I was pushed, so to say,” she continues.

“Then, the next thing I remember was…” Momo pauses, trying to think back.

“I was doing poorly in my academics, but dancing was my thing, so I stuck to it,” Momo says with a shrug.

Hirai wipes her mouth and takes another bite of her burger.

“Oh,” Mina mutters, since she had admired Momo in a sense. But it seems even someone she’s envious of had struggles too. Mina looks away, feeling sorry that she thought differently of Hirai. And for thinking Momo was to steal her job.

“What about you?” Momo asks, wondering about the scar still.

 

Mina licks the corner of her lips and stares at Momo’s plate. She used to be traumatized by the scar and the whole incident. Having met Chaeyoung and going forward, she’s learned to accept most of it. Even when she has her off days, she tries not to think about the past. Especially when she knows she’ll never be a professional ballet dancer anymore. And the pretty swan can’t have the best of both worlds. She isn’t perfect as much as she strived to be, but she makes the best of what she has now and that’s a world with Son Chaeyoung. 

 

Mina thinks back to the hardships in her life and lets out a small smile. She’s been through a lot and it seems that Momo has too. The pretty swan traces the spot on her knee where the scar resides. It’ll be there forever. Having told Nayeon her tragic story, Mina decides to tell Momo. It’s nothing to hide, but she’ll probably find out sooner or later anyways. Maintaining an optimistic mind, Mina inhales and clears her throat.

 

“Well,” Mina starts.

“I wanted to be a professional ballet dancer. Or aspired to be, so I learned that for 11 years,” Mina shares.

“Then, I was injured,” Mina explains. Though Momo’s complimented her, Mina knows it isn’t the same. Having been damaged and repaired, dancing isn’t the same as it used to be. She still loves it, but the once was, is shattered.

A sympathetic Momo sucks her lower lip in, and attentively listens. She tries to connect the dots: scar, ballet, and accident. She continues to eat, finishing her last bite and listening to Mina’s story.

 

“And well, my knee basically gave out during my performance,” Mina exemplifies without going too much into the gruesome detail.

Mina stares out the window then back to Hirai.

“That’s what being on your toes happens,” Mina mumbles.

Hirai slowly nods her head, now knowing Mina’s story and respecting her more.

“Well, you’re still a great dancer,” Momo comments, really meaning it.

Mina smiles, accepting Momo’s sincere compliment.

“Thank you,” she kindly says.       

Unable to finish her burger, Mina packs it to go.

 

 

Mina checks the time and it’s almost four. Unaware of how long they’ve had lunch, Mina thinks about the conversation with Momo. She feels sillier than ever that she’d thought Momo was there to steal her job. But she’s glad she got to know more about Momo than she did before. Remembering what it was like with Nayeon, now they all share something in common. Thinking as she strolls home, Mina messages Chaeyoung since she hasn’t replied.

 

Mina (3:56:02): What are you doing?

 

Chaeyoung’s stomach growls and she stares at the bag of food. Distracted with where to hide the portrait, Chaeyoung forgot to freeze the ice cream. The cub shakes her head and puts the ice cream in the freezer. Today must be her off day…

Amongst the waiting, she boils a pot of hot water to drink. Chaeyoung takes the lunch out and sniffs the corners. The cute girl licks her lips and sighs. She could open her bento now and take a quick lick or a nibble.

Her phone buzzes and she immediately checks it. Chaeyoung dimples, finding enjoyment in messing with Mina.

 

Chaeyoung (4:00:00): What I normally do…

 

Mina walks up the steps to her apartment and grabs her mail.

Mina (4:03:30): Which is?

Chaeyoung cheeses hard and laughs out loud.  
Chaeyoung (4:04:03): Wait for you.

 

Mina’s heart screams and smiles at the reply. Replies like these, always makes Mina smile especially when she has a bad day.

Oblivious that Chaeyoung is in her apartment, the pretty swan unlocks the door and enters.

Chaeng stands frozen in Mina’s kitchen and turns her face.

“Where have you been,” Chaeyoung cutely pouts, spotting a bag in her hand, and skipping hellos.

“Ahem, since I didn’t tap out this morning, I went to eat lunch with Momo,” Mina sarcastically answers.

 

Mina unbuttons her coat and furrows her brow.

“What are you doing here?” Mina happily asks, surprised to see Chaeyoung.

“Maybe..making it up to you,” Chaeyoung states since she felt guilty Mina missed breakfast this morning.

“Momo? Who? What? Where?” Chaeyoung instantly asks with a hint of jealousy.

“She’s already ate lunch,” her conscience analyzes with eyes pointing to the bag.

Mina giggles finding it funny since Chaeyoung knows Hirai Momo her co-worker.

Setting the mail and her leftover burger on the table, Mina spots the food as she approaches the thoughtful girl.

“Don’t make me jealous,” Chaeyoung jokes and laughs. Mina giggles because jealousy isn’t Son Chaeyoung’s thing.

Having spent probably more time this week than they do on the weekend, Mina grazes her thumb against Chaeng’s lower lip.

“Was spending a night with me not enough?” she sarcastically questions with affection in her eyes. Purposely teasing the little tiger back, Mina quickly turns away to look at the food. It’s her favorite, and Chaeyoung even got her little ketchup packets.

 

Chaeyoung bites her tongue, knowing what Mina’s doing with her selective words. As much as she wants to smile, she refrains from doing so and decides to answer the question.

“It’s never enough, that’s why I need to spend a lifetime with you,” Chaeng answers, forcing a serious face.

Her heart explodes into smaller hearts and Mina clenches her teeth and avoids all eye contact with Chaeyoung. Unable to keep a straight face, a pink faced Mina walks away as an excuse to take off her coat and she quickly cracks a smile. Chaeyoung eyes the playful girl and grabs her bento and her bag.

Wiping the smile off her face, Mina turns around and notices her girlfriend walking towards the door.

 

“Where are you going?” Mina curiously questions thinking that Chaeyoung would follow or stay since she walked all this way.

“Oh, you already ate lunch with Momo,” Chaeyoung replies, adding emphasis to Hirai’s name. Chaeyoung swallows and stands by the door waiting for Mina to tease her back.

“But you didn’t eat lunch yet,” Mina confusedly answers. The swan gazes at the teasing cub and puffs her cheeks. 

“You can eat lunch first, then shower, having dinner, and leave in eighteen hours,” she suggests, implying that Chaeyoung should stay. 

Chaeyoung arcs her brows at the idea since Mina does have a point and she’s hungry now.

Planning not to leave, she purposely strolls around, waiting. Also, wanting to have ice cream later with Mina, Chaeyoung scrunches her nose and looks at the door then to the fridge and Mina.

“I didn’t say you should leave,” Mina’s inside voice asserts.

“Okay,” Chaengie answers, not wanting to tease the beautiful swan anymore.

“But, I’ll stay if you give me a rematch,” she says wanting a fair win.

 

Mina chuckles, finally gummy smiling and she watches Chaeyoung walk back to the table. Setting her bento down, she opens her lunch and eats. Mina browses through her fridge and fetches Chaeyoung a cup of juice.

“Want some?” Chaeyoung offers.

Mina opens her mouth for a piece of meat and Chaeyoung gladly feeds it to her.

“I brought dessert,” Chaeyoung thoughtfully clarifies with a mouth full.

Sitting down with Chaeyoung, she shuffles through her mail and prioritizes. Mina looks at the community catalog and browses at the classes offered. She’s always been interested in knitting. And at last they finally have crochet classes. Her eyes beam with happiness and she waddles her feet. Looking at the dates and time, she has to sign up.

 

Chaeyoung stares at the pretty girl and quickly kisses her fingers and presses it on Mina’s cheek. Though she’s seen Myoui Mina this morning, she hasn’t kissed her yet.

Mina cheeses and sips the cup of juice.

“Is the dessert,” Mina’s voice trails, wanting to guess.

“You,” she jokingly whispers nearing her face to Chaeng.

Nearly choking on her food, Chaeyoung pats her chest.

“Goodness woman,” Chaeng quickly says and downs the juice. Chaeyoung swallows her food and laughs with eyes closed, finding her guess hilarious.

“I brought ice cream,” she says and tilts her head at the freezer.

 

Thinking Chaeyoung was still teasing her, Mina lets out a laugh and goes to check, also grabbing the carton of juice. She sits back down and fills the empty cup.

Chaeyoung closes her bento, saving the other half for dinner. Sitting slump in the chair, she dimples at Mina. And the pretty girl pokes at the dent.

“Thanks for lunch,” she acknowledges.

Chaeyoung smiles back, adoring everything she is.

 

“How was your lunch?” Chaeyoung asks not sure what Mina went to eat.

“It was good, I had a cheeseburger,” Mina says, and gets up from her seat. She cleans the table and places the juice back.

 

Limited to a small living space, Mina sits on the couch and turns back to look at Chaeyoung, giving her an invitation.

Mina turns on the TV and flips through the channels, finding something good to watch until dinner.

The cub grabs her cup and makes her way to the soft couch. She messes with Mina again, mistaking her lap for the couch.

“Oops, sorry,” Chaeyoung intentionally says. Mina giggles and pats the cub’s bottom, whilst turning the channel. Chaeyoung laughs and sits down, glancing at Mina for a second. She tosses her arm over her girlfriend and squeezes Mina forth.

Giving the cub an odd look, Mina pokes her with the remote.

Choosing a random movie, Mina tosses the remote to the side.

 

She brings her feet up and sits sideways, leaning towards Chaeng. Arm still around Mina’s shoulders, Chaeyoung pats the swans head softly. Finding comfort and warmth as she leans on her, Mina relaxes. She stuffs her feet into the cushioned couch and pulls her sleeves to hide her cold hands.

 

Aware of it, Chaeyoung grabs onto Mina’s hand, also wanting to hold.

 

An hour passes and the two still sit on the couch watching TV. Mina fixes her posture and glimpses at the cub, assuming she’s fallen asleep since she hasn’t said a word or moved her arm.

“Hi,” Chaeyoung greets and yawns, feeling tired. Chaeyoung stretches her arm and her upper body eases its way into Mina’s lap. In a sitting posture, she tosses her arms forth and stretches her body.

Mina rubs at her back and then gently touches her hair, running her fingers in between the strands.

Becoming lazy and sleepy, Chaeyoung turns her face to look at the beauty. And for a second she thinks about Mina with a different hairstyle. Looking away from Mina’s forehead, she gazes back to her eyes.

 

Mina gives a soft smile and eyes her lips and leans in. Having kissed the corner and missing the center of Chaeyoung’s lips, she breaks out in laughter. Chaeyoung bends her legs and maneuvers her body, to give her face a better angle. Mina chuckles and taps the short girl’s pointed nose. Thinking she’ll be kissed correctly, she closes her eyes.

Mina leans forth but moves her lips to the cub’s forehead and graces her with a quick peck.

Knowing Mina’s thighs and legs are probably sore from dancing, Chaeyoung sits upright and fiddles with Mina’s hand. Wanting to compare them, she opens her hand and places it under Mina’s. Analyzing and examining the length of each finger, and the thickness of their palm, Chaeng smirks.

 

“Did you know, if two people have the same hand size, they’re meant to be together, forever,” Chaeyoung discloses.

“Really?” Mina asks, surprised at the results.

“No,” Chaeyoung jokes and laughs out loud.

Fooled by Chaeyoung, Mina jolts and laughs too. Hands still touching, she interlocks her fingers and squeezes hard. She could wrestle her at this very moment.

Chaengie shrieks and nudges her head into Mina’s shoulder.

“Well you’re stuck with me, forever,” Mina asserts and clenches her hand, intertwining their fingers.

 

Chaeyoung focuses on the movie, finding it interesting so far. Mina turns her face to peek at her girlfriend. And she sits back to get a better look without it being so obvious.

Mina half smiles and stares to her hearts content, thinking about their relationship. She’s truly happy and loves Chaeyoung so much.

 

Chaeyoung pulls their hands into her lap and sits back, catching Mina checking her out.

“What,” Chaeyoung murmurs. Mina snaps out of her thoughts and gummies.

Keeping her heart eyes on Chaeyoung, Mina softly caresses her cheek. And she laughs as her finger nears the cub’s lips. Toying with Mina, she opens her mouth, attempting to bite. Unable to grab her finger back, she draws their hands to her mouth and bites on Mina’s knuckle instead.

Mina pulls away and playfully bites Chaeyoung’s knuckle too. She sinks her teeth into Chaeyoung’s knuckle, making a mark.

The short girl muffles her scream and lets go of Mina’s hand. Son Chaeyoung grabs her finger and bites at the tip. Copying Chaeyoung’s every move, Mina does the same and bites back.

Chaeyoung chuckles as Mina copies her playfulness. Giving Mina all her attention, she pokes her ear and pulls on her earlobe. Mina giggles and continues to copy. Wondering when Mina will stop mimicking her, Chaeyoung squeezes the pretty girl’s face. And she softly kisses, one after another, stealing her every breath.

Forgetting about the movie, Chaeyoung licks her lips and collects herself. Seeing Mina’s hands attempting to squeeze her face too, Chaeyoung laughs and moves away immediately.

 

Similar to this morning, Mina stops copying and tosses her arm over Chaeyoung’s neck, pulling her in as she yearns for more kisses. Locking Chaeyoung in her arms, she floods the cub with sweet kisses. A laughing Chaeyoung surrenders and Mina releases her hold to sit on bended knees. With a serious look, she faces the dimpled girl, and tenderly kisses consecutively until Chaeyoung gasps for air. A playful mimic turns into multiple sweet kisses, and eventually a make out session.

 

Son Chaeyoung’s lips form a smile because she’s deeply loved and she can feel it within each kiss.

Kisses so delicate but yet intense, and lips so soft, Chaeyoung smoothly wraps her arms around Mina, and exhales into her as they exchange breaths.

And in the moment, the time freezes, the world stops, and each precious kiss Mina gives causes her fluttering heart to beat fast.

 

With her heart and soul, Chaeyoung promises to give Mina the entire galaxy.

 


	7. Ad Infinitum

Chaeyoung clenches her heart as if it were in pain. And she smiles hard with eyes closed.   
“Gosh, you crush me,” Chaeyoung softly admits. And the thinking girl smacks her lips, getting a taste of whatever flavor is absorbed in her mouth.   
Mina stares in confused at what Chaeyoung is doing.   
“You taste funny,” Chaeyoung purposely blurts after their intense make out session.   
Mina licks her lips too as if she can taste the lingering flavor from her cheeseburger. And she huffs and sniffs, thinking if it’s the smell of garlic or onions.   
“What’s it taste like?” Mina curiously asks.   
Making a strange face, Chaeyoung dimples and licks her lips trying to guess the flavor.   
“You taste….sweeter,” she jokes and holds her laughter.   
Finding Chaeng’s answer corny, Mina playfully taps the cub’s arm and laughs. She knows how sweet and playful Chaeyoung can be with her words. She’d fall head over heels for Chaeyoung. 

Son Chaeyoung sits on the couch, relaxed and calm. Totally forgetting about the movie, she focuses her attention to Mina. Feeling foolish for thinking otherwise, but Chaeyoung sits lost in thought about Mina’s lunch with Momo. She doesn’t mind Mina hanging out with her co-workers, but she simply doesn’t want it to be anything more. Not wanting it to be a big deal, she keeps her ridiculous thoughts to herself. 

“What’s wrong?” Mina asks as she notices how quiet Chaeyoung has suddenly become.   
Chaeyoung gazes at the pretty girl. Mina’s nothing but loving, loyal, and trustworthy, but she can’t shake off the stupid feeling. She doesn’t want her jealousy to get the best of her over a silly thought.   
“UH,” Chaeyoung says and puckers her lips.   
“You not only steal my breath, but my words too,” she jokes and forces a laugh.   
“It isn’t a big deal,” Chaeyoung’s inside voice bickers. Remembering how she got this way when Mina first introduced Nayeon, the jealousy in her is returning. And the random thoughts of Mina and Momo somewhat bothers her. She didn’t feel this way when she saw Momo at the gallery too.  
“It’s not a big deal,” Chaeyoung conscience repeats over and again. 

Myoui Mina laughs and sits back, leaning her head against the couch. Admiring Chaeyoung, she gently taps her nose and cups the side of her face.   
Mina diverts, she’s so used to hearing the howling wind or the emptiness of her apartment. But with Chaeyoung’s sitting beside her and hearing the short girl breathing, it makes her feel less alone. And in a sense, she can feel the warmth Chaeng gives.

Gripping onto the cute cub’s fingers, the pretty girl forms a smile and quickly looks at Chaeyoung’s head and neck. She can’t wait to take the class and learn how to crochet. And most importantly, she can’t wait to make something wonderful and cute for Chaeng. In return, Mina would like to be just as thoughtful as Chaeyoung, if not more. 

“Thanks for coming over today,” Mina politely appreciates.  
“Well I could come over tomorrow too,” Chaeyoung’s inside voice utters.

Leaving Chaeyoung on the couch, Mina stands up for several seconds. Moving a step, Mina somewhat limps and she pauses as she feels discomfort in her knee. Chaeyoung notices and immediately steps off the couch, attending to Mina.   
“Are you okay?” Chaeyoung asks as if she can cure Mina’s knee.   
The cub bends a knee and examines it, massages at the pain.  
The pretty swan bends too and cups her knee with Chaeyoung.  
“I’ll be okay,” Mina states with a smile, not wanting Chaeng to worry too much. Though she’s been on her feet all day, it must’ve been the way she sat on the couch and from the cold. Plus, ever since the accident and the surgery, she still gets little pains here and there. 

Ignoring the pain, Mina rubs her brow and walks to the kitchen. She shakes her leg letting the blood flow from sitting too long. She shuffles through the fridge looking at the food she has. Since she still has the leftover burger and the bento Chaeyoung thoughtfully bought. She wouldn’t need to cook tonight. Remembering Chaeyoung brought over ice cream too, she takes it out, setting it on the counter.   
Feasting her eyes on the pint of ice cream, Chaeyoung licks her lips.   
“Ice cream?” Mina asks.   
An excited Chaeyoung nods her head and waits. Myoui Mina grabs a spoon and opens the small container. Holding it firmly, she scoops a bit, taking the first bite.   
The minty freshness excites her tongue and Mina spoons another small bite.   
“Bye,” Mina jokes with eyes concentrated on Chaeyoung.   
The cub drops her mouth and follows Mina. Mina begins to walk fast, playfully not wanting to share the ice cream. Also, showing Chaeyoung that her knee is fine, really not wanting her girlfriend to worry too much.

Son Chaeyoung chases her around the small apartment. Scurrying to safety, Mina sticks her tongue out playfully and scoops another bite.   
“Fine the ice cream is yours,” Chaeyoung says with a sad tone. But, also because she doesn’t want Mina to run or worse, fall and injure her knee again.   
Feeling somewhat bad, Mina spoons a bite and aims it at the shorty. Divided by the couch, Mina leans forth, letting the spoon touch Chaeyoung’s lips. Giving her a little sample, Mina retracts her hand and licks the spoon.   
Chaeng grips her hands at the minty deliciousness and scrunches her nose because she craves for more.   
“Mina,” Chaeyoung says aloud and laughs.   
She continues to chase Mina, going left then right as the smart girl does the same. And the teasing girl runs fast back to the kitchen to put the ice cream on the counter. Assuming Mina’s still playing, Chaeng runs for the ice cream, banging her toe against the corner of the couch. The cub falls hard on the floor with her hands saving her face. And she childishly cries as she sits upright with her fingers clenching her foot. Mina quickly rushes to the injured girl.  
“My toe,” Chaeyoung says and laughs.  
“You silly girl,” Mina says and clenches Chaeyoung’s toe with her.   
“I’m okay,” Chaeyoung says and examines her foot.   
“You’ve got the magical touch,” she says with a joking face.   
Helping Chaeyoung stand, she passes her the spoon and ice cream.   
Chaeyoung stands at the counter and eats the ice cream. Not wanting to play anymore, Mina keeps busy momentarily. Flipping through the snacks in her cabinet, and grabbing the bags of cookies and crackers, she scoops a handful and shares it with Chaeyoung. Accepting Mina’s snacks, she eats the cookie first with the ice cream. Grabbing a cookie for herself, Mina nibbles on the treat and packs some for tomorrow. 

The two quietly stand, snacking on sweet treats. Chaeyoung stares at the beautiful girl. Though she doesn’t need to say anything, Mina’s pretty eyes speak for themselves. Mesmerized by her beauty, Chaeyoung savors the ice cream in her mouth. Thinking about her dream again, she imagines what Mina would look like with a fringe.   
“She would probably be adorable like a little baby,” her inside voice says and squeals.   
Chaeyoung spoons another bite of the ice cream and places it back in the freezer. She could eat the entire thing in one setting because of how good it is. 

Stealing another cookie from Mina, she slowly eases away to sit back on the couch.   
A little discomfort stings at Mina’s knee and she stretches her leg, lifting it up and down. But a hot shower would probably sooth the discomfort. Finishing the rest of her cookie, Mina cleans up. Putting the packed snacks in her bag, Mina leaves to her room. She looks at her leg, not wanting to overthink anything pain wise. She bends her knee several times until the pain has resolved. Knowing that her leg or knee will be in discomfort or pain, Mina has to accept it too. As much as she hates it, the effects will probably be there forever too like her scar. 

The pretty girl flips through her closet, choosing an outfit for Chaeyoung to wear later. She doesn’t have super thick layer of blankets like Chaeyoung or a huge bed, but she does have warm clothes. Tossing some outfits on the bed, she adds a short sleeve too in case the girl gets hot.   
Mina checks the time, indecisive if she should shower now or later. If she had dinner now, then she’d have to wait to shower. Still slightly full from lunch and having some ice cream moments ago, Mina leaves to check on Chaeyoung. The cute girl did say she wanted a rematch.

She cutely stands back and peeks at the cub.   
Son Chaeyoung licks the tip of her fingers where the chocolate smudged. Wondering what Mina is doing, Chaeyoung scratches her head. Noticing a shadow from the corner of her eyes, she fully turns.   
“I see you,” Chaeyoung shouts as she notices Mina from the corner of her eye, spying. The cub chuckles and fully turns her head to look at Mina.   
Like a turtle, Mina stands out of view, then peeks again.   
Realizing Chaeyoung hasn’t moved, she stands out and cutely clenches her hands to her side. And like a penguin, the swan waddles her way to the couch, joining Chaeyoung again.   
“How’s the movie,” Mina asks and slides her arm around the girl’s shoulders.   
“Eh,” Chaeyoung answers, since she wasn’t really paying attention.   
Mina flexes her arm, tightening her grip a little. Chaeyoung moves and Mina follows, leaning towards her with an arm still around the resting girl’s shoulder and neck.   
“I thought you wanted a rematch,” Mina whispers, nudging her head. Recalling their match from this morning, Mina automatically holds her lock. And she pulls the same move Chaeyoung stunted this morning.

The resting girl dimples and moves, trying to ease off the couch.   
“I do,” Chaeng chuckles and sits for a second to catch her breath. Realizing she’s now in a chokehold. Though she wants to win, she also doesn’t want to hurt Mina, considering her knee.   
“Can we start over?” Chaeyoung asks as she tries to escape.   
Giving Son Chaeyoung a fair match, the pretty girl lets go and pats her back signaling an agreement.   
Mina stands facing the cub with arms and hands at ease. On the other-hand, Chaeyoung bounces off the couch and clenches her hands creating fists.   
Not like she’ll toss punches at Mina, but she playfully moves around like she’s boxing. Throwing her fist, her index shoots out and she playfully pokes Mina.   
Mina giggles and slowly waves her arms in front, attempting to grab Chaeyoung somehow.   
A defensive Chaeyoung teases and sways her body side to side as if she were blocking a punch.   
Unafraid of Chaeyoung, Mina stands completely still, keeping her hands in front. Tired from the moving, Chaeyoung coughs and grabs onto Mina’s hands. And the tired girl bends over catching her breath.   
She exhales hard and looks Mina in the eyes, ready to rumble. Mina smiles thinking of ways to wrestle Chaeyoung. She could carry her and toss her onto the couch, exhaust her, or pin her down until she taps.   
Hands still intertwined, Mina pulls Chaeyoung purposely and the weak girl jolts forth. Quick with her hands, Mina swings her arm around Chaeng. And the tables have turned as Chaeyoung gets caught again.   
“Can I just let you win,” Chaeng sarcastically asks, a little short of breath.   
“I thought you wanted a fair match,” Mina asks and eases her grip.   
“I do but I don’t want to hurt you,” Chaeyoung honestly states, also giving herself an excuse.   
“You wont hurt me,” Mina asserts. Standing awkwardly hunched, Chaeyoung wraps her arm around Mina’s waist and reaches for her legs. Attempting to lift Mina, she exhales and successfully curls her arm around the swan’s leg. Knowing what Chaeyoung is doing, Mina shifts her posture, distancing her leg away.   
“Ahh,” Chaeyoung grunts and tries again. With all her strength, she lifts one of Mina’s leg and her body instead. The pretty girl loses her balances and her entire weight falls into Chaeyoung’s arms.   
Myoui Mina laughs and continues to play as she’s swept up.   
Chaeyoung slams Mina onto the couch, pinning her down. And what was playful now begins to turn rough as Chaeyoung struggles to free herself from the locked hold.   
“Never tap out,” Mina laughs and locks her legs around the girl’s little body. 

On all fours, Chaeyoung catches her breath and laughs. After minutes of struggling to escape, Chaeyoung rocks her body to and fro. But she’s stuck in the same pose and no way out. If Mina squeezes tighter, she’d probably faint.

“Can we take a break,” Mina purposely asks as she eases her grip after hearing how hard Chaeng’s puffing. Letting go completely, Mina stares into Chaeyoung’s pretty eyes and she notices the little droplets of sweat appearing on her forehead.   
Lying on top of Mina, Chaeyoung relaxes too. She loves lying on top of her this way because she can hear her breathing and heart beat. Chaeyoung wipes her forehead and pushes her face into the crook of Mina’s neck. Taking a short break, she catches her breath, and exhales. Mina laughs and rubs the cub’s back and she’s hot all over. Mina pats her back, giving Chaeyoung credit for trying so hard. And in return, she grips at Mina’s waist. Tickling Mina with her lips, she sprinkles little kisses on her neck.   
“Did you just tap out,” Chaeyoung sarcastically asks. 

Mina gummies and does the gesture again.   
“A tap on the back doesn’t count,” she adds and smiles.   
Returning the smile, Chaeyoung inhales hard and laughs.   
“Ready?” Chaeyoung asks.  
Mina licks her lips and pauses, realizing they didn’t make a bet.   
“We didn’t bet on anything,” Mina announces.   
“Okay,” Chaeyoung softly voices, thinking of this morning’s wish and the others that haven’t been granted.   
“If I win, I get another wish,” Chaeyoung states.   
“Okay,” Mina nods in agreement since this morning’s wish wasn’t too bad. And not to mention, she’s curious where else Chaeyoung could kiss.  
“If I win, you have to do something,” Mina says with a thinking face. Chaeyoung furrows her brow at the something.   
“What’s the something?” Chaeyoung questions a little intrigued, though she’s uncertain if she wants to agree just yet.   
“Can’t say,” Mina says with a mysterious smile. Not wanting Chaeyoung to know yet, Mina squints her eyes and simply keeps her smile. Knowing how competitive she is, Mina can’t lose or let Chaeyoung win this time.   
“Just agree,” Mina says with a laugh.   
“Fine,” Chaeyoung confirms. She thinks of all the bets they’ve had and hopes Mina wont be too harsh on her.   
Though Mina’s never been so hard on her in the past, the most embarrassing thing she could recall is dancing in public. Thinking she’s a terrible dancer, dancing in public was quite frightening. Chaeyoung stares at Mina, trying to read her face. Wanting to continue with this morning’s wish, she has to win. She needs to win and the chances of her tapping out iare unlikely.

Chaeyoung sits on her knees, thinking how they should proceed. And not to mention, Mina’s on her back with her legs locking Chaeyoung in place.   
Chaeyoung rubs at Mina’s knees and grips her thighs. Mina playfully squeezes hard, not wanting to break the hold. But she lets go, as Chaeyoung playfully presses her belly button.

Planning her win, Chaeyoung thinks about hugging Mina hard. She could bear hug her tightly, but then it would probably hurt her. And she only wants to hurt her in a good way. The cub licks her lips and dimples. Offering her hands, she pulls Mina up and quickly pecks the pretty girl on the lips. Mina lets go and the two stands up, starting over again.   
“Round two, or three,” Chaeyoung states and eyes the smart girl. A little less jumpy this time, Chaeyoung copies Mina, and puts her hands in front. She analyzes the playful girl and thinks of this morning’s match. Using a different method, especially one she hasn’t tried. Ignoring the legs, body, and poking, Mina speedily motions her body under Chaeyoung’s arm and lets go of her hand to grab the cub’s waist.   
Deciding to tackle Chaeng from behind, Mina squeezes and lifts her off the ground by an inch. Underestimating Mina’s strength, Son Chaeyoung squeals and immediately latches onto her wrists. Attempting to pin Chaeyoung down, Mina does it once more, lifting her higher and the cub loses her balance causing her to fall forth. Chaeng breaks out in laughter and tries to lift herself off the ground in a push up position. Mina nuzzles her head into her back and she breaks out in laughter again from the ticklishness.   
“Mina,” Chaeyoung loudly calls and laughs hard.   
Putting all her weight on Chaeyoung, Mina kisses her head and gummies.  
“Tap out big baby,” Mina exclaims.   
Needing to think fast, Chaeyoung moves her arms left and right. Myoui Mina lifts her leg to knee Chaeyoung on the butt. And as a means to pin her down too.  
Unable to roll over like she did this morning, Chaeyoung lies on the floor, out of breath, really unsure of what to do. And at this point, she could just about give up.   
“Why are you so good at this,” Chaeyoung asks as she lies on the floor with Mina on top of her, whilst catching her breath.   
“I knew you’re good at ballet but wrestling too,” she adds in full shock.   
“Is there anything else I don’t know about my amazing and strong girlfriend,” Chaeng sarcastically tones.  
Mina gummies and thinks about it, though nothing important comes to mind.   
“I used to play with my brother, but I’m not that good at it,” Mina explains.   
A powerless Chaeyoung lies completely on the floor, saving her remaining strength because it’s no use.   
“I’m in love with a super woman and she defeats me,” Chaeyoung cutely voices.   
“Does that mean I win?” Mina eagerly asks.  
Son Chaeyoung sighs and nods. Myoui Mina releases the hold and pats Chaeyoung’s bottom, congratulating her for trying so hard again.

Having had a fair match, Chaeyoung flops over and cutely pouts, truly thinking she’d win. Though she didn’t want Mina to go easy on her, she just wasn’t the right competitor.  
The cute girl covers her face and embarrassingly smiles.   
Admitting her loss, Chaeyoung continues to lie on the floor, letting the ground consume her defeat.   
Chaeyoung turns over to glance at Mina and she reaches for her soft hand. Bringing it to her face, she kisses the top of Mina’s palm.   
“Sorry if I was rough,” Chaeyoung apologizes, particularly for the slam.  
“If I knew you were good at this game, I would’ve chosen a different one,” Chaeyoung jokes.  
“You didn’t break me,” Mina murmurs.  
“What?” Chaeyoung asks, confused and not hearing Mina clearly.  
“Yet…” Mina winks and sits up.   
“Yet? What?” Chaeyoung asks again and sits up too.  
Mina ignores her question and alluringly stares then giggles not wanting to repeat herself. 

“Do you want to take a bath,” Mina asks, changing the topic.   
“Uhhh, like together?” Chaeyoung embarrassingly asks as if it’s their first time together.   
Giving the suddenly shy girl a specific look, Mina nods and leaves, allowing Chaeyoung to make her decision freely.   
Maybe the rematch exhausted her out more than Mina assumed.

“Not only do you want to crush me but you want to suffocate me,” Chaeyoung jokingly mutters. Wanting to wash up with Mina, she quickly wipes the sweat off her forehead, feeling silly to have asked if it was together. The silly girl laughs aloud and casually walks to the bathroom. Like a cute tiger, she pokes her head in and notices Mina crouching near the tub. Silently observing Mina, Chaeyoung thinks about the something. Knowing she lost, she wonders what the something Mina wants her to do is.   
Myoui Mina cleans the tub, and swings the showerhead up and down, covering every surface with water. She attentively watches Mina, since she’s more of a shower person. Having showered and bathed with Mina, she still prefers showers.  
Not wanting to say anything yet, Chaeng wonders if the something is for her to clean the bathroom or maybe even Mina’s entire apartment. Overall, she’d rather clean than dance.   
Mina turns around to grab the towel and smiles at the cub then turns on the water. Chaeyoung makes her way in and wrinkles a brow. 

“Did you want me to clean the bathroom?” she curiously asks whilst mentally making guesses.   
“What, no,” Mina answers with a shaking head. Swinging the end of the towel to Chaeyoung, she automatically grasps and Mina pulls her forward.   
“Did you think that’s your penalty?” Mina asks with a laugh.  
“Uhh, maybe,” Chaeyoung answers.   
The cub nervously sighs and covers her face, anxious at what the something can be.   
“Please, don’t make me dance,” she sweetly begs.   
“In public,” she quickly adds.   
Mina breaks out in laughter as she thinks about the incident and then recalls the dream of Chaeyoung dancing in the tutu. She wouldn’t mind Chaeyoung putting on a show for her now, but it isn’t the something she had in mind. 

The pretty girl bites her lower lip and nears the short girl with a thinking face.   
“I won’t make you dance,” Mina asserts, softly hugging and patting her on the butt, and saving her from embarrassment. 

Mina turns around and sways her fingers in the tub, checking the water temperature. Needing the water to be hotter, she turns down the cold knob and rinses her hand. Staring off for a second, she thinks of this morning and the way Chaeyoung teasingly kissed her body. Wiping the smile off her face, Mina turns back around and walks to the counter. She looks at her complexion and smiles at Chaeyoung, who is nervously glaring at her.   
Myoui turns around to meet Chaeng’s eyes and hops onto the bathroom counter. Unbuttoning her pants, she takes it off completely, and sits patiently waiting for the tub to slowly fill. Fiddling with her fingers and wiggling her toes, she analyzes her nails and rubs her hands together. And the cold surface cools her bottom as she continues to wait. 

Son Chaeyoung stands like a lost puppy, glaring at Mina in her underwear.   
She pulls on her lower shirt, fanning air to herself to cool down.   
Mina tilts her head and glimpses at Chaeyoung, waving her to come forth. 

The cub does so because it’s better than standing awkwardly alone. And with open arms, Mina welcomes her a hug. Wrapping her arms around Mina, the hot girl stares into the mirror and squints. Chaeyoung peeks at her face and sticks her tongue out. Myoui Mina inhales and presses Chaeng’s cute face then looks at the tub, ensuring it doesn’t overflow.  
“If I win, you have to do something,” Mina repeats and retracts her arms. Chaeyoung leans back and waits, listening to Mina’s demand. Without a doubt, she’d do anything Mina asks anyways.  
“The something is,” Mina hesitates and sneaks a laugh.  
“To do as I say,” Mina declares, redeeming her win.   
Confused at what the something still is since Mina could demand Chaeyoung to do anything, she raises a brow. A part of Chaeyoung eases knowing the penalty doesn’t involve the public. If Mina wanted to be treated like a princess, then she could’ve just asked.   
“Oh no wonder you didn’t want me to win,” Chaeyoung jokes with a change in voice and shakes her head.   
“Maybe I shouldn’t have said I wanted a rematch, the cub jokes again thinking of what the something entails.   
Mina sweetly glares and puffs her cheeks because now it’s too late. 

The smart girl taps her chin thinking of the many something-s she wants Chaeyoung to complete. Taking a second to think, Mina prioritizes the tasks in her mind.  
“Turn off the water,” Mina politely demands.  
“Yes Princess Myoui,” Chaeyoung formally voices.   
Abiding to Mina, Chaeyoung turns off the water and then waits for the second something.   
Mina gummies and clenches her hands, thinking of the second something.   
“Princesses need kisses,” Mina inaudibly orders as she holds in her laughter.   
The swan elegantly holds her hand out and waits. Son Chaeyoung’s jaw drops and she quickly dimples and approaches Mina, cupping her hand then kissing it ever so gently and hard the next. Finding enjoyment in toying with Chaeyoung, Mina licks her lips thinking of more things to ask. But deep down, she knows Chaeyoung will do anything for her even if they didn’t bet on anything.   
“Pick a bath bomb,” Mina politely says and opens the drawer below her. Surprised at how many there are, Chaeyoung looks at the array of colors and shapes. Unsure of which one since they all smell great, she randomly chooses a blue-pink-purple cool looking one.   
“This one,” she says, unable to tell the difference. Grabbing the bomb from Chaeyoung, she sets it aside. Mina pats her forehead and waves her hand fast.   
The room fills with steam and Mina fans her face as she begins to feel hot. Breaking out in a sweat, Chaeyoung rubs her face.   
Unable to bear the heat any longer, Mina takes off her shirt, to cool down in a tank top.   
“Can you fetch me my crown,” Mina jokes whilst tossing the shirt on the floor.   
Chaeyoung chuckles and scans the bathroom, confused at where she could find one.   
“You want a cloak with that?” Chaeng jokes back and cackles.  
“I’m joking,” Mina laughs and pulls Chaengie by the hands. 

Feeling extra special already, Mina presses her face into the crook of Chaeyoung’s neck, and she playfully kisses the area, giving her a blemished gift. Chaeyoung giggles and leans back to meet Mina’s shiny eyes. She pats her arm and playfully squeezes Mina’s muscles.   
The waiting girl puffs her cheeks once more and grasps onto Chaeyoung, wanting her warmth and comfort.   
Mina clings onto the cute girl, hugging her tightly and wrapping her legs around her hips.   
She looks at the mark and blows on Chaeyoung’s neck, tickling her more. Quietly laughing, Chaeyoung closes her eyes, enduring the itching sensation. Feeling Chaeyoung’s body vibrate from laughing, she stops. 

“You’re so ticklish,” Mina states and smiles.  
“Here, there, and -,” she points, demonstrating the areas around Chaeng’s body.   
“Probably here too,” Mina points again, targeting her belly button.   
Chaeyoung flinches and grasps onto Mina’s finger, not wanting her to poke anywhere else. Bringing Mina’s index to her lips, she playfully makes a biting face. Daring her girlfriend to do it, she bites down on Mina’s finger slowly.   
Making a little angry face, Mina cutely pouts and pretends to cry. 

Son Chaeyoung laughs at Mina’s cuteness, drawing the injured finger to her lips and kissing the fake pain away. Mina moves her finger away to trace Chaeyoung’s lips and chin, then touching at the neck.   
With a concentrated gaze, she licks the corner of her lips and slowly exhales.  
Remembering this morning, Mina sets her eyes on Chaeyoung’s perfect lips.  
“Kiss my finger,” Mina kindly demands with a slight smile.   
A smiling Chaeyoung puckers her lips and she leans forward as Mina raises her index.   
The little tiger does what Mina asks and says, unsure when the penalty will expire. 

Giving Chaeyoung a soft stare, she gently pulls her shirt, wanting her to close the small distance in between. Assuming she wants another hug, Chaeyoung raises her arms but only to be stopped. Mina leans into the standing girl and exhales a breath of air. Face touching and hands holding, she grazes the edge of Chaeyoung’s ear with her lips. And like the dream, Chaeyoung freezes and dimples with a scrunched nose. A part of Chaeyoung flinches and she holds her breath. She can feel Mina’s breath and the sound of her breathing.   
“Touch,” Mina whispers as she smoothly slides her hands from Chaeyoung’s arms to wrists, controlling them. And the word makes Chaeyoung want to touch Mina all over, given the tension and their distance.   
Knowing how to tempt the little cub, Mina inhales and latches onto the tip of her earlobe.   
Forgetting to exhale, the cub swallows her breath as Mina’s teeth gently tug on her ear, giving her some pain and pleasure. Chaeyoung lets out a small squeal and smiles hard. Knowing it’s one of Chaeyoung’s weak spots, Mina purposely does it again. Wanting to jolt back from Mina’s bite, she clenches her fingers tightly. 

Creating distance, Mina angles back to look at her. And with eyes focused only on Myoui Mina, she lets loose. The pretty girl licks the corner of her lips and moves back as Chaeyoung leans in for a kiss. Shaking her head with an alluring smile, Mina teases Chaeyoung in every way possible. Fooling around, Mina uses Chaeyoung’s hands to her advantage and cups the cutie’s face and squeezes. And she licks her lips, allowing a single kiss. Keeping still since she was rejected from the first kiss, Chaeyoung observes Mina and her heart beats fast. She now understanding why her girlfriend needed to win so badly. She lets out a little laugh as she connects the dots from this morning. The little kiss she gave Mina this morning that probably left her flustered. 

Guiding Chaeyoung’s hands, she softly kisses then places them on her face to touch. Mina motions the girl’s hands, caressing at the face first. And with every delicate touch, she can feel how soft Mina’s skin is. Mentally begging for Chaeyoung’s love, Mina licks her lips once more and slides their hands to her chest next, touching at the collarbone, breast, and then waist. Giving Chaeng’s hands a tour of her body, Mina holds them in her lap, ending her do as I say attitude. 

Not wanting to be controlled and dying to touch, Chaeyoung rolls her wrists to free her hands. And she restrains Mina at the wrists.  
Having charmed the cute tiger and setting the mood, the pretty swan leans back, returning the control and the pent up frustration she felt this morning. Son Chaeyoung inhales hard and steps back, then laughs. Though she wants to please Mina and make her happy, they are in a bathroom.   
“I thought we were going to take a bath?” Chaeyoung curiously asks since the water probably isn’t hot anymore.   
Distracted by the foreplay, Mina laughs and looks at the tub. Son Chaeyoung lets go of Mina and pushes her frames up and chuckles, having been side tracked by all the touching too.   
Chaeng inches forward and softly touches Mina’s arms. Good with her hands, she trails her movement up, rubbing at the shoulders, and locking at the neck, positioning Mina to keep still. Touching with her lips, she kisses Mina on the forehead, the bridge of her nose, and little by little down to her lips. Softly and slowly, she dabs her lips on Myoui Mina’s mouth. Kissing her with open eyes, Chaeyoung takes her time, wanting to see Mina’s reaction. Smooth to the touch, Chaeyoung slides her hands to cup Mina’s face and she deeply kisses. Lips soft like butter, Mina surrenders and melts into each kiss. 

Stopping to catch a breath, Chaeyoung smiles and strokes Mina’s hair, tucking it perfectly behind her ear. Mina whines and wraps her legs around Chaeyoung, not wanting her to escape. And with her hands, she desperately touches too, pulling Chaeyoung by the shirt. Closing the distance in between, Chaeng eases her hands away to her hips and simply stares at the beautiful swan. 

Everything about Myoui Mina is beautiful, and she doesn’t want to share her with anyone else.

Touring Mina’s body independently, she spoils her with sweet kisses.   
Trying to control her breathing, Mina exhales fast into Chaeyoung’s lips and in between each kiss.   
Feeling the warmth from Chaeyoung’s lips and touch, Mina closes her eyes. The warmth trails to her neck as the cub hurts her in a good way. With heart beating fast, she opens her eyes to witness every move.   
Sharing a smile with Mina, Chaeyoung dimples and pulls her tank top up. She playfully pokes Mina in the same exact spot she kissed this morning. At it again, Chaeyoung bends over and kisses Mina’s beauty mark, unwinding her. Mina unlocks her legs and tilts back to get a better view. Back pressing against the bathroom mirror for support, she watches Chaeyoung kisses her stomach and chest.   
“Chaeyoung,” Mina says with a giggle and lastly covers her mouth, shutting herself from laughter.  
Feeling like a ball of fire, Chaeyoung steps back to take off her shirt, exposing herself in a bra. Mina bites her lip and reaches for Chaeyoung, wanting to touch. Letting Mina touch for a second only, she quits teasing and grabs at her arms. Gripping onto Mina’s hands, she aggressively pulls her forth to steal a kiss. A small whimper escapes Mina’s lips as Chaeyoung’s glasses press into her face.   
The pretty swan breaks the kiss to take off Chaeyoung’s glasses and she sets them aside.   
Continuing with the kiss, Mina puckers her lips. But this time, Chaeng stops and squints.   
“I can’t see,” she jokes and cheeses. With how close they are, Chaeyoung view is perfectly fine.  
“You don’t need to see,” Mina jokingly directs and cups her face, smiling into her lips.   
Though Mina is right, it’d be like kissing with eyes closed or touching in the dark.   
Therefore, Chaeyoung affectionately kisses with eyes closed and hands caressing Mina’s back. She can feel her bare skin and it’s so smooth. Allowing her hands to wander itself, Chaeyoung caresses the rest of Mina, gliding them easily to her thighs. 

The cub gently slides her hand knowing where Mina’s scar is and she lightly holds onto her knee before moving back upwards. Mina inhales and tosses her arms around Chaeyoung’s shoulders. Breathing hard, she intensely gazes into Mina’s shimmering eyes and hooks onto the corners of her underwear. The pretty girl shifts her legs to assist Chaeyoung, and she strips her bottom entirely and then her tank top and everything else. Mina’s strengths drain entirely and her heart thumps as she sits naked. Having done this before, Mina surrenders entirely, giving her heart, body, and soul to Son Chaeyoung, knowing she’s in safe hands. 

Tracing her fingers against Chaeyoung’s symmetrical lips, Mina smiles lovingly and places her arms back to where they belong. Every bit of her feels warm and seeing Chaeyoung makes her completely happy.   
Affectionately examining Mina like a beautiful portrait, Chaeyoung endearingly smiles. The shorty licks her lips and dimples hard, appreciating Mina’s existence.   
Her eyes speak more than her lips.

“I love you,” Son Chaeyoung states, confessing first. Though she’s said it before, she wanted Mina to know. Like her scar, she wants to love Mina forever.   
Feeling her heart jump, the contented girl quickly says it back.   
Son Chaeyoung half smiles, knowing Mina loves her dearly. It’s evident in the way she hugs, stares, and kisses her. She can even taste the love in the food Mina cooks.   
Reaching for Mina’s hands, Chaeyoung’s smile fades as she kisses away.  
Each kiss softer than the last, she gives Mina all her attention.

 

Like Mina’s do as I say, Chaeng forces the pretty girl’s hands upon herself. Using Mina’s hand like a tool, Chaeyoung contours at the thighs. And gradually, she moves inwards to the center, breaking Mina. And with relaxed fingers, she clenches Mina’s free hand.  
Son Chaeyoung keeps her eyes on Mina as she maintains her steady pace. Mina’s senses excite and she shifts her hold to intertwine their fingers. A whimper escapes her lips as Chaeyoung kisses hard.   
Mina exhales and parts her lips as Chaeyoung forces her fingers and quickens her pace.  
The pretty girl stares directly at Chaeyoung as she peaks. Pulling her other hand to her face to muffle her moan, Mina clenches. Holding her stare, Chaeyoung leans in and their foreheads touch. Unable to control her words too, Mina curses into Chaeyoung’s lips. 

Feeling a rush of intensity, Mina whines again and pushes their hands away. But a surge of pleasure strikes as Chaeyoung keeps going. Mina’s entire body tenses and she caves, allowing Chaeyoung full control of her hands. And like that a weak Myoui Mina quivers, until the surge quickly exits after. Letting the cute girl win this game, a pleasured Mina gives off a little giggle.   
Myoui Mina pulls her hands and tenderly kisses Chaeyoung.   
“You win,” Mina subtly confesses.   
She dislikes losing, but if she were to choose a game for Chaeyoung to win, it’d be this one.

Mina happily sighs and slumps forth, ready to bathe. Weak in the legs, she flails her arms at Chaeng.   
“Can you carry me,” Mina cutely pouts. Taking Mina seriously, and with whatever strength Chaeyoung has left, she carries her baby to the tub. Carefully setting Mina in the tub, the pretty girl scrunches her face due to the lukewarm water. Feeling her arms dip into the water too, maybe Chaeyoung should’ve checked first. Mina unplugs the tub letting some water drain whilst Chaeyoung grabs the bath bomb. Goosebumps appear on Mina’s arms as she patiently waits. And seconds later, she plugs the drain back in and turns on the hot water, letting the temperature rise back to hot. Chaeng crouches like a child, gripping onto the bath bomb, and she waits too. 

The cub sways her hand inside the water and cheeses at Mina.   
“How was your day?” Chaeyoung asks aside from Mina having lunch with Momo.   
Mina hesitates and happily smiles because she had a great day. Seeing Chaeyoung always makes her day.   
“It was more than great,” Mina honestly states. Grabbing the bath bomb from Chaeyoung’s hand, she sets it in her palm and immerses it in the water. Within a minute, the entire thing fizzles and dissolves in front of their eyes. Mina scoots forth, giving Chaeyoung space to enter. The cute girl strips entirely and quickly hops in, bringing the water level close to their chest. Mina turns off the water and waits for Chaeyoung to settle in before leaning back. Chaeyoung giggles as her feet slide against Mina thighs then legs and she leans back getting comfortable. Poking Mina’s back playfully, the pretty girl leans into her arms. Finding comfort in Chaeyoung’s arms, Mina exhales and relaxes. 

Son Chaeyoung exhales and waves her hands in the water. She inhales, smelling the scent of the soap and Mina. The cub rubs her face and yawns. Relaxing in the tub with Mina in her arms, Chaeyoung stares at the colored water. She’s so used to taking a shower that it feels different with a bath.   
Fitting in Chaeyoung’s chest perfectly, Mina closes her eyes and thinks. She thinks about her day, tomorrow, the weekend, and so forth. Lost in thought too, Chaeyoung stares straight, thinking about dinner. She hopes Mina will enjoy the meal she bought. The shorty dimples as she thinks about cooking Mina a warm meal. Feeling like Mina would critique her meal somewhat makes her nervous. Chaeyoung sits relaxed and she imagines cooking Mina a meal. First with cracking an egg, and beating it until its well combined, then pouring it over a hot oiled pan to make an omelet. Chaeyoung quietly laughs as she thinks of when to fold the omelet so its perfectly cooked and how to stuff the rice in. Distracted with the idea, Chaeyoung swallows and thinks about all kinds of foods that Mina has cooked. The cub sighs as she thinks about what she was supposed to do today. Though work is important, she’d rather spend time with Mina. Chaeyoung scratches her head, as she suddenly thinks about the portrait. Having thought long and hard about how to gift Mina the present, Chaeyoung still would need to rely on Dahyun’s help. 

“What are you doing this weekend?” Mina asks, breaking her focus.  
Chaeyoung tilts her head and extends her legs.   
“Whatever you’re doing,” Chaeyoung jokes, but really meaning it since they spend the weekend together. She’d be okay with chilling on the couch watching a movie with Mina too.

Mina keeps quiet, thinking of plans for the weekend. She’d like to invite Chaeyoung to the knitting class, but she doesn’t want her to feel bored too. Keeping it a secret for the time being, Mina plays with the water. Swirling her fingers side to side, Mina washes her arms and rubs at her legs. Chaeyoung notices and reaches for the bar soap on the side. Lathering the soap, she applies it onto Mina’s back, scrubbing and scratching soothingly.   
“My mom used to do this,” Chaeyoung mentions.   
Mina silently smiles at the feeling and she could fall asleep in seconds. Chaeyoung scrubs lower, and her hands and arms immerse in water. Mina keeps still and opens her eyes as Chaeyoung stops. The playful girl starts drawing on Mina’s back, ridding some of the soap.   
“What are you drawing?” Mina softly asks.   
Chaeng chuckles and draws the shape again.   
“Guess,” she declares.   
Mina slightly turns her face as if she can see the shape created on her back.   
“Uhhh,” Mina says trying to guess.   
Chaeyoung does it again, this time slower and she traces a heart onto Mina’s back.   
“Is it a shape?” Mina asks, kind of knowing the answer.  
“Yes,” Chaeng answers.  
“No, maybe so,” she quickly adds, since she’s sure Mina will guess correctly.  
The pretty girl laughs and turns around fully to meet Chaeng’s eyes.   
“It’s a…heart,” Mina answers and gummies. She too draws a heart on Chaeyoung’s chest, in between her beauty mark. Mina air kisses it, sealing the heart drawn.   
Chaeyoung smiles and nods her head, patting Mina on the back to turn around. Cupping her hands together, she pours the hot water onto Mina’s back and head, rinsing her with the soap water. Chaeyoung presses the shampoo nozzle and spreads it evenly on Mina’s hair. Wetting her hands, she massages Mina’s scalp, and it helps the pretty girl relax even more. 

Nearly half an hour of bathing, Mina unplugs the drain and stands up to reach for the showerhead. Chaeyoung stands too and waits for Mina to turn on the water. Pointing the showerhead to Chaeyoung first, she helps the cub wet her hair. Applying the same shampoo on Chaeyoung, Mina runs her fingers lightly. The short girl lifts her shoulders and holds her laughter. Finding the motion soothing, she closes her eyes and enjoys the scalp massage. Mina cutely smiles and leans in, surprising Chaeng with a tiny kiss.   
Mina washes her hands and then points the showerhead to rinse Chaeyoung clean head to toe.   
“Okay,” Mina says with a tap, alerting her baby she’s finished. Putting the showerhead back in place, Mina quickly rinses her hair and body. 

Stepping out of the tub first, Chaeyoung grabs a towel, quickly wrapping herself then helping Mina shortly after. She reaches for her frames and puts them on.   
“I can finally see,” she happily says and stares at Mina. 

Mina exits the bathroom and a rush of cold air hits her. She quickly runs to her room to dress, with Chaeyoung following. Scurrying to dress, Chaeyoung looks at the clothes laid out, indecisive on which to wear, since she’s usually hot when she sleeps.   
Choosing the thin long sleeve and pants, Chaeng tosses it on, and folds the short sleeve back into the drawer. 

Mina wraps the towel around her head and searches her desk drawer for the dryer. The pretty girl waves the dryer and assists Chaeyoung first. Sitting like an obedient child with a smile, Mina dries her hair. Fingernails running smoothly through her hair, Chaeyoung sits in peace and relaxation again.   
“It feels like the dream,” Chaeyoung’s conscience states.   
Thinking back to the dream, Chaeyoung had super short hair and Mina ran her fingers through it the same way.   
Sitting in tranquility, Son Chaeyoung contemplates if she should really cut her hair that way. Mina would either love it or probably freak the hell out.   
Mina smoothly runs her fingers through Chaeng’s short hair again and then turns the dryer to herself. Waving the blow dryer at herself, Mina watches Chaeyoung stare and she sincerely gummies. The cub offers her hand, wanting to help Mina dry her hair too. But the pretty girl shakes her head, and rummages through her hair crazily, rushing to dry it. 

Son Chaeyoung picks up the towels and quickly checks the time, walking to the bathroom after. Since it’s dinnertime, she cleans the bathroom a little, and tosses all the clothes on the ground into the hamper, including her own.   
Mina pats her hair, ensuring she’s dried all the wet spots and combs her hair thoroughly. Keeping a close distance, Mina peeks at Chaeyoung behind the door.   
The cub looks around, and then checks herself out. She stands in front of the mirror and stares at her hair, parting it to the left, center, and right.   
“Maybe I should get a haircut,” her other half voices.   
Puffing a cheek, Chaeyoung heads for the door, nearly colliding with Mina.   
“Are you spying on me?” Chaeyoung asks with a smirk.   
“Maybe,” Mina admits and grins. Chaeyoung fixes her frames and dimples happily. She pats Mina on the head, running her fingers through her hair and its soft. 

A somewhat tired Mina sighs, and gives Chaeyoung her entire weight. The pretty girl laughs and clings onto Chaeyoung as her limbs weaken. Finding Mina silly, Chaeyoung laughs.   
“Ah,” Chaeng shouts, trying to save Mina from falling. Arms under Mina’s pits, Chaeyoung drags the swan back into the room. Still playing along, Mina looks around, unsure what her girlfriend will do now.   
Chaeyoung inhales and lifts her into a hug, slightly picking Mina up. Front facing the bed, she pushes back, and together they fall onto the little bed. Mina breaks out in laughter and pats the cub for credit. Quick with the hands, she squeezes Chaeyoung’s cheeks, sharing an eskimo kiss. 

Son Chaeyoung pushes off the bed and glimpses at the beauty.   
She licks her lips and hops off the bed just as fast.   
The pretty swan rubs her tummy and smiles since she’s now hungry. Leading the way, Mina walks to the kitchen. Grabbing plates, she fixes dinner. Putting her leftover and splitting her bento in half, Mina rummages through her fridge for side dishes to complement their dinner. Taking Chaeyoung’s bento out of her bag, Mina thoughtfully scoops everything onto a plate.   
Chaeyoung grabs her phone and stands at the kitchen counter. She quickly checks her messages and emails. Browsing through her email, she hurries to reply to some of the important ones. Catching glimpses of Mina, Chaeyoung sets her phone aside to help.   
The short girl grabs the utensils and cups, setting them on the table. She searches through Mina’s fridge finding something to drink, and grabs the juice. Mina heats the plates of food and passes them to Chaeyoung.   
Chaeyoung stares at the plate, confused at why half of Mina’s bento is on her plate. 

“This is yours,” Chaeyoung says with a furrowed brow.   
“Eat up,” Mina says with a precious smile. She knows Chaeyoung doesn’t really cook and since she used a lot of her strength earlier, she wants her to eat more.   
Mina slides the plate of side dishes in the center and pours the juice.   
Going back to the counter, Mina grabs the ketchup packets in the bag and sits down. She stares at the ketchup packet for a good second and her heart flutters. It’s the little things that Chaeyoung does that makes Mina smile. Feasting her eyes on her favorite meal, she clenches her hands and gives a little prayer. Steering her eyes to Chaeyoung, she gives presses her dimple.   
Chaeyoung never forgets the ketchup packets whenever she buys Mina’s favorite foods. 

Son Chaeyoung pauses before she takes the first bite. Staring at her plate, Chaeyoung says a little prayer too and silently laughs.   
“God is a woman, and she’s Myoui Mina,” her inside voice blesses. 

Chaeyoung watches Mina squeeze the ketchup onto her omelet. She knows how much Mina loves ketchup. 

Mina cuts a piece of the omelet and combines it with the rice. Spooning some of the side vegetables onto her plate she eats it altogether. Having a happy day, Mina wiggles her hands and waddles her feet, doing a little dance whilst brightly smiling.   
Chaeyoung laughs and scoops a little of the side vegetables onto her plate.   
“There’s still ice cream in the fridge,” Chaeng acknowledges, seeing how happy Myoui Mina is.   
Mina tilts her face at the sound of dessert and gummies.   
It makes her happy seeing Mina brightly smile knowing she is content too. 

“What will I do without seeing you,” Chaeyoung suddenly asks. Mina’s not only thoughtful, but she’s perfect in every way.   
Mina covers her smile and looks back to her plate.   
“Don’t you do what you normally do?” Mina asks.   
“Wait for me,” Mina answers, replying to Chaeyoung’s inquiry. 

The cub chuckles at the reply since Mina has such a good memory.   
“Yeah but,” Chaeng’s voice trails, wishing Mina would already move in with her.   
Mina glances at Chaengie and decides to mess with her.   
“I’ll magically appear,” Mina utters.   
“Boo!” Mina says and giggles.   
Chaeyoung smiles at Mina’s cuteness.   
“Don’t you have all my selfies on your phone?” Mina abruptly asks.   
Chaeyoung purses her lips inward because it is true. But she meant in person.  
“You’ll see me tomorrow, and the next and next,” Mina informs.   
“Even in your dreams too,” Mina adds, not wanting Chaeyoung to feel bad. 

The cute girl looks around at Mina’s apartment. In comparison, Chaeyoung’s apartment is probably two times bigger. Patient as ever, Chaengie continues to eat her food, and pauses to look at Mina’s plate. Picking on some of the meat from her bento, she passes it to Mina.   
“Eat more,” Chaeyoung says, sharing her bento with Mina too.   
“I like my woman strong,” Chaeyoung jokes and embarrassingly looks away.   
Now knowing how strong Mina is, she’d let her wrestle her any day. 

Mina pauses as she chews and pinches Chaeyoung’s forearm. Chaeyoung quickly flexes and Mina pinches again to feel her muscle.  
“I like my woman strong too,” Mina says with a grin.  
Remembering Mina flexing in her bathroom, Chaengie laughs and quickly stands up lifting her shirt to show off her cute tummy.  
Chaeyoung flexes hard with both arms raised and roars.   
Mina laughs and pokes the cub and she sits back down. Sitting in silence, she continues to eat, biting into the cheeseburger. 

Mina reaches for the community catalog and browses the other classes. Chaeyoung reaches for her phone to check the time and it’s almost 8 PM.   
Setting her phone back down, she continues to eat. At the same time, Mina double-checks the dates for the classes offered.   
“Are you going to take any classes?” Chaeyoung curiously questions.   
Mina sucks her lower lip, unsure if she should tell Chaeyoung. Considering if she did, it would probably ruin the surprise. Not wanting to keep anything from Chaeyoung either, Mina decides to tell her. 

“I want to, but I’m not sure which time works best,” Mina states with a thinking face. Plus she’s so used to spending time with Chaeyoung on the weekends…

Chaeyoung browses at the catalog, unsure which class appeals to Mina since she’s practically good at everything. Surprised by the art class offered, a sudden thought passes through Chaeyoung’s mind. If she taught an art class on her free time that would be cool. Besides, she could draw inspiration from the class too.   
Keeping the idea in mind, Chaeyoung continues to eat. 

Mina reaches for Chaeyoung’s phone to check the date and realized the class she wants to take is on Saturday and Sunday. Still deciding on which class to take, she glimpses at Chaeyoung. Not like she’d need Chaeyoung’s approval, but it would still be better if she told her. And if Chaeyoung wanted to go with her, she wouldn’t say no.  
“Hm,” Mina blurts.   
Chaeyoung scoops the last bite and looks at the catalog then Mina.   
“Saturday or Sunday?” Mina asks, wanting Chaeyoung’s opinion.   
Chaeyoung eyes the catalog, trying to find which class Mina will take. But amongst the list of classes the majority of them are on the weekend.   
“Hm,” Chaeyoung copies.   
If Mina takes the class on the weekend, she could move the portrait too without her knowing. 

“Both?” Chaeyoung says with an unsure voice.   
“Pick one,” Mina declares with a thinking face. 

Mina thinks about the weekend and the class. With the time frame on both days, she could still see Chaeyoung. Also, spending Sundays at Chaeyoung’s place has become a tradition. Well the weekends there in general…  
“What class is it?” Chaeyoung finally asks.   
“Crochet,” Mina responds.   
“Oh,” Chaeyoung replies back, surprised Mina would choose it.   
Having spent some time living with her grandma whilst growing up, Chaeyoung watched her knit sweaters before. Though she observed and always found it fascinating, she never understood the art. Besides, living in the countryside there wasn’t much to do other than finding ways to kill time.   
“One must have a lot of time, patience, and care,” Chaeng’s mind voices.   
“And dedication,” her inside voice adds.   
Chaeyoung dimples at the idea, because it’d be a good opportunity to sneak the portrait in. It’d probably be the best opportunity and by then Mina won’t be home until Monday. Mentally approving the idea, Chaeyoung’s insides cheer. 

“You don’t want to go to both?” Chaeyoung questions.   
Mina hesitates and shrugs, since she’s not sure. 

“I’ll think about it,” Mina says giving the class schedule and her girl’s opinion some thought.   
The pretty swan continues eating, finishing the last bite. Inching her fingers towards Mina’s plate, Chaeyoung collects it. Stacking the dishes together, Chaeng brings them all to the sink. Mina sips the juice and puts the container back in the fridge. Sitting on top of the counter, she ponders about the knitting class and drinks the juice. Mina gulps the rest of the juice and passes the empty cup to Chaeng.   
“Can you please wash the cup too,” Mina politely commands.  
A playful Chaengie makes an angry expression then dimples right after.   
“Yes Princess,” Chaeyoung respectfully and sarcastically answers.   
She could never be mad at Mina unless she did something that utterly made herupset.  
Mina looks at the time and hops off the counter.   
“Thank you,” Mina says and grins.   
Son Chaeyoung washes the dishes, not wanting Mina to do it.   
She finds enjoyment messing with Mina just because she knows the swan would do it right back. 

 

Myoui Mina cleans the table, wiping it clean. And then waits like a sitting duck for Chaeyoung to finish.   
After a couple of minutes, Chaeyoung finishes washing, stacking the last plate on the rack. Mina intercepts and washes her hands quickly. She playfully wiggles her fingers, splattering the water everywhere. Chaeyoung squints and runs away, dodging Mina’s wet hands. The pretty swan notices and chases Chaeyoung. Having some play, Mina could probably wrestle her again. Chaeyoung stands behind the couch, and moves left then right. The smart girl tempts the cub and goes right then left. Tricking Chaeyoung with her quick movement, the cub runs for it, going left. And Mina chases after her, going in a circle until she hops over the couch to cut through. Grabbing Chaeyoung by the shirt, Mina aggressively pulls. And at last she catches Chaeyoung in her arms. Bound by Mina’s arms, she laughs out loud, trying to roll away.   
“I got you,” Mina shouts and tightly clenches her arms.   
Mina inhales and nudges her head playfully into Chaengie. The little cub laughs hard and grips onto Mina’s hands.   
“Are we wrestling again?” Chaeng confusedly asks.   
Mina shakes her head and tightens her grip and lifts Chaeyoung off the ground a little. Amazed at Mina’s strength, the shorty squeals and closes her eyes.   
“You win,” Chaeyoung quickly surrenders, knowing she can’t win. 

Mina lets go of Chaeyoung and walks to the fridge to fetch water. Thirsty too, Chaeyoung follows closely, holding her hands up in defense.   
Mina sips the water with her pretty eyes glued to the cute girl.   
“I don’t know what you might do next,” Chaeyoung mutters.   
Mina giggles and playfully taps Chaeyoung, passing her the water. She’s tired now from work and the play.  
The defensed girl watches Mina like a hawk, unsure what she might do next. Mina stands tall, waiting for Chaeyoung to finish drinking.   
“Done?” Mina asks.   
Chaeyoung coughs and pats her lips, then nods.   
Collecting the water, Mina glances at the clock, unaware at how fast time has passed. 

Chaeyoung looks at the time too, and grabs her phone.   
Having work tomorrow, Mina turns off the lights and the two walk back to her room. The pretty swan places the water on the side table and fixes the bed. Though her small apartment is cozy, so is her little bed.   
Mina sniffles and walks to the bathroom to wash up. The pretty girl looks in the mirror and grabs her toothbrush. Chaeng looks at Mina’s bed and sits down. Checking her email again, she reads where she last left off. Even meeting Jeongyeon in person, she still hasn’t replied back to her emails, though it isn’t important. Not wanting to dwell, Chaeyoung sets her phone down and joins Mina in the bathroom to wash up. 

Petting Mina’s head, Chaeyoung beams at Mina in the mirror. It wasn’t long ago that they shared an intimate moment in the bathroom.   
Grabbing her toothbrush, Chaeyoung stands to a side and brushes with a full mind. She thinks about Jeongyeon’s offer, Mina’s class on the weekend, the portrait, and the leftover work she still needs to complete. Although coming to Mina’s detracted her time, she’d rather be here than anywhere else. 

Mina brushes her teeth and gazes at Chaeng, who seems to be distracted.   
Rinsing her mouth and wiping her lips, Mina scoots over, giving space to Chaeyoung. The cub looks in the mirror and notices Mina staring at her. Smiling as she brushes, Chaeyoung scrubs so hard that each stroke is loud. 

Mina licks her lips and approaches the mirror, widening her mouth to view her teeth. And its perfect, bright, and squeaky clean.  
Chaeyoung rinses her mouth and after several gulps of gargling, she too does the same.   
“Don’t scrub too hard, your gums might bleed,” Mina educates.   
“Be gentle, like this,” Mina demonstrates, softly rubbing Chaeyoung’s cheek.   
Chaeng pulls her shirt and pats her lips dry.   
“Okay teacher Myoui,” Chaeyoung jokes. Leaning into the mirror, Chaeyoung inspects her teeth, touching her gums.   
Like Mina, her teeth are squeaky clean too. 

Chaeng cheeses and tosses her arms around Mina’s shoulders. Widening her eyes, she leans into Mina and squeezes her soft puffy cheeks. Pursing her lips, she gently pecks Mina.   
“You taste minty,” Chaeyoung comments.   
Tasting sweet earlier, and now minty, Mina exhales into Chaeyoung’s face.   
Chaeyoung huffs, blowing her minty breath onto Mina too. Quick with her movement, she licks Mina’s lower lip and scurries away.   
Assuming the pretty swan would chase her, Chaeyoung runs into Mina’s room and jumps straight into her bed. Mina laughs and shakes her head then slowly walks to her room.   
Spotting Chaeyoung lying in her bed, Mina digs through her closet, grabbing another pillow. She purposely tosses it onto her bed, aiming the throw at the cutie. The pillow lands on Chaeyoung’s head with a poof and she gives off a little laugh. Grabbing the pillow, Chaeyoung tightly hugs it and it smells exactly like Mina. 

The pretty swan pats Chaeng’s bum and grabs the perfume. Mina sprays it in the air and waves her hand. Copying Mina, she waves her hand too, helping to disperse the perfume. Mina turns off the room light and switches the night-light on.   
Chaeyoung lies on her back, consuming most of Mina’s bed and sniffs. And it’s the smell of Mina, her signature scent, the sweet fragrance of jasmines. Chaeyoung inhales a big breath of air and it feels like she’s lying in a field of jasmine flowers.   
She exhales and opens her eyes to look at Mina. Myoui Mina tugs at the extra pillow, but it doesn’t budge out of Chaeng’s arms. The pretty girl begins to sadden, but Son Chaeyoung laughs, finding Mina’s face cute. Mina’s frown suddenly flips and she lightly stomps her feet, wanting the pillow. Chaeyoung hogs the pillows and squeezes hard.   
“What’s yours is mines,” Chaeyoung teasingly states in monotone.   
Mina laughs and puffs her cheeks, and she pokes Chaeyoung hard on the chest.   
“I guess I’ll have to sleep on you then,” Mina suggests.   
Liking the idea, Chaeyoung smiles and welcomes Mina with open arms.  
Quick with the hands, she immediately steals her pillow back. Tricked by Mina, Chaengie cutely frowns and clenches her teeth in anger.   
“Scoot over please,” Mina nicely voices. Doing as Mina says, Chaeyoung rolls over, lying on her side in the opposite direction.   
“The other way,” Mina informs. But Chaeyoung peeks at Mina and offers her the inside.   
“I don’t want you to fall off,” Chaeyoung states.   
Listening to Chaeyoung too, Mina grips onto her pillow and crawls into bed.   
Placing the pillow next to Chaeng’s, she quickly snatches it again.   
“Chaeyoung-ah,” Mina cutely voices.  
“Don’t make me wrestle you,” Mina sarcastically says and giggles. The playful girl begins to pinch Chaeyoung and she laughs. Returning Mina’s pillow, Chaeyoung takes off her frames, rubbing her tired eyes. 

Mina relaxes and pulls the blankets up, covering Chaeyoung then herself. The tired and cold swan exhales. Moving her cold feet around in the blankets, she steps on Chaeyoung’s toes and slides her legs upwards. Chills run up Chaeyoung’s legs, but she endures the nice feeling then aches as Mina uses her toes, pinching her skin.   
“AH,” Chaeng instantly declares.  
“Don’t make me hurt you,” she says under her breath.  
“In a good way…” Chaeng adds, pointing her finger below her navel. Reaching for Mina under the sheets, Chaeyoung cuddles the cold girl. Wrapping her arms safely around Mina and protecting her from the cold, Chaeyoung inhales. She can feel Mina starting to quiver. Mina nestles her face into the crook of the cuties neck. Still playful, she gives Chaeyoung little kisses, tickling her.   
“Stop it,” Chaeng weakly says and chuckles.  
“Why, you don’t like it?” Mina asks and presses her lips hard on her neck.   
Chaeyoung laughs and rubs Mina’s back gently.   
“I do, I love all your kisses,” Chaeyoung pleasantly admits and smiles. Lying on her side, Chaeyoung cuddles Mina like a baby, kissing the top of her head and then on the lips.

Mina lies still, imagining herself knitting. She wonders what Chaeyoung’s head size is. Since she has short hair it would be nice to knit her a hat to keep her warm. Mina’s insides jump with excitement as she thinks of the things she could knit.   
Son Chaeyoung digs her head into the pillow and exhales, thinking about Mina. Though she’s lying in her arms, she loves spending time with the pretty girl. Recapping how the day went, Chaeyoung smiles. Fifty percent of her thoughts are of Mina and the other half is about art. 

“Goodnight,” Mina mumbles.  
Readjusting her head to fit perfectly, Mina delicately kisses Chaeyoung before closing her eyes.   
The two lie crammed in the little bed and in each other’s arms. Chaeyoung stares at the ceiling, though it’s blurry and slightly dark. Her thoughts randomly wander and question themselves. She thinks about today too.

The night is so quiet and all Chaeyoung can hear is Mina’s breathing. And she can feel Mina’s body expanding and closing as she sucks in air.   
“Why don’t we ever argue?” Chaeyoung suddenly asks. Thinking hard, she can’t recall the last time they did. Or maybe she forgot…Mina swallows and slightly moves her face. Confused at why Chaeyoung would suddenly ask such a thing.   
“Because we’re perfect for each other, there’s no need,” Mina jokes but really meaning it because they share same views.   
“Hm,” Chaeyoung says and remains quiet.   
“We’ve argued before, but like what’s the point,” Mina honestly answers. 

“I hate you,” Chaeyoung’s conscience yells.   
Her thoughts pause, thinking of ways to hate Mina, but nothing comes to mind other than happiness. And wanting to give plenty of happiness.   
Laughing at her thoughts, Chaeyoung embraces her girlfriend. She could never hate such a beautiful angel. 

“Okay let’s argue then,” Mina mutters, thinking it would probably be fun.  
Mina leans back to look at Chaeyoung, and to give her an opportunity to argue.   
Chaeyoung rubs her face, not sure what to argue about.   
“I mean,” Chaeyoung says and pauses.  
Thinking of a specific thing to argue about, suddenly everything comes to mind and Chaeyoung lies there overwhelmed, unsure where to start.   
“Does Mina not want to move in with me?” her conscience stumbles.   
“I don’t want you to work because of your injured knee,” Chaeng’s inside voice bickers.   
Though she would care for Mina, she’d be okay if the swan didn’t work and quit her job entirely. But it’s not who Chaeyoung is, to control Mina’s freedom and decisions.   
A moment of silence passes and Chaeyoung struggles on choosing a topic. 

“I hate you,” Mina falsely confesses, starting the argument first.  
“Get out,” Mina says with a change in tone.   
Acting along with the argument, Mina moves away, pushing Chaeyoung out of the bed.   
On the verge of falling off Mina’s bed, the pretty swan pulls her back immediately.   
“I’m joking,” Mina says, and quickly embraces Chaeyoung, knowing she has a brittle heart.   
Like a doll tossed back and forth, she hugs her lovingly, not wanting her feelings to be hurt.   
Chaeyoung remains quiet, thinking of the hurtful words. But she knows Mina is only toying with her. She’d be truly hurt if Mina said it and meant it. And immediately she’d break down in tears.   
Playing along, Chaeyoung clears her throat. 

“Well then,” Chaeyoung murmurs.   
“I’m sorry you hate me,” she mumbles.  
“I…hate you too, that’s why opposites attract,” Chaeyoung angrily states.   
“Well,” Mina huffs, remembering her words.  
“You’re stuck with me forever,” she angrily states too.  
“Because we have the same hand size,” the two say in unison, somehow reading each other’s minds. Struggling to keep an angry face, Chaeyoung smiles.   
“Jinx, you owe me a kiss,” Mina upsetting says.   
Unable to keep the act up, Mina breaks out in laughter too.   
“Excuse me, its jinx you owe me a soda,” she corrects.  
“No its not,” Mina says.   
“It’s jinx you owe me….” Mina claims, leaving the last part to whatever the winner wishes.   
“In that case, you owe me a kiss,” Mina argues.   
Chaeyoung dimples because now they’re having a silly argument over a fill in the blank.   
“Okay,” Chaeyoung softly voices. Embracing Mina back in her arms, Chaeyoung tenderly kisses the beautiful girl. Lips warm, Mina pushes forth, extending her victory kiss.  
If kisses are what Mina wants, then Chaeyoung will gladly shower her with plenty of them. 

“Goodnight,” Chaeyoung whispers.   
“Don’t forget we just argued,” Mina whimsically informs and shuts her eyes.   
Chaeng chuckles and pats Mina’s back. In return, Mina clenches onto Chaeng’s shirt.  
“Okay, Princess,” Chaeyoung confirms and smiles.   
“Goodnight my love,” Mina whispers.

Son Chaeyoung stares at the ceiling. She could fancy another kiss, but that would probably lead to more touching and a night of play. Knowing Mina has work tomorrow, she’d rather the tired girl rest.   
Chaeyoung closes her eyes to keep the argument fresh in her mind. She inhales and after a couple of seconds, it’s quickly washed away by Mina’s luscious scent of jasmine. And she falls asleep, imagining herself happily lying with Mina in a field of jasmine flowers.


	8. Ex Amino

Son Chaeyoung looks at the pamphlet, reading it over and then smiling at Mina’s picture. She’s so pumped for Mina’s performance. Flowers in her lap, she turns around to look at the crowd. The cute cub smiles proudly, she couldn’t be any happier for Mina.   
Mina’s always dreamt of this moment, and todays the day.   
Chaeyoung sits for a while waiting for the show to start. And she stares around, looking at the crowd. 

Mina clasps her hands forming fists, giving herself a little cheer and encouragement.   
“You can do it!” Mina confidently says.   
The pretty swan girl jumps lightly and shakes her hands. She shakes the nervousness away, though she always feels this way before a performance.  
Her hands tremble as she hears the crowd chit chatting.   
The performance will start soon and she quickly reruns the steps mentally. Mina inhales and exhales, practicing her breathing too.   
Waddling her feet she cutely stomps and stares at her ballet shoes. Mina exhales hard and smiles, knowing Chaeyoung is out there in the crowd. The swan gives off a little laugh and covers her pretty face. She’s always danced for her but this time its different. It’s a different experience too.   
Today she’ll be showcasing her talent and dance, which she had prepared for several weeks ago. Through timeless practicing, she hopes the audience will enjoy it. But really, she hopes Son Chaeyoung will love it. Mina closes her eyes and she can hear the crowd chatting away. 

Mina poses, keeping her stance, and she’s elegant as ever. The director gives Mina a signal and she nods. The narrating announcement cues and the crowd falls silent with whispers. Feeling her heart pulse, Mina exhales and inhales. Posturing her chest up, Mina tilts her pretty face and the curtain draws open, lights pointing at her, the swan delightfully smiles. Blinded by the light, Mina looks away and clears her throat. She takes a quick second to scan the crowd but their faces are dark and she has no idea where Chaeyoung is. 

The short introduction finishes and the music begins. With a serious face, Mina dances. Copying the choreography she practiced, Mina passionately dances each second.   
The ballerina spins and moves her fingers so elegantly to the music. Her expression changes, following the tempo of the music. Feeling confident and calm, Mina twirls her feet. Showcasing her talent, Mina brightly smiles, she’s happy knowing Chaeyoung is watching her. Setting herself up, Mina waits for the track to climax, and she twirls once and jumps, spinning in mid air. Like a beautiful swan, she lands perfectly as the music continues. Amazing the crowd, they applaud and Mina beams. Getting through the most difficult part of the song, she continues dancing, giving her all and finishing strong from start to finish. Each step intricate and crucial, Mina follows through duplicating them exactly the way she practiced. 

Nearing the end of the performance, with all the passion in her, she spins again on her toes, and elegantly sways her arms. Turning to the audience, Mina confidently smiles, and signature poses, ending the magical performance.   
A change in lighting focuses on her, and Mina breathes hard from an intense performance. Licking her lips and catching her breath, Mina gummies cutely and she finally spots Chaeyoung sitting left and upfront, waving crazily at her. 

The audience claps crazily for Myoui Mina, giving her a standing ovation.  
In awe by the performance, Son Chaeyoung stands up too, and smiles. Amazed by the performance, she’s so proud of Mina.   
Keeping her smile, Mina respectfully bows and waves. She’s so content; she can’t wait to see Chaeyoung after. 

Wakened by the cold air blowing against her arm, Mina pulls the blankets up. Wanting a couple more minutes of sleep, Mina closes her eyes. Unlike the nightmare, the dream she had just now is quite nice. And with Chaeyoung supporting her, it always makes it better. If most of her dancing dreams could have happy endings, it’d be great.  
Quick to fall asleep, Mina dozes off until her alarm chimes. Not sure how long she fell asleep for, but the pretty girl turns around, wanting to have a morning cuddle. Startled by the view, Mina rubs her eyes and yawns. Getting a better look at Chaeyoung, Mina softly pats her face, instead of panicking first. There’s blood on their pillowcase, some on the blanket, and all over Chaeyoung’s nose. Assuming she head-butted Chaeyoung in the face last night and by the way she woke up this morning, Mina touches her head. Thinking maybe there’s blood on her hair too. Mina looks at her clothes, but there are no stains. Finding no traces of blood on her or her pillowcase, Mina leans into Chaeyoung. And she stares at the cute sleeping girl, then examines the blood closer. Mina covers her mouth trying not to laugh as she stares.   
Investigating further, Mina gently sticks her pinky finger in Chaeng’s nose. The blood inside is dry too, therefore, Son Chaeyoung probably had a nose bleed mid-last night. Mina quietly smiles as she reminisces the first time she had a nose bleed.   
Laughing at her thoughts, Mina scrunches her face to keep quiet. She should’ve told Chaeyoung to sleep naked instead to calm her body heat. 

Chaeyoung scrunches her face and turns right then back.  
Her worries ease and Mina lies back down, playfully flicking the outside of her nose hole. Chaeyoung rubs her face and covers her nose. She swallows and her throat feels extremely dry along with her nose. Feeling crappy, she coughs, thinking maybe she’s caught a cold.   
Mina immediately grabs onto her hands, stopping Chaeyoung from applying any more pressure to her face. 

“You had a nose bleed,” Mina informs, drawing Chaeyoung’s hand away.   
Chaeyoung scrunches her entire face and presses the bridge of her nose. Touching her face and nose, Chaeyoung wonders how she got it. She must’ve been really hot last night. 

“It’s Mina’s fault,” her conscience sarcastically blames.  
“Is it bad?” Chaeyoung curiously asks.  
Pointing with her eyes, Mina nods her head since the blood stained around the pillow and blankets.   
Chaeyoung dimples, finding her reasons to a nosebleed funny.  
“You were just too hot,” Chaeyoung says and smiles with eyes closed.   
Mina giggles and puts her arm around Chaeyoung. In return the cub does too, and leans in with her dried nosebleed.   
“In your dreams,” Mina asks with a whisper.   
Chaeyoung lets out a little laugh and thinks of how to formulate her sentence. But whichever way it’ll come out will sound corny. And she opens her eyes to answer Mina’s question.   
“Yeah because you fell from heaven,” Chaeyoung says.  
Mina giggles and nuzzles her head into Chaeng’s chest.

The swan hooks onto the crew of Chaeng’s shirt and pulls down, exposing her chest. And Mina kisses the little tigers beauty mark.   
Chaeyoung embraces Mina, and yawns, then instantly laughs.   
She did fancy more kisses last night.  
“Stop it,” Chaeng cutely whines, though she loves it.   
“You might give me another nose bleed,” Chaeyoung jokes and pinches her nose.   
Myoui Mina turns over and stretches her limbs, and sits upright. Mina checks her phone for the time and Chaeyoung rubs at her eyes.   
Lying lazily, Chaeyoung stares at the beauty. Mina sets her phone aside and glimpses at Chaengie.   
Although it’s Friday and she feels bedridden, she has to work. And Chaeyoung’s cute face simply makes her want to smother the cub with love. Feeling glued to her bed, Chaeyoung dimples at Mina, and grips onto her legs.   
Mina sighs and kisses her on the cheek. Looking at the clock, Mina still has time to spare.   
“I might get a nosebleed if you go to work,” Chaeyoung states whilst gripping onto the blankets.  
Laughing at Chaeyoung’s ridiculous statement, Mina scratches off the dried blood.   
“You look funny, like someone punched you,” Mina jokes. Chaeyoung shifts, and grabs onto Mina’s hand. Forming them into fists, she playfully boxes around. Pretending like Mina gave her a nosebleed, she forces it on her nose and jolts back from the punch.   
Laughing at herself, Chaeyoung scratches around her nose.   
“I remember my first nose bleed,” Mina says as she zones out.   
Chaeyoung lies silent, attentively listening, giving Mina all her ears, though she’s heard this story before. She enjoys it because she can see Mina smile happily. 

Having pictures and memories of her dog, Mina smiles and licks her lips.   
“Ray was one cute and soft buddy,” Mina states with shimmering eyes.   
“He just,” Mina continues with hands happily waving. Facing Chaeyoung, Mina has a moment of reminisce, and she squeezes and squishes her face as if it were Ray’s.   
“Uh who’s Ray,” Chaeyoung jokes, though she knows its Mina’s dog.   
“He’s cute and soft,” Chaeyoung emphasizes as if she’s jealous.   
“I feel an argument surfacing,” she jokes.   
Mina gazes at Chaeyoung and gummies.   
“Ray’s my dog,” Mina explains with knowing eyes. She’s told Son Chaeyoung this story before but she loves telling it since she misses her dog from time to time.  
Having heard this story before, Chaeyoung patiently listens, letting Mina tell the entire story from start to finish. Besides, she knows how much Mina misses him. Spending the night with Mina is nice, but so is hearing her voice.   
“My parents had said no, but I begged them, and then my mom said okay,” Mina shares.  
“And so we went to the dog shelter, and I saw all these cute fluffy pups,” Mina says with excitement in her voice.   
“I played with them, they were so adorable that I wanted to adopt all the dogs, but my mom said only one,” she tells then adorably frowns.  
“But long story short, when we signed the papers, I got a nose bleed, because I was so happy,” Mina finishes and grins.   
Chaeyoung adjusts her head and gives Mina an arced brow and confused look.   
“Why haven’t I given you a nosebleed before?” Chaeng jokes.   
Giving Mina a strange look, a curious Chaeyoung wants to hear an answer.   
“You’ve given me,” Mina says and pauses. She’s blessed to have Chaeyoung. And there’s so many things she could list that Chaeyoung has given her. But most importantly, she’s been given the greatest gift: unconditional love.  
“You’ve given me more than nosebleeds,” Mina repeats, truthfully answering.   
Other than nosebleeds, she’s really given her more, including hurting her in good ways. 

“She makes me happy, more than anything in the world,” Mina’s conscience confesses. And her heart flutters at the same time. Chaeyoung is like Ray, but so much more.   
“She’s my companion, always,” Mina’s conscience proudly whispers. 

Mina checks her phone and crawls over Chaeyoung, quickly pecking her lips, before stepping out of bed.   
Chaeyoung digs her face into the pillow and sees the stains of blood.   
Knowing its blood, Chaeyoung still scratches at the fabric.   
“I’m already getting a nosebleed as I smell your scent,” Chaeyoung sarcastically mumbles.   
Wanting to sleep more, Chaeyoung rolls around in Mina’s bed absorbing the flowery scent. She loves it.

Mina tip-toes as she brushes her teeth. Doing some calf exercises, she stretches her heels and continues brushing. The cold floor tingles her feet and for fun she times herself. Dreaming of ballet, and feeling like a feather, she stances, standing on her toes for a couple of seconds. Mina glances in the mirror and analyzes herself. Though it’s been years, she could still stand on the tips of her toes but not as long as she used to. Pondering about her dream as she brushes, Mina looks away at her toes.   
She used to have ballet nightmares and this dream in particular wasn’t so bad. She actually liked it. Well only because her biggest supporter was in the dream.

Mina rinses her mouth clean and washes her face quickly whilst thinking about the dream.   
Son Chaeyoung enters the bathroom and playfully walks up to Mina with her tongue and arms out. Waving her arms in front, she limps, copying an exact zombie. Spotting her in the mirror, she sweetly smiles and she stops at once. 

“Goodmorning,” Chaeyoung greets happily.   
Back hugging Mina, Chaengie inhales the swan and rapidly fires kisses.   
Clenching her arms tightly, Chaeyoung shows Mina what her muscles are made of after a good night’s sleep. Lifting Mina off the ground, she laughs, and grips onto Chaeng’s wrists.   
Myoui Mina finger combs her hair quickly and moves over to give Chaeyoung space. 

The cub looks in the mirror and laughs at her messed up face. Chaeyoung wets her index and applies it near her nose, ridding the blood. Mina thoughtfully grabs tissue for her baby, handing it to her. Instead of taking it from Mina, she leans her nose into the tissue and blows hard. Therefore, Mina gently squeezes and helps Chaeyoung.  
“If you think of me too much, will your nosebleed get worse,” Mina jokingly asks and giggles.

Chaeyoung chuckles at Mina’s question and shakes her head. Taking the tissue from Mina, Chaeyoung presses it into her nose harder, ridding the dryness inside and outside. She turns to inspect her nose, tossing the tissue away.   
“Maybe I should think of you more than I usually do,” she mentions.  
Mina gives her a playful but yet frightened look and laughs. 

“Is it okay?” Chaeyoung asks whilst staring into Mina’s pretty eyes.   
The swan backs away real fast to get a look. Unable to see clear, the two turn to the light to get a better view.   
“You could sit here and touch my nose or get a better look,” Chaeyoung purposely suggests. Mina smirks and pats Chaeyoung on the shoulder. She sat on the counter yesterday and touched Chaeyoung all over. 

“I need to get away from you, I might give you another nose bleed,” Mina sarcastically mumbles.  
“You’re stuck with me. You’re like the peanut to my jelly, the glue that binds me, the…” Chaeyoung says and pauses to think of more examples.   
“I’m the air you breathe,” Mina adds, helping Chaeyoung. 

Chaeyoung rapidly shakes her head and squeezes her nose. She turns back to the mirror and washes her face first, then brushes her teeth shortly after. 

Mina dashes off, heading back to her room. She glances out the window and it looks freezing. The pretty girl rubs her hands together, deciding what to wear. Shuffling through her drawer, she grabs a long sleeve button down. Tossing it on the bed, Mina flips through another drawer for pants. She contemplates about her outfit because it’s cold outside. 

Son Chaeyoung checks her face one last time and smiles at the mirror, feeling refreshed. And not to mention, she had such a good sleep last night. And plus it’ll be the weekend, and that means spending time with Mina and moving the portrait. Feeling excited about the entire plan, Chaeyoung wipes away the smile and walks back to Mina’s room. 

Spotting Mina undressing, Chaeyoung sits back down on the bed. Grabbing the pillow to hug, she sits in awe as her eyes make contact with every inch of Mina’s body.   
“Wow,” Chaeyoung says in amazement, then wiggles her eyebrows.   
“You look,” she pauses and gazes Mina up and down.  
“Delightful,” Chaeyoung says with a beam.  
Mina scrunches a brow and quickly puts on her pants.   
“Sorry can you clarify,” Mina purposely asks wanting to know what Chaeyoung means.   
“You know, lovely,” Chaeyoung hesitantly replies and winks.   
Mina giggles and quickly changes into the long sleeve button down. Chaeyoung yawns and rubs her eyes. She should be changing too. But its so cold that all she wants to do is go back to sleep. 

The swan quickly combs her hair and sits at her little corner. Applying some make up on, Mina peeks at Chaeyoung from the mirror.   
Son Chaeyoung closes her eyes and hugs the pillow.   
“Mwah,” Chaeyoung says as she dips her head into Mina’s pillow. 

“What are you doing?” Mina asks with a little laugh.  
“Nothing,” Chaeyoung answers and chuckles. She puckers her lips again and kisses Mina’s pillow.   
“Why kiss my pillow when you can do that with me,” Mina states with a smile.   
Chaeyoung dimples and licks the corner of her lips, air-kissing Mina as she dolls herself. 

Chaeyoung pats the pillow, then sets it aside. She should change too but she threw all her clothes in the hamper yesterday. Besides, the clothes she’s wearing now is comfortable.   
Mina organizes her make up and turns around to look at Chaeyoung.   
“Breakfast?” Mina asks whilst checking the time.   
Chaeyoung stands and pretends to reach for Mina. The swan smiles and grabs her hands, pulling her forth and guiding her out the room. 

Mina lets go as she heads to the kitchen and Chaeyoung stands like a lost puppy. Fiddling her hands on the kitchen counter, she leans forth and stares at Mina.   
Myoui Mina digs through the fridge, taking out the boxes of side dishes. Setting them on the counter, Mina playfully blows her baby a kiss.   
Chaeyoung widens her eyes and pretends she didn’t receive the kiss. And she turns, watching the kiss fly away. Mina watches the kiss fly away too and she quickly pecks her palm and throws it to Chaeyoung. 

Son Chaeyoung chuckles and catches the kiss, then pecks her hand.   
Mina laughs and turns back around to make breakfast. Browsing through the fridge, she grabs the pack of eggs. Mina pauses as she touches the juice, and decides to make tea instead. 

Chaeyoung leaves for a quick second to Mina’s room to grab her phone. Making her way back to the kitchen, the cub checks her messages and emails.   
Myoui Mina fixes a simple breakfast. Grabbing a plate, she scoops a little of each item and sets it aside. She searches through her cabinet for tea and sets it on the counter.   
The pretty swan grabs a pan and pot, filling one with water and the other with oil.  
Mina multi-tasks as she makes breakfast, keeping her eye on the time. Grabbing another bowl, Mina cracks three eggs and rapidly stirs to make a plain omelet. She pours the eggs in the pan and waits for it to cook. Keeping her eyes on the eggs, Mina pours the boiled water into the two cups and then adds the tea bags.   
Passing Chaeyoung a cup of tea first, Mina slowly sips on hers.   
“Thank you,” Chaeyoung sweetly says and cups the tea.   
Chaeyoung sets her phone down and helps Mina. She brings the plate of side dishes to the table with utensils. Mina checks on the eggs and turns off the stovetop, waiting for it to cook a little more. After a minute, Mina plates the eggs and brings it to the table.   
“Breakfast is ready,” Mina happily calls and Chaeyoung joins her. 

Chaeyoung stares at the food. Though the portion is small, it’s enough for the morning. Helping Mina, Chaeyoung splits the eggs, giving more to Mina.   
“Eggs have a lot of protein,” Chaeyoung educates. She’d rather Mina eat a plentiful breakfast since she has to dance later and teach class. 

Mina parts a piece of the egg and tops it with the side dishes. Eating it together without rice, Mina quickly chews. Chaeyoung sips her tea and thinks about the list of things she needs to do today. She still needs to finish the remaining files at home.   
Chaeyoung touches her hair, thinking if she should also get a haircut today. She’s influence by the dream she had of Mina cutting her hair. The cub quickly glances at the window and it seems partially sunny. But she knows its cold since it was snowing.   
Chaeyoung’s phone buzzes and it’s a message from her mom. Though her mom told her to take a break, she has to go into the gallery today.  
Assuming her mom doesn’t mean now, Chaeyoung continues to sit and eat breakfast with her favorite girl. 

“Breakfast is the most important meal,” Chaeyoung says mentally.   
Chewing on her food, she stares off at the eggs for a minute.   
“You’re the most important meal,” Chaeyoung says and smiles.   
“What,” Mina giggles whilst forking a piece of egg.   
“Sorry, I mean breakfast,” Chaeyoung corrects and laughs.   
Chaeyoung playfully taps her head and laughs again.   
“What I wanted to say didn’t come out right,” Chaeyoung quickly says.   
“Okay,” Mina says, finding both sentences acceptable. 

Mina takes another sip of her tea and gets up to grab a mug. Pouring the tea in, Mina caps it and checks the time. Chaeyoung notices and chews faster, rushing to eat breakfast. She has to leave for work soon. Son Chaeyoung notices the time too and stands, knowing Mina has to leave soon. She takes another sip of her tea and brings all the plates to the kitchen.   
“I’ll wash it,” Chaeyoung quickly says.   
“No need, I have to go to work,” Mina says and holds her mug.   
“I’ll change your bed sheets,” Chaeyoung quickly says too.   
Mina shakes her head, not wanting Chaeyoung to do anything.   
“It’s okay,” Mina sincerely says.   
“I’m sorry,” Chaeyoung apologizes, feeling bad that she stained Mina’s bed.   
“If I knew you you’d get a nose bleed thinking about me, I’d want you to sleep over more,” Mina jokes and gummies.   
Chaeyoung breaks out in laughter and her sole eases a bit.   
“Okay,” she hesitantly voices.  
“Maybe my clothes in your hamper can compensate for the stains,” Chaeyoung nicely reconciles.   
Mina cutely mugs and half smiles.   
“What’s yours is mine, no need,” Mina answers with a wicked smile.   
“Of course,” Chaeyoung replies and scrunches her nose. She’d figure Mina would say such a thing. 

Walking towards the door, Mina puts on her coat. Chaeyoung helps the swan with her other dangling sleeve and bag. Wearing Mina’s pajamas for temporary, she slips on her jacket and hooks her bag over her shoulder.   
“You look pretty,” Chaeyoung says with a smile as she pets the top of head.   
Mina smiles and cups Chaengies face.   
“You’re the prettiest, even when you have nosebleeds,” Mina partially jokes but really meaning it.   
Chaeyoung licks her lips and blocks her nose.   
“Your compliment could’ve gave me a nosebleed,” she embarrassingly mutters.   
Mina grins and opens the door, allowing Chaeyoung to exit first. Locking the door, Chaeyoung patiently waits and walks besides her.   
“I’ll see you later,” Mina says as she stops in front of her apartment complex.   
“I want to walk you to work,” Chaeyoung politely requests.   
“Can I walk you to work?” she quickly corrects, asking instead.   
“Hm,” Mina says squinting an eye.   
“I thought you’d want to go home first to change?” Mina asks.   
“Oh, I do,” Chaeng replies with eyes on Mina.   
“But, Princesses need to be escorted, so,” Chaeyoung informs and brightly smiles.  
Mina licks the corner of her lip and grins.   
“Okay, fine,” Mina says and helplessly smiles. 

The two walk in the cold and Mina links her arm around Chaeyoung’s. Chaeyoung exhales and the cold air burns her nostrils. Feeling slightly cold, Chaeyoung clenches her teeth and sniffles. She wonders why she had a nosebleed last night. The countless times Mina has slept next to her, she never got injured in the face. Blaming it on the cold weather and dry air, Chaeyoung shrugs her thoughts away. Hearing the sound of Chaeyoung’s teeth clattering, Mina unlinks her arm. She reaches for Chaeyoung’s hand and tightly clenches then shoves it into her coat pocket. Giving Chaeyoung temporary warmth, Mina keeps walking.

After several minutes of walking, the two finally arrive to Mina’s work place.   
“Are you going to escort me inside too?” Mina asks.   
“Sure, if you want,” Chaeyoung responds.   
Mina smiles at the cub’s thoughtfulness and lets go of her hand.   
“Go home and change,” Mina says. She can tell Chaeyoung is cold from the redness on her face following a runny nose.   
“Okay,” Chaeyoung obediently says and sniffles. Mina leans in and quickly pecks Chaeyoung on the lips. The coldness from Mina’s kiss disperses and for a second it felt like a frozen spark.   
“Wait,” Chaeng quickly says.  
“Can you kiss me again,” she cutely asks.   
Without saying anything, Mina leans in again and gently kisses Chaeng longer than the first.   
“See you later,” Mina says, tapping her pointed nose and walking into the building. 

Like a guard, Chaeyoung stands watching Princess Mina officially leave for work. And she dimples as the warmth from Mina’s kiss scatters across her lips like a blazing sun. 

“Have a nice day at work,” Chaeyoung mumbles, forgetting to tell Mina.   
“Happy Friday,” she adds and turns around to walk home. 

Chaeyoung adjusts her bag and slips her hands into her pockets. She walks fast to warm her body. Passing the café she frequents, Chaeyoung walks back and decides to grab something for later.   
Queuing in line, Chaeyoung looks at the dessert section. She’s such a lover for strawberries that she has to get something fruity.   
Since she’ll see Mina later, Chaeyoung decides to buy more than one dessert.   
Therefore, she orders a slice of red velvet cake, strawberry cheesecake, and a brownie.   
Buying a hot latte with her order, Chaeng firmly holds the drink to warm her cold hands. 

Myoui Mina greets the front desk and sips on her tea. She passes the classrooms and notices Hirai Momo stretching in the empty room. Last time she was late, and today Hirai’s early. Mina shrugs her thoughts away and walks to the lockers. She sits down and checks the time whilst messaging Chaeyoung.

Mina (10:00:02): Did you get home okay?

Mina sets her phone down and changes into her dance attire. Last nights play must’ve been a little too fun. The thought and image of Chaeyoung’s little neck kisses makes her giggle. She’s glad Chaeyoung didn’t leave any visible marks, for Nayeon would surely say rough morning again. Mina laughs and thinks of their intimate moments. Thinking about the weekend, she can’t wait to take the crochet class, it’d be fun and most importantly she’s eager to make something for Chaeyoung. All the little cute things she could make excites her learning.   
Though she’d probably be a beginner, she is very good at learning things quickly. Plus having a good memory helps.  
Mina exits the locker area and heads to her class to teach. 

Son Chaeyoung continues to walk fast, making it to her apartment quicker than usual. She sips her drink and sets everything down on the table. The cub glances at the remaining uncompleted files and quickly shuffles through them to see exactly how much she still needs to complete. Noticing Mina’s message, she browses through her emails and reads her them quickly first. Chaeyoung checks her mom’s message then responds to Mina. 

Chaeyoung (10:15:03): I am home now, but I will go to the gallery later. 

Believing she can finish the remaining files before going to the gallery later, Chaeyoung leaves them as is.   
The cold cub goes to the bathroom to wash her hands and face again. Taking off her frames, Chaeyoung gently pats her cold face. The heat from the water makes her feel warm all over and she does it again. Having a moment, Chaeyoung stands with eyes closed. Opening an eye to look, she reaches for the towel on the side, and wipes her face clean.   
Son Chaeyoung touches her face and leans in the mirror looking at her eyes. Seeing the blemish on the side of her neck, she presses on it. Turning her body to get a better view, Chaeyoung traces the blemish. She chuckles at Mina’s little love bite and puts her glasses back on.   
Feeling cold and a bit tired still, she treads to her bed. Taking her jacket off, she tosses it onto the chair and slumps into bed. 

Chaeyoung digs her face into her pillow and inhales. All she can smell is Mina’s scent. Looking at her clothes, she pulls the shirt to her face, and she’s covered in Mina’s luscious scent. 

The cub reaches for her phone and checks the time. She could sleep a little more or take a quick power nap, then head to the gallery around noon. Pulling the sheets to her neck, Chaeyoung shivers in bed and cuddles her pillow for the time being. The calmness of her breathing, Mina’s scent, and the warmth of her bed automatically put her to sleep. 

Chaeyoung unfolds the diaper, unsure which part is the front or back. Looking at her daughter then to Mina, Chaeyoung laughs.   
She sighs because everything seems so easy when Mina does it.   
“I don’t know…how to do this,” Chaeyoung honestly admits and a little embarrassed.   
In charge of the other baby tasks, Chaeyoung decides to try diaper duty today.  
Mina directs her wife and flips the diaper, then teaches her step by step.   
Learning how to change a diaper, Chaeyoung takes her time. Following Mina’s instructions, she pulls the front up and tucks the sides down. Chaeyoung secures the sides and then puts her daughters pants back on.   
“This is harder than I thought,” Chaeyoung says.   
“Thank you mommy,” Chaeyoung says aloud, pretending it’s her daughter speaking.   
“Easy right?” Mina questions.  
“Eh,” Chaeyoung says and keeps her answer to herself.   
Carrying her daughter back to the living room, Mina sets her down. And she begins playing with her toys.   
After a moment of playing, their daughter starts touching things. And she wanders around the living room. Following her daughter around too, Chaeyoung watches her. Mina momentarily stands from a far and watches the two as she tends to something.

“How do you have so much energy?” Chaeng asks. She exhales and looks around for Mina.   
Grabbing the baby bib, Mina smiles and looks at her two babies.   
Though she’s drained, Chaeyoung dimples, she cant be any happier with how things turned out, a loving wife and a beautiful daughter.

“What did your mommy feed you to give you so much energy,” Chaeyoung asks as she lifts her daughter, putting her back into the playpen. Chaeyoung sits upfront and grips onto the sides of the playpen.   
“Ma-ma,” her daughter says and frowns.   
“Aren’t you tired? Bed time?” Chaeng asks and pats their daughter’s soft head. 

“I fed her apples,” Mina informs and kneels to look at their cute daughter.   
Wanting her mom, their daughter immediately cries and throws her arms at Mina, grasping for a hold.  
“Okay, okay,” Mina says.   
“Your other mommy,” Mina points and smiles.  
Knowing Mina watched her the entire day, she reaches for their daughter and holds onto her instead.   
Chaeyoung sniffs and kisses her little cheek.   
“I love you,” she whispers and smiles.   
Their daughter stares and pats Chaeng’s nose. And she leans in giving her mommy a little peck too.  
“Wuvyooooo,” she whispers, mispronouncing her words.   
Chaeyoung hugs her child tightly and kisses her once more.   
She begins to rock her side to side, but their daughter lies calmly in her arms and stares at the ceiling.  
“No sleep?” Chaeyoung asks.   
She yawns and waves her hands, not wanting to sleep yet.   
“Okay,” Chaeyoung says and places her daughter back in the playpen.   
Sore in the arms, she doesn’t know how Mina does it.   
“You just have to play with her and tire her out,” Mina states and joins their daughter inside the playpen.  
“Play,” Mina asks and starts mixing the building blocks.  
“I think I’m the baby here then because I am tired,” Chaeyoung sarcastically says and laughs.   
“You big baby,” Mina teases and laughs. 

“You’re mommy’s little baby cutie pie,” Mina says as her daughter climbs into her lap.  
“I love you,” Mina whispers, trying to teach her the phrase.  
Their daughter giggles and says it back, mimicking her mom.  
“Your other mommy is a big baby,” Mina says and laughs again.   
Her daughter stares at her mommies and smiles. Since she’s starting to learn how to talk, she doesn’t understand much.   
Chaeyoung happily smiles as she glances at her two favorites. 

Startled by the buzz, Chaeyoung jolts awake and checks her phone.   
She immediately answers since it’s her mom.

“Hello,” Chaeyoung says as if she didn’t fall asleep.  
“Dear, what time will you come? Later our client will be dropping off things and will need you to assist,” her mom informs.  
“Soon,” Chaeyoung says as she checks the time.   
Ending the call, Chaeyoung rubs her face, a little overwhelmed by her dream.  
Chaeyoung sighs and lies in bed and she rubs her face to fully wake. A quick nap turned into an hour long and she sits upright and stretches. Needing to finish work, Chaeyoung puts her jacket back on and exits her room.

Myoui Mina instructs with Momo assisting. Having told her story of her scar, she hopes Momo doesn’t give her any special treatments. Hirai Momo peeks at Mina as she works. She’s always been observant of everything. After Momo’s accident too, she has to be.  
Now knowing how the scar came about, Momo hopes she can assist Mina to the best of her abilities. Helping the students in the back row, Momo keeps busy. Meanwhile, Mina observes the students in the front and critiquing their steps. Mina checks the time and decides she’ll let the students have a break soon.  
The pretty swan glimpses at Momo to ensure she’s okay. She’s glad Hirai is a quick learner. 

Chaeyoung puts her phone down and reaches for the stack of files. She takes a sip of her drink and begins to work, trying to finish the remaining files. She sorts them accordingly and then organizes them. The cub keeps busy, emailing and making calls to the new clients whilst analyzing and sorting the files. 

Mina watches the time, and it’s been half an hour already. The swan claps her hands to get the students attention and calls for a break.   
“Fifteen,” Mina says and walks back to the desk to turn off the music. 

Mina nicely grins at Hirai as she steps out and walks to the locker area. Drinking her now cold tea, Mina snacks on the crackers and cookies she packed yesterday. Taking a break in the back, she reads Chaeng’s message. Since she’ll most definitely go to Chaeyoung’s place later, she’s not sure if she should meet her there or at the gallery. Mina contemplates about it as she snacks. Debating in her head, if she went to the gallery she could meet Chaengie there and visit Mrs. Son. If she went to Chaengie’s place, she could wait for her and bring food. Mina sips her tea and continues to eat, thinking of what to do later.   
Finishing her last cookie, Mina messages Chaeyoung and goes back to work.

Mina (12:45:02): Okay wear warm clothes and maybe a facemask for your nose. See you later. 

Finally on the last file, Chaeyoung sits back and reads Mina’s message. The cub smiles at Mina’s thoughtful and caring message. 

Chaeyoung (12:55:02): And then think of you after? :P

Taking a quick break, she goes to heat her latte. Uncapping the drink, Chaeng places her latte in the microwave. Feeling rushed, Chaeyoung quickly stirs her drink and goes back to work. Checking the time whilst working, she still needs to eat lunch. 

Signing some paperwork and double-checking each, Chaeyoung finally finishes. Scurry to get to the gallery, she tosses all the stack of files into her bag and quickly takes a bite of the brownie. Taking another sip of her latte to complement the chocolate taste, she quickly goes to change.   
The cute cub changes into warmer clothes and tosses Mina’s pajamas into her hamper. Grabbing a winter coat in her closet, Chaeyoung hurries since she was probably supposed to be there by now. Assuming whatever it is her mother wants her to do won’t take long, Chaeng skips lunch. Workbag over her shoulder, she buttons the coat to her neck. Chaeyoung grabs her phone and latte, then heads to the gallery. 

She shakes her latte and drinks. Power walking to the gallery, she thinks of various ideas. Scanning the streets and her view, she ponders about Jeongyeon’s offer. She’s never seen anyone’s work station, well surely not a famous artists. And plus maybe she can draw inspiration from Jeongyeon knowing she can see her art in person. Thinking whilst walking, Chaeyoung passes the frames shop once again. She should get a new pair of glasses, considering she can’t recall the last time she went. She had planned to get a haircut today too just for the hell of it, but now she can’t. Feeling rushed about everything, she’ll have to postpone her haircut and new glasses for next week. Or after work if she has time…

Chaeyoung enters the gallery to find the front desk empty.   
“Where’d she go?” her conscience asks, wondering about Dahyun.  
The cub glances around and notices her portrait gone. There are some empty spots too and she automatically assumes they’ve been sold or replaced. Crossing her fingers, she hopes the portrait is somewhere in storage and hopes her mom didn’t do something that will upset her. Not wanting to think anything bad and overreact, she remains optimistic.   
Still an ounce of panic strikes her and she walks directly to her mom’s office.   
As if the timing couldn’t be any better, Dahyun steps out while Chaeyoung reaches for the handle.   
“Ah,” Dahyun blurts, startled by the cute girl.   
“Hi,” she greets and smiles brightly.   
“Hi,” Chaeng politely says and dimples.   
Entering her mom’s office, Chaeyoung sets her bag down and sits.   
“What happened to my painting?” Chaeyoung curiously questions.  
“I set it aside until you paint a new one,” her mom informs. Mrs. Son number crunches then stops to look at her daughter. Relief hovers Chaeyoung and she picks at the candy jar. Popping a piece into her mouth, Chaeyoung takes out the remaining files and sets them on the desk.   
“Finished?” her mom asks and reviews the first file.  
“Good,” her mom comments and flips through the remaining files quickly.   
“Uh,” she voices, suddenly forgetting what she was saying.   
“Oh, one of our clients will be delivering some works later, so I will need you to help with that,” Mrs. Son utters.   
“Okay what time?” Chaeyoung asks as she reaches for her phone. 

Wondering what time Mina will be off work, she wonders how long she’ll need to stay at work. Chaeyoung’s tummy growls and she picks at another piece of candy. One after another, she thinks of what to do today with Mina. Having had ice cream yesterday, she can’t wait to go home to eat the cakes and spend time with her woman.

The cute cub mentally drools over strawberries. And she dozes off thinking about strawberry desserts and drinks. Clearing her throat, she messages Mina. 

Chaeyoung (1:48:20): What time are you off work today? 

“I’ve already briefed Dahyun, so you two will be assisting the new client with their works later,” her mom says.   
Chaeng slouches and rocks her head back to lie on the chair. The cub exhales because she could probably go have lunch then come back later.   
Patiently sitting, Chaeng gets lost in her thoughts. Smiling foolishly, she thinks about the wrestling match. Finding ways to win, Chaeyoung imagines the moves in her head. Retracing her steps mentally, she moves her hands and shakes her legs. But every tactic she thinks of seems like a dead end since Mina always wins.   
“Remind me not to have a wrestling match with Mina,” her mind speaks.   
“She’s so good,” her inside voice comments.   
Wanting to fully browse the gallery, Chaeyoung steps out of her mom’s office and walks around. She looks at the paintings and sculptures. Analyzing some new works, she contemplates if she should do something different for her next artwork. 

“Knitting,” Chaeyoung quietly says as she thinks about the topic. She could do something with yarn like an abstract piece.   
Kim Dahyun glances at Chaeyoung, but keeps busy at the desk. Turning around, Chaeyoung walks to the front desk. 

“Hi,” Chaeyoung greets.   
Dahyun beams and looks back down continuing with her work.   
“Did you know, someone stole my painting,” Chaeyoung jokes.   
“It’s missing,” she adds.  
“Oh,” Dahyun states.   
“Well the thief must be really strong,” Dahyun sarcastically declares. Aware that Chaeyoung’s painting is in storage along with the other ones she took down, she pretends to be clueless. She isn’t fooling anyone.  
Chaeyoung smiles because it wasn’t the response she had depicted. 

Chaeyoung strolls around and looks outside. Maybe that’s why her mom called her earlier to help Dahyun take down the portraits so the next ones could be framed then displayed.   
“Hm,” Chaeng mumbles without realizing it.   
Dahyun quickly glimpses at the artistic girl and her insides gush.   
“She looks cute, even when she stands there,” her conscience compliments.   
Dahyun looks at her again then tries to concentrate on work.   
Distracted by the snow and ideas of her next piece, asking for Dahyun’s help slips her mind.

Leaning against the wall and staring outside, Chaeyoung’s sight focuses on the snow. And she suddenly thinks of the dream she had earlier. She hasn’t given marriage or children much thought. But she knows for sure she wants to make Mina happy and that she wants to be with her forever. She can’t see herself with anyone else but Myoui Mina.   
For a brief moment, she imagines what life would be like if she really had a child with Mina. They could play in the snow and live together happily. They could probably playfully wrestle together too. And share all their meals together. Chaeyoung chuckles at the idea.   
Mrs. Son exits her office and calls the two over. 

Walking together, Chaeyoung enters first with Dahyun following.   
“The client is unable to bring the artworks here, so you’ll have to pick them up instead,” Mrs. Son nicely informs.   
“Yes, Mrs. Son,” Dahyun says as she stands waiting for further instructions.   
Mrs. Son flips through the files and looks at her contacts trying to find the address. She quickly writes it down and hands it to Dahyun. 

“There’s three items,” Mrs. Son reminds.   
Exiting the office, Dahyun walks back to the front desk, shuffling through the drawer for the car keys.   
Chaeyoung puts her bag on the side and joins Dahyun for the work trip.

Mina restarts the music and watches the students dance again. A knock on the door interrupts her class and it’s her boss. 

“Sorry to interrupt, just wanted to check on your class,” her boss says.   
The dancing duo smiles and politely bows. Continuing with her class, Mina acts normal because though her boss says checking, it essentially means evaluating. She’s been through this process. She used to be nervous at first when she was evaluated too. But assuming the evaluation is for Hirai, she seems perfectly fine. An enthusiastic and patient Hirai teaches the students in the back while Mina works in the front. Momo smiles at her boss and carries on, oblivious that she’s being evaluated.   
Watching her students practice, Mina glimpses at her boss then Momo. And everything seems to be well since her boss is nodding.   
Eye on the clock, Mina wishes time could fast forward so she can spend the rest of her day with Chaeyoung. 

Chaeyoung stares out the window as she sits quietly whilst Dahyun drives. Having various ideas of Christmas, knitting, and the holiday season, she thinks of how to combine these into one thing to create something beautiful. After several minutes of silence and thinking, she exhales and turns to Dahyun, remembering she was going to ask about the favor. 

Kim Dahyun drives, following the directions on the screen. The pale girl grips at the wheel handle, unsure of what to say. Though she’d love to know Chaeyoung more and spark a conversation, she also doesn’t want to get sidetracked into another ticket.   
“Any plans for the weekend?” Chaeyoung casually asks breaking the dead silence.   
Dahyun quickly looks at Chaeyoung then the rearview mirror.   
“Probably nothing other than work,” she answers.   
Feeling silly for asking since her job at the front desk is full time.   
“And yourself?” Dahyun politely asks back.  
“Hm, well I’m trying to ask this girl for help but eh, I don’t know,” Chaeyoung says without directly making it obvious.   
The cub chuckles and looks at Dahyun from the corner of her eye.   
Dahyun changes lanes and then looks at Chaeyoung quickly once more.   
“Me?” Dahyun asks with a laugh.   
Chaeyoung nods and licks her lips. She decides to tell her about not wanting to sell the portrait.   
“I want to move the portrait, I was wondering if you could help me?” Chaeyoung nicely asks.   
“Well transport it,” she adds, since she did carry it the first time she finished painting it.   
Dahyun arcs a brow, finding it strange why Chaeyoung needs her help. Figuring maybe it’s a license issue; she doesn’t want to pass up the opportunity. Besides, it is the weekend and she doesn’t have any plans usually. She doesn’t mind helping Chaeyoung also, plus she does owe her because of the ticket.

“Okay, when?” Dahyun politely asks.   
“Tomorrow,” Chaeyoung says with uncertainty. She hopes Mina will choose the Saturday crochet class instead of Sundays.  
“Okay,” Dahyun says without asking anything.  
“Well, I’ll have to let you know,” Chaeyoung says as she reaches for her phone.

She looks at her messages and emails, but no reply from Mina yet. Crossing her fingers, Chaeyoung hopes Mina will choose the crochet class tomorrow. Then she could move the portrait and spend time with her after and Sunday. 

Myoui Mina turns down the audio and gives her last instructions for the day.   
“Make sure to watch some videos on the weekend of the types of free styling,” Mina assigns.   
Clapping her hands, Mina dismisses class. She checks the time and it’s 2:12. The tired girl pats her forehead and turns off the audio system. 

Momo wipes the sweat off her face, pulling her shirt up, and exposing her toned abs.   
Witnessing the action, Mina quickly looks away. A giggle escapes her lips as she thinks about Chaengies little cute tummy. 

“Good job today,” Momo comments and smiles. Finding Mina’s behavior different today, she hopes it isn’t because of the scar story. 

Mina lightly furrows a brow then smiles, slightly baffled by Momo’s comment.   
“Thanks, you too,” Mina hesitantly says back as she walks towards the door. Though their boss watched for several minutes, the evaluation reflects on her too since they are collaborating and working together. 

Mina walks to the back, and notices Nayeon rubbing her leg.   
“Are you alright?” Mina asks. In a similar situation to Nayeon, Mina knows how it feels. She knows the pain and understands.   
“Hot showers help especially in this weather,” Mina caringly says and grabs her clothes.   
“A Son Chaeyoung helps too,” her conscience jokes.   
Mina bites her lip to shut her laughter. She grabs her phone reading her messages and replying to her baby. 

Mina (2:15:02): You think of me too much. I think it’s rubbing off on me. I just thought about your cute little tummy, hehe. I am off work now. 

Momo keeps quiet but stares at Nayeon’s scar too.   
“Everyone has a visible scar,” Momo’s inside voice whispers.   
Momo pats her head and touches her scar too. 

Changing into her shirt first, Mina takes off her dance pants and glances at her scar. After a second, she slips on her pants and coat. 

She messages Chaeyoung again, deciding she’ll go straight to her place instead of the gallery. 

Mina (2:20:30): Are you at the gallery now? 

Mina fixes her hair and grabs her bag. Tired and excited about the weekend, she smiles at her co-workers and waves them goodbye.   
“Have a great weekend you two,” Mina says and leaves first, strolling to her big babies place.

 

Finally arriving at the destination, Chaeyoung looks around. She’s never been to this side of town, and its pretty upscale.   
“Are you sure this is the right address?” Chaeng asks, a little astonished at the grey architect squared looking building.   
“Uh I think so,” Dahyun states and checks the address given.   
The two step out of the car and snoop around even more.   
“Is this person an architect or what?” Chaeng jokes. She’d love to own a place like this with Mina one day and settle down in a nice three story building. 

Mina walks with her hands in her pockets. The cold air feels nice and she breathes hard. Passing the pizza parlor, Mina walks back. Since she’s heading to Chaeyoung’s place she’ll grab food to go also. Taking her time, Mina looks at the menu.   
“Is two pizzas too much?” Mina questions, debating on what to order.   
“Pineapple,” Mina whispers and looks through the toppings.  
Indecisive on what to order, Mina walks in and browses the menu. She craves hot soup on cold days but pizza sounds good too on a Friday.   
Finally deciding on what to order, Mina buys a pineapple pizza with sweet honey garlic chicken.   
She knows Chaeyoung will like the chicken since she can’t handle spice.   
The swan patiently sits, waiting for her order.

Approaching the front step with Dahyun, she searches for the doorbell. Pressing and tapping the sleek glass square, a circle suddenly appears and she touches it.   
The house rings and the two wait in the cold. Seconds later, Yoo Jeongyeon opens the door. Oblivious of whose art they were going to collect, Chaeyoung’s jaw drops. She’s shocked to see Jeongyeon and she was planning to agree to her offer. But now seeing her living space, she should’ve said yes sooner. 

“Hi,” the two greet in unison. Yoo Jeongyeon smiles at the familiar faces and invites the two to enter.   
“Sorry I couldn’t drop them off myself, something came up unexpectedly,” she apologizes and reasons. Leading the way, Jeongyeon walks to her workstation with the two following closely.  
Dahyun shakes her head and looks around. Having seen Chaeyoung’s workstation, this new clients is on a whole new level. Amazed at Jeongyeon’s place, Chaeyoung scans the entire room.   
“Sorry the place is a bit messy,” Jeongyeon says as she shuffles her paints around.   
“More like amazing,” Chaeyoung says, eyes wandering left and right. Looking at the sculptures on display, she wonders if they’re Jeongyeon’s. Chaeyoung moves away as something catches her attention. Dahyun looks around too amazed at what she sees. She likes art and finds Chaeyoung’s work fascinating. And now Jeongyeon’s artwork is equally fascinating too. Staring at the unique puzzles, Chaeyoung’s analyzes them. She’s tempted to touch and play with each one. She knows Mina would love these things.

“Wow this is amazing,” Dahyun says as she stares at the abstract pictures on the wall. The short girl leans in and notices a micro picture within a picture.   
Busy from this morning, Yoo Jeongyeon flips through her stack of portraits, finding the ones she wants to display at the gallery. 

Chaeyoung turns to stare at the wall of photos. She could gain motivation just by being there. The cub sighs, everything at Jeongyeon’s workstation is beautiful and cool. It’s truly a work of art, everything. 

“Order ready,” the worker calls.   
Mina puts her phone away and takes her order, double-checking the food. Feeling a little hungry, Mina walks fast to Chaeyoung’s. The swan laughs and slows down as she realizes her fast pace.   
“You’ll see Chaengie soon,” her inside voice states and laughs too.   
Looking around as she walks, Mina notices the cute holiday displays in the shops. She’s excited for Christmas and can’t wait to celebrate it with Chaeyoung.   
Clinging onto the food, Mina continues walking to Chaeyoung’s apartment. 

Standing like a fool, Chaeyoung thinks of a great idea. But the idea would only be for Mina like an anniversary gift. She could use all the pictures she saved of Mina on her phone and the ones they took together to create a panoramic frame.   
Tummy growling, Chaeyoung rubs her stomach and turns around to collect the artworks. She’s starving at this point, and all she can think about is the half eaten brownie lying on her table. 

Yoo Jeongyeon stands contemplating which to hand over. Although she’s satisfied with many of her works, she always has a hard time choosing.   
“What do you guys think?” Jeongyeon asks as she looks at the two. Dahyun stares at the selected arts and points at the ones she thinks are beautiful and stand out.   
“I would choose them all,” Chaeyoung says with a laugh. Giving her honest opinion, Jeongyeon’s paintings and works are all remarkable. And the last time she saw something so amazing was when she was in art school. 

Chaeyoung smiles because this is the feeling Mina probably gets when she compliments her works. Chaeng checks her phone and reads Mina’s message at once. Unsure how long they’ve been there, Chaeyoung checks the time and nearly an hour has passed. She’s ready to go home. All she can think about is food and Mina. 

Allowing herself in, Mina enters Chaeyoung’s apartment, and puts the food on the table. She looks at the half-eaten brownie and cakes on the table.   
“Chaeyoung,” Mina calls, but its quiet. Thinking maybe she’s taking a nap, Mina walks to her room.   
The quietness makes her look around but no Chaeyoung. Mina nibbles on a piece of Chaeng’s brownie and browses the fridge due to habit.   
“She must’ve left in a hurry,” Mina says aloud.  
Helping herself to some of Chaeng’s snacks instead, she munches on a bag of chips and waits for her girlfriend to get home so they can eat the delicious food together.   
Mina sits on the couch and turns on the TV. She looks at the time and patiently waits whilst watching and eating. 

“Okay,” Jeongyeon says as she finalizes her decision on which works she wants to display.   
Grabbing the first painting, she wraps and gently places it in the wooden crate. Doing the same for the second, she wraps the portrait and with help, the two lift the bigger portrait into the crate. Jeongyeon looks at the third painting and then wraps it too.   
“Alright,” Chaeyoung says with a smile, ready to transport everything back to the gallery.   
The three carefuly lift the wooden crate out the door. Realizing how heavy it is, no wonder it isn’t a one-person job.   
Dahyun’s glad there’s a driveway to park in and she reverses the car for better access. Lifting the crate in the trunk, Jeongyeon waves at her artwork.   
“They’ll be in good hands,” Dahyun reassures and smiles.   
Chaeyoung offers her hand and happily shakes Jeongyeon’s. Copying Chaeyoung, Dahyun does the same.   
“Thanks for coming to pick up the artworks, you’re welcome back any time,” Jeongyeon says and waves at the two as they enter the car. Noticing Chaeyoung looking around, she hopes the artistic girl will return.  
Mina flips through the channels and grabs another chip. She wonders what time Chaeng will be home. The pizza and chicken are probably cold by now.  
Myoui Mina exhales and gradually lies down then stretches. Eyes on the TV, the swan yawns and crosses her arms, feeling cold. Tired from work, Mina rapidly blinks, struggling to keep wake. And closing her eyes for a quick second, she falls asleep. 

“Wow,” Chaeyoung says dumbfounded by Jeongyeon’s workstation and place.   
“Everything was so amazing,” Dahyun comments.   
Chaeyoung remains quiet as she thinks about the wall of photos and the toys.   
“Your workstation and artworks are beautiful too,” Dahyun compliments, feeling the need to include Chaeyoung too.   
Dahyun’s seen several works but none like Yoo Jeongyeon’s or a work place like hers too.   
Seconds later, Chaeyoung grins and thanks her co-worker. Though art has different forms, she knows not to compare hers with Jeongyeon’s. Chaeyoung lets out a quiet laugh as she thinks of wanting to collaborate with Jeongyeon.   
“It’d probably be a miracle,” her mind says. 

Dahyun peeks at the cub, but continues to drive. Glancing at the clock on the dash, the time went by pretty fast. She spent more time with Chaeyoung today than any other day. Thinking of all the reasons why she likes Chaeyoung, the first one that comes to mind is her thoughtfulness.   
She didn’t need to pay for the parking ticket, but yet she did. 

“Will you be creating anything new?” Dahyun suddenly asks. She’s curious to know since her boss made her take down Chaeyoung’s portrait this morning.   
“Hm,” Chaeng answers, alerted by her question.  
“I’m not sure of what yet,” Chaeng admits, still trying to find ideas every minute.   
Seeing Jeongyeon’s workplace should be an ultimate motivation, but Chaeyoung’s mind thinks about Mina.   
“What do you think?” Chaeyoung curiously asks.   
Dahyun ponders, she’s seen a lot of art before here and there.   
“I think,” Dahyun answers.   
“I think whatever you make will be nice,” she honestly states.   
Chaeyoung nods her head and quietly thinks.   
“What about a reef?” Dahyun suggests.   
Chaeyoung nods her head once more. A reef isn’t a bad idea, and she could somehow combine everything and stick them on like ornaments. But she was leaning more towards a painting like ‘The Flock’.

Arriving at the gallery, Dahyun parks the car. Chaeyoung scratches her head and gets out to help. Feeling like the crate became heavier, Chaeyoung lifts the crate with Dahyun.   
The two carefully transport the crate into the gallery and Chaeyoung grips at the handles super tightly.   
Chaeyoung pats the crate and closes her eyes as she feels a slight dizziness. She should’ve eaten lunch before lifting heavy things.   
“Are you alright?” Dahyun asks as she notices Chaeyoung rubbing her head.   
“Maybe take a break,” she kindly suggests. 

“I’m okay,” Chaeyoung sighs and fixes her frames. She wants to finish work, so she can head home to eat and be with Mina.   
Chaeyoung opens the crate and unloads the portraits. Setting everything on the ground, Dahyun helps too.   
“I got it from here,” Dahyun says with a smile.   
“Okay,” Chaeng says and exhales. Dahyun secretly stares at the short girl, and she doesn’t seem well.   
Chaeyoung walks to her mom’s office and notifies her of the portraits. Grabbing another piece of candy, Chaeyoung straps her bag on her shoulders.   
“Well I’m off,” Chaeyoung says.   
Her mom stops typing and escorts her out. 

Kim Dahyun carefully unwraps the portraits one by one. Mrs. Son looks at the paintings and her eyes glimmer with amazement.   
“Wow,” she says.   
“See you tomorrow,” Chaeyoung quickly says.   
Dahyun smiles and waves, eyes watching Chaeyoung exit the gallery. 

Chaeyoung reads Mina’s message and walks fast.   
“Mina is probably already there,” Chaeyoung mumbles.   
Her tummy rumbles again and she unwraps the candy to eat. She can’t wait to go home to enjoy the cakes she bought earlier. Passing the cute little shops, Chaeyoung stares at them all. She halts as she turns a corner and decides to buy Mina a gift. She browses the floral shop and quickly scans the array of flowers. Chaeyoung looks around, unsure which to buy. 

“Hi, may I help you,” the lady assists.   
“Ah, they’re all beautiful, but I want to give a loving gift,” Chaeyoung answers.   
“Well roses are ideal, but we also have lilies, sunflowers, carnations, and daisies,” she informs.   
Chaeng puffs her cheeks, unsure which to pick but the tulips are nice and simple.   
“I like these,” Chaeyoung truths.  
“These are tulips, we have them in multiple colors,” the lady says.   
“These are great for perfect and deep love,” she educates, since it is an alternative to roses. Discussing the meaning of tulips to Chaeyoung, she purchases only red and pink ones. 

A bouquet of pretty tulips in hand, she leaves happily and continues walking home. Thinking about her conversation with Dahyun, Chaeyoung brainstorms about her next portrait. Still not sure about it all, Chaeyoung would rather paint something than sculpt or craft. Since it’s almost the end of the year, Chaeyoung thinks about everything that’s happened. She thinks about her blessings and what she’s grateful for. Though it may include the holidays, like spending time with Mina, she wants to create a portrait that includes everything. Essentially she wants to include an abstract portrait of what she’s thankful for. 

Walking into the apartment complex, Chaeyoung pauses, she can hear the sound of the TV. She slowly enters and looks around, but no Mina. Approaching the TV, she sees Mina knocked out on the couch. Leaving Mina to sleep, Chaeng quietly walks to the kitchen table and glimpses at the food displayed. A starving Chaeng opens the box and pretends to faint as the smells pizza hit her in the face. And she salivates thinking about the pineapple pizza. The cub sets the flowers on the table and takes off her bag and coat, then quietly washes her hands. Noticing the different teeth marks in her brownie, Chaeyoung smiles, for she knows Mina took a bite. The hungry girl stands eating, finishing her leftover brownie. 

Going back to Mina, Chaeyoung stands in front of her and crouches. She peeks at the sleeping beauty and grins. She’s so beautiful as always.  
“You must be tired,” her conscience whispers.   
Gentler than ever, she touches Mina’s cheek with the top of her index finger and her face is cold.   
Chaeyoung stands and quietly walks to her room to grab a blanket.   
Feeling tired too, Chaeyoung tosses the blanket over Mina and crawls on the couch, joining her.   
Mina slowly opens her eyes to see Chaeyoung and she unfolds her arms.  
Smiling at her, Mina wraps her arms around the cute girl and starts making kissing noises. Chaeyoung giggles and presses her warm face into Mina.   
“My big baby,” Chaeyoung cutely says as she recalls the dream. Mina inhales and shivers from the coldness. Touching Chaeyoung’s warm body, Mina slips her cold hands inside her shirt.   
“It’s so cold,” Mina mumbles with eyes closed. Finding warmth on Chaeyoung’s body, she softly brushes her fingers against the cub’s skin. Quivering once, Chaeyoung laughs and pushes her body forth more. Sharing her body heat, she fixes the blanket and covers Mina’s back. Chaeyoung inhales and sniffs Mina. She can smell the mixture of perfume and sweat, but it doesn’t bother her.   
“When did you get home?” Mina asks whilst yawning.   
“You are dreaming, this is an illusion,” Chaeyoung robotically voices.  
“I am not real,” she adds with the same voice.  
Mina fully opens her eyes and blinks; she gazes into Chaeng’s eyes.   
Keeping a straight face, she playfully digs her nails into Chaeyoung’s skin.   
“Ah,” Chaeyoung sobs.  
Mina giggles and rubs the surface of Chaeyoung’s smooth skin.   
“Well that was real and so are you,” Mina utters and gummies. Chaeyoung smothers her face into Mina’s chest and laughs hard. Being just as playful, she gently bites at Mina’s collarbone and kisses. Easing her hands, she stuffs them in between Mina’s thighs to keep warm too. Mina clutches Chaeyoung and tosses her leg over her baby. 

Chaeyoung exhales and aims her lips at Mina’s neck, forcing the kiss. Dabbing her tongue on Mina’s neck, Chaeng blows hard.   
Mina laughs, intentionally and playfully pushes her back.   
“It tickles,” Mina says. Noticing the mark she left on Chaeyoung’s neck, she pushes it.   
“Ah,” Chaeyoung blurts and laughs.  
Mina rubs her face on the little cubs head and hugs her.   
Chaeyoung sighs, feeling weak in the arms from earlier. Though she’s hungry, she’s also tired from lifting the heavy crate.   
She gently squeezes Mina’s inner thighs, inching upwards and back down. Mina licks her lips and rocks her hips forward. Letting out a quiet whimper, Mina exhales and gazes at her. Chaeyoung dimples and slides her hands back down, resting them. Mina gummies, unsure what’s going on and she helps Chaeyoung, giving her a push.

Closing the gap in between, Mina presses her face into Chaeyoung and softly kisses her. She can feel Chaeng’s frame clash against her face, but she focuses on the kiss. Slowly moving her lips, she tenderly loves with each warm kiss. And Mina opens her eyes to see Chaeyoung entranced. And right then, she backs away, allowing her teeth to latch onto Chaeyoung’s lower lip, teasing her.   
Chaeyoung’s lips follow and she rubs her forehead against Mina’s and chuckles. Staring deep into Mina’s lustrous eyes, she smiles and quickly looks away. 

“What if I was someone else,” Chaeyoung curiously asks.   
Mina wrinkles her brow because who else would crawl into the couch with her and do the things she does.   
The playful swan tosses a fist in the air demonstrating what she’d do.   
“I’d elbow that person,” Mina fiercely says with a jab.  
“Never mind, it’s just me. Only me,” Chaeyoung says with a scared face and laughs. 

Lying on the couch in the cold for several minutes, Mina stares at the TV.   
Knowing Mina ate some of her brownie, Chaeyoung tilts her face and gently gnaws her chin.   
“How was the brownie,” Chaengie murmurs and dimples. It’s her first time ordering the brownie.   
Mina gummies and looks at her baby.   
“Mmm, sweet,” Mina answers.   
“Are you hungry?” she asks since she bought pizza and chicken earlier.   
“I think the foods cold by now,” she says.   
“I’m hungry,” Mina says. She waited for Chaeyoung to come home for lunch but fell asleep. Unsure of the time now, Mina crawls over her and hops off the couch. A second later, Chaengie gets up too and joins Mina in the kitchen.  
“Who gave you flowers?” Mina sarcastically asks. Sometimes Chaeyoung will randomly buy Mina flowers.   
“Oh, wouldn’t you like to know,” Chaeyoung says with a slanted look. She shakes her head and laughs because no one special gave it to her since it’s actually for Mina. She wants her to feel loved and tulips are perfect.   
“The floral lady gave them to me,” Chaeyoung says.   
“After I bought them,” she cutely whispers and cheeses.   
Glimmer in her pretty eyes, Mina cutely smiles then looks at the beautiful tulips. 

Forgetting about her slices of cakes, Chaeyoung places them in the fridge and walks back to the table.   
“They’re for you Myoui Mina,” Chaeyoung says nearing the pretty girl.   
“Red tulips are for passion and romance, because I’m deeply in love with you,” she says with a funny wink.   
“And pink, because happiness, you make my heart content,” she truthfully says educating Mina on the meanings of the colors from what she learned earlier.   
Mina hugs the flowers and does a little cute waddle, swaying side to side.   
“Thank you,” Mina happily says, feeling like her energy has sky-rocketed.   
Her love for Chaeng is bigger than the solar system. 

Chaeyoung dimples and keeps her gaze on Mina, adoring everything she is.   
Mina sniffs the flowers and lays them back on the table.  
“What do you want?” Mina playfully asks, with crazy eyes. Though she knows Chaeyoung’s flowers are an act of kindness and thoughtfulness.   
“What? Nothing,” Chaeyoung asks and says, a little frightened by Mina’s stare.   
Chaeyoung purses her lips inwards, refraining her laughter and she backs away, as Mina follows slowly stepping forth.  
Knowing Mina is toying with her, she stops and offers her arms, accepting a hug in return.   
“Is it another nosebleed, is that what you want,” Mina jokingly asks.   
She bends her arm and aims her elbow high. Knowing how playful Mina is, Chaeyoung widens her eyes, wondering what happened to her girlfriend after a nap.  
“Uhm, okay, I guess I’ll take a nosebleed,” Chaeyoung nicely says.   
Unable to keep a serious face, she breaks out in laughter, falling right into Chaeyoung’s arms. Catching Mina, the cub caringly hugs the cold girl.  
“I’ll take all the nosebleeds from you, any day,” Chaeyoung admits and lovingly smiles.   
Arm around Chaeyoung’s shoulders, Mina leans her face in and gives her a warm kiss. If she’s the cause to her baby’s nosebleeds, then she wouldn’t mind cleaning them up. Appreciating Son Chaeyoung and her flowers, she kisses her once more.   
“Thank you,” Mina says again, truly appreciating everything Chaeyoung does. And in the moment, she feels like the most special Princess in the Kingdom of Son.   
Her surprises out of the blue mean a lot to Mina. And knowing how thoughtful Chaeyoung is, she just wants to return all the love and more back. Clenching her arms together, Mina endearingly holds Chaeyoung as if she’s the only one in the world after a storm and the only necessity she needs. 

Chaeyoung lets go and fixes her frames. Teasing herself she rubs her nose to ensure it isn’t really bleeding. Arms still wrapped around her shoulders, Chaeyoung clasps her hands together then rubs Mina’s back.   
“I love you,” Chaeyoung sincerely truths. Letting Mina hug her for however long, Chaeyoung stares at the food on the table.   
“I thought about you the whole day, in case if you missed me,” Chaeyoung says and chuckles. Mina breaks the hold and laughs with her. Squeezing Chaeyoung’s cheeks playfully, Mina veers away to the food because she’s starving. 

She opens the box of pizza and chicken and licks her lips.  
Even with the food cold, she can still smell the deliciousness. Helping Mina, Chaeyoung grabs two plates and the juice in the fridge. Passing Mina the plates, Chaeyoung goes back to pour the juice.   
Myoui Mina serves a big slice for Chaeyoung and then herself.   
Sitting down to eat lunch, Chaeyoung drinks her juice and eats. 

“How was work?” Mina asks first.   
“Tiring,” Chaeyoung says with a sigh.   
“I lifted a crate of portraits which were heavy, probably because of the wooden box,” Chaeyoung details. Listening to baby share her day, Mina continues to eat.   
“Went to a new clients house and it’s just beautiful,” Chaeyoung says.   
“How so?” Mina curiously asks.   
“The structure of the building, the interior, the artworks she had, everything was just beautiful,” Chaeyoung enthusiastically describes.   
“It’s like an artist’s dream house,” she says.   
Mina nods her head, trying to imagine the place and it seems the new client must be super rich.   
“Anyways, how was yours,” Chaeyoung questions back.   
“And cheeseburgers with Momo,” she adds with a cough. Chaeyoung keeps her eyes on Mina, having been a little jealous of their lunch date.   
Mina smirks and bites her pizza. She smiles at Chaeyoung as she chews, knowing what she’s doing. She can tell by Chaeyoung’s tone.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Mina cutely says, copying Chaeng earlier. Though she can tell Chaeyoung is jealous, she finds it normal. She was the same way with Nayeon when they first met. She would be jealous too if someone liked Chaeyoung.   
“Work is the same, there was an evaluation,” Mina says with a sigh. Dozing off, she thinks about the dream she had.   
“I thought you were going to come by today,” Mina teasingly states.   
“Oh, sorry nosebleeds,” Chaeyoung jokes and presses her nose.   
Chaeyoung sips her juice and reaches for the box of chicken. Giving Mina a piece, she grabs another for herself. Enjoying the delicious food, Chaeyoung smiles and bites into the chicken.   
Though she probably doesn’t say it enough, she’s grateful Mina always brings food. She’s grateful that her wonderful girlfriend always thinks of her. And if flowers makes her happy, then she’d buy her an entire field of them. 

Chaeyoung smiles in adoration as she glances at the lovely girl. She’s so in love with such a beautiful person that it simply boggles her mind too.   
“You deserve everything good in this world Myoui Mina,” her mind caringly confesses.


	9. Cras

“What?” Mina says with wondrous eyes.   
Chaeyoung licks her lips and shrugs. She’s been caught staring at the most beautiful girl. Mina keeps her eyes on Chaeyoung, testing how long she can stare at the cute girl. She leans in closer to deepen the stare and Chaeyoung does the same, holding her breath for some strange reason. Keeping her composure, Chaeyoung’s inside laughs. She continues to stare at Mina who wiggles her eyebrows in a tempting manner. Mina exhales hard, trying to make Chaeyoung laugh.   
Puckering her lips to kiss Mina, the pretty girl jolts back and laughs, costing her the staring contest.   
Chaeyoung leans back in her chair, eyes still concentrated on Mina. There are so many positive compliments she can say to the Princess. They all would most likely make her smile hard.   
Chaeyoung winks and squints her eyes wanting to say something cute. And most of the time, they always come out corny if not wrong. Sometimes even jumbled up words.  
“I like you very much today,” she simply comments.   
Mina giggles and licks her lips.   
“I like you very much today too,” Mina copies, expressing her feelings back.   
Chaeyoung puffs her cheeks and dimples. Mina presses on her dimple and does the same, mimicking her girlfriend.   
“Ha ha ha,” Chaeyoung acts out robotically.   
“Ha ha ha,” Mina robotically copies.   
Catching on to the game, Chaeyoung turns her head left and right then up and down.   
And Mina does the exact same thing.   
“I liked you yesterday,” Chaeyoung comments. Though she doesn’t like her baby any less, she likes Myoui Mina everyday.  
“I liked you yesterday too,” Mina copies with a different tone.   
Chaeyoung smiles and scratches her forehead, thinking of other words to say to mess with Mina.  
“I’ll love you more tomorrow,” Chaeyoung purposely says, wanting Mina to say something sweet too.   
Mina grins and looks to Chaeyoung, wanting to see her expression. This time she doesn’t copy and changes the words.   
“I’ll love you forever,” Mina silently says, mouthing the words.   
A confused Chaeyoung scrunches her brows, and leans her face to Mina’s mouth. Mina laughs and says the words again.   
Clueless as hell, Chaeyoung tries to make out the words with her lips verbatim, copying Mina’s mouth.   
“I’ll lift you higher,” Chaeyoung shouts as if they’re playing charades.   
Mina does it again slower this time word for word.   
Eyes on Mina’s lips, Chaeyoung looks at her little freckle and perfect teeth. Her eyes focus on Mina’s scrumptious lips and she just wants to kiss her hard and soft simultaneously.   
“I got it,” Chaeyoung says hands touching Mina’s face and lips.   
“I’ll let you kiss here,” she answers and attempts to lean in to peck Mina but only to be pushed back playfully.  
Index on Chaeng’s chest, Mina stomps her feet and repeats the words again.   
“What?” Chaeyoung asks and smiles.  
“No you wont let me kiss…here?” she asks with a baffled look.   
Mina cutely mugs and playfully squeezes Chaeyoung’s hand. Catching onto the words, she toys with Mina for a little longer. Finding enjoyment in this moment, Chaeyoung smiles like a fool as Mina mouths the words slower than ever.  
“I know, I’m messing with you,” Chaeyoung says and cutely giggles.   
Mina moves her finger and pinches the cub’s cheeks and then squishes her cute face.   
“Ah,” Chaeyoung squeals and continues to laugh.   
Knowing Mina loves games, she likes messing with the smart girl. 

Chaeyoung clears her throat and continues to eat. She picks off the pineapples and eats them first. Thinking about Jeongyeon’s workstation, she wonders about the puzzles on her wall. Some ranging from big to small, they were all unique. Like the rubix cube, she knows Mina would love puzzles and games. She would love to live in a house like that with Mina too. Depicting what life would be like with Mina when she wakes in the morning, Chaeyoung cheeses hard. She would be blessed if she saw Mina’s face every morning. 

Not wanting to compare herself to Jeongyeon, Chaeyoung stops wondering to enjoy the delicious food and Mina’s company. 

Having had some of Chaeyoung’s brownie, Mina thinks of sweet things to say to tease her. But all that comes to mind is kind words that she could tell Chaeyoung and it would for sure make her heart skip a beat. Mina looks under the table and slides her foot on top of Chaeyoung’s. Alerted by the movement, Chaeyoung wiggles her toes.   
“Is your feet cold?” she asks and looks under the table too. She slides her other foot on top of Mina’s, trying to warm her feet. And Chaeyoung steps on Mina’s feet to keep them warm.   
Unaware of how cold they were, she shuffles her feet.   
“I should just sit on your lap,” she jokingly suggests. It might even help warm Mina up entirely.   
Mina broadly smiles and watches her baby eat. The tired girl knows Chaeyoung doesn’t cook much, and even at times when she’s busy, she’ll skip meals. And it makes her happy knowing she can care for Chaeyoung. It also makes her happy when Chaeyoung does little things for her that she herself isn’t even aware of.   
Oblivious of Mina’s purpose, Chaeyoung looks back to the plate and continues to eat with eyes focused on her piece of chicken.  
“You always brighten up my day,” Mina sincerely affirms.   
“You just come riding on your imaginary horse and sweep me away,” Mina embarrassingly says finding her analogy silly and corny but also really meaning it.  
Chaeyoung takes off her glasses and furrows her brow.   
“Sorry I didn’t hear correctly, come again?” Chaeyoung jokes and leans in.  
Mina laughs and grasps onto the glasses, unsure why she took her frames off.   
“What does your vision have to do with hearing?” Mina questions and laughs hard.   
“It doesn’t,” Chaeyoung says and snatches her frames back, feeling the need to do it.   
“I thought you were going to be a tornado and sweep me away too,” Chaeyoung sarcastically replies. She smiles at Mina with admiration because she is that special.   
“You’re like the B-L-T,” Chaeyoung strangely comments.   
“Bacon, lettuce, tomatoes?” Mina quickly guesses since that’s the only acronym she knows for the three letters.   
“Best Lover of all Times,” Chaeyoung says though she made it up.   
Mina shakes her head, it’s her first time hearing the phrase. But she can’t help but give a little giggle whilst thinking of her own remark.   
“I didn’t know angels were allowed to walk on earth,” Mina quickly mutters with glimmer in her eyes.   
Chaeyoung sips on her juice and pauses.   
“I didn’t know angels were this beautiful,” Chaeyoung says back, hand gripping onto Mina’s fingers.   
Mina looks away for a quick second and smiles hard.   
“Thank god, there is dessert in the fridge,” Chaeyoung conscience says. She likes it when Mina says sweet things to her. It makes her heart jump and she ends up smiling like a goof.   
Chaeyoung lets go and presses the crust of her pizza.   
“I like you very much right now,” Chaeyoung confesses with eyes on her plate. Thinking of more sweet things, Mina giggles and continues with the word game.   
“You’re so out of this world, you blow my mind,” Mina embarrassingly says and covers her eyes. Chaeyoung chuckles and tucks her hair behind her ear, wanting to hear more.   
“See your charms are rubbing off on me,” Mina confesses and shuffles her feet.   
“My heart is melting as we speak,” Chaeyoung softly voices and covers her face.   
“I thought I think about you a lot, but it’s nice knowing someone else thinks more than me,” Chaeng says with a raised brow, referring to her pretty baby.   
Mina licks her lips and mesmerizingly glances at Chaeyoung.   
“I think about what you’re doing, your lips, your hands, your face,” Mina slowly says and exhales.   
“Fact is, I think about you a lot,” Mina says eyes scanning Chaeyoung’s face, focusing on her lips last.   
She could just kiss her right now or make out with Chaeyoung.  
Mina looks down and giggles and then takes the last bite, finishing her meal. Sitting back she relaxes and watches TV from afar. Chaeyoung’s heart beats gradually as she notices Mina staring at her perfect lips. Feeling shy all of a sudden, she covers her mouth and dimples. 

Chaeyoung sits back too and pats her stomach, feeling full from the delicious food. She was starving earlier and now she’s full.  
“Thank you for lunch,” she says and smiles with eyes closed.   
“Of course my love,” Mina replies and sits up.   
“Didn’t I tell you I like my woman strong,” she jokes. 

Mina stands and starts to clean up the table, covering the chicken and pizza. Chaeyoung stands at once too and helps her baby.   
Like always she grabs the plates and sets them in the sink. Mina wipes the table clean and goes back to the kitchen with her juice in hand. Having dishes duty, Chaeyoung scrubs at the plates. 

Mina hops onto the counter and watches Chaeyoung clean. She reminisces a little of the past and when she first met Chaeyoung.   
“Do you remember our first date?” Mina suddenly asks.   
Chaeyoung cutely smiles because she remembers everything clearly.   
“Do you remember our first meet?” Chaeyoung redirects, testing Mina too. 

Mina looks at the cup and traces the brim.  
“Of course,” Mina quickly answers.   
“What color were my earrings,” Chaeyoung asks, testing Mina’s memory.  
Mina laughs and shakes her head, finding the questions weird because it’s a specific detail.   
“I don’t know what color because you had long hair and it covered your ears,” Mina answers. Chaeyoung smirks because she doesn’t know either.   
“Yeah, I had long hair then,” Chaeyoung chuckles and shakes her head freely side to side.   
Mina licks the corner of her lips and bites.   
“You still look cute,” Mina comments whilst thinking about their first date.   
“Cute, cute, my cutie,” Mina says and laughs to herself. 

Getting lost in her thoughts, Chaeyoung thinks about their first date too. 

“Should I bring her flowers or no?” Chaeyoung anxiously questions, discussing with herself.   
“What kind,” she says aloud, feeling like she’s rushed only because she wants to be punctual.   
Knowing nothing much about flowers, Chaeyoung browses the entire section.   
“Roses,” her conscience blurts.   
“But everyone chooses roses,” Chaeyoung quickly says.   
Having a moment of contemplation, she debates with herself. Since roses are ideal, it should be perfect for the first date. She thinks about the second date already and if roses would be appropriate then. She doesn’t want to be typical either.   
Chaeyoung touches the stem and retracts her hand.   
Choosing something out of the ordinary, she looks at the little plant and decides its perfect. Besides if everything goes downhill, at least she tried.   
And plus Mina could still raise or care for the plant. Though, she would like to know more about Myoui Mina, she hopes things aren’t awkward later. 

Mina looks at her outfit, though she wants to wear something simple, she doesn’t want to stand off as tacky or worse disrespectful. Struggling to decide what to wear, she could probably stand in front of the mirror all day and miss her date. Choosing something cozy, Mina keeps it simple, wearing black pants and a grey hoody. Not like it matters, but she thinks about what Chaeyoung is going to wear. 

“Besides, not like we’re going to some fancy upscale place,” her conscience says. Having picked the restaurant, Mina sighs and finally agrees to the outfit.   
Chaeyoung walks with the little bag in hand. She’s excited and nervous at the same time. Asking Mina out on a date was already nerve-racking. But for someone as beautiful as her to even say yes, it boggles Chaeyoung’s mind. 

“Hi there,” Chaeyoung lowly voices as she walks.   
“Hey there,” she says with a change in tone, practicing.  
“I feel stupid,” her conscience says and laughs.   
“Just be normal, goodness,” her other half sides. 

Chaeyoung sits at the bus stop, waiting for the bus to arrive. She checks the time and having planned ahead, she should be there early. The cub looks out the window and scans around. A part of her wonders why Mina said yes to her date so quickly. 

Mina shuffles for her things and stuffs them into her pockets: wallet, phone, keys.  
Leaving her place, she heads to their date location. Mina walks fast with hands in her pockets in hopes to arrive early.

Chaeyoung steps off the bus and looks around for a street sign. Unsure where the restaurant is she browses around and walks further. After a minute or so, she finally arrives and enters. Chaeyoung sets the gift on the table and double-checks it. The plant sits upright, still well packaged.   
Chaeyoung shifts around, getting comfortable in her seat. Adjusting her frames, she continues to browse around the restaurant then to the menu. Back turned to the window, she looks outside to see signs of the pretty girl. Turning back around, she sits quietly and fiddles with her fingers. 

Myoui Mina turns a corner and arrives at the restaurant. She smiles and stands outside for a second. Spotting Chaeyoung in the restaurant, she finally enters.   
“Hi,” Mina greets and Chaeyoung immediately stands. The shorter girl awkwardly stands unsure if she should shake hands or politely hug Mina.   
Instead she smiles and sits down whilst passing the gift to Myoui Mina. 

Mina gummies and sits down, realizing Chaeyoung has bought her a gift, but she came empty handed. And the idea of a gift absolutely didn’t cross her mind.   
“Sorry if you waited long,” Mina directly says.   
“Sorry I didn’t bring you a gift either,” she honestly adds.   
Chaeyoung shakes her head, not wanting Mina to feel obligated she needed to bring something.   
“That’s okay, you can return a gift next time,” Chaeyoung nervously says, slipping on her words.   
“What a way to ask for a second date,” her conscience cheekily says.   
Chaeyoung bites her lip and glances at the menu, feeling nervous from her words. 

Chaeyoung sneaks a glance and shyly dimples. Without saying much, Mina looks at the gift and takes out the plant.   
“Oh,” Mina simply says, surprised by the little gift since Chaeyoung didn’t need to.   
“It’s nothing much, but you can care for it, like a pet,” Chaeng quickly says with a slight chuckle.   
“Ah,” Mina says and nods her head.  
“Do I pet it too,” her inside voice jokes as she hardens her lip to hide her laughter. 

Mina clears her throat and turns the little pot around and analyzes it. Having received such a cute gift, it’s the first time she’s gotten something other than roses.   
“I like it, it’s…different,” Mina says with hesitation.   
Chaeyoung swallows feeling her nervousness wash away. But the moment her eyes connect with Mina’s, a static appears and Chaeng’s nervousness rushes back quicker than a strike of lightning.   
Mina puts the little plant to the side to admire.   
“She sure is different, unique in a sense,” Mina’s mind speaks.   
And like an abstract puzzle, Mina’s intrigued by Chaeyoung.   
“I feel a second date coming on,” Mina’s conscience coughs.   
Chaeyoung looks around unsure if Mina is ready to order.   
“Ready?” the two say in unison and laugh.   
“Ready to order?” Chaeyoung says quickly glimpsing at Mina. Mina frequents this place often and always orders the same thing.   
“They make a really good omelet rice,” Mina advises, though she should’ve said it first when she sat down or even before. 

Mina simply stares at Chaeyoung, admiring her face. The way she talks, moves her hands, and strokes her hair back. Everything about her is different, even her facial features. Mina grins at the unique girl and strokes her hair back. She’d like to know more, more about the girl sitting opposite of her. 

 

Tasting the juice flavor reside in her mouth, Mina swallows.   
Chaeyoung pats her hands dry and stands in front of Mina.   
Gazing at the floor, Mina’s drawn back by Chaeyoung’s touch.   
“Why did you say yes?” Chaeyoung curiously questions as she grips Mina’s hand. 

Mina looks away to think of how to construct her answer, though she already knows what to say.   
“I knew you liked me,” Mina says with a smirk.  
“I’m really good at reading signs,” she adds with a straight face.   
Chaeyoung’s jaw drops because she doesn’t believe it’s the real answer.   
“Liar,” Chaeyoung mumbles, though she’s lucky to be with Mina.   
“Never to you,” Mina says and cups her baby’s face.   
“It’s because your hands, I have a thing for fingers,” she sarcastically utters with a wink.   
Pretending to be frightened by Mina’s words, she quickly draws her hands away, hiding them behind her back.   
Mina giggles and slides her index across Chaeyoung’s chin. Staring into her eyes as if she can read Chaeyoung’s thoughts and feel her emotions, Mina caresses.   
“Because, you interested me,” Mina truthfully answers.   
Chaeyoung leans back into Mina and cups her knee. Knowing it’s where Mina’s scar is she gently traces the area.   
“Thank you,” Chaeyoung whispers.   
Both hands cupping Chaeng’s face, Mina continues to look into her eyes. Gentle as ever, Mina brushes her thumb against the cub’s smooth face.   
“Thank you for saying yes,” Chaeyoung states and smiles.   
Not only was she given the chance to know Mina, but to love such a beautiful person. 

Feeling the need to touch, Chaeyoung leans into Mina and hugs her. Wrapping her arms around the standing girl, Mina pets Chaeyoung’s head. And Chaeyoung inhales, smelling the remaining jasmine scent. Exhaling into Mina’s chest, Chaeyoung blinks and thinks of their first date and her most fondest memories together.   
“So what happened to the plant,” Chaeyoung randomly questions.   
Unaware that Chaeyoung would ask, Mina frowns.   
“It passed away,” Mina sadly says.   
“After our first date, I put it on the window ledge to give it sun, and I think with the water and moisture the plant died,” Mina informs. She’s not too sure exactly how the plant died, but she cared for it to the best of her abilities. She liked the plant so much that she even bought an identical one. But it kept withering away.   
Mina moves her hands and wraps them around Chaeyoung’s shoulders and upper back.   
“You’re my plant now,” Mina says and squeezes hard. 

Mina runs her fingers through Chaeyoung’s hair and the cub closes her eyes from the soothing motion. Feeling like she could fall asleep from the tiredness of today, she sighs and opens her eyes. Mina gazes at the kitchen top, thinking about work, dancing, the dream she had and tomorrow’s class. 

“I had a dream that I was performing a show, and you were there,” Mina says as she turns to look at the flowers. Like the dream, Chaeyoung brought her flowers.   
Chaeyoung raises her head and scans Mina’s beautiful face.  
“What happened in the dream?” Chaeyoung randomly asks wanting to know. She knows Mina gets nightmares occasionally.   
“I was dancing, like really well,” Mina says, gently raising her arms in the air.   
“I was like me, before I was injured, and I danced my heart out,” she explains and pauses whilst putting her arms down.   
Chaeyoung attentively listens, giving Mina all ears whilst grasping at her thighs.   
“And you were my biggest supporter,” Mina says with a smile.   
“Oh and you brought me flowers,” she adds.   
Chaeyoung peeks at the flowers and then back to Mina.   
“I bet the performance was spectacular,” Chaeyoung comments and kisses Mina’s hand.   
Chaeyoung widens her eyes and looks at the clock. Tired of standing, she wants to sit down and relax. She still has to create a portrait or work of art to display.

Chaeyoung taps the table and walks away, but Mina quickly pulls her back by the crew of her shirt. Mina pouts like a child, not wanting Chaeyoung to leave.   
“I’m going to watch TV,” Chaeyoung says.   
Mina continues with her cuteness and frowns.  
“What?” Chaeyoung asks and lifts her elbow.   
“Princesses don’t carry themselves,” Mina mutters and tosses her arms around Chaeyoung.   
“Okay you big baby,” Chaeyoung says, allowing Mina to act spoiled. Arms around her neck, Mina tightly squeezes as Chaeyoung carries her to the couch too. Feeling sore in the arms, Chaeyoung puckers up and uses her remaining strength. Falling onto the couch with Mina, the two adjusts their seats and sit comfortably.   
Chaeyoung exhales and focuses her attention to the TV. On the other hand, Mina scratches her face looks around, scanning Chaeyoung’s apartment walls. 

“Do you feel that,” Mina exaggerates as if there’s an earthquake.  
“Yeah those are my muscles, they’re growing,” Chaeyoung jokes. Mina pokes her and adjusts her seat on the couch. Chaeyoung veers away and looks at the TV whilst turning the channel.   
“The sky is falling,” Mina whispers.   
Chaeyoung laughs and puts the remote down.   
“I’ll save you, no worries,” Chaeyoung cutely answers and locks her fingers with Mina’s hands.  
The tired cub yawns and maneuvers her arm over herself as she lies down next to Mina. Fitting her head comfortably on Mina’s lap, Chaeyoung squeezes her hand, keeping it close to her chest. 

Mina leans back but keeps her eyes on the TV. After several minutes of watching, she thinks about tomorrow’s class. Though she’s a beginner, she should do some research on crocheting to get familiar with it. Mina looks down and traces Chaeyoung’s ear with her finger. Licking the corner of her lips, Mina glances at the size of her head. And she begins making crisscross marks all over Chaeyoung as if she’s drawing the pattern.   
Wanting to know the dimensions, Mina pats her head and feels around.   
Unaware of what’s going on, Chaeyoung turns her face and gives Mina a strange look.   
Mina puts both her hands on the girl’s head and tries to measure by her own finger lengths.   
“Doesn’t this feel nice,” Mina jokes not wanting to give whatever she’s doing away.   
Getting a rough estimate of Chaeyoung’s head size, Mina stops and pets her head softly and moves her hands around.   
Chasing Mina’s hand, Chaeyoung grips onto them and pats it too. Feeling how cold Mina’s hand is, she brings it to her mouth and places her warm lips on top. The pretty girl notices and tilts her head forward, kissing Chaeyoung on the tip of her ear, head, and then cheek. 

Pretending she’s still a Princess, Mina pulls her hand away.  
“Kiss the hand,” she authoritatively demands. Chaeyoung chuckles and slowly brings her hand to her lips. Playful with Mina, she childishly smiles and licks her hand.   
She is Mina’s pet afterall.

Chaeyoung exhales and takes off her frames to rub her eyes. Letting her arms rest, Chaeyoung lies still in Mina’s lap with eyes closed.   
“I love you,” Mina suddenly says, causing Chaeyoung to turn her face and pretend she didn’t hear the three words. And a burst of joy runs through Chaeyoung. 

Chaeyoung scrunches her face as the warmth from Mina’s lips renders her weaker.   
Feeling an overwhelming excitement, Chaeyoung moves her lips and grips her hand hard.   
And each kiss causes Chaeyoung to struggle for a breath of air.   
“I-can’t…breathe,” she says in between each kiss.   
Mina stops assuming something’s wrong and she peers into Chaeyoung’s beautiful eyes.   
“We aren’t wrestling though,” Mina jokingly comments.   
“CPR?” Mina immediately says whilst raising her arm, as if an elbow to the chest is the solution.   
“You suffocate me with your love,” Son Chaeyoung says. Mina relaxes her arm and gummies at once and lowers her face to kiss her little cub once more. Giving Chaeyoung an extra treat, the swan swivels the tip of her tongue as it clashes against the shorty’s lower lip. Intentional, Mina playfully does it again. The corner of her lips crease and she slowly exhales onto Mina as her senses are seduced. Her insides cave as Mina pulls away and she wants nothing more than to yank her back and kiss her hard. Creasing her brows, Chaeyoung relaxes and opens her eyes, then puts on her glasses. 

Sitting upright, she continues to hold onto Mina’s hand as she watches TV. Eyes focused on the TV while her mind thinks of tomorrow, she wonders what time would be best to sneak the portrait to Mina’s place. Trying to mentally plan, she thinks about how long Mina’s class is and if it’s the one tomorrow or Sunday. And lastly, she thinks about the expression on Mina’s face when she finds the portrait. Out of excitement, she stiffens her calves and joyously shakes her hands. 

Chaeyoung clears her throat and glimpses at the pretty swan.   
“When is your crochet class?” she suddenly asks.   
“Mmm, tomorrow,” Mina answers.   
“Do you want to go with me?” she excitedly asks with curious eyes.   
“What time?” Chaeng questions.   
“It starts around noon,” Mina answers.  
“Go with me, it’ll be fun,” she excitedly states.   
Chaeyoung yawns and nods her head because she had hopes Mina would choose tomorrows class instead of Sundays. And now that it’s confirmed her plan is set in stone.   
“I might have to go to the gallery tomorrow,” Chaeyoung says with uncertainty, though she’d love to go with Mina.   
“Oh,” Mina says slightly bummed.   
Saying nothing more, Mina continues to watch TV. Though she’d like Chaeng to join her in the class, a part of her doesn’t wish it only because she wants to make something for her baby. 

Distracted by her thoughts, Chaeyoung suddenly thinks about their first encounter. 

Chaeyoung sits in class bored since the course is essentially a repeat of everything art related she knows and learned already. Although taking the class is mandatory for all art majors, before graduation, she doesn’t have a choice. And if she did, she sure as hell would’ve chose something fun. 

Chaeyoung twirls her pencil and sits slumped trying to focus on the professor’s lecture.   
“Special in class presentation,” Chaeyoung’s mind says as her eyes steer to the words on the board. Scanning all the words on the board, she checks the time to see how long before class is over.

Chaeyoung doodles on her paper, thinking the in class presentation will be just like the ones they’ve always had.   
“What’s so special about it?” Chaeyoung’s conscience asks.   
She thinks about the past presentations and they were just typically announcements to things. 

With half an hour left of class, Chaeyoung sighs and begins to tap her pencil. Giving the professor the last bit of her attention, she stops as three people enter their class. Chaeyoung swallows and looks at the three and directly at the last girl entering. She doesn’t recognize any of these people, but the last girl in particular, she absolutely finds interesting. 

Chaeyoung holds her pencil and keeps her eyes on the pretty girl, observing her head to toe. From the way her hair sleeks effortlessly, to the way she dresses and to her pointed black boots. Chaeyoung covers her mouth and smiles into her hand, finding the girl’s posture funny.   
The professor’s voice drones out and in that instant nothing but the girl’s face appears. Chaeyoung grips onto her pencil and stares back at the girl who is now scanning the class. 

“Hi everyone, we are from the X-Dance Studio,” the tall guy politely introduces.   
“We have a special event class going on right now, if you’re interested in learning dance please do sign up or check our class out,” he informs. 

Myoui Mina looks at the quiet class and fiddles with the flyers. She usually doesn’t come with her boss on these events to promote the company. But since he asked, she can’t refuse. Besides, it is a good opportunity to step outside instead of always hiding in the dance studio. Mina stares at the ground and listens to her boss speak. After several minutes of introduction, she scans the class once more and notices a short girl with glasses staring at her. She looks left and then scans her eyes back to the girl with the short hair.

Chaeyoung’s heart shrieks as she spots the pretty girl stare at her. And both their eyes go separate ways for a second. Chaeyoung looks elsewhere and then to the board, pretending not to stare at her because staring is quite rude.   
But at the same time, she can’t help it. The girl’s beauty is too enchanting, therefore, Chaeyoung moves her eyes left to right, catching every glance. And in the spur of the moment, Chaeyoung mentally pictures speaking to the girl. Quick to make assumptions, Chaeyoung believes the pretty girl is quite timid. 

Mina splits the flyers amongst her co-worker and walks to the left side to hand them out. She passes one flyer to each student, making her way across the class until she reaches the center. Chaeyoung looks left and right, wondering which flyer she’ll get. Though they’re the same thing, she’d rather have one from the pretty girl.   
Myoui Mina continues to pass the flyers until she reaches Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung sits back and finally makes close eye contact with Mina. Not realizing it until now, she sees Mina’s face clearer. And it’s even more unique and beautiful. The beauty marks on her face and the sparkle in her eyes. She’s a sight to see and it’s like waking up to a breath of fresh air. Chaeyoung swallows and quickly takes the flyer. 

“Thank you,” Chaeyoung politely says. She looks at the flyer, reading it thoroughly. Chaeyoung bites her upper lip and looks at the date of the class. Even if she wanted to learn, she can’t dance. If someone dared her to dance in public, she’d rather paint a mural. Chaeyoung sighs and looks back to the front. 

Mina folds her hands and looks at the class as her boss wraps up the speech. She gives Chaeyoung another glance and then licks the corner of her lips. 

The professor takes over and claps her hands, and the students follow giving them a warm thanks. Chaeyoung looks at the time and the flyer again. She wouldn’t ever sign up for dance classes, but something about the pretty girl that makes her want to. Feeling like she’s hypnotized and easily persuaded, Chaeyoung scratches her forehead and the thought of dancing in front of everyone makes her nervous.   
Students begin to pack their things, and Chaeng does the same to leave class.   
She huffs a big breath of air and approaches Mina as some students wait to ask questions. Feeling the need to ask, mainly because she wants to talk to the pretty girl, Chaeyoung patiently waits until it’s her turn. Realizing the thing she wants to ask is already informed on the flyer, Chaeyoung embarrassingly walks away as the student in front leaves. 

Grateful to have Myoui Mina in her life, Chaeyoung quickly wraps her arms around the quiet girl. She shifts from the couch and walks to her work station. Chaeyoung grabs the stool and sits down. She stares at the portrait, but her mind is still slightly blank. Having a rough idea of what she wanted to paint or create, Chaeyoung scratches her temple and contemplates. She wanted to create a portrait of everything, essentially the things she’s grateful for. 

Now feeling unsure since she reminisced about the past, Chaeng reaches for a pencil and dwells. She turns and glimpses at Mina, then back to the blank canvas. Seeing the photo wall at Jeongyeon’s place, she’d love to create such a beautiful thing too. But she’d only want that with the photos of Mina and her. And not publicly displayed. Saving the idea, Chaeyoung twirls her pencil and starts randomly drawing things for fun.   
Mina steers her eyes to Chaeyoung’s back and mentally snaps a photo. She loves how Chaeyoung can be in her element and look so cool even with her back turned. After several minutes, Mina stands up and stretches her limbs. Walking to Chaeyoung, she treads her fingers across the sitting girl’s back. Embracing the cub as she sits, Mina pecks the apex of her head. Laying her cheek on top of Chaeng’s head, Mina stares at the portrait of random doodles. 

“That circle’s missing eyes,” Mina suggests and silently smiles.   
Chaeyoung chuckles and puts googly eyes on it. She points the pencil to the other circle and turns to look at Mina.   
“It’s missing eyes too,” the standing girl says.   
Chaeyoung smiles and decides to draw random eyes here and there. She begins to draw simple stems and then trees all around.   
“They look like giant snowballs with faces,” Mina says with a laugh.   
Chaeng sits on wonder as she brainstorms of other things to draw.   
“Your turn,” Chaeng says and hands Mina the pencil, giving her baby the artistic seat too.   
Chaeyoung stands still as she observes Mina. Unsure of what to draw, Mina sketches hands on the circles and mean crazy brows.   
Mina giggles at the drawing and adds little circles creating baby snowballs.   
She then doodles cute faces for them with heart eyes. Including hats and scarves, Mina sketches them on all the circles.   
Having fun on a Friday night, Mina hands the pencil back.   
“I’m done,” Mina says and scoots out of the stool, but the short girl doesn’t sit. 

“The artist in you is cute,” Chaeyoung murmurs and cheeses.   
“Well, that’s because your cuteness rubs off on me,” Mina informs and smiles. Chaeyoung laughs and hugs Mina, laughing into her chest. Having a moment, Chaeyoung licks her lips and gently rubs at her back. Beyond happiness, Mina closes her eyes and steadily rocks side to side. She gently leans her head against Chaeyoung’s and breathes. Chaeyoung smiles and follows the slow dance. She closes her eyes and listens to the shifting noises made by their feet. And in the moment, Mina imagines dancing in a big ballroom. Allowing her imagination to run wild, she pictures a 1800th century ballroom with dancers, slowly moving and twirling. 

“18th century ballroom with antiques and a puffy gown,” Mina mumbles.   
Chaengie stops humming and scrunches her brow trying to follow Mina’s imagination. She laughs a little as she thinks of Mina in a puffy big dress. But nevertheless, she’d look beautiful in it. The cub continues to dance thinking of the antique designs and paintings on the walls. And above their heads would be a beautiful mural like the ones in palaces. In their magical world, she inhales, finding it nice to dance with Mina in the spur of the moment. Rain or shine, she’ll dance with Mina regardless. 

Drifting to a side, Chaeyoung opens her eyes and firmly grasps Mina. She stops swaying and clears her throat. Mina slowly opens her eyes and stares out the window.  
“You’re such a princess,” Chaeyoung compliments, meaning it in a good way.   
Drawing her attention back, she points her hand to Chaeyoung. The cute girl air kisses Mina’s hand and scurries away. Chaeyoung sighs and looks at the time, she could take a hot shower and sleep but she hasn’t had dinner. Not to mention, the delicious dessert cakes she bought earlier. She opens the fridge and stares at the sweet slices. Chaeyoung takes them out, setting them on the kitchen counter to stare at. Browsing the cabinet, she shuffles the top for a bottle of alcohol. Struggling to grab the bottle, Chaeyoung looks up and feels Mina’s chest press against her back. 

“I got it,” Mina says and grabs the bottle from above.   
“Are we celebrating,” Mina questions.   
“We could?” Chaeyoung questions back.   
Mina looks at the bottle of hard liquor and immediately she notices the high alcohol content.   
“I just thought we could warm our bodies since it’s so cold,” she says.   
“Oh and it’s Friday, so we could unwind a little,” Chaeyoung adds with a sneaky look.   
Mina hands the bottle back and smiles. She would prefer warming bodies another way, but she wouldn’t mind having a drink as well. She could sure unwind from a tiring day at work. And being in the company of her girlfriend, she’s in safe hands. 

Mina eases her way to the cakes and bends down whilst licking her lips. The brownie she had earlier was delicious and she can’t wait to have dessert later. 

“What do you want to eat for dinner?” Chaeng questions as she reaches for her phone. Looking at the food ordering application, she scrolls through to find something to order. After more than ten minutes, Chaeyoung goes back to the top of the list and browses once more.   
“Sushi?” Chaeng asks.   
“Noodles?” she asks again, though nothing on the ordering application sounds good.  
Mina shrugs and stands next to the cub, looking at the list of foods. But what she craves most is something hot.   
“Hot noodles or instant ramen,” Mina blurts.   
“I can cook,” she first-handedly offers.   
Chaeng sets her phone down, and looks through her cabinet for ramen, since it does sound delicious. And she sets the noodles aside. Craving to eat cake more than food, she has to eat something to fill her stomach. Okay with the leftovers from earlier, Chaeyoung fetches the boxes.   
Mina scavenges the fridge finding things to cook with the ramen.   
“Uhhh,” Chaeyoung hesitates since she’s not hungry yet.   
“I am going to shower,” she quickly says and turns.  
“Me too,” Mina exclaims and closes the fridge. 

“I’ll start the water,” Mina thoughtfully says and turns to enter the bathroom. 

Son Chaeyoung enters her room to gather towels and clothes. After feeling how cold Mina’s hands are, she hopes a hot shower will unwind her and the alcohol and soup later will completely warm her. Chaeng flips through the drawer, looking for warm clothes. She tosses her oversized sweaters on the bed and long pants, selecting their sleepwear.   
Mina turns on the hot water first and waits for it to warm before turning the other.   
She rubs her hands together and waits a little before checking on the temperature. Seeing the steam, Mina takes off her top. Allowing the water to run before switching to a shower, Mina stands in front of the mirror and looks at her face. 

Chaeyoung enters the bathroom with the clean towels and hangs them on the wall. She looks at Mina and points her index at her back.   
“Give me all your moneys,” she jokes and moves the finger gun down her back.   
Mina gummies and looks at the cub in the mirror.   
“I’ll give you more than money,” she says with a teasing smile.   
Son Chaeyoung dimples and hooks onto the center loop of her pants. Knowing what Mina means, she playfully pulls, causing the tall girl to move back a little. 

Chaeyoung takes off her frames, putting them on the counter, and rubs at her eyes. She pinches the bridge of her nose as she feels a slight soreness. Clenching her eyes tight and opening them, she looks in the mirror and it’s a blur. Her vision goes back to normal after a second and she combs her fingers through her hair and sniffles. Thinking it’s from the tiredness of today and the nosebleed she had, Chaeyoung takes off her clothes and steps into the tub. 

Myoui Mina slowly takes off the rest of her clothes and looks at her knee. Witnessing Nayeon rubbing her leg, Mina sighs. Chaeyoung rubs her face with water and glimpses at Mina as she strips. Making eye contact with the pretty girl, Mina steps forth to the tub. Missing the edge, Mina’s toes bang against the tub and she falls forth, flinging herself to Chaeng. Taking a hit to her shin and lower knee, Mina stands still as she grips onto Chaeyoung.   
“Are you okay?” Chaeyoung immediately asks, assisting Mina with both hands.  
Moving her leg slowly, Mina makes an uneasy face whilst bending over. Worry draws upon Chaeyoung as she watches Mina. Gripping at her toes, she examines her entire leg but the quick pain strikes at her knee. Mina grips her toes hard, trying to fool the pain.   
“My toes,” Mina says with a frown. Chaeyoung looks down to see a red patch slowly form. She cutely waves her arms, shooing the pain away.   
“Pain pain go away,” Chaeyoung shouts with eyes pointing at each of Mina’s toes.   
Mina adoringly frowns and lifts her leg.   
“My knee,” Mina says since its where the primary pain is.   
Chaeyoung gently grasps Mina’s leg and wiggles her fingers magically, then cups the scar. She quickly closes her eyes and mumbles something. Opening her eyes, she looks to Mina and smiles.   
“I told the pain to go away there, or else I’ll have to wrestle it,” she jokes. Chaeyoung lowly chuckles and lets go. Myoui Mina lets out a cute laugh as Chaeyoung’s hands trail from her leg to her thigh and up to her waist.   
“Please be more careful,” Chaeyoung worriedly states. Mina smiles at her baby and moves to stand to a side. She keeps her smile as she thinks about earlier. If it weren’t for Chaeyoung, she would’ve fallen and seriously injured herself. Though her leg hurts, Mina’s heart flutters as she finds comfort in Chaeyoung’s caring words and her act of cuteness. 

Ignoring the pain, Mina takes a shower with Chaeyoung. The cub grabs the soap and lathers it with water. Knowing what Chaeyoung is doing, Myoui Mina parts her hair to a side and turns. Applying the soap on Mina’s back, Chaeyoung gently scratches and massages her shoulders. Mina closes her eyes and slightly relaxes. Feeling a little relieved too, Mina opens her eyes and nears the water. The hot water eases her muscles and she exhales. Mina holds her hand out for the soap, wanting to do the same for Chaeyoung. Giving the soap bar to Mina, Chaeyoung turns around. Her girlfriend gently rubs the soap until foam appears and she stands frozen staring at Chaeng’s back. Smiling, Mina leans in and kisses her left shoulder. It causes Chaeyoung to lift her shoulders and she partially turns to glance at Mina. Standing hunched, Mina rubs the soap on her lower back, and she slowly making her way upward. Kissing the right side of Chaeyoung’s shoulder, Mina purposely sinks her teeth into her skin. Chaeyoung dimples and turns to look at the beautiful girl.   
“Don’t make me hurt you,” Chaeyoung jokingly says.   
Mina sticks the tip of her tongue out and lathers the remaining soap on Chaeyoung’s back. She purposely scratches with her index finger, going left then right and side to side. Being playful, Mina wiggles her fingers across Chaeyoung’s back and presses her thumb all over.   
“Minari,” Chaeyoung weakly says as if she’s pouty.   
Holding the soap down, Mina scoots over, allowing Chaeyoung space to rinse her back. Mina rubs the soap on her chest and arms. Passing Chaeyoung the soap, she lathers the rest all over.  
“Oh you missed a spot,” Chaeyoung mumbles whilst pointing at Mina’s tummy freckle.   
Mina smirks and rubs her hand over the spot.   
“You missed a spot too,” Mina immediately says though Chaeyoung hasn’t washed her front yet. Quick with her finger, Mina presses her front and Chaeyoung immediately moves back and giggles. She purposely pokes Chaeyoung’s neck and pulls on her ear. Chaeng’s inside shrieks and she clenches her eyes whilst smiling wide. Mina quickly pecks the cub and passes her the soap so she can grab the shampoo. Helping herself to a small amount, Mina rubs her hands and applies it on Chaeyoung’s head. Playing with Chaeyoung’s hair too, Mina combs it one way and then all back. Creating swirls, she scratches and soothes her scalp.   
Meanwhile, Chaeyoung washes her front, applying soap on her arms and body. After several minutes, the short girl exhales and curls her arms around Mina. Soap in hand, Chaeng runs it along Mina’s spine. From bottom to top, the soap glides effortlessly and in a matter of seconds it slips out of her hand. Unfazed by the thud, eyes gazing into Mina’s, Chaeng concentrates on her lips and she wraps tighter. Mina’s half smiles and moves her soapy hands to her baby’s face. Carefully, she streaks Chaeyoung’s eyebrows and traces her front hairline. Bringing Mina closer with her embrace, Chaeyoung closes her eyes as she delicately kisses. The swan’s heart pounds fast as she’s secured in a lip lock. And the pain from earlier vanishes and she feels nothing but intense magical kisses as Chaeyoung corners her. Back pressed against the wall, Mina puts her hands on the girl’s shoulders and neck. From lips to neck to collarbone, Chaeyoung kisses away. Expecting Chaeng to embrace elsewhere, the cute girl laughs into her last kiss and steps back. Son Chaeyoung runs her fingers through her hair and scrubs again.   
She’d love to touch Mina, but maybe after dinner. 

Back facing Mina, Chaeyoung closes her eyes as the water splashes over her head. Mina bites the side of her lip and picks up the soap. Stepping forth, she playfully rubs her lips into Chaeyoung’s other shoulder and puts the soap back. Reaching for the shampoo, Mina applies some of it onto her head and scrubs away. Massaging her scalp, she waits for Chaeyoung to finish. The cub rinses herself clean and steps out, giving Mina space to shower. Myoui Mina quickly rinses as Chaeyoung steps out first. Standing under the shower, Mina rubs her face and scratches her head.   
Chaeyoung reaches for the towel and wipes her face first then puts on her frames. Rushing to her room, she quickly changes before Mina steps out. Running back to the bathroom, she stands waiting for Mina with a towel in hand. Chaeyoung scans the ground for wet spots because she doesn’t want Mina to slip or fall again.   
“My big baby,” Chaeyoung sarcastically says whilst smiling brightly.   
Mina automatically laughs and raises her arms to be wrapped. Pampering Mina, Chaeyoung helps her girlfriend and picks up the clothes on the floor. She forgets all about the fall from earlier and the pain she had on her leg. 

Mina jolts to the room and quickly pats her legs dry. Cold from the quick dash, she grabs the clothes on the bed and puts them on. Pausing as she puts her pants on mid-way, Mina analyzes her leg. There’s a red bump on her knee, but her scar remains the same. Exaggerating the fall, if she banged her knee hard enough, then maybe the gash would’ve reopened.   
“Ugh,” Mina grunts.   
“That’s a bruise,” she adds and presses on the bump. Putting her pants on all the way, Mina pats her head.   
She walks to the bathroom to join Chaeyoung and she gives her the towel. Dashing back to the room, Mina dries her hair. Feeling slightly hungry, she hurries.   
Chaeyoung enters the room with wet hair too and sits on the bed. She checks her phone and reads her emails as she waits. Mina touches her hair, it’s dry at the top and slightly wet at the ends. Leaving it as is, she turns the blow dryer and helps Chaengie. Running her hands all over Chaeng’s head, Mina pats the wet spots and dries it.   
Chaeyoung sits cutely with her eyes crescent and a smile on her face. Mina turns off the dryer and cups her face.   
“Adorable cub,” Mina says and pinches.   
Mina steps off the bed, leaving the dryer on the side. She walks out the room to prepare dinner.   
Following like a pup, Chaeyoung joins Mina too in the kitchen. She grabs plates and utensils, setting them to a side too. Twirling to the alcohol, Chaeyoung reads the green liquor bottle and shakes it. Hitting the bottom of the bottle, she stares at Mina and chuckles. Uncapping the glass bottle with a snap of her fingers, Chaeyoung grabs two small cups. She pours Mina a small amount and then hands her the cup.   
Mina licks her lips and smells the drink. A strong smell hits her and she makes a gross face.   
“Want ice?” Chaeyoung asks, though it might help make it taste better.   
“Or you can just down it really fast,” she advises since its what she’s planning to do.   
Pouring herself a drink, Chaeyoung looks at the bottle once more. She’s never had this type of soju, in fact, she’d rather prefer the fruity ones. But since it’s Friday and she’s with Mina, might as well enjoy the moment and celebrate. Chaeyoung exhales and downs the drink in a gulp.   
“Wow,” Chaeyoung says with eyes closed and tongue out. She coughs hard and covers her mouth as the alcohol torches her throat. Feeling like she received a blow to the face, Chaeyoung swallows hard and clenches her tummy.   
Mina hardens her lips and looks at the drink. Witnessing her reaction, it looks bad, and Mina tips the cup sampling a bit of the soju. The substance touches her lips and Mina dabs them. A slight strong alcoholic taste embraces her lips and Mina quietly laughs. Putting the cup down, she saves it for later. 

The pretty girl reaches for a pot whilst filling it with water. Placing it on the stove, Mina concentrates on cooking ramen. She opens the ramen and empties the little packets. She stares at the pot and waits for a boil. Chaeyoung stands dazed as if she’s drunk already. And the cutie turns to the box of leftovers, grabbing a slice of pizza. Taking a big bite, she waves the pizza in front of Mina, and she takes a bite too. 

A frozen Chaeyoung chews and looks away, focusing her eyes at the pot handle. Mina notices and approaches the cub. Chaeng’s hands function on their own and she touches back. Chaeyoung side dimples and licks her lips, since she basically downed a shot of soju. Feeling the aftertaste on her lips, Chaeyoung veers to Mina and puckers.   
“My lips are numb,” she jokes. Curious to know what Mina will do next, Chaeyoung stands still.   
Mina hunches and dabs her fingers lightly on the girl’s lips then quickly pinches.  
Unsure what’s going on, the numb girl furrows her brow as Mina finally smiles.   
“I told the numbness to go away,” Mina says as she recalls Chaeyoung doing the same for her leg.   
Mina kisses two fingers and pats the girl’s soft lips.   
“All is well,” Mina cutely says. Chaengie chuckles and purses her lips inwards. Hearing the pot boil, Mina turns around and stirs. The cub picks at the pineapple on her pizza and nibbles. Now feeling hungry, Chaeyoung slumps onto the kitchen counter and stares at her cakes. Excited to eat them later, she counts the amount of strawberries on the cheesecake.   
Mina searches through Chaeyoung’s fridge for eggs and adds two into the ramen. Her tummy growls as the smell of the ramen fills the kitchen.   
“Dinner time,” Mina voices and brings the pot of noodles to the table.   
The cub thoughtfully brings the drinks to the table and sits.   
The two feast their eyes on the pot of ramen and happily smile.   
Mina twirls the noodle and takes a bite. She spoons a bit of the soup and drinks. Her taste buds ignite with happiness and she spoons another sip. Chaeyoung does the same and slurps the noodles. Eating the ramen with her pizza and chicken, Mina pours her another drink. Eating a piece of chicken, Mina finally grabs her drink and with all the courage in her, she downs it like Chaeyoung with eyes closed. Making the same exact face, Mina grips on her cup and slowly opens her eyes.   
“Ah,” Mina shouts.   
“My lips feel numb,” Mina giggles as she copies her girlfriend’s words.   
Chaeyoung laughs and feeling the need, she leans over to cure Mina’s numb lips with hers. Mina laughs and continues to eat as the little cub pours her another drink.   
Stomach filled with food, Chaeyoung drinks her second shot. Believing the second time around gets easier than the first, the daring girl downs it again. And the same burning sensation soars across her throat. Chaeyoung folds the crust of her pizza and finishes the last bite. She watches Mina and sits back.   
Feeling mixed up, Mina feels hot and warm all over. Her lips tingle and the pit of her stomach is on fire.   
“I get mood swings,” Mina thoughtfully advises, but this Chaeyoung knows. She knows Mina isn’t much of a drinker. Given the alcohol content and Mina downing her first shot, she’s surprised to see Mina still sitting upright.   
“Swing my way,” Chaeyoung truthfully says, able to handle whatever mood Mina feels.   
Her words make Mina laugh and the girl gummies. Being playful, Mina clenches her fist and in slow motion, she swings towards her girl’s face. Targeting Chaeyoung’s lips, Mina dabs her knuckles lightly. 

The cub wipes her forehead, now feeling the alcohol kick in. She feels hot in the throat and all over. The cub rolls her sleeves and sits weak. Mina brings the cup to her lips, thinking she could down another shot, but she drinks half. Patting her face, Mina stares at Chaeyoung and chokes. Immediately turning red, Mina embarrassingly waves her hands and coughs hard. After a second, Mina smiles because she feels extremely happy. And in the moment all she wants to do is dance and laugh. 

Not much of a drinker herself, Son Chaeyoung smiles too. Testing her threshold, she pours another shot. Chaeyoung takes off her glasses and rubs her eyes. Though she feels hot all over, her vision suddenly becomes impaired. Resting her eyes, Chaeyoung sits back and sniffles. The last time she shared a drink with Mina, she sang her a little song.   
“If you like it then you should’ve put a ring on it…”

“Do you want to get married?” Chaeyoung suddenly asks.   
“Marriage,” Mina’s conscience says and she repeats it aloud. Unsure if Chaeyoung’s question is for now or the future, but the pretty swan sits back as she thinks about the word. Being in love with Chaeyoung, she feels content, and she wouldn’t think it’d be any different in the future. A quick flash runs through her mind, and she could see herself as a mother.   
Then an image of little kids running around the house fills her mind too. A happy family with Chaeyoung fills her mind.   
The edges of her lips crease upwards as she ponders more. And without answering yet, Mina glimpses at the cub, as if she can read her thoughts.   
“To?” Mina purposely asks, testing Son Chaeyoung.   
“To,” Chaeyoung hesitates and cackles. Chaeyoung looks at her plate and thinks about Momo. She could jokingly say her co-worker, but knowing how Mina is, she wouldn’t want to upset her.   
“Ray,” she suddenly says and cackles.   
Mina grins and repeats the question, “do you want to get married.”  
Chaeyoung scratches her forehead and cheeses.   
“I-I asked you first,” she stutters.   
Feeling a mix of emotions, Mina exhales and deepens her stare. It isn’t a trick question, but she knows how Chaeyoung feels and she wants to make her feel reassured.   
“Yes,” Mina asserts with eyes locked on Chaeyoung.   
“But only to you,” Mina whole-heartedly says and slumps forth, hand reaching for Chaeyoung’s.   
“I love you,” Mina confirms. Of everything she’s been through, she’s certain Chaeyoung’s the one. And without a doubt, she wouldn’t want to be with anyone else. With every kiss Chaeyoung they’ve shared, she can feel the intensity and love. 

Mina sighs as she feels overwhelmed with emotions. Pulling Chaeyoung’s hand to her face, she kisses the top and squishes her cheek.   
Chaeyoung’s heart pounds and she rocks forward to hold Mina’s hand. Downing her drink, Chaeyoung closes her eyes and smothers her face against Mina’s hand. 

Chaeyoung leans her head on the table and slowly opens her eyes. Feeling weak and hot all over, she just wants Mina to cuddle her.   
“I’m tired,” Chaeyoung mumbles.   
“Me too,” Mina states and leans her head on the table, copying her baby. 

Mina gummies and pats the cub’s head, comforting her.   
“Carry me to the bedroom,” Mina demands as she jerks her arm up, pointing to the room. Playing the princess card, Mina slowly eases up, feeling hot and dizzy.   
Son Chaeyoung puts her frames back on and helps her buzzed girlfriend to the bed.   
The walls are dancing and shifting causing Mina sways side to side, and she grips onto Chaeyoung’s shirt.   
Making it to the bedroom, Chaeyoung releases her hold as she sits Mina on the edge of the bed. 

The cub rubs her eyes and sits as her head spins too. Taking a breather, she looks at Mina who is rubbing her temples.  
“I feel dizzy,” Mina says and lies down whilst shutting her eyes momentarily. Chaeyoung softly rubs Mina’s back. After minutes, she stands and holds onto the wall. Needing to clean up after dinner, Chaeyoung jolts because she forgot to eat dessert.   
“I bought cakes,” Chaeyoung excitedly says. She was waiting the whole day to eat them. Feeling full from the food and hot from drinking, Chaeyoung slowly walks to the kitchen to clean up. She stares at the strawberries and can’t remember how many there were from counting earlier. A little dizzy herself, Chaeyoung quickly fridges the cakes and leftover food. Deciding to wash the dishes tomorrow, she sets the pot, utensils, and plates in the sink. Saving the dessert and cakes for tomorrow too. 

Myoui Mina leans back and feels around the bed for Chaeyoung. Realizing she’s not there, a cloud of sadness hovers and Mina begins to cry. She thinks about the pottery wheel and the mess she created and it makes her cry even more.   
“Chaeyoung,” Mina whines.   
“Chaeyoung,” she repeats a little louder. Mina peeks at her oversized shirt and she feels empty. 

Now with a headache, Son Chaeyoung slowly walks back to her room and spots Mina crying.   
“What’s wrong?” she asks at once and brushes her hands over Mina’s leg believing it’s the pain from earlier.   
“Why did you leave?” Mina cries with a sad tone. Pulling on Chaeyoung’s shirt, she lies down with Mina and glances at her pretty crying face.   
“Sorry I went to clean up,” she truthfully voices.   
“Don’t ever leave me,” Mina says and hugs her big baby.   
“Okay I’ll never leave you,” Chaeyoung murmurs, and wipes the tears away. A little giggle escapes her lips and Chaeyoung cutely nods.   
Though, she knows Mina means just now, she accounts her words for the future. Chaeyoung takes off her frames and rubs at the swans back attempting to sooth her. Inhaling Mina, Chaeyoung secretly smiles, finding the drunk girl somewhat cute.   
“If I did, you can elbow me,” she adds, trying to make Mina laugh.   
Mina slowly opens her eyes and rapidly blinks. With angered brows and a sad frown, she nears her face to Chaeyoung and clenches tightly.   
Chaeng cuddles Mina like a doll. Feeling like her ears are about to burst, Mina pulls them and scans Chaeyoung’s pretty face.   
“Everything about you is perfect,” Mina’s mind confesses. She embarrassingly smiles and looks at her pointed nose and perfect symmetrical lips.   
Closing her eyes, she inches forth until the warmth of Chaeyoung’s lips press against hers. Soft and tender, Chaeyoung closes her eyes too. 

Mina releases her grasp and touches. Entering the girl’s shirt, Mina skids her hands along Chaeyoung’s back. And it’s as if, she’s touching fire. Leaving her fingers as is, Mina opens her eyes and lies still. Son Chaeyoung kicks her foot at the blankets and pulls them up. Covering Mina and herself, she continues to lie comfortably whilst staring.   
“She’s like a beautiful constellation,” Chaeyoung’s other half secretly voices.   
Chaeyoung closes her eyes and all she can hear is their breathing. The little cub closes her eyes momentarily as her head throbs and she feels frail all over. She drank more than she did last time. 

Chaeyoung opens her eyes but Mina seems to be sound asleep.   
“You’re a beautiful constellation,” she whispers. She could have a nosebleed at this moment from how hot her body is. And even from Mina’s beauty. 

Chaeyoung licks her lips and subtly kisses Mina.   
“I love you so much,” Chaeyoung softly whispers. 

Not wanting to sleep yet, Chaeyoung thinks about tomorrow. And for a second, she imagines Mina’s expression when she’ll see the portrait. Mimicking the face, Chaeyoung quietly chuckles. She pushes the corner of Mina’s lips, playfully forming a smile. Laughing at the action, Chaeyoung taps Mina’s beauty marks. She truly hopes Mina will love it, though she’s told her before.   
Son Chaeyoung sighs as she thinks of what happened earlier. Feeling overwhelmed herself, she wouldn’t want Mina to ever leave her either. Giving Myoui Mina all of her, she can’t bear to lose the one who holds the key to her heart. 

The cub tears a little as she has pessimistic thoughts of Mina leaving. She thinks of the marriage conversation from earlier and if she had said ‘to Hirai Momo,’ then they probably would’ve had an argument. Chaeyoung turns away and rubs her eyes. They feel sore and tender. Turning back, she glances at Mina and gently caresses. 

Reaching for her phone, Chaeyoung sets an alarm so Mina wont be late to her class tomorrow.   
Pulling Mina’s hand away from her back, Chaeyoung turns off the lights and lies back down. Protecting Mina, she tosses her arm over the sleeping girl and closes her eyes. With a heavy wandering mind, she tries to sleep too.


	10. Cor Unum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, thanks for reading!

Chaeyoung half wakes as she hears the sound of the alarm. Snoozing the button, she rolls over and peeks at Mina. With a raging headache, weak, and sleepy still, Chaeyoung closes her eyes. 

After five minutes, her phone buzzes again and the cub rolls over to turn off the alarm. Turning her head, she stares at the sleeping beauty again. 

“Wake up,” Chaeyoung whispers. Attentively staring at Mina sleep, she whispers the words again. Mina’s eyes twitch at the sweet voice and she moves her arms and then squints. Sensitive to the light, Mina covers her eyes and exhales. 

“Good morning,” Mina weakly says with a dry throat. Realizing today is the day of her class, Mina lies in bed and stares at the ceiling. She could also go to tomorrows, even though going to both would be best. 

“What time is it?” Mina questions.   
“Time for you to go to school,” Chaeyoung jokes.   
The pretty girl slowly rolls over and sits upright. Rubbing her head, Mina scratches and glimpses outside. Mina wiggles her toes and thinks back to yesterday, with the fall and having several drinks with her partner. 

“Don’t ever leave me,” Chaeyoung cutely says, mimicking Mina’s words from last night.  
The pretty girl instantly turns and cutely smirks.   
“I know you’ll choose strawberries over me,” Mina sarcastically says and pretends to cry.   
Chaeyoung dimples, though she loves strawberries and Mina, she’d choose her baby any day.   
“I know you’ll choose Ray over me,” Chaeyoung’s conscience jokes.   
The cub lies with eagerness as she thinks about the portrait. A smile escapes and Chaeyoung folds her lips. 

Excited to start her day, Mina stands up and stretches. She glances at Chaeyoung and leaves to wash up. The shorty sits upright and browses through her phone for a quick minute.

Myoui Mina sits on the toilet and stares at the tub. Remembering the fall, she examines her leg and knee. Looking back at the tub, she sighs because just as she predicted, it’s bruised. She should’ve been more careful.

The pretty girl flushes the toilet along with her mood.  
“Today’s going to be a great day,” Mina encouragingly murmurs with a smile.   
She’s so excited to learn how to crotchet and most importantly to make a gift for Chaeyoung.   
Mina runs her fingers through her hair and ties it into a ponytail. The pretty girl rubs her eyes and stands for a moment. Sensitive from the light earlier, Mina pats her face and washes up. 

Chaeyoung puts on her frames and walks to the bathroom to join Mina. Waving her arms excitedly in the air, Chaeyoung gradually approaches the swan.   
“Hey pretty girl, I bought cakes,” Chaeyoung merrily states.   
Remembering she said it last night, she can’t wait to eat them later for breakfast with Mina.   
The short girl dimples and latches onto Mina as she brushes. Chaeyoung digs her face behind Mina’s back. Messing with her girlfriend, she lightly blows on her neck.   
Inching her face to the side just enough to peek at Mina in the mirror, Chaeyoung sneaks a gentle kiss on her neck.   
She smiles as she brushes and decides to mess with Chaengie too. Turning her face the opposite way, Mina waits to see if Chaeyoung will kiss the other side as well.   
And after several seconds, Chaeyoung peeks again and softly brushes her lips against Mina’s neck. Already having a fantastic morning, Mina rubs Chaeyoung’s arm and rinses her mouth. Following Mina’s movements, she tightly hugs her baby. 

“Are we wrestling again,” Mina asks as she pats her lips dry. Chaeyoung chuckles and touches Mina’s shoulders before letting go.   
Knowing how strong Mina is, Chaeyoung shakes her head.   
“I’d lose for sure,” the shorter girl says. She simply loves back hugging Mina. 

Leaving Chaeyoung to wash up, Mina quickly kisses her hand and pats it on her baby’s head. Feeling excited about the class, she checks the time because she doesn’t want to be late. Shuffling through Chaeyoung’s closet, she borrows her clothes for the time being.   
Mina sits on the bed and stares at the closet. Her eyes veer away to the entire room. She’s always wearing Chaeng’s clothes and borrowing her things. It’s as if they’re practically married and living together. Mina stands and looks at herself in the mirror and fixes the loose dangling strands of hair by her ears. She thinks about marriage and a life with Son Chaeyoung. She thinks about her words from last night and the future. Mina swallows because it somewhat frightens her. She had ambitions of being a professional ballet dancer and that dream was a hand away.   
Though it’s a different circumstance, she doesn’t want to think too much. Therefore, she walks out of the room to the kitchen.

Feeling her head throb, Chaeyoung quickly washes up. Rinsing her mouth clean, a sudden blur of vision causes her to grip onto the faucet and her head begins to spin.   
A startled Chaeyoung inhales hard and closes her eyes.   
Believing it’s the after-effect of drinking or a hangover, Chaeyoung opens her eyes and softly rubs her temples.   
The cub slowly turns around whilst taking baby steps and she stands by the bathroom door. Chaeyoung exhales and walks normal the rest of the way to her room as her dizzy spells slowly recover.  
Shaking her head, she checks her phone for the time and decides to have breakfast with Mina first before changing. 

“What do you want for breakfast?” Mina shouts as she looks around the fridge.   
Not wanting Mina to cook breakfast, Chaeyoung scurries to the kitchen.   
“Dessert!” Chaeyoung excitedly says.   
Mina cutely poses in front of the fridge and holds her smile. She chuckles and reaches over Mina for the cakes.   
“Well you could be dessert too?” she intently says with a smirk before quickly turning.   
Mina follows and wraps her arms around the little cub. Placing her chin on Chaeyoung’s shoulder, she watches her baby unwrap the cakes.   
The pretty girl licks her lips as she looks at the delicious slices.   
“Those look…good,” Mina says and dips her index into the frosting. Catching Mina’s finger, Chaeyoung licks the frosting off.   
“Mmm, tastes good,” Chaeyoung compliments.   
“The frosting I mean,” she teases and cutely chuckles.  
Mina quietly smiles and inches her lips to the edge of Chaeng’s ear and purposely exhales.  
“All you had to do was ask,” Mina murmurs.   
Licking her lower lip, Chaengie cackles and stares at the slices of cake and Mina’s fingers.   
The pretty girl dips her finger into the frosting again, drawing it to her own lips for a taste. Her eyes light up at the sweet cream and she wonders what the other slices taste like. 

Letting go of her grasp, Mina follows Chaeyoung as she prepares breakfast.   
Taking a seat, Mina contemplates if she should cook still.   
“Eat first,” Chaeng politely says as she walks back to the kitchen.   
Shuffling through her cabinet, Chaeyoung boils tea to complement the cakes and realizes the dessert isn’t enough for the two.   
“I don’t think that’s enough food,” her conscience advises. 

Son Chaeyoung looks at the stovetop and decides to make something simple and easy since she isn’t much of a cook. The cub immediately heats a pan and adds a few drops of oil. Grabbing two eggs from the fridge, Chaeyoung glances at Mina and smiles.   
“I’m going to make eggs,” she says and shakes it like maracas. 

Leaving Chaeyoung to it, Mina slowly eats the cakes and watches from afar. She’s always cooking for Chaeyoung and seeing her baby cook is a change. Focused on making perfect eggs, Chaeyoung cracks them slowly into the pan. The sizzling sound excites her and she continues to watch and wait as the eggs cook. Turning off the stove, Chaeyoung plates the two eggs and joins Mina for breakfast. Passing her baby a cup of hot tea, Chaeng stirs hers. 

“Wow, not bad,” Mina compliments with a nod.   
Feeling like the proudest person, Chaeng chuckles and forks a piece of the egg. Sampling dessert after the eggs, she aims her fork at the strawberries.   
“Mmm, this ones good,” Chaeyoung says whilst forking another piece of strawberry into her mouth.   
“Let’s go strawberry picking,” Mina excitedly says.   
“We could make jam and pick a big basket full of strawberries,” she adds.   
“Sounds like a date,” Chaeyoung says with a smirk. 

Checking the time, Mina sips her tea and finishes her plate of eggs.   
“Going to school now,” Mina jokes and stands.   
“Okay,” Chaeyoung replies and stands too, walking Mina to the door.   
“Are you sure you don’t want to come with?” Mina asks again as she puts on a coat.   
“Have fun,” Chaeyoung comments and leans on the door.   
“Okay, see you later,” the pretty girl whispers and taps the little cub’s pointed nose.   
“Hey,” Chaeyoung pouts and points to her lips.   
Mina gummies and quickly kisses her baby goodbye. 

Sitting back down to finish breakfast, Chaeyoung sips her tea and smiles. She’s happy she made eggs for Mina. Getting carried away, she begins to think of more things to cook for Myoui Mina. She would love to cook her a hearty meal or make her something delicious in general. Adding ‘cook Mina a home cooked meal by Chaengie’ on their to do list along with the strawberry date, she finishes the remaining slices of cake. Sitting slouched in her seat, Chaeyoung looks at the clock and thinks of her plans for the day. She could get a haircut today if all goes well with the portrait move. Feeling extremely excited about today, Chaeyoung waves her hands and jolts up. Cleaning the table and washing the dishes quickly, she goes to change after. 

Myoui Mina enters the building, unsure where to go. Standing by the scheduled bulletin, she double checks her class to ensure the time and room number. Gripping her hands from excitement, Mina anxiously browses around and walks down the hall. Trying to find her class, Mina walks back and up the stairs. Finally finding the correct class, Mina enters to see a bunch of older women. Holding her smile, Mina grabs an introduction paper and respectfully takes her seat.   
“It would’ve been great if Chaeyoung came too,” Mina’s mind speaks, since she wouldn’t be so alone. Sitting in her seat, Mina keeps quiet and reads the paper as she waits for class to begin. 

Changing into a button down and jeans, the cute cub checks herself out and tucks her shirt in. Still having a slight headache, Chaeyoung rubs her temples and thinks of what she was supposed to do today other than to deliver the portrait for Mina. Standing for more than a second to think, she grabs her phone instead and checks her emails and messages. Sitting on her bedside, she pauses and thinks about other things she needed to do. A droplet of blood drips down her nostril and Chaeyoung immediately catches it with her finger. Staining the lap of her jeans, she quickly rushes to the bathroom.   
Stuffing her nostril with a tissue, she sits on the toilet whilst elevating her head.   
“What the hell,” Chaeng says with a sigh.

Mina scans the room and then looks at the clock wondering what Chaeyoung is doing.   
The instructor walks in with a box of yarn and tools and sets them in the front of class.  
“Hi class, welcome,” she says in a sweet but yet enthusiastic voice.   
Mina furrows a brow at the instructor because it looks like she’s younger than her.   
“If everyone is here to learn how to crochet, you are in the right class,” she says and giggles.   
Excited about the class regardless of how young the instructor looks, Mina attentively listens.   
“I will be the instructor for today and tomorrow, and the days to come,” the young instructor informs.   
Turning around, she begins to write her name on the board.   
“My names Minatozaki Sana, but you can call me Sana,” she says with a bright smile. 

Tossing the tissue, Son Chaeyoung flares her nostrils and pats the edge of her nose to see if there’s blood. Sniffing as she exits her apartment, Chaeyoung exhales and puts her hands back into her pockets. An influenced and indecisive Chaeyoung continues to brainstorm whether or not she’d want to paint or craft for her next project. Having seen Jeongyeon’s work station, she imagines being there and she scans the room. But the thing that stands out the most are the pictures that create a bigger image. Chaeyoung grabs her phone and types down her ideas: warmth, Christmas, window, holiday lights, love, snow, and Mina.   
Approaching the gallery, Chaeyoung puts her phone away and enters.   
“Hi,” Dahyun happily greets.   
“Hi,” Chaeyoung says back respectfully and walks to her mother’s office first to greet her. 

The cub knocks and enters giving her mom a morning dimple. On the phone, her mother waves at her and smiles.   
Kim Dahyun stands and then sits, feeling slightly nervous. Spotting Chaeyoung nearing her way, Dahyun quickly stands and greets the cute girl again. 

“Thanks so much for helping me,” she states and dimples.   
“Yeah…of course,” Dahyun responds since it’s the least she could do after the ticket situation. Also feeling like she didn’t do enough to repay Chaeyoung’s kindness. Besides, how can she say no to her boss’s daughter. Dahyun combs through her hair out of frustration, she’s always found it difficult to say no to people she likes.   
Nearly forgetting, Dahyun hands the coffee she bought to Chaeyoung.   
“I…didn’t know what you liked so I just got a black coffee,” she murmurs robotically.   
“Oh,” the short girl answers back, surprised at the thoughtfulness.  
Accepting the coffee, Chaeyoung dimples and sips it.   
“Thanks,” she says after.   
A moment of silence fills the room and Dahyun half smiles at Chaeyoung. Admiring the artistic girl for a minute, she reaches for the car keys in the drawer.   
“I’ll go fetch the car,” Dahyun quickly says.   
“Oh right, okay,” Chaeng mutters, somewhat forgetting as the bitter taste overcomes her palette. 

Walking back to the storage room, Chaeyoung browses the covered portraits for hers. Side-tracked by the other artworks, she takes her time. Browsing around, she looks at the other portraits and sculptures.   
Footsteps alert the cub and she turns around to see the pale-faced girl.   
“Did you see my stolen portrait?” she jokes and smiles.   
Dahyun laughs and walks to the corner where she last put Son Chaeyoung’s portrait.   
“It’s here,” she informs and pulls the cover.   
“My beauty,” Chaeng excitedly says. She’s finally giving Mina the portrait. 

Dahyun grips at the sides to help Chaeyoung but she stands center and lifts the entire thing. Walking in front of Chaeyoung, Dahyun helps the artsy girl open the door and trunk.   
With all her might, she carefully lifts the portrait into the trunk and pushes. Dahyun carefully pulls the portrait into the car more as it’s pushed. 

“And in it goes,” Chaeng states. Slowly closing the trunk, she goes back into the gallery to inform her mother. 

Dahyun sits in the car and patiently waits. She looks out the window and sips her hot chocolate. Recalling the time she got the ticket, a part of her wonders what if she got another. And would her boss’s daughter be generous again. Unsure where she’s supposed to transport the portrait, Dahyun sits and wait. 

Entering her mother’s office, Chaeyoung smiles and picks the candy in the jar.  
“Hi mom, I’ve loaded the portrait into the car,” Chaeng quickly informs.   
“Alright dear,” her mom voices.  
“I’m still working on the next one,” she adds and scrambles out the door. 

Checking the time, she rushes out the door and hops in the car.   
“Ready,” she excitedly says and hands Dahyun a piece of candy. 

Dahyun smiles and takes the candy even though she always refills the jar when it’s half empty.   
Checking her mirrors, Dahyun signals and drives the car in the direction of Chaeyoung’s place.   
“Oh, make a right up front,” Chaeyoung instructs. Tapping her fingers, she dimples at the thought of Mina’s expression.   
Hiding her ecstatic smile, she turns her face and stares out the window.   
“Are we not delivering it back to your place?” Dahyun curiously asks.   
“Nah,” Chaeng shakes and half smiles.   
“Oh, I guess I won’t be getting another ticket,” she sarcastically murmurs.   
Keeping her thoughts to herself, Dahyun wonders where the portrait will be delivered. Plus, if it was sold she would’ve known by the invoice receipt. 

Following Chaeyoung’s instructions, Dahyun continues to drive before stopping in front of a different apartment complex.   
“Can you double park here,” Chaeyoung jokes even though there’s an empty space out front.   
Dahyun cackles and parks the car in front. Helping Chaeyoung with the portrait, she pushes and out the trunk it comes. 

Setting the portrait on the side, Chaeyoung pauses to take a breath and she digs through her bag for Mina’s apartment key. Handing it to Dahyun, Chaeyoung instructs her the apartment number and direction.  
“Are you okay?” Dahyun asks, seeing how pale Chaeyoung looks.   
“Yeah it’s just hot,” she answers and pats her forehead. 

Son Chaeyoung lifts the portrait and follows Dahyun in, personally delivering her beauty to her one and only. Dahyun quickly opens the door before proceeding to help the artsy girl. Hands on top of hers, she grips the portrait and the two shift left and right before setting it by the kitchen table. Slightly content, Dahyun smiles as their hands touch.   
The helping girl looks around the little apartment and it surely isn’t someone who looks to be an artists living space.   
Pursing her lips, Dahyun stands to a side waiting for further instructions.

Chaeng inhales and exhales a big breath of air and looks around. But at this point, since Mina wont be home, what’s the point of hiding it. Chaeyoung lifts the portrait onto the kitchen table. Uncovering the beauty, she glances at it and truly is amazed at her work of art.   
Dahyun inches forth and looks at the portrait too.   
“It’s beautiful,” the two say in unison and laugh.   
“It’s for my girlfriend,” Chaeyoung sincerely voices with a deep smile.   
“I, I-I’m sure she’ll love it,” Dahyun says and stands back, hands clasped. 

Looking away and to the ground, Kim Dahyun glances around the apartment.   
“She must be very lucky,” her inside voice comments.   
Realizing the girl in the portrait isn’t Chaeyoung’s friend but girlfriend, a part of Dahyun knew it was too good to be true.   
For everyone she’s had a crush on, always seems to be taken.   
The pale-faced girl grips her hands and fingers hard, a little upset at herself. Biting the side of her lips, she quietly walks out and waits for Chaeyoung. 

Son Chaeyoung covers the portrait, leaving it on the kitchen table to surprise Mina. Closing the door behind her, Dahyun hands the key back and waits. A part of her feels upset but moreover sad, that she should’ve known.   
Recapping the night of the social gathering and the times Mina has visited the gallery, she should’ve connected the lines. Not to mention, Chaeyoung’s questions about the portrait. 

Dahyun sighs and walks first to the car with mixed feelings. Son Chaeyoung sits in the car with a big smile having accomplished one important task.   
“Thanks for helping me,” she respectfully says.   
Unable to talk, the driving girl simply dips her head and fake smiles.   
Dahyun grips onto the steering wheel hard as she drives back to the gallery. Other than the fact that Chaeyoung is cute and absolutely nice, she can’t like her boss’s daughter anyways. 

Pinching the bridge of her nose and clearing her throat, Dahyun fakes another smile and looks at the cute girl.   
“She’ll probably freak out,” she says with a forced laugh.   
“AH,” Chaeyoung copies as if she’s freaked out. The cub dimples and sits back relaxed. 

Mina fiddles with the ball of yarn and maneuvers the two sticks as if she’s a pro.   
“Wow good job,” Sana comments.   
“You’re a fast learner,” she comments again.   
Mina smiles and continues to follow the sample and instructions on the paper.   
Excited to learn how to crochet, now Mina’s eager to finish the product. 

The scarf should be more than 3 inches just to compliment the neck area,” Sana instructs and illustrates with her own.   
Mina nods and places her scarf on her neck, believing it’ll fit Chaeyoung too.   
Fully concentrated on finishing, Mina thinks as her hands automatically go. Looking at the pattern, she wonders how she can crochet a hat. Now knowing how to start, it should be easy to make a hat too. Without realizing more than an hour has passed, Mina takes a break and scans the room.   
“Everyone seems to be doing a great job,” Sana congratulates.   
“If you need any help or have questions, I’ll be here,” she informs. 

Mina glances at the instructor then the time and decides to complete another row before stopping. Packing her things, Mina carefully wraps the yarn and puts it into her bag.   
Quietly leaving the class, she walks down the stairs and stands to a side to find her phone. 

Mina (1:54:43): Are you at the gallery? I just finished my class. 

Chaeyoung digs through her pocket for her phone and smiles at Mina’s message. 

Chaeyoung (1:55:20): I am at the gallery now. Meet you here then to lunch??  
Mina (1:55:40): Okay.

Feeling good about the first class session, Mina exits the building and heads to the gallery. Strolling in the direction, she thinks about the patterns in her head. Mentally analyzing the different crochet patterns, she wonders how fast she can complete the scarf. And also how long it’ll take her to knit a hat. Eager to spend the rest of her day with Chaeyoung, Mina walks with a smile on her face. 

“Thank you so much for helping me,” Chaeyoung mentions again as she unbuckles the seat belt.   
“I didn’t help much,” Dahyun insists since she didn’t carry anything.   
“Well I couldn’t have done it without you,” she justifies.   
Dahyun licks her lips and forces a smile before heading in and sitting back at the front desk.   
“Oh good you’re back,” Mrs. Son says as she smiles at her daughter. Noticing the familiar backing, Jeongyeon turns and greets the two.   
“What are you doing here?” Chaeng politely asks.   
“I was passing by and thought why not visit the gallery,” Jeongyeon nicely answers. 

Chaeyoung dimples and looks at the artsy girl’s work of art.   
“She must miss her artwork,” the little cub’s inside voice states.   
Unsure of what else to say, Chaeyoung stands as her mother does the talking.   
Son Chaeyoung scans the gallery as she waits for Mina. Not wanting to be rude, she sneaks a peek at Jeongyeon and her side profile. And even the outline of her face is perfect. Feeling inspired for a second, sketching facials run through her mind. But the only face she’d want to sketch is Mina’s.   
Chaeyoung turns and looks outside, wondering where Mina is now. Feeling hungry, she thinks about what to have for lunch. She then thinks about what Mina would like to eat too.

Combing through her hair, she contemplates if she should get a haircut today too. With folded arms, Chaeyoung paces side to side. Suddenly remembering, she wanted to get new glasses and her eyes checked too. Chaeyoung rubs her nose and assumes maybe her bleed from earlier is due to dryness and the weather lately.

Looking out the window, she spots Mina and the cub excited waves.   
“Sorry if you waited long,” Mina apologetically voices as she enters.   
“It’s okay, you’re worth the wait,” Chaeyoung says with a smirk, causing Mina to squeeze her hand.  
Mrs. Son spots Mina too and waves with a smile.   
Noticing the girl in the portrait on the night of the social gathering from the corner of her eye, Jeongyeon focuses her attention to the two. Believing she wouldn’t see this girl ever again, Jeongyeon veers at the beautiful girl. And everything about her illuminates art. Having the same feelings as the night at the gallery, she would love to get to know her…more. Respectfully excusing herself, she wanders over to the two. 

“I believe we’ve met before,” her mind calmly states and she momentarily gets lost in Mina’s beautiful eyes.   
Mina tilts her head and looks at the short hair girl.   
“Ah she is one of our new clients, Ms. Yoo,” Chaeyoung introduces.   
Jeongyeon half smiles and offers her hand to greet and Mina politely bows whilst shaking.   
“Please, call me Jeongyeon,” she says with a short laugh.   
“Her hand’s so soft,” Jeong’s conscience comments.  
“Hi, I’m Mina,” she directly utters.   
Slowly remembering their encounter and her familiar face, Mina grins and clings onto Chaeyoung. Reaching for her hand, she firmly grasps and squeezes.   
Giving Mina a cute look, Chaeyoung slightly furrows at the gesture. 

Excusing herself, Chaeng goes to her mom’s office, leaving the two to chat. Witnessing everything, Dahyun sits completely still, staring at the monitor. Cupping her hands together, she squeezes hard, wishing someone would hold her hand too. Wishing she had someone that loved her back just as much. 

“The pretty girl in the painting,” Jeongyeon says under her breath.  
“I’m still waiting for the model,” she says emphasizing her words.   
Mina exhales a laugh since she isn’t a model.   
“Do you have any art work here?” Mina kindly asks, trying to make small talk.   
“I do,” Jeongyeon says and turns to point at hers. Mina nods and looks at the artwork from afar. The highly artistic girl strolls to her display of art and Mina follows too, wanting to get a better look. Attentive to detail, Mina examines Jeongyeon’s art. Noticing the difference in style, she looks at the other ones. And to her surprise it is beautiful like her girlfriends.   
“Looks beautiful,” she enthusiastically comments. Mina clears her throat and awkwardly smiles, unsure what else to say.   
“So, are you working on anything new?” Mina politely asks.   
“Hm, yeah,” Jeongyeon uncertaintly answers.   
“But, I am waiting on a…model,” she emphasizes.   
Mina gummies and looks down, “of course.” 

Son Chaeyoung digs through the candy jar and picks at her favorite ones. Waiting for her mom to finish her call. The little tiger glances at the clock and pops a piece of candy into her mouth. 

“Hi mom, I’m leaving,” Chaeyoung says and picks another piece of candy for Mina.   
“Okay, I need you to review some advertising ideas, I will be emailing them to you,” she tells.   
“Okay, see you later,” her daughter quickly voices and rushes out the door. 

Chaeyoung keeps a smile on her face as she looks at Mina standing so elegantly and beautifully.   
“Nice to meet you,” Mina says as Chaeng approaches.   
“Likewise,” Jeong lowly voices not wanting the moment to come to an end. Watching the two leave and their distance, Yoo Jeongyeon bites her lower lip. She really wanted to know Mina more, but it seems she wont get the chance to.   
Kim Dahyun’s eyes wander as she sees Chaeyoung and Mina head for the door.   
“Thanks again,” the cute girl says whilst looking back.   
Dahyun helpless nods her head as a gesture of welcome. 

“What did you two talk about?” Chaeyoung curiously questions in an interrogating voice.   
“Nothing really, art,” Mina simplifies.   
“She’s pretty cool, and the artworks she creates is unique,” Chaeyoung admiringly states. 

Giving Mina the candy, Chaeyoung continues to walk in the direction of her apartment.   
“You’re too sweet,” Mina compliments and takes the offering.   
“Let’s go to lunch,” she cheerfully adds. 

“Oh sounds like a date,” Chaeyoung sarcastically jokes.   
“If you’re paying sure,” the pretty girl says back, joking too.   
“I can purchase you for the night?” the cub purposely asks.   
“Hm,” she answers and intentionally pauses at the cub’s teasing question.  
“That would be a treat,” Chaeng says with a wink. 

Mina cackles and reaches for her hand, kissing the top ever so softly.   
“You had too much cake for breakfast, but sure,” Mina simply answers back.   
“I’ll give you all my pennies,” she jokes whilst digging in her pockets.   
“Wait, I’ll give you everything,” she quickly blurts, digging deep for finger hearts.

Chaeyoung dimples at her words and laughs. Pulling Mina’s hand to motion her closer, the cub kisses her pink lips.   
“I love you,” her inside voice confesses. 

Passing by the frame shop, Chaeyoung turns to look at the displays. Setting her tasks aside, she’d rather spend time with Mina.  
“Let’s go to the grocery store,” the pretty girl suggests whilst swinging her hand.   
“You don’t want to grab something to go?” Chaeng confusedly questions since they’re already outside.   
“Nah,” she shakes and smirks.   
“I’m in a good mood today,” Mina excitedly says. Other than wanting to finish the scarf, she wants to cook and bake.   
“Okay,” Chaeyoung says and shrugs. Checking the time, she stops to look at the bus route since there’s a distance from the store to her apartment.   
“Do you want to bus or cab there?” Chaengie quickly asks since the bus should be arriving soon.   
Mina puffs her cheeks and looks at the bus map.   
“Bus,” she shouts as the big rectangle approaches them. 

The two enter the semi-packed bus and Chaeyoung immediately grabs the steel bar with Mina following behind. Corning the pretty girl, she protectively stands in front and stares at Myoui Mina.   
“You’re so pretty today,” she compliments and brushes her index on the beauty’s cheek. Mina gummies and tosses her arm around the cub’s shoulders as if she’s the steel bar. Rubbing at the back of her neck, Mina’s fingers wander to Chaeyoung’s ear and she pulls on her earlobe.   
A little laughter spills and Chaeyoung squints her eyes as Mina does so again.   
Standing closer to Mina, she gazes at her lips then neck. Being playful, she scratches at the little freckle above Mina’s scrumptious lips. 

Scratching her own, Chaeyoung chuckles and wraps her free arm around Mina’s back. And she pulls her in as if the close distance isn’t enough. Making a little kiss sound, Chaeyoung beams and nuzzles her face to Mina’s collarbone. Inhaling Mina’s scent momentarily, Chaeyoung grips at the handle tightly as the bus comes to a hard stop. 

The two hop off the bus and enter the sliding doors of the grocery store. Grabbing a cart first, she maneuvers it behind Mina and closely follows.   
Chaeyoung browses left and right as she follows Mina. Her tummy growls as she spots the little basket of strawberries and other fruits.   
Unsure what to cook yet, Mina strolls and moves away from the fruits to the vegetables section. Wanting to make a salad, Mina picks at the ingredients: lettuce, tomato, and cucumbers.   
“Do you want to eat steak?” Mina asks as she thinks of selecting onions.   
“For lunch or dinner?” Chaeng quickly asks.   
“Uh,” Mina indecisively answers.   
“Whatever you make I’ll eat,” the baby cub replies.  
Fine with whatever Mina makes and cooks, Chaeng chuckles and slouches as she pushes the cart. Mina tosses a little bag of onions in the cart along with a pack of beef. Staring at Mina’s back, Chaeyoung smiles in admiration.   
“You’d make a great mother,” her inside voice speaks. 

Thinking back to their conversation last night about marriage, Chaeyoung ponders about the future. She always thinks about a future with Mina. She is her significant other, her better half.   
Sneaking a smile as she pushes, the cub’s eyes widen and she salivates at the array of goodies.  
Myoui Mina licks her lips as they stroll the dessert section, but she skips the aisle and treads forth. Chaeyoung stops to look at the selection of sandwiches.   
Since Mina will be cooking, she doesn’t want her to have to cook the entire day.   
“Hm, want to have sandwiches for lunch?” Chaeng nicely asks as she browses the selection.   
Mina puffs her cheek since she was going to make lunch. But she is sort of hungry now though she had a somewhat late breakfast.   
“Sure,” Mina says and looks through the selection of sandwiches.   
Choosing a sweet cream fruit sandwich and a chicken one, she tosses it in the cart. Randomly choosing a meat sandwich, Mina tosses it in the cart too. 

Mentally making a list of the things she needs to buy still, Mina grabs a pack of eggs and butter as she passes the dairy section.   
“Flour…baking soda,” Mina mumbles and turns to face Chaengie.   
The pretty swan steps on the edge of the cart and like a child she clings on.   
“To the baking aisle!” Mina says with a pointed finger.   
Chaeyoung chuckles and plays along, “right away my lady!”   
Gripping at the handle and having a little fun, she pushes the cart semi-fast causing Mina to giggle.   
Maneuvering the cart left and right without a sense of direction, Mina points and she quickly turns at the command before stopping at the destination. Mina hops off and analyzes the different flours and brands. 

Placing the ingredients in the cart, Mina pauses and glimpses at Chaeyoung.   
“Want to buy anything else,” the pretty girl asks whilst checking the cart simultaneously. Nothing comes to mind and Chaeng shakes her head.   
Mina hops on the cart again and points with her finger, “to the check-out.”  
Chaeng dimples at her adorable girlfriend and pushes the cart with full force. 

Paying and packing their items, Chaeyoung places the sandwiches on top.   
Finding the nearest table, she sets the grocery bag down and sits alongside Mina. Helping her girlfriend, she opens her sandwich and hands it to her. Chaeyoung swallows and takes a bite and her eyes light up at the delicious taste.   
“The chicken ones good,” she immediately says. Mina grins and takes a bite of her meat sandwich. And her eyes light up too at the savory beef.   
“Try mines,” Mina sweetly voices wanting to share.   
Offering Chaeng her sandwich, the cub does the same until Mina takes a bite. Taking a break whilst eating, Chaeyoung looks outside then to Mina.   
Wrapping half of her sandwich, the shorty opens her fruit sandwich, offering Mina the first bite. Chaeng smiles as she playfully presses the sandwich on Mina’s lips. But before the pretty girl could take a bite, she quickly snatches the sandwich back.  
“Sorry I forgot to check if the sandwich was poisonous,” she jokes.   
“I need to check the sandwich,” she quickly voices. Eyes on Mina, she cutely nibbles the side of the corner and makes a weird face.   
“The sandwich has been poisoned my lady,” she teases and moves her hand away. 

Mina laughs at once and reaches for the sandwich.   
“No it’s not,” she replies, laughing again.  
The cub shakes her head rapidly indicating the sandwich has been contaminated.   
“If you’re poisoned then let me have a bite,” Mina plays and grabs at the cub’s wrist. Forcing the sandwich back her way, Chaeyoung laughs and pushes back.  
Smart with her movements, Mina pushes with Chaeyoung then back her way, catching the sandwich with her lips.  
And before Mina could open her lips to sample the poison, the entire sandwich smears across her mouth and onto the tip of her nose.   
Son Chaeyoung’s jaw drops and she hurriedly puts the sandwich down.   
A playful Mina purposely makes an angry face and then licks the corner of her lips.  
“Now we can be poisoned together,” she mumbles and quickly breaks out in laughter.   
The cub chuckles feeling somewhat bad from the mess created and she gently wipes the cream off the tip of Mina’s nose.   
“Sorry,” she cutely voices even though Mina was willing to eat poison with her.  
“You missed a spot,” Mina mumbles, pointing with her lips and closing her eyes.   
Understanding what Mina means, Chaeyoung quickly pecks the poison off the corner of her lips.   
“You’re saved,” she adds and smiles.   
“You’re the antidote all along,” Mina responds, meaning her words for everything.   
She loves Son Chaeyoung with all her heart.

Really offering Mina a bite of the fruit sandwich, she places it in front and waits for the pretty girl to take a bite.   
“Is it safe to eat,” Mina jokes and sticks her tongue to dab the sandwich.   
“It’s safe,” she replies with a laugh. 

Chaeyoung splits the cream sandwich, giving Mina the other half. Suddenly remembering Mina fell last night and bashed her leg, it seems maybe she’d forgotten.   
“How was class?” Chaeyoung suddenly asks out of interest.   
Assuming Mina had a good morning, she would still like to know.  
Swallowing her bite, Mina moves with her hands to the pattern and nods her head.   
“It was fun, you missed out,” Mina excitedly states.   
“Plus the instructor was super pretty,” she adds with wide eyes. 

“Uhhh there’s another girl out there prettier than you?” Chaeng questions with a dimple.   
Mina automatically smiles and pokes the cub for being so sweet with her words.   
“I had fun,” she says, answering the question. Finishing her sandwich, Mina takes a bite of the sweet one and wraps it up.   
Chaeyoung patiently waits as Mina chews and she can’t help but smile at the pretty girl. She enjoys spending time with Mina. And weekends with her are the best even when they do little to nothing. Her presence is enough to give her energy and strength.   
Admiring Mina’s beauty, she simply stares in awe.   
“What,” Mina suddenly says noticing from the corner of her eye.   
“Nothing just want to stare,” Chaeyoung replies.   
“Staring is rude,” Mina jokes.   
“I have to keep my eyes on my most prized possession,” she truths.   
“Or else someone will snatch it,” she jokes with a laugh.   
“The only one snatching me is you,” Mina confirms with darting eyes. 

Adjusting her bag, Son Chaeyoung tosses the grocery bag over her arm.   
“Let me help you,” Mina thoughtfully says and reaches for the bag handle.   
“What kind of guard would I be to let the princess carry this heavy bag,” the shorty immediately says.   
Mina cutely gummies and shakes her head, since she started the princess game in the first place.   
“I got it love,” Chaeyoung sweetly says.   
“Your smile gives me energy,” she confesses.   
Mina embarrassingly laughs whilst allowing Chaeng to take the heavy groceries. 

Walking a short distance to the bus stop, Mina offers the cub the open seat, but she shakes her head.   
“You sit,” Chaeyoung suggests and clenches onto the grocery bag.   
Mina takes the seat and opens her arm gesturing for the heavy bag. Placing it on Mina’s lap momentarily before the bus arrives, Chaeyoung checks the time and routes. Indecisive if they should ride the bus or walk, since the next wont arrive until thirty minutes.  
A rush of excitement fills Mina as she thinks about cooking dinner and baking later.   
Grasping Chaeyoung’s hand as she stands, Mina shakes and brings the cub’s palm to her lips and kisses. Feeling how cold Chaeyoung’s slender hands are, she begins to blow hot air onto them, keeping her warm momentarily.   
Giving Mina her other hand, she puffs air on them too.   
“No,” Chaeng shakes and turns her hand.   
“This hand needs a kiss too,” she cutely adds with a chuckle.   
Mina smirks and decides to mess with her baby. Pressing her lips on Chaeng’s hand, she pretends to kiss and playfully bites instead.   
Slow to react, the cub tenses and then eases her face after.  
“Do you want to bite the other hand too,” she jokes.   
Mina laughs and sweetly kisses the top of her hand twice. 

Stuffing her other hand in her pocket, Chaeyoung stares around as she waits for the bus like it’ll come any minute. And mentally she begins to sketch scenery. Her fingers fiddle as she traces the surface of her sketch. The cub exhales and thinks about Mina’s class, since she had fun. Secretly smiling, Chaeyoung imagines Mina sitting so beautifully and knitting. Laughing harder at the thought of Mina sitting in a rocking chair, she covers her mouth and laughs aloud.   
“Wouldn’t it be nice to grow old together,” her thoughts speak.   
Smiling like a goof, Chaeng turns to Mina and glimpses at the beauty, for she’d love to grow old with her other half. As long as Myoui Mina’s happy, then she is too.  
Sniffing the cold air, Chaeng presses her nostrils to check on her nosebleed she had this morning. Checking her phone once more, Chaeng puffs her cheeks and decides to walk home instead from the store. 

“Let’s walk home,” Chaeng says. Mina furrows and hugs the bag as if she’ll only walk if Chaeyoung lets her carry it this time.  
“I got it,” Chaeng says with a smile.   
Mina half frowns since she knows how heavy the bag is.  
“The bus wont be here soon?” Mina softly asks and the baby cub shakes her head.   
“It’s the same by the time we walk home the bus will be here,” she answers whilst grabbing the grocery bag.   
Instead of waiting, the two walk their way back home. Chaeng inhales hard as she walks, feeling like her nose is clogged. Her temples throb as the cold air blows in her face and she can feel another headache coming.   
With all her strength, Chaeyoung clenches onto the grocery bag for dear life. She could never allow Mina to carry such a heavy bag no matter what.   
Switching sides, Chaeyoung tosses the bag over her shoulder and continues to walk. Enduring the weight, she clenches her teeth since they’re almost home.   
Mina looks at the sky as she walks. The color of the sky is beautiful and it makes her want to escape with Son Chaeyoung.  
“The sky’s pretty,” Mina comments.   
Chaeng stares too at the beautiful sky and it’s orange, blue, and pink. She automatically thinks of mixing colors on a palette and smearing it on a canvas. 

After fifteen minutes of walking and turning a corner, Chaeng’s brows ease as she sees her apartment complex from a block.   
“Thank god,” her mind cheers.   
Exerting the last of her strength, Chaeng walks up the steps to her apartment and enters. 

Setting the groceries on the kitchen counter, Chaeyoung squeezes her hand and stretches her arms. Feeling somewhat sore, the cub leaves to her room to change. Myoui Mina hangs her coat and fixes the groceries.   
The shorty exhales and rolls her shoulder in a circular motion, massaging the area. Taking off her jeans and unbuttoning her shirt, Chaeng switches into a long sleeve and comfortable pants. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she takes off her frames and rubs her eyes, then slumps back, curling into place. Yawning into her pillow, Chaeng lies restless. Grabbing onto Mina’s pillow, she hugs and closes her eyes for a quick second.

Mina sets the flour on the counter and puts the last of the goods in the fridge.   
“Chaeyoung,” Mina calls whilst folding the grocery bag.   
“Hm,” she weakly answers, bound by her bed.   
She calls again but no sound.   
Walking to the room to check on her, Mina furrows then smiles at the cutie.   
Myoui Mina lies on the edge and nuzzles her head into Chaeyoung, causing the tired girl to slant on her chest. Being playful, she decides to roll over the cub’s body and it sends her laughing. Mina laughs too and lies on her side of the bed.   
Like a wanted baby, Mina playfully yanks the pillow and crawls into Chaeyoung’s arms.   
“Was work that tiring this morning?” Mina asks in a whisper.   
“Hm,” the tired girl answers again with a dear smile. She’s so excited about the portrait.   
Mina calmly exhales and clears her throat. Throwing her arms over Chaeng’s shoulder, she sways her hand.   
Peeking at Chaeyoung’s face, Mina pokes her squishy soft cheeks. Softly pinching them, she plays with her little tiger. Scratching the little hair off Chaeng’s brow, Mina examines her eyes and pink lips. She’s always liked Chaeyoung’s perfect even lips.   
Noticing dried blood around her nostrils, she looks directly at her nose.   
“Did you have another nose bleed?” she suddenly asks, gently picking on the dried blood with the tip of her nail.   
“Are you okay?” Mina caringly asks.   
“Seeing you makes me more than okay,” Chaeng’s conscience answers and cackles.   
Chaeyoung turns away, silently laughing into her pillow by her thought.  
“I want to see your face,” Mina cutely mumbles.   
Turning halfway and glimpsing at the pretty girl with one eye, Chaeng cheeses.   
“Yeah, I had a pre-nosebleed because I thought of you,” she jokes, giving Mina her face.   
Mina gummies and strokes the stranded hairs back behind her baby’s ear.   
“Don’t make me kiss you,” Mina whispers, even though she’s so close to Chaeyoung’s face.   
“Don’t make me touch you,” Chaeyoung whispers back, treading her fingers along the resting girl’s back. Arching her shoulders, Mina giggles as Chaeng’s index ascends her spine.   
In return, Mina puckers and kisses the tip of her pointed nose.   
“No more nosebleeds,” Mina states as if she’s casted a spell. Radiated by Chaeyoung’s warmth, she hugs tighter and kisses her.   
Not once but multiple times until Son Chaeyoung opens her eyes. Indulged by every kiss, the lovely girl smiles hard and closes her eyes.   
“Aren’t you going to kiss me back?” Mina quietly asks.   
Shaking her head side to side, Chaeng lies restless, allowing Mina to do as she pleases.   
“No?” Mina says, answering the gesture.   
“Well, then I’m just going to have to keep kissing you until you kiss me back then,” the waiting girl says.   
Petting the cub’s head all the way down to her neck, Mina leans in and softly shares a single kiss. Having no effect on Chaeyoung, she does it again, this time grazing her teeth against the tired girl’s lips. Feeling her heart pound, Chaeyoung clenches her hand tightly to force a straight face. Mina smile into her kisses and continues to softly caress with her lips until Chaeyoung breaks. Cozy from Chaeng’s body heat, Mina lies still and closes her eyes too with her lips pressed. She could probably fall asleep any moment.   
Gaining energy from the swan’s kisses, a smitten Chaeyoung opens her eyes and eases her fist. Staring at Mina’s eyelashes so closely, she fixates on her beautiful face. Saving the moment, the admiring girl swallows and whole-heartedly returns a passionate kiss. Lips so soft, she tenderly kisses and trails her fingers, descending down Mina’s back.   
“Mmm,” the swan cutely whimpers. The dimpled girl opens her eyes and pulls back. Mina opens her eyes too and the two stare lovingly at each other. Comforted by Chaeng’s arms and bed, Mina licks her lips and keeps her gaze, analyzing every surface of her baby’s face. The playful tiger wiggles her brows and makes a funny expression.   
“What am I thinking,” she suddenly asks.   
Mina copies and wiggles her brow up and down twice.   
“You’re thinking, what now,” Mina jokes even though they’ve just shared intimate kisses.   
“What was I thinking,” Mina asks, wanting Chaeyoung to guess too.   
“You’re thinking…” she pauses and chuckles.  
“…what I’m thinking,” she guesses and quietly screeches.   
“Okay then,” Mina conscience says, demonstrating what she’s thinking. Gripping onto Chaeng’s shirt, Mina delicately kisses, stealing each and every breath. 

Son Chaeyoung giggles as Mina leaves little kisses on her neck. Liking every bit of it, she slowly exhales and her heart escalates as Mina’s fingers work it’s magic. Digging into her shirt, she caresses the cub whilst kissing across her face.   
The cub lets out a whimpering exhale, as Mina touches her all over. Feeling her strength drain, she surrenders entirely and lies flat as Mina carefully pulls at her pants.   
The short girl opens her lust filled eyes as Mina makes her way in between the thighs. Chaeyoung licks her lips and swallows. Gentle but yet delicate, Mina continues to work her magical fingers. Locking eyes and moving her face closer to Mina, she lovingly kisses one after another. Soft whimpers escape Chaeyoung’s mouth as Mina’s magical touches intensify. Feeling Chaengies breath against her face, Mina aggressively kisses back until she comes undone like a red ribbon. Regaining all her strength in a second, she clings onto Mina’s shirt and moans hard as the satisfying feeling strikes. Tingly all over, she quickly turns away and cutely laughs. Embraced by Mina’s grasp, she lies there restless and weaker than earlier. Turning back, Chaeyoung gazes at Mina and dimples. Pleasured by the pretty girl, she gives her girlfriend forehead kisses, and hugs the beauty before laying a soft kiss on her chest. 

Twirling the strands of Chaeyoung’s hair, Mina cuddles her like always.   
“What should I bake?” Mina happily asks.   
“I’m happy you had a good day today,” Chaeyoung comments as she recalls how Mina spent her day.   
Feeling blessed, Chaeyoung hugs Mina tightly and thinks about baked goods. And everything strawberry related and chocolate comes to mind. Salivated by her thoughts, Chaeyoung pretends to nibble.   
“Cookies,” she excitedly murmurs.   
“Okay,” Mina merrily says and lets go to prepare.   
“Come on,” she beams and pats the cub’s bum.

Chaeyoung yawns and stretches her limbs and sits upright. Mina fixes her hair and leaves to the kitchen to bake. A ping alerts Chaeng and she quickly pulls her pants up before checking her phone. Skimming through her mom’s message, Chaeyoung browses her emails after. 

Fixing her shirt, she strolls to the kitchen to join chef Mina.   
Mina washes her hands and prepares to bake cookies, laying out all the ingredients: butter, flour, baking soda, eggs, salt, and sugar.  
“I forgot to buy chocolate and vanilla,” Mina says a little bummed.   
“Sugar cookies it is,” she quickly informs.   
“It’ll still be good,” the little tiger answers, since everything Mina makes and cooks is delicious. 

Multi-tasking, Mina thinks about what to eat for dinner. Standing on the side, Chaeyoung watches her girlfriend and helps uncap the sugar and salt.   
“Want to help,” Mina politely asks as she scoops a cup of sugar and cuts the butter into pieces. Offering to help, Chaeyoung waits to be instructed.   
“Mix this together,” she instructs.   
Doing what Mina asks, Chaeyoung observes and learns. Mina moves closer to Chaeyoung and helps the girl incorporate everything, adding the egg after.   
Handing the bowl back to Mina, she adds the salt, flour, and baking soda. Spilling a little of the flour, Mina brushes it to a side with her hands. Clapping the flour away, she playfully pats Chaeyoung. Getting it on her hair and face, the cutie frowns and touches her face.   
“Wait,” Mina says and rubs her fingers into the flour.   
Drawing on Chaeyoung’s face, Mina creates whiskers.   
“So cute,” she compliments with a grin. Leaning into the adorable cub, she quickly pecks and gummies. 

Mina grips the spatula and thoroughly mixes in a circular motion. Helping Mina like she does when washing dishes, she stands closely behind and slumps on the pretty girl. Pushing and cornering Mina into the counter, she places her chin on the girl’s shoulder and roars like a tiger.   
Reaching under Mina’s arms, she helps the pretty swan mix the batter until well incorporated.   
“This is fun, I can do it with my eyes closed,” Chaeng surprisingly says as Mina’s hand guides the stir.   
“Knitting is fun too, does that mean you’ll go to crochet class with me tomorrow?” Mina randomly asks.   
“Mmm,” she pauses, thinking of a smart remark.   
“You’re the prettiest, no need to see your teacher,” Chaeyoung jokes and wraps her free arm around Mina’s stomach.   
The pretty chef simply smiles and stops mixing to scrape the sides of the bowl before forming them into cookies.   
“Okay,” Mina utters and the cub lets go.

Mina turns to switch on the oven and to grab a baking tray.   
“Okay this is the next step,” Mina informs and shows her baby.   
“Yes chef Myoui,” she attentively declares.  
With her hands, Mina scoops a bit of the batter and rolls it into a ball then dips it in sugar. 

Learning from the best, she copies Mina and sets it on the baking tray. After five minutes, Mina gently pats the top of each ball. Copying Mina, Chaeng does the same until all the balls look alike.   
“Good job,” Mina congratulates and places the tray in the oven.  
Giving herself a pat on the back, Chaeng smile hard, finding cooking and baking now fun.   
Standing like a lost soul, Chaeng watches Mina search through the fridge, grabbing the groceries they bought earlier. 

“I’ll cook tonight,” her mind spontaneously says.   
Feeling a little nervous, Chaeyoung continues to stand. As much as she’d like to learn and cook a meal for Mina, she’d most likely fail at it or overcook the meat. Grabbing plates and utensils, she helps to set up the table. Myoui Mina notices and smiles at her baby’s worried expression. The pretty chef grabs the cutting board and knife and begins to prepare dinner. Chaeyoung skids her fingers, unsure what else she can do to help Mina. 

“It’s okay, you just wait while I cook,” Mina sweetly voices.   
“I could help,” Chaeyoung directly says veering to the vegetables.   
But Mina simply gummies and shakes her head once.   
“I love cooking, for you,” she honestly answers.   
“I don’t mind cooking because I love you,” Mina states not wanting her girlfriend to worry or feel as if she needs to do something in return.   
Chaeyoung cups her face and blushes causing Mina to look.   
“I’d do anything for you,” she honestly confesses meeting her eyes.   
“I’d do anything for you too but one thing,” Chaeyoung says back with a laugh and pause.   
Stabbing the knife on the cutting board, Mina pretending to be upset.   
“What,” she mutters even though she’s messing with the now scared girl.   
“Wrestling,” Chaeng frightening answers with eyes directly pointed to the knife.   
“Don’t ask me to wrestle you,” she quickly says in one breath. Forcing the knife down, Mina wickedly smiles and continues to cook. 

Standing while she thinks, the oven beeps and Mina turns to fetch the cookies. Round and crystalized on top, Chaeyoung’s jaw drops at the warm deliciousness.   
And the buttery, sugary, and sweet scent fills her apartment.   
“Yum,” she exclaims. Amazed at what they just created, Chaeng leans in to get a better look.   
“It’s hot right now, have to let them cool,” chef Myoui informs.   
Chaeng looks at the time and then back to the cookies, wondering how long she’ll have to wait before sinking her teeth into one.  
Quick with her hands, she taps a cookie and licks her finger. Mina checks the time, allowing the cookies to chill before transferring them onto a cooling rack. 

Leaving Mina to cook, a motivated Chaeyoung goes to her work station and sits at her stool. Thinking of randomness, the focused artist decides to doodle.   
Preparing dinner, Mina glances at the cub as she concentrates. Slicing the tomatoes and cucumbers, she makes a simple salad and mixes the bowl. Leaving the meat to a side, Mina cuts the onions, but still manages to shed tears. A stream of tears roll down her eyes and she quickly rushes to Chaeyoung.   
“I cut myself,” she acts and clenches onto her index.   
A startled Chaeyoung drops her pencil and immediately looks at the wound but Mina’s finger is perfectly fine.   
The pretty girl purses her lips trying to hold her laughter but it escapes and Chaeyoung grips at her finger and kisses the invisible wound. 

“You scared me,” she directly says and softly wipes her baby’s face.   
Taking a short break, Mina throws her arm over Chaeyoung and looks at the sketch.   
“Is this your next portrait?” she curiously questions.  
“Maybe, but probably not,” the artsy girl replies.   
Analyzing the sketch, the cub brainstorms at what can be changed and added if it were to be the next work of art.   
“Is that me,” Mina sarcastically asks, remembering her girlfriend’s last portrait was of her.   
“Maybe,” Chaeng answers and dimples.   
Even though it’s a woman’s back, she could somehow tweak it to Mina.   
“I like it so far,” Mina comments, finding the sketch interesting since it’s a woman looking out a window.   
Recalling earlier, Mina thinks about meeting Jeongyeon but most importantly her works. It is comparable to Son Chaeyoung’s. Mina puffs her cheeks and collects her arm for whatever Chaeyoung comes up with for the next portrait, will definitely be another spectacular work of art. 

Mina walks back to the kitchen to grab a sugar cookie and breaks it in half. Tasting the cookie, Mina licks her lips and walks back to feed to cub the other half.   
“Mmmm,” Chaeng comments as the sweet buttery taste dances on her tongue.   
Leaving her to work, Mina goes back to prepare dinner. 

A motivated Chaeyoung dozes off on her stool lost in thought about what to draw inside the window. The cub scratches her head and glimpses at Mina then back to the canvas as if it can speak. Taking a break, she scratches her head again and decides to shower instead.   
“I’m going to shower,” Chaeng says and wiggles her brows. Mina grins understanding Chaeng’s signal and she rushes to prepare the rest of the ingredients. 

Chaeyoung quickly checks her phone as she grabs a clean set of clothes. Tossing them on the bed, she exits to shower. Thinking about her mom’s proposal and advertising ideas, Chaeyoung strips and steps in the shower. The hot water splashes against her back and she lathers the soap whilst scrubbing herself head to toe.   
“Strawberry fields,” Chaeyoung says aloud.   
“Winter,” she says.   
“Mina,” she then adds. And her mind automatically switches to what happened earlier, the touching, and the kissing.   
Rinsing herself entirely clean, Chaeng rushes out the shower as an idea sparks. Drying her body, she slips into clean clothes and dries the tips of her wet hair. 

Combining the cookies, she puts them in a container and nibbles on one. The sweet flavor lingers on her tongue. Moving onto the next task, the pretty chef marinates the steak and washes her hands to cook rice. Grabbing a cup, Mina measure out the amount of rice and thoroughly washes. Like art, she vigorously moves her hands in a circular motion clockwise then counterclockwise.   
Noticing a shadow from the corner of her eyes, Mina looks up to see Chaeyoung walking back to her stool.   
Surprised at how quickly the cub took a shower, Mina stops the rush and takes her time. She had hoped to join Chaeng in the shower.   
Washing the rice once more, Mina dumps it and pours a cup of water in. She presses the cooker button and cleans the kitchen a bit before continuing later. 

Focused on the portrait, Chaeng sketches her idea inside the window. A thirsty Mina pours herself a cup of water and takes a sip. Not wanting to bother, she leaves to shower too. Mina flips through Chaeyoung’s closet finding clean clothes to wear.   
The pretty girl pauses as she opens the drawer, wondering if Chaeyoung’s ever hidden anything from her.   
Laughing at her silly thoughts, she tosses the clean set of clothes on the bed.   
“What’s yours is mines,” her mind whispers and heads to the bathroom. Besides, Chaeyoung is a terrible liar. 

The pretty girl steps in the shower and quickly washes. Mina scrubs at her knee and leg, unfazed by the bruise and scar for she had a wonderful day today.   
Her tummy growls as she washes and Mina rinses entirely, excited to have dinner with the cub later. 

Son Chaeyoung fixes her frames and leans in the portrait, giving her idea detail. With a ruler, she begins to trace lines. Putting her idea into the window, Chaeyoung takes her time for this could really be the next great thing.   
Turning to the kitchen, Chaeng peeks but no sign of her girlfriend.   
“Mina,” she calls. Walking to the kitchen, Chaeyoung looks around then goes to sit back down after hearing the bathroom door open.   
“Did you shower?” she shouts. 

“Yes,” Mina shouts back whilst walking in her direction.   
With a towel wrapped around her head and body, Mina stands behind Chaeyoung then looks at the sketch. Distracted by art, Chaeyoung startles a little as Mina clasps onto her neck.   
“Strawberry fields,” Mina says already knowing what the sketch is.   
The artistic girl chuckles and turns around to see Mina in a towel and she immediately rubs at her shoulders.   
“You’ll get sick, hurry and put on clothes,” she worriedly commands.  
“And if I don’t?” Mina stubbornly teases with a charming expression.   
Chaeng embarrassingly chuckles and puts her pencil down giving the playful girl her full attention.   
“I’m not going to wrestle you that’s for sure,” her conscience answers.   
Persuaded by the playfully stubborn girl, she wraps her arms around Mina, lifting her to the bedroom.   
“I don’t want you to get sick,” she caringly says and helps Mina dress. The towel drops and Mina raises her arms and listens, finding her girlfriend’s care so adorable.  
“Okay,” she says under her breath and beams.   
Mina keeps her eyes on Chaeyoung, tracing her pretty features. Tracing Mina back with her hands, she playfully pokes her belly button. Unable to keep her eyes in one area, Chaeyoung helplessly glares at Mina’s beautiful body. 

Myoui Mina keeps a straight face as her other half is undressed.   
“You’re supposed to laugh,” Chaeyoung enacts as she bends to help Mina slip on her underwear, also noticing the bruise.   
The pretty swan quietly laughs and pauses as the shorty’s finger brushes against her leg.   
“I’ll laugh if you poke elsewhere,” Mina mumbles.   
Chaeyoung smirks as she thinks of all the places, but knows Mina means one spot.   
“What,” Chaeyoung says as if she didn’t hear Mina’s words.   
Mina turns red and looks away not really wanting to repeat herself.   
“You mean here,” Chaeyoung says answering the what.   
And she quickly but gently presses the particular spot and Mina quivers a little, looking back at her immediately.   
The teasing girl half smiles and helps Mina with her pants, holding them in front.   
“I don’t want to wear pants,” Mina stubbornly says with a cute angry face.   
Giving Chaengie a cute pout too, she stands in her underwear stomping her feet little by little.   
“Come on big baby,” the cub says with a chuckle.   
Mina whines and laughs at the same time, trying to act cute.   
Pulled by her gravity, Chaeng holds onto the pants and steps closer to Mina knowing this could break her barrier. Close at the lips, she controls the tender kiss and forces herself back quickly.   
Feeling Chaeyoung’s lips press against hers, makes her insides melt and she grips onto the shorty’s shirt craving another kiss. Warmth dazzles over Mina’s lips and she breaks out in laughter as she hears Chaeyoung’s tummy growl.  
“I’ll undress you later,” the cub dimples and bends to help Mina put on pants. 

The swan quickly pulls up her pants and tightens the knot then follows Chaeyoung out the room. Knowing her baby is now hungry, Mina starts to cook the prepared ingredients, steak first.   
Chaeyoung grabs a cookie and walks back to her work station to sketch some more. Nibbling on the corner of the cookie, she stares at the little sugary bits.   
Glancing at Mina from the corner of her eye, she smiles in admiration.   
“You’d make a great mom,” she says aloud talking to herself. 

Mina flips the steak ensuring both sides are evenly cooked, adding the onions after. Carrying the salad to the table, Mina waits for the onions to brown. Turning off the stove and covering the pan, she walks to Chaeng. 

“Ouuuu,” Mina comments now seeing a clearer sketch of strawberry fields in the winter.   
Mina pretends to pick at the strawberries in the portrait and sticks it in front as if she’s feeding her girlfriend.   
Chaeyoung opens her mouth and gently gnaws on the swan’s fingers.   
“Dinner time,” Mina utters and walks back to the kitchen.   
Helping Chaeyoung to a plate of food, Mina scoops the onions and places the steak on the side. Automatically drooling at the perfectly cooked steak, Chaeyoung’s sniffs and licks her lips. Opening the cooker, Chaeng scoops rice for the two. A thoughtful Chaeng brings both their plate to the table.   
“Thank you for always cooking,” she says with clenched hands showing her appreciation.   
“Thank you for enjoying it,” Mina gladly states, fingers pinching the cute cub.   
Chaeyoung cuts into a piece of the steak and eats, her eyes widen at how delicious it is. Shooting finger hearts at Mina as she chews, the cub lovingly smiles and claps. The thoughtful girl helps with the salad giving Mina some first then herself.   
Still feeling happy, Mina smiles as she eats. Cutting into her steak, she scoops a little of everything on her plate.   
“Let’s go on a date tomorrow,” Chaeng interrupts.   
“Knitting class with me,” Mina curiously shouts. Chaeng shakes because she just threw out the idea of a date.   
“It’s a secret,” she answers with wiggling brows.   
The pretty girl kicks her feet and gummies as she thinks about the places to go on a date.   
The artsy girl chews as she thinks about where to go tomorrow before Mina goes home to see the portrait lying on her kitchen table.   
And plus strawberry fields wouldn’t be possible until Spring season. Thinking as she eats, Chaeyoung finishes the last piece of her steak.   
“Winter play?” her mind contemplates knowing Mina loves ballet. Chaeng purses her lips as she thinks about other fruit dates instead of strawberries. Lost in thought, apples and oranges come to mind since she used to pick those on her grandma’s farm. 

Finishing the last piece too, Mina sits back to relax. She stares at Son Chaeyoung’s thinking face and purposely nudges her foot under the table.  
“What are you thinking?” Mina asks.   
“It’s a secret,” she quietly says with a villainous smile.   
“What is it,” the wondering girl asks.   
Even though it isn’t a secret, Chaeng acts along and shrugs multiple times until Mina grips her hand wanting to know.   
“You’re not going to tell me,” she mutters and proceeds to squeeze the little tiger’s hand.   
“I guess I’ll have to torture you,” she sarcastically utters.   
Chaeyoung jerks and stands attempting to escape but she knows she’ll only be corner by Mina.   
“Just thinking about the date,” she answers with a chuckle.   
“I want to take you on lots of dates,” she truthfully says.   
“Even when we grow old together,” she honestly adds. Feeling warm in the heart, Myoui Mina pulls her baby’s hand drawing her in closer and with open arms she embraces.   
“Your lips are so sweet, I flutter every time,” Mina sincerely voices. Hugging the pretty girl back, Chaeyoung inhales and runs her hand along Mina’s spine.   
Appreciating all of Son Chaeyoung, Myoui Mina hugs her tightly before letting go.   
“Thank you for dinner,” the tiger says and collects the plates. Gathering everything, she sets them in the sink.   
Cleaning the table, Mina packs the remaining salad and walks to Chaeng’s work station. Fascinated by the portrait, Mina cups her chin and analyzes the details. 

Always grateful that Mina cooks, the artsy girl washes the plates and utensils. Staring at the sketch, Mina thinks about all the things Chaeng has drawn. And everything is so unique and beautiful. Wondering what else Chaeyoung will do to the sketch, she hopes it’ll turn out as exquisite as her other ones. The cub dries her hands and approaches Mina. Petting her girlfriend’s head then rubbing her shoulders, the shorty back hugs Mina. Kissing her head, she rocks side to side and looks at the sketch too. 

Chaeyoung kisses Mina’s head once more and dashes away, hopping on the couch to watch TV. Mina turns copying too, and she hops into the tiger’s lap, elbowing her on the arm. The injured girl laughs the slight pain away and holds Mina like a baby before she squirms away to sit properly. Having a good day, the playful girl leans on Chaeyoung and watches TV with her. Skipping through the channels, Chaeng stops on the cooking show and sets the remote down. The tired cub attentively watches as the chefs rush and compete.   
Mina jumps up from the couch and goes to fetch her bag. Wanting to knit a little as she watches TV, the pretty girl gathers her supplies and joins Chaeng again.   
Snuggled against the warm girl, she works on her scarf. 

Glimpsing at Mina as she knits, the comfortable girl continues to watch the cooking channel. Concentrated on making a scarf, Mina quickly works her fingers, one loop over the next and so forth. And without realizing how much time has passed, her scarf is nearly complete. An excited Mina brightly smiles and glances at Son Chaeyoung showing her the scarf. Amazed by how quickly Mina works, Chaeyoung pulls on the scarf to see the pattern clearer. Putting on the near-finished scarf, Chaeyoung loops it around Mina neck too and dimples. The closeness of their face makes Mina laugh and she pecks her baby’s cheek.   
“You’re stuck with me, forever,” Son Chaeyoung happily says.   
A smiling Mina drops her expression and turns with scary eyes and a creepy smile.   
“You’re never leaving,” she sarcastically threatens whilst gripping onto her leg.   
Holding her laughter and being playful, a frightened Chaeyoung quickly unwraps the scarf.   
“I’m leaving,” she jokes in a serious tone and turns off the TV.   
“Where are you going,” Mina curiously asks.  
“Away from you…..to bed,” she pauses, struggling to keep a straight face.   
Mina moves her hand to clench onto Chaeng’s arm and the pretty girl cutely pouts.   
“Take me with you,” she whines with a cute sad face.   
Even when Mina pretends, she finds every bit of her cute and the cub scoots over in between Mina’s legs.   
“Okay, only because you’re the queen to my kingdom,” Son Chaeyoung charmingly says with a grin. Like a little girl, Mina throws herself onto Chaeyoung’s back and is lifted up and away. Walking in the direction of her bed, she detours to the bathroom to wash up. Letting Mina off her back, Chaeng stretches her limbs.

Standing in front of the mirror, the two brush their teeth and stare at each other. Chaeyoung squints as she brushes, speaking with her eyes. Meanwhile, Mina nods and wiggles her brows, understanding every bit of what Chaeyoung is saying.   
The shorty stalls, gargling and rinsing her mouth longer than usual. Mina tilts her head waiting for her turn but Chaeyoung playfully blocks her and hogs the sink.   
“Mmm,” the waiting girl muffles and cutely stomps her feet.   
Chaeyoung chuckles and slowly inches away then rushes back, blocking the sink again. Unable to hold the toothpaste in her mouth Mina pokes Chaeyoung’s ticklish spots causing her to move and she quickly spits. Taking over the sink, Mina blocks with her bottom and sways her hips side to side. Chaeyoung laughs and like a tiger she nudges Mina in the back with her head.   
Giving her baby the bathroom, Chaeyoung exits to her room with the scarf. Setting the scarf aside, Chaeyoung takes off her frames and rubs her eyes. The somewhat tired girl checks the time and lies in bed, thinking of tomorrow. 

Mina gargles clean and runs out of the bathroom. Like an athlete she jumps over Chaeng joining her in bed. Breathing in her face, Mina locks the cub by the neck as if she’s about to wrestle.   
“You’re never leaving,” Mina teases. Sharing minty breathes, she cackles and grips onto Mina’s arm, tapping out.   
Mina lets go and lies on her back with open arms. Having a good night, Mina closes her eyes and smiles at the ceiling.   
Chaeyoung turns giving the pretty girl her undivided attention. Seeing her perfectly fine up close, she traces the side of Mina’s face and her skin’s softer than butter. Exhaling, Chaeyoung gets up and turns off the lights. Hearing the click, Mina opens her eyes and grabs the sheets, helping to tuck her baby in.   
Rubbing her eyes again and her face, she yawns and sinks into bed with Mina.   
At the end of the day, it’s nice to be in bed and with Mina.

A thrilled Mina inhales and recaps how she spent her day.  
Feeling excited and tingly all over, Mina hopelessly smiles and turns.   
“How was your day,” Mina suddenly asks, realizing her girlfriend went to work.  
“It was…wonderful,” she replies, thinking of only Mina’s expression once she sees the portrait.   
Touching Son Chaeyoung’s arm, Mina inhales and leans closer. Feeling the warmth from her face too, Mina grabs her baby’s arm, placing it under her neck. Clasping onto the cute girl, Mina inhales and fiddles with her fingers.   
Staying absolutely quiet, Chaeyoung listens to Mina’s breathing and every breath she can feel the swan’s body expand and compress.   
Turning to face Mina, the cub feels around, touching her lips, nose and eyes. Moving to her ear, Chaeyoung pets her hair back. And moves her hand to the outline of her shadow.   
Feeling everything, Mina lies calmly and puckers, knowing exactly where her lover is. Targeting Chaeyoung’s lips, Mina softly kisses one after another.   
Cheesing into each of Mina’s kisses, she remembers her words from earlier.   
“I’ll undress you later,” her conscience whispers.   
Teasing the pretty swan, she lies restless not wanting to make a move yet. Meanwhile, an excited Mina thinks about tomorrow since they’ll be going on a date. The pretty girl exhales hard and wraps her legs around the cub.  
She’s too excited to sleep. Chaeyoung’s words repeat, and the excited girl kisses her once more harder than the first. 

Persuaded by kisses, Chaeyoung makes her move and caresses back as she pulls Mina in closer.   
Complying with her own words, Son Chaeyoung steadily yanks on the strings of Mina’s pants giving her little kisses across her face and neck. Breaking out in giggles, Mina squirms and stares at the cute girl as she rolls on top. The little cub repositions and on bended knees she undoes Mina with another yank and pull. Free below the waist, Mina heart begins to beat fast as Chaeng’s lips continue to caress her tummy and the cold air fills the space. Son Chaeyoung quietly smiles and gently bites at the swan’s hipbone. Mina inhales and exhales as the kisses trail away, way below her waist. Feeling the warmth from Chaeyoung’s lips and hands, Mina shivers and feels around for her baby’s hands. Hands on her thighs, the pretty swan clasps onto the cub’s forearms as she circles her kisses. And deeper in between her thighs, inching closer to her soft spot, until Chaeyoung’s lips make contact. Inhaling into a quiet moan, Mina licks her lips as Chaeyoung pleases with her tongue. And in a matter of seconds, what was cold now feels warm. 

Slow but yet rough, Chaeyoung teases Mina, knowing where and how to make her spiral. Trying to catch her breath, the pretty girl’s heart beats even faster as Chaeng continues her motion.  
Tense and unable to control her body, Mina purses her lips and whimpers. Analyzing her body language and hearing her breathes, Chaeyoung slowly pauses causing Mina to cross her legs and grip harder onto her baby’s arms. A ring of fire passes through Mina’s body and she breaks the silence with unmanageable whimpers. A wave of satisfaction and love overwhelms Mina and the pretty girl puffs hard and smiles, recollecting her hands to blushing into them. 

Unfinished with undressing the happy girl, Chaeyoung touches Mina delicately in the same spot.   
Myoui Mina’s smile quickly vanishes as every soft touch melts her entirety. Engulfed by Chaeng’s affection and love, a second ring of fire passes through her body.   
“Chaeyoung,” Mina softly blurts. Burning from each stroke, her insides stir and her body quivers and she loses control of her senses.   
“Fu-fu-ck,” she quietly says under her breath following another whimper.  
Feeling tingly all over, Mina embarrassingly smiles and the room is quiet again. 

Chaeyoung exhales hard and helps the quivering girl to her underwear.   
Leaving Mina dazed, she slumps on top of her baby, lying in her arms comfortably. Mina breathes hard, clinging onto Chaeyoung, she kicks at the blankets, covering them both.   
Slowly clawing at the cub’s back, Mina adoringly kisses her head.   
“I hope I didn’t hurt you,” Chaeyoung whispers since she can get rough with Mina at times.   
Staring at the ceiling, the pretty girl laughs and shakes since the only pain she felt was pleasure.   
Chaeyoung yawns and her vision becomes blurry. Feeling somewhat tired, she closes her eyes whilst thinking about tomorrow. 

Mina sighs and stops clawing to clench her hands together. Locking Chaeyoung in her arms, a happy Mina dwindles and yawns.   
“I love you,” Chaeng murmurs sleepily.   
“You’re my everything,” the satisfied girl states.   
Chaeyoung moves upwards, digging her face into the crook of Mina’s neck. Finding comfort in her arms, she exhales, breathing into her.   
“Mmm,” she cutely mumbles.   
“You’re mines forever,” Mina delightfully adds, locking her hands tighter. Even though she means it realistically. 

Sore below the waist, Mina wiggles her toes and exhales. Slowly pulling at the blanket, she covers Chaeyoung’s shoulders. Smiling at her baby’s posture, Mina lies awake. Turning her head to glance out the window, she still feels happy.   
“Sunday,” she says with a smile. 

The pretty swan stares at the ceiling and thinks about breakfast and what to make later.   
“Toast, juice, pancakes, eggs, waffles, coffee,” she randomly and quietly blurts. 

Mina swallows and slightly moves her head to peek at the sleeping tiger. Thinking about the crochet class, Mina wonders if the same people will be there. And if the things learned yesterday would be the same as today. The pretty girl lies awake lost in thought and a little bored. Excited and wanting to start her day, Mina clears her throat. But the slightest of sound doesn’t waken the sleeping cub. Mina giggles and pets the sleeping girl. She runs her fingers through Chaeng’s hair, massaging her head.   
“Wake up my cutie,” Mina whispers.   
“Rawr,” she randomly says.   
Chaeyoung inhales hard and licks her lips. Opening an eye, she blinks and turns away, facing Mina’s chest. Smothering her face into Mina, Chaeyoung kisses multiple times before rolling over.   
Chaeyoung yawns and stretches her limbs, turning to Mina after.   
“Good-morning my everything,” she greets.   
Rubbing the blurriness away, Chaeyoung blinks and puts on her frames.   
“Morning,” Mina sweetly greets back whilst poking her dimple. 

Chaeyoung looks out the window, unsure of the time, and she props herself up.   
“So last night was fun,” she sarcastically mumbles and chuckles.   
Mina gummies and reaches for her girlfriend’s hand. Bringing it to her face, she caresses with her cheek and kisses the top of the cutie’s hand.   
She kisses the cub’s hand once more and hops out of bed, excited to start her Sunday. Chaeyoung gets up too, and follows Mina to the bathroom. 

Much like last night, the two share the bathroom and wash up together.   
“You following me now?” Chaeyoung jokes with a bright smile.   
“I came into the bathroom first,” Mina directly answers with wide eyes.   
“What’re you going to do about it,” she asks, almost bumping heads with the shorty.   
With a cute shrug, Chaeyoung laughs and proceeds to brush her teeth.   
“Nothing, because you’re the queen,” she jokes and embarrassingly turns as if she’s running away. 

Brushing her teeth too, Mina giggles and nudges Chaeyoung’s bottom with her knee.   
Hearing her phone buzz, Chaeyoung shrugs it off too, checking on it later.   
Rinsing her mouth clean, Mina quickly washes her face and pats it dry with a towel. Chaeyoung copies and squints as the water enters her eyes.   
Helping the cub, Mina gently pats the towel on her face. Leaning in to examine Son Chaeyoung, Mina gummies and pats the tip of her nose. Purposely patting her lips left and right, Mina rewards the cub with a sweet minty kiss. 

“Thank you,” she cutely says and puts her glasses back on. 

Mina strolls to the kitchen and opens the box of cookies and sniffs. The sweet smell wakes her senses and she moves away to fix breakfast.   
Standing in front of the fridge, Mina looks at everything, unsure what she wants to cook.   
Having a missed call from her mom, Chaeyoung quickly checks her email and messages while at it. Ignoring the missed call for now, she leaves to eat breakfast with Mina. 

“What do you want to eat for breakfast?” Mina shouts.   
Chaeyoung breaks out in laughter as she thinks about their fun last night.   
“Mmm,” she says unsure too.   
“Coffee,” she happily says, craving it.   
Chaeyoung grabs a cookie from the container and nibbles on it as she makes coffee. 

Deciding on toast and eggs, Mina starts cooking. Setting her ingredients on the counter, she heats a pot. Chaeyoung hops onto the kitchen counter and watches chef Mina work her magic. Waiting for the hot water to boil, Chaeng eats a sugar cookie for the time being.   
Adding oil into the pan, Mina also cracks several eggs and mixes. Cutting into the bread, she heats them in the toaster oven. Amongst the wait, she tickles the cub’s knees. Puffing her cheeks and leaning in, she widens her eyes to get a clearer look.   
Chaeyoung copies and shares her sugar cookie. Myoui Mina sticks her tongue out and playfully licks the cookie.   
“You can have it all,” Chaeyoung jokes. Her girlfriend laughs and bites off a little piece.   
“You can have it back now,” Mina playfully says.   
The pot of water boils and Mina helps pours it into the press. 

The pretty girl pours the egg into the hot pan and swirls, making scrambled eggs. The toaster pings and Chaeyoung hops off to help. Applying jam onto the toast, she places them on a plate. The cub then pours the coffee into two cups and brings everything to the table, waiting for Mina, she keeps her eyes on the beauty.   
Seasoning the eggs, Mina stirs once more and scoops it all onto a plate.   
Joining her girlfriend at the table, Mina holds her cup and slowly sips. Chaeyoung fixes Mina a plate then herself. 

“You’re so cute…” Chaeyoung says with a pause.   
“When you walk,” she says with a laugh.   
Mina gummies and takes another sip of her coffee. Knowing the way she walks, she can’t help it, it looks like a penguin.   
“You’re so cute….” Mina copies with a pause.   
“When you’re focused and painting,” she compliments.   
Chaeyoung dimples and eats her toast.   
“You’re just so attractive,” she obsessively says.

Her phone suddenly buzzes and she answers her mom’s call.   
The dimpled girl drops to half a smile and a big exhale as the call ends.   
“Gah,” she blurts. Knowing she can’t be mad at Dahyun or her mom, but of all the days.

“I got called into work,” she tells, really wanting to take Mina on a date today.   
“Dahyun caught a cold, so I have to cover for her,” she truthfully shares.  
“It’s okay,” Mina says even though she was looking forward to today.   
“The strawberry farm is probably closed today anyways,” the thoughtful girl states, even though she doesn’t know where Chaeyoung was going to take her. 

Unable to take Mina on a date today, Chaeyoung stares at her phone a little sad and disappointed.   
“Ah,” she cutely pouts and pretends to cry.   
Mina laughs and stuffs her toast into the sad girl’s mouth.   
“What are you going to do today?” Chaeyoung asks as she chews.   
“Mmm,” Mina indecisively answers.   
“With who, when, where,” the cub immediately fires.   
Mina giggles and purses her lips.  
“I guess, I’ll stay here and wait for you,” Mina randomly suggests and shrugs.   
“Or go home,” Chaeng nicely recommends since the portrait is resting at Mina’s.

Chaeyoung chews and washes her breakfast down with sips of coffee. Mina sips her coffee too and gets up to help Chaeyoung pack a snack for work. Adding cookies into a little bag, she sets it on the counter. 

The cute girl goes to change, slipping on some black pants, a simple shirt, and a blazer.   
Tossing her bag over her shoulder, Chaeyoung exits her room.   
“Thank you,” she says as her girlfriend hands her the bag of cookies they baked.   
“These will keep me company,” she says and kisses Mina on the cheek.   
“I’m walking now,” Chaeyoung says as she nears the door.   
“I’m opening the door,” she softly voices.  
“And leaving now,” she stalls, wanting Mina to say the two words. Don’t go.  
“Have a nice day at work, love you,” she says with a smile.   
The cub sighs and kisses Mina once more and leaves to the gallery. 

Myoui Mina finishes her coffee and cleans up. Washing the dishes and wiping the table clean, she stands to look around. The quietness feels lonesome and she goes to Chaeyoung’s room. Diving into the messy bed, Mina lies in comfort whilst staring at the ceiling.   
“Maybe I’ll surprise her at work later,” she says aloud discussing with herself on how she’ll spend the rest of her day. 

Son Chaeyoung arrives at the gallery, spotting her mom at the front desk.  
“Morning mom,” she politely greets.   
“Thank you so much for coming in to help,” she says, feeling bad since it’s a Sunday.   
Leaving to answer a call, Chaeyoung sits at the front desk, doing a bit of work. Checking the files and inbox, the cub browses through their client list.   
Having a slight headache, she fetches a cup of water. Eating a cookie too, she sits to take a break. Not realizing how fast time has gone, she grabs her phone to message Mina, wondering what the swan girl is up to.

Chaeyoung (1:03:20): What are you doing? 

Waiting for a reply, she stares outside watching people pass by. The thinking girl sighs and rubs her temples as her head continues to throb. Feeling like she could puke from the pain, Chaeng practices breathing. 

Hearing her mom’s shoes clack, she turns to look at the woman.   
“What did you think about my ideas?” her mom curiously questions.  
“Mmm,” her daughter answers.   
“Yeah they’re good,” she directly responds somewhat unable to think. Besides, all she can think about is the supposed date with Mina. 

Giving Chaeyoung’s pillow a hug, Mina puffs it and folds the sheets. Tidying up the rest of the room, she stuffs the knitted scarf into her bag. Mina checks the fridge to ensure Chaeyoung has food to eat later and tomorrow. Locking the apartment, the swan decides to go home. The pretty girl thinks about chores and the things she needs to do later. Having good days and trying to stay positive, Mina hasn’t really thought about her scar and knee. She hasn’t really thought about anything bad either… 

After some minutes, Mina walks up the steps to her apartment and grabs her mail while at it. The beautiful swan enters her apartment and its just as quiet. Alarmed by a big thing on her kitchen table, Mina approaches the cloth. Assuming she knows what it is, an ounce of her panics with joy and shock.  
A little afraid and suspicious, she pulls at the cloth to uncover the gift. And it’s The Flock.  
A startled Mina licks her lips and covers her mouth then cracks a smile, shocked that the portrait is in her apartment.   
Unsure how to act, the pretty girl drops her bag and touches the portrait.   
“This must be a mistake,” she confusedly says. Back tracking to yesterday, Mina thinks about Chaeyoung going to work like she said and calculating the times. The portrait wasn’t there before, therefore, Chaeyoung must’ve snuck it into her apartment yesterday.   
Reaching for her phone, she reads Chaeyoung’s message but ignores it, too excited and confused about the painting. Though she hopes she can keep it, the gift given is too grand.

Mina (1:30:02): Why is your portrait on my kitchen table?! 

Hearing her phone buzz, the artsy girl goes to refill her water first. Going into her mom’s office for a piece of candy, she digs through the jar for her favorites. Heading back to sit, Chaeyoung pauses as her vision suddenly blurs and her headache worsens like a stab to the skull. Feeling like everything’s flipped, she falls to the floor dizzy as hell, dropping her cup of water and candies.   
“Mom,” Chaeyoung weakly calls in a panic never feeling this way before.  
Trying to get up but heavy in the legs, things begin to spin even more, and she rapidly blinks before losing consciousness. 

“Chaeyoung,” her mom confusedly calls as she hears the sound of a cup shatter. Exiting her office to see her daughter lying on the floor, her mom runs. 

Mina puffs her cheeks still waiting for Chaeyoung’s reply but nothing. Setting her phone aside, she tends to her chores. 

Rushed to the hospital, a worried Mrs. Son cries as she hops into the ambulance. Unsure what happened to her daughter, she seemed fine moments ago and yesterday.  
Holding her daughters hand, she prays that Chaeyoung will be more than okay. 

 

“I thought you were going to wait for me at home?” Chaeyoung asks with a confused look.  
“What are you doing here?” she asks to the pretty girl.   
Mina smiles and approaches the short girl.   
“Why would you ask me that?” she says with a puzzled look since Chaeng told her to meet here for the date.   
“Silly girl,” Mina says and gummies whilst clenching onto the cub’s hand and dragging her into the farm looking building.   
Confused still, Chaeyoung looks around to see a bunch of trees and people with buckets. Unable to remember what she told Mina, Chaeyoung closely follows.  
“I really wanted to strawberry pick with you but apples it is,” the beautiful swan states. 

Mina ties her shoelaces and then hands Chaeng a fruit basket.   
“Ready!” Mina excitedly says, happy for the date.   
“Uhhh,” Chaeng answers but follows Mina past the building and onto soil. 

Rows of endless apple trees fill her sight and Chaeyoung’s jaw drops, unsure which direction to start at.   
Not sure which way to go, Mina walks left with the picker and stops at a secluded area.   
“Fuji Apples,” she reads, eyes on the placard.   
“Did you know Fuji apples were created in Japan,” Mina educates.   
A dumbfounded Chaeyoung stands lost, trying to remember something that she can’t recall. Not understanding why she’s having a hard time, the cub pats her head as if she’s had a big brain fart.   
“Is this real?” she suddenly asks.   
Mina turns and giggles, confused at what Chaeng means. Playfully patting her bum, she quickly kisses Chaeyoung before anyone sees. 

Wanting to pick one apple, Mina raises the picker and aims at the red shiny circle. Hooking the apple by the stem, she carefully yanks.  
“I’ll never let you go,” Mina adorably says, talking to the apple.  
But the fruit falls to the ground and Mina cutely pouts and stomps her feet, wanting to get an apple in the picker on the first try.   
“Try it again,” Chaeyoung nicely voices, forgetting what she was trying to remember.   
Enjoying the date with Mina, she watches her baby pick apples.   
“That one,” Chaeyoung points since it’s closer.   
Mina tries again, this time getting the apple in the picker.   
“Yes,” she excitedly exclaims. Putting the apple in the basket, she passes Chaeyoung the picker wanting her to try too.   
“I have to get it on the first try?” she curiously asks with playful eyes.   
Mina nods and looks at the tree trying to select a pretty apple for Chaeyoung.   
Son Chaeyoung steps back, pretending to get a better look at the tree since she’s so short.   
“That one?” she points. Mina looks in the direction and shakes pointing to another one not so high up.   
“Okay,” Chaeyoung says with a laugh.   
“First try,” she states quickly aiming the picker at Mina instead of the tree.   
“I got it,” Chaeyoung playfully says, hooking onto Mina’s shirt. 

Mina puts her hands on her hips and laughs.   
“Not me the tree,” she cheeses.   
“You’re the apple to my eye,” Chaeyoung says, aiming the picker at Mina again.   
“Chaeyoung-ah,” Mina cutely yells.   
Son Chaeyoung laughs and aims at Mina’s foot.   
“I’ll never let you go,” she says copying Mina’s words.   
Mina gives the cub a lovingly smile and she stops to point the picker at the apple closest to her.   
Hooking it by the stem too, Chaeyoung yanks it hard and the apple comes flying down, hitting her in the head.   
“Gah!” she says and laughs hard.   
“First try!” Mina jokes and runs to her baby, rubbing her head.   
“If I knew you were going to be kissed by an apple, I would’ve rejected your date,” she jokes again.   
Chaeyoung breaks out in laughter and rolls her eyes.   
“Do you want to be kissed by an apple too,” she playfully says before puckering her lips.   
Laughing at her own corniness, Chaeyoung smirks and picks up the apple.   
“The apple really doesn’t fall far from the tree,” she says with a cute smile. 

Mrs. Son nervously sits as she waits for the doctor to bring news of her daughter.   
“Please be okay,” she says gripping onto Chaeyoung’s hand.   
Watching her daughter lie in the hospital bed unconscious absolutely breaks her heart.   
Knowing her daughter well enough that she sometimes skips meals, Mrs. Son hopes it’s just a bad stomach ulcer.   
Myoui Mina checks her phone again, but no message. Deciding to surprise Chaeyoung at the gallery, a smiling Mina covers the portrait and puts on her coat. Heading directly to the gallery, she thinks of the portrait, literally having no idea if it’s a gift or something else. Thinking of nonsense reasons to not accept the gift, she laughs it off.   
Her insides burst with joy since she really liked the portrait and because ballet is a part of her. But an ounce of refusal hits her as she thinks of how she’ll repay Chaeyoung.   
“Maybe it’s time to move in with her,” her inside voice suggests. 

Not wanting to overthink, Mina swats her thoughts away. The confused girl furrows as she approaches the closed gallery.   
Looking inside, she notices Chaeyoung’s bag still on the side and her cookies on the counter.   
The puzzled girl reaches for her phone, calling Chaeyoung instead. But no answer, so she calls Mrs. Son instead. 

Startled by the buzz, Mrs. Son immediately answers.   
“H-hello,” she quietly voices.   
“Hi Mrs. Son, is Chae-,” Mina says before being interrupted.   
“We’re at the hospital, Chaeyoung fainted,” her mom murmurs.   
A now frozen Mina, stands confused at the words said.   
“What,” she says bemused since they just shared breakfast hours ago.   
“I’ll be right there,” she quickly answers. Her heart beats fast in a bad way and Mina calls for a cab, rushing to the hospital.   
Not wanting to have bad thoughts, Mina hopelessly thinks back to her accident. And all that she struggled with comes back, overwhelming her. She was doing so well not having pessimistic thoughts too.

Startled by the knock, the doctor enters with a nurse following.   
“Are you related to the patient?” she asks.   
“I’m her mom,” she answers with eagerness.   
“Ah, well we’ve ran several tests on your daughter,” the doctor states.   
“Has your family had anyone with cancer before?” she curiously asks.   
Mrs. Son furrows a brow, because at Chaeyoung’s age how can she have cancer.   
She shakes her head in disbelief and at a loss for words.   
“After multiple CT-scans, there seems to be a tumor in your daughters brain. We’re certain it’s a malignant tumor. But other symptoms could arise like: loss of consciousness, nosebleeds, blurry visions, dizziness, vomiting, gradual to severe headaches, difficulty with balance…,” she thoroughly educates. 

Unable to hear anything else after the word cancer, Mrs. Son stares at Chaeyoung and cups her hand.   
“What now,” she worriedly asks, with some tears in her eyes. 

“From here on, the best diagnosis would be surgery, radiation and chemotherapy,” she answers. 

Hopping out of the cab, Mina runs into the hospital to the front desk.   
“I’m looking for someone who was just admitted, a Son Chaeyoung,” Mina politely informs.   
Feeling impatient as ever, Mina scans around, reading all the signs.   
“Second floor, room 2,” the lady answers.   
Myoui Mina runs up the steps and down the hall and greets the doctor as she exits Chaeyoung’s room. 

“Mrs. Son,” Mina calls as she enters. Hugging her immediately, Mrs. Son breaks down, still in disbelief. But seeing Mrs. Son in this condition, all the bad thoughts flood her mind and she prepares herself for what’s to come.  
Mina begins to tear even though she doesn’t know what’s happened.   
“Is Chaeyoung okay?” Mina asks eager to know.   
Mrs. Son sniffles and wipes the tears away.   
“She has a brain tumor,” she truthfully shares.   
Unable to handle the truth, Mina steps back, devastated.   
“How,” she blurts.   
Feeling foolish for not knowing after so many nosebleeds, Mina covers her face.   
Feeling like it’s her fault too, she approaches Chaeyoung and holds her hand. Not realizing how hard she’s clenched Chaeyoung’s hand, Mina eases her grip and brushes it against her face. A helpless Mina bites her lip and sadly stares at her lover.  
“Please god,” Mina says and kisses the top of her baby’s hand.   
She doesn’t ask for anything..but just this once…

Feeling her hand being squeezed hard, Chaeyoung slowly opens her eyes.  
“Please what,” she asks, drying in the mouth and full of confusion. Examining the blurry surrounding, Chaeyoung rubs her eyes.   
Only remembering her cup of water spilling and the fall she had earlier.   
“Please god, don’t take Chaeyoung away from me,” Mina’s conscience begs, after everything she’s been through.   
“Chaeyoung,” her mom weakly calls.  
“You have a brain tumor,” her mom softly says, telling her the truth. Feeling sad her daughter has a disease, Mrs. Son exits momentarily to collect her thoughts. 

The baffled girl glimpses around, unsure of how to act, but deep down she’s sad. Her chest sinks and she turns to Mina and smiles, knowing that she has to be strong though she’s utterly broken and sad about the disease. There’s so many things she still wants to do with Mina.

“I caught a cold,” Chaeyoung jokes not wanting to worry Mina and calming her nerves.  
“A really bad one,” she corrects and laughs. But her sarcasm doesn’t make the swan laugh or smile even a bit.   
Chaeyoung clears her throat and sits upright still holding onto Mina’s hand. 

“I forgot the sugar cookies,” she suddenly says and laughs again. Her sadness doesn’t fade, and Mina folds her lips and looks down.   
“How can you be so calm,” she asks full of emotions. Chaeyoung pauses and breathes for the actual truth hasn’t hit her completely yet. Or she hasn’t accepted the fact that she has a brain tumor.  
“Because you’re here,” Chaeng answers, holding her composure too.   
Mina breaks down and sobs, absolutely sad that Chaeyoung is ill.   
“Stop it, you big baby,” Chaeyoung whispers, feeling her insides break down too.   
Giving Mina her arms, the crying girl hugs like she’ll never let go. 

“I’m not dying…well right now,” she mumbles.   
“It’ll be okay,” she says with a sigh. Though she can’t promise it, she can only hope it, and stay positive.   
“We’ll be okay,” Mina corrects, since she’s not going anywhere.  
“Come on,” Chaeyoung says as she moves to stand, wanting to get out of the hospital bed, but Mina blocks her with a hug. 

“If you don’t let go, then we can’t go on the date,” she teases. A sad Mina gummies and finally lets go, regardless of the date. Chaeyoung squints and wipes the tears off Mina’s face.   
“You’re beautiful even when you cry,” she comments.   
Mina sighs and lovingly kisses her like it’ll magically erase the tumor. 

“The portrait,” Mina exclaims, suddenly remembering.   
“Uhhh, Happy Birthday,” Chaeng jokes.   
“It’s yours,” she honestly says.   
“But you could’ve sold the portrait,” Mina argues.   
“I didn’t want anyone to have it but you,” she confesses, finding it most suitable with Mina.   
“I wanted you to have it,” Chaeyoung states in all honesty. 

“Thank you for the gift,” Mina softly voices.  
“But the greatest gift is you, thank you for loving me,” Mina states, voice a little shaky.  
“How can you steal my words?” the cub sarcastically says.   
Chaeyoung cutely frowns and stands to hug the pretty girl once more.   
“Thank you for loving me, being my other half, my person, my everything, and my apple,” Chaeyoung honestly says with a deep sigh as if today’s the last day.

Feeling Mina’s love and affection cure her already, a strong Chaeyoung lets go and smiles.   
“Apple,” Mina confusedly utters.   
“I dreamt we went apple picking. And then an apple kissed me on the head,” Chaeyoung says recollecting her dream.   
“Oh it was a Fuji apple,” she corrects. Mina cracks a smile for she can see their fruitpicking date and the apple falling from the tree. 

“You’re the apple to my eye,” Mina sincerely says, giving her baby a full smile.   
“Déjà vu,” Chaeyoung’s conscience shouts. 

Mina deserves everything good in this world because she deserves it. But the greatest gift she could receive was not only the portrait but simply an unconditional loving Son Chaeyoung. And in return, Mina deeply loves Chaeyoung, for she only shares one heart solemnly for her.


End file.
